Dynasty
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Cuando un demonio desea a una mujer no descansará hasta tenerla, es simple pero cierto. Pero, ¿Acaso esos ojos rojos que la visitaban cada noche querían decir que...? Hinata miró su vientre y después acarició el pelaje del zorro. En una dinastía de deber ella se removía en las cenizas de su roto corazón. Su destino había sido pactado sin darse cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, lo sé, debería haber actualizado Sun and Moon, pero este es un proyecto que no pude dejar. Espero que les gusten los fic de la epoca feudal, pero este esta cargado de mucha mitologia y esas cosas. Saludos. Espero o disfruten. **

**¡Nuevo proyecto!**

* * *

**Dinasty. **

* * *

**-1-**

**El destino de la princesa. **

* * *

En el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él las ansias se amplificaron hasta hacerla temblar. Los rojos orbes del monstruo frente a ella le causaron una sensación que rayaba en el pavor, estaba ahí pues, tan quieta y sin poderse defender, sin duda una verdadera calamidad.

En medio de un nubarrón oscuro, su cuerpo se hizo tan flexible e inestable, el desvanecimiento estaba en curso y era como si sus sentidos se embotaran mientras más se acercaba el susodicho. Ella, cuan presa, gimió al verse atrapada en la espantosa sensación de incertidumbre e impotencia, pues una vez que el señor demonio estuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo la vista se nubló horridamente. Su cuerpo flotó, literalmente, pues unos fuertes brazos la tomaban desde sus hombros y la alzaban con delicadeza.

Hinata miró una vez más dos ojos rojos en medio de una nube color gris. Estaba tan abstraída que no se cuenta cuándo y cómo estaba totalmente recostada en una superficie blanda y mullida.

—Princesa. – susurró el ser y ella se encogió al escucharlo dentro de su cabeza. —Se mía.

—Yo… - por más que lo intentara no podía articular más de una palabra. No obstante, ante la gallarda voz su cuerpo reaccionó de la forma que menos esperó. Un calor intenso se estableció en su bajo vientre y su corazón aumentó los latidos hasta sofocarla, algo no andaba bien, nada bien. Unos pesados labios atraparon los propios y la aprisionaron hasta que sintió que algo rodaba desde su cavidad hasta su garganta. Un líquido cálido, sabor a menta y miel, que mientras más inundaba su cuerpo más calor le otorgaba. Su respiración también se agitó y la sensibilidad aumentó en cada poro de su piel.

—Shh… - susurró aquel hombre, pues su voz gruesa y transformada por la misma confusión de sus sentidos la dejaba totalmente desarmada y lánguida, sin poder hacer más que la voluntad del victimario. —Déjate llevar, princesa. – los mismo labrios que le habían besado en la boca recorrieron tranquilamente su sedoso cuello, apartando con cuidado algunas hebras de su cabello. —Se mía. – volvió a pedir y ella, no pudo contestar con palabras, pues se sentía sumida sobre un océano de sensaciones vertiginosas. El hombre continuó bajando y descubrió su yukata hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella gimió cuando rozó uno de sus pezones, el cual estaba demasiado sentible y erizado.

Los besos continuaron y una de las manos del sujeto ahueco su cintura, sintiendo sus proporcionadas curvas que el tiempo y la naturaleza le habían otorgado tan generosamente. Ella gimió de nuevo cuando bajó por su cadera y le acarició el muslo derecho. La emoción asaltó al hombre, pues al creerse correspondido en aquel desfile de seducción aventuró su mano por debajo de la abertura de las ropas de la mujer hasta sentir su piel delicada y cremosa. Acarició unos segundos y condujo su vista al rostro de la chica, ella tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del cielo, pero el sonrojo evidente de sus mejillas era una señal más que clara.

La encaró nuevamente y sus ojos rojos se enfrentaron a los aperlados de ella, esta vez la chica enfocó sus ojos en los de él pero sin decir nada. El muchacho volvió a besarla y todo se volvió incierto para ella. Lo único que recordaría de aquel encuentro, además de un inusual y erótico placer, serían aquellos ojos rojos tan parecidos al de una bestia.

_Se mía. _

Sus palabras resonarían en su cabeza por siempre.

…

Hinata abrió los ojos repentinamente después de tanto dormir. Parpadeó un par de veces y después se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Desde hacía un mes tenía sueños parecidos a este. Siempre era igual, unos ojos rojos insistentes y la voz de un desconocido que le pedía en susurros que uniera su vida a la de él. El sólo pensar eso le causó un escalofrío desagradable en su espalda. No es que fuera supersticiosa o algo por el estilo pero aquello comenzaba a rayar en lo absurdo y maldito.

Giró la cabeza, aun acostada, hasta un traga luz y se dio cuenta que a juzgar por la temperatura y la visibilidad debía ser cerca del mediodía. Un horario nada usual en ella; pero es que últimamente se sentía más fatigada de lo habitual, sin mencionar que tenía mareos matutinos que en definitiva la hacían desear estar recostada un poco más.

—Onee-san. – entró con cuidado su hermana pequeña, que ya estaba vestida formalmente y al parecer acababa de pintar algo, pues tenía la mejilla manchada con tinta negra. —Ya es muy tarde, ¿Hasta qué hora planeas dormir? – se acercó a su futon. —¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? – la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, la chica lucía pálida, más de lo normal.

—Un poco. – confesó mientras apretaba los ojos un momento. —Estoy mareada.

—¿Has comido bien? Porque francamente te noto decaída.

—Mmm, pues, no del todo. – se enderezó y las sabanas resbalaron de su cuerpo, los ojos de Hinata contemplaron su delantera, y aprecio, por un instante, que estaba un poco más abultada de lo normal. Quizá exagerara, pero, sentía que así era, por más ligero que fuera el cambio; sin olvidar los pequeños calambres que de vez en cuando la asaltaban.

—Enserio que te ves distraída. – Hanabi se sentó a su lado de forma grácil. —¿Por qué no te vistes mejor? Papá anda algo gruñón y si se entera que sigues acostada te llamará la atención.

—Tienes razón. – se levantó lentamente. —¿Ya has comido?

—Sí, anda, te espero en el comedor. Te acompañaré a comer aunque yo ya haya desayunado. – Hanabi salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejándole sola. Hinata miró el camino que su hermana tomó y suspiró. Se desvistió con tranquilidad y al hacerlo comprobó con extrañeza que efectivamente, sus senos estaban un poco más hinchados. ¿Sería que su periodo estaría cerca? Se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

Una vez que se contempló frente a un espejo y visualizó su figura analizó todo con sumo cuidado. No es que se viera diferente, pero…

—¡Hinata-onee-san! – volvieron a insistir y terminó de vestirse. Salió de la habitación y se topó con su padre en persona, que le mirada con el ceño fruncido. Hanabi estaba a su lado.

—Oto-sama. – inclinó la cabeza con respeto y el patriarca le miró mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Es tarde, Hinata. – reclamó. —¿Te sientes mal, acaso? Por qué te noto cansada. – ella negó rápidamente. —Bien, necesito que vengas conmigo, la ceremonia del té comenzará y no quiero retrasos. – ella asintió con cuidado. Hiashi se volteó y emprendió su camino. Alzó la vista para verlo avanzar y tras respirar con premura siguió su paso.

…

Tal como la tradición lo dictaminaba, la princesa comenzaría la ceremonia. La familia Hyuga estaba llena de costumbres y tradiciones, no en vano era una estirpe muy antigua, descendiente de los mismos dioses del antiguo Japón. Durante esas épocas, se corría un rumor sobre los increíbles ojos de los Hyuga. Este rumor hablaba de una sorprendente técnica ocular, la cual era capaz de revelar todos los secretos al usuario. No obstante, para aquellas fechas, ninguno de los Hyuga había podido obtener el poder del Byakugan. El último en tenerlo había sido un ancestro llamado Neji, pero, el joven guerrero había muerto en una batalla hacía varios años.

Sin embargo, no por eso significaba que el secreto para despertar el Byakugan fuese un dato olvidado, más bien era una condición que hasta la fecha no habían logrado despertar, al menos no de la forma que deseaban.

Ahí se encontraba Hinata, revolviendo con delicadeza para obtener la mezcla perfecta. La tensión que causaba su padre sobre ella siempre la intimidaba y no porque fuese una mala aprendiz, sino por el humor que él se cargaba contra ella. Desde su nacimiento, Hiashi había tenido altas expectativas para con su hija mayor. Deseaba convertirla en una reina digna de respecto, educándola en artes manuales, visuales y culinarias, así como marciales. Al principio todo iba de maravilla, Hinata era sumamente inteligente y tenía potencial para las artes plásticas y musicales. También en la cocina. Pero, si había algo en lo cual fallaba estrepitosamente era en las marciales. Los Hyuga practicaban desde que eran niños hasta convertirse en guerreros poderosos y era además, por la obtención del Byakugan que muchos entrenaban sin descanso.

La fortuna les saludó cuando Hinata, a la edad de doce años desarrolló la tan codiciada habilidad y lo hizo por una razón en particular. Cuando era una niña, muy dulce y pasiva, por cierto. La caravana en la cual viajaba con su madre para visitar a unos parientes fue asaltada por monstruos de la época. Porque, quizá haya olvidado mencionarlo, pero en aquel país todavía feudal, los demonios habitaban recelosos ciertas partes del mundo.

La carne dulce de una mujer era suficiente incentivo para movilizar a los youkais y sin duda, una Hyuga era todavía más exquisito. Los ogros atacaron la caravana y devoraron a los guardias, el conductor y los caballos, ella y su madre corrieron asustadas hasta las orillas de un rio. La desesperación las invadió cuando el mayor de los ogros atacó de frente, su madre saltó sobre ella y le protegió de la estocada, hiriéndola gravemente. El sufrimiento y las ansias por proteger a sus seres queridos trastornaron a Hinata, la experiencia traumática la hizo despertar la barrera de sangre y al hacerlo muchos secretos le fueron revelados. Su campo de visión se abrió de sobremanera, esquivó de forma fácil cada ataque lanzado hasta ella.

El demonio perdió tiempo valioso intentando herirla hasta que una caravana de hombres llegó donde ellas y derrotó al demonio. Hinata tenía problemas para apagar el Byakugan, los gritos despavoridos de una realidad ampliada le atacaron y cuando observó el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo fue testigo de cómo su espíritu se apagaba por completo.

Después de eso su poder ocular se desvaneció, la tristeza invadió la mente de la chica y nubló la habilidad. No obstante, aunque esta fuera una tragedia, Hiashi vio potencial en Hinata pues contempló la técnica visual en acción. Así que, obligó a la chica a entrenar el doble, con la esperanza de despertar nuevamente el Byakugan. Le enseñó un estilo de lucha único que sólo se pasaba de generación en generación para aquellos elegidos el Juuken o Puño suave, como dolían decir los antiguos Hyuga.

Pero, conforme pasó el tiempo Hinata mostró tener poco afán por la lucha. Era demasiado gentil, no tenía motivación para luchar, siempre se preocupaba de dañar a los demás y nunca daba el cien por ciento de su capacidad. Hiashi se decepcionó por esto y comenzó a desentender a su hija mayor por la más pequeña. Hanabi logró despertar el Byakugan hacía tres meses y la atención completa de su padre era para ella en todo momento. Así que, cansado de tener que decidir entre sus dos hijas las hizo enfrentarse y decidir el destino del reino. El rey Hiashi contempló como la fragilidad y debilidad de Hinata se manifestaba cuando no pudo activar el Byakugan para luchar contra su hermana y perdió al ser demasiada suave.

En realidad era difícil activar dicha habilidad sin un motivo y había que entrenar mucho para manejarla a voluntad, pero la tendencia de Hinata de no usarla era mayor por tal motivo siempre le era más difícil invocarla. Hanabi, por otro lado, siempre se esforzaba en dominarla y darle gusto a su padre, era por eso que tenía más facilidad para manejarlo.

Pero en fin, después de la decepción que resultó ser su hija mayor en ese ámbito, Hiashi calló sobre el Byakugan de su hija menor y lo clasificó como un secreto hasta que ésta pudiera controlarlo perfectamente y ser la digna sucesora familiar. Hinata por otro lado, tendría que resignarse a ser la segunda en todo, pese a que era la primogénita.

Así que, la forma más efectiva de no ser despreciada por su padre era poniendo empeño en otras actividades que no fuesen el combate. Aunque esto no garantizara que él no siguiera siendo tan pesimista como siempre.

—Mal. – Hiashi la interrumpió súbitamente y Hinata se desconcertó cuando se dio cuenta que había manchado un poco su vestido. El olor era penetrante también. Su padre carraspeó y decidió continuar, no quería decepcionarlo. Pero, fuera de sus deseos, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de ella ocasionando que esta vez derramara por completo la taza, mojando el suelo. Hinata no alzó la mirada hacia su padre, pero podía imaginar su rostro.

—Hinata-sama. – uno de sus primos y siervos intentó auxiliarla pero Hiashi lo detuvo.

—No. – miró a su hija con reproche. —Hinata, llamaré al médico para que te revise, no estás en tus cinco sentidos.

—Estoy bien padre, es sólo…

—Daremos por terminada la ceremonia. – se levantó y con él sus subordinados. —Hanabi, es hora de tu entrenamiento. – la pequeña asintió educadamente y salió de la habitación. Hinata se levantó enseguida y fue a su habitación para darse un reconfortante baño.

Reunió sales perfumadas y aceites vegetales, se hundió en la tina después haber lavado su cuerpo. Una vez ahí contempló su cuerpo nuevamente, toco sus pechos y gimió un poco al sorprenderse que estaban más turgentes y sensibles de lo habitual. Contó mentalmente y se dio cuenta que tenía apenas cuatro días de retraso, pero ya había pasado antes; además, pese a esos extraños sueños que la atormentaban cada noche no había tenido ninguna clase de contacto íntimo con algún hombre. ¿Sería posible que…? No, era en definitiva imposible.

Se relajó un poco en el agua y respiró al ras de la superficie, causando ondas en ésta. Su mirada se tornó triste tras pensar en lo que había pasado en la ceremonia del té. Era la segunda vez que debutaba y la segunda vez que cometía errores. ¿Acaso su padre sólo la exponía para que se equivocara más y así ganar su odio? Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Tal vez sólo seguía dolido por la muerte de su madre, pues ella había sacrificado su existencia para protegerle. Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, había comenzado a doler.

Pero entonces, tal como si fuese un terremoto, todo el palacio se sacudió al tiempo de una explosión. El agua se desparramó y Hinata tuvo que aferrarse de las orillas para no caer. Miró asustada a los alrededores y el aullido de una bestia erizó su piel.

Los guardias corrieron al jardín principal en donde, desde el bosque emergía un perro tricéfalo que destrozaba todo a su paso y acompañándolo una manada entera de perros. Los guardias saltaron sobre él, armados de lanzas y arcos, pero sus armas humanas no lograron herir a la bestia, ésta saltó en el aire y giró sobre sí mismo, formando un tornado. Arrasó con todos, incluso los guerreros Hyuga, serían incapaces de derrotarle si no podían ver sus puntos débiles. Los perros saltaron sobre los hombres en una lucha sangrienta, el monstruo ladró y aulló, su saliva era ácida y cada que abría el hocico las cercanías se deshacían en un mar fétido.

Hiashi corrió al frente y contempló la bestia que se lanzaba a sus parientes al cielo cuan garañón salvaje. Hiashi se llevó una mano a su cintura, en donde se encontraba una katana, miró a Hanabi, dispuesta a luchar y la detuvo.

—No, eres muy joven. – salió al frente del corredor y se encontró cara a cara con el perro de tres cabezas. Era fácilmente cuatro metros más grande que él, de pelaje blanco, orejas caídas y narices negras, sus garras removían la tierra al caminar y su ferocidad era capaz de intimidar a todos.

—¡Patriarca de los Hyugas! – ladró el demonio mientras saltaba donde él. Hiashi saltó para esquivar el zarpazo y una vez fuera de su camino retomó su hazaña para clavar su espada en su pata derecha. El perro aulló, pues había logrado herirle, la cabeza de la derecha lanzó una mordida y el hombre la esquivó con rapidez.

Inmediatamente sus hombres intentaron apresarlo con cadenas de acero, pero tan sólo bastó sacudirse para quitárselos de encima. El perro emprendió el ataque y juntó sus cabezas para atacar de frente. Hiashi saltó hacia él y preparó su arma, logró acertar el corte debajo de la barbilla de la cabeza de en medio, brotando sangre, se deslizó hasta su estómago y se preparó para abrirle la barriga, mas no esperó que el perro se separara en dos cuerpos. Por una parte emergió un perro enorme, casi del tamaño de caballo de color rojo y por otro parte el mismo perro blanco, más pequeño y ahora de dos cabezas.

—¡Eran dos youkais combinados! – exclamó uno de los guerreros antes de ser atacado por un perro.

—¡Akamaru! – rugió una de las cabezas. —¡Acabemos con este sujeto! – el perro rojo lado y desapareció en el aire para convertirse en un torbellino, Hiashi cayó preso de la corriente de aire y fue lanzado lejos.

—¡Oto-sama! – Hanabi intentó avanzar donde él pero el patriarca se levantó rápidamente.

—¡No, no te atrevas a mostrarlo, Hanabi! – regañó él. Si descubrían que su hija menor también poseía el Byakugan, cosas malas pasarían.

—¡Patriarca de los Hyuga! – el perro rojo lo tomó por la espalda y clavó sus mandíbulas en su hombro izquierdo, dejándolo inmóvil. El otro perro bicéfalo se acercó lentamente, al ver a su líder caído el resto de la familia se quedó pasmada.

—Mátame, pero deja a mis hijas en paz. – pidió con firmeza el hombre.

—Qué honorable, pero no es lo que haré, yo… - las palabras se atoraron en la boca del perro de la derecha cuando un puñetazo certero era ajustado en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Hiashi se sorprendió de ver a su hija mayor frente a él, con Byakugan activado y proporcionando un golpe certero en el pecho de la criatura. El perro exclamó dolorido y gotas de su saliva lastimaron a la chica, no obstante no retrocedió.

—¡Oto-sama! – dio media vuelta para atacar a Akamaru, pero la sombra del youkai gigante la hizo regresar a su guardia.

—Akamaru, mata al rey. – ordenó y el hocico del perro cambio del hombro al cuello del patriarca, la respiración agitada del hombre alertó a Hinata.

—¡No, oto-sama! – su Byakugan desapareció, la determinación inicial de la chica se perdió cuando contempló lo sucedido.

—Espera, Akamaru.- el perro destensó su agarre y Hiashi logró tomar aire. —Mujer, apártate. – gruñó.

—¡Hinata! – exclamó de forma ahogada el líder de la familia. —Regresa al palacio.

—Pero, padre…

—¡Hazlo ahora! – la sangre emergía dado al filo de los colmillos del perro. Ella tembló e hizo lo pedido.

—Patriarca de los Hyuga. – el perro gigante se trasformó en un joven youkai, vestido de pieles y tatuajes en sus mejillas, marcando su ascendencia. —Tienes una hija muy impresionante. – Akamaru aflojó el agarre y retrocedió para que pudiera encararlo. —Hablemos claro, aquí yo pongo las condiciones.

—¿Qué quieres, bestia? – escupió dolorido.

—¿Qué no lo dije antes? A tu impresionante hija mayor, por supuesto.

—¡¿Qué?! – lo miró incrédulo, pero el demonio no flaqueó. —Estás bromeando.

—¿Te parece que lo hago? – lo tomó del cuello, lastimándolo más. —La deseo, es hermosa y huele bien. La quiero para mí.

—¡Jamás!

—Puedo hacer que pienses lo contrario. – apretó su agarre.

—¡Padre! – las hijas se removieron asustadas.

—En realidad no me importa si mueres o no, de igual forma, si me niegas ese capricho te mataré igual, pero… no tiene por qué ser así, te daré hasta el atardecer, de lo contrario, devoraré a tu hija menor y te aplastaré la cabeza. – lo soltó y llamó a sus perros, luego retrocedió. —Vamos Akamaru. – desaparecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron.

Hiashi fue trasladado a su alcoba y fue visto por el médico inmediatamente. Cuando estuvo mejor pidió que Hinata fuese a su habitación.

—Padre. – ella sabía la razón por la cual la había citado y le dolía que fuese así.

—Hinata. – su padre le miró con tristeza. —Yo… - soltó un suspiro. —Lo siento mucho, en verdad.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en el rostro de la chica. ¿Tan poco valía para ser entregada de esa forma?

—Lo entiendo. – apretó sus manos, nerviosa.

—No quiero exponerte a esto hija, enserio. Pero… no sé qué hacer, el ejército no será suficiente, intenté comunicarme con nuestros aliados pero no han querido participar en la lucha, realmente…

—Entiendo, de verdad. – se limpió las lágrimas. —Seré… útil al menos, ¿No? Protegeré a mi familia a costa de mi vida.

—Hinata. – su rostro se congestionó con tristeza pura y es que Hiashi sabía que… entregar a su hija a un youkai significaría una muerte segura. —Lo siento, lo siento tanto. – finalmente lloró. Hinata tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Majestad. – un hombre los interrumpió. —El demonio está aquí.

Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente y miró por última vez a su padre, caminó fuera del pasillo, dejándole inconsolable y en un mar de lágrimas. Hanabi estaba parada enfrente y le tomó de la ropa, asustada. Ella se volteó y le besó en la frente.

—No lo hagas, por favor. – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Protege a Oto-sama por mí. – pidió ella, en un sollozo.

—Te amo onee-san. – la abrazó fuertemente.

—Y yo a ti, Hanabi. – acarició su espalda. Un rugido la hizo removerse asustada, el demonio demandaba por su novia. Hinata tomó aire y caminó con firmeza hasta la salida.

_Su destino estaba pactado. _

—Te estaba esperando, princesa. – el hombre sonrió maquiavélicamente. Se acercó a ella y la vio temblar, no pudo evitar pasar la lengua por sus labios. —Nos casaremos y serás mía, no hay nada más que decir. – ella tragó saliva. La tomó entre sus brazos y repentinamente cayó en un sueño profundo.

Lo último que estucho en su mente fue la voz de aquella bestia que siempre la visitaba en sus sueños y cómo jadeaba en una ola de oscuridad.

_Hinata, tu destino es estar a mi lado. _

Y tras esto… nada.

**Continuará…**

**Las cosas no se ven bien para Hinata e irán de mal en peor. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el proximo capítulo más de estas increibles criaturas y una historia llena de intriga. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. La ira del youkai

**Nuevo capitulo y quizá se pregunten como es que lo he actualizado tan rápido y la respuesta es sencilla: Vacaciones. Estoy descansando y aunque ya me quedan pocos días los aprovecho en este aspecto. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste, me fue muy dramático escribirlo pero confio en que ustedes quedaran satisfechos con él. **

**Por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios, quede un poco sorprendida cuando todos me dijeron que este no era una clase de fics que encontrase con facilidad en este medio, y espero que les agrede mucho el rumbo que va tomando. **

**Como diría en mis demás fic: Una historia de drama y romance, con un toque de Yume no Kaze. **

* * *

**-2-**

**La ira del youkai. **

* * *

De nuevo, una imagen borrosa pero consistente bailoteaba a su alrededor. La forma de aquel ser no era clara, pero poco a poco algo se aclaraba en su mente, así que, finalmente y después de forzar su vista, algo nuevo emergió de aquella oscuridad, era la silueta de un hombre, con su cabello ligeramente desordenado, notablemente más alto que ella y cuyos ojos rojos no dejaban de verla desde la distancia.

Quiso retroceder pero estaba petrificada, sus piernas yacías pegadas al suelo de forma permanente, intentó hablar, gritar o lo que fuese, pero lo único que emergió de su garganta fue un débil gemido y al tiempo un inmenso calor que sentía consumía todo su ser desde adentro. El hombre, que se acercaba lentamente hasta ella se detuvo y alzó una de sus manos para tocarle el rostro, su piel no era dura ni rasposa, pero si era gruesa y algo callosa. Acarició su mejilla izquierda con parsimonia, su cuerpo ya estaba muy cerca.

—Hinata. – emergió un jadeo de su boca y ella tembló aterrada. —Mi Hinata. – un espeso vaho emergió de su nariz, bañándola de aquella vaporosa calidez. —Llegare a ti. – propuso, sus ojos rojos estaban cambiando de color, ahora eran amarillos. —Tan sólo espera. – su voz también sonaba diferente.

Quiso responderle pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando contempló varios apéndices inusuales detrás de él; y estaba segura que si su mente no estaba engañándola… aquellas cosas eran colas.

—Nueve. – susurró.

Entonces despertó.

Cuando espabiló se encontraba recostada en un conjunto de paja, que aunque algo arcaico era muy cómoda. Parpadeó un poco, recuperándose del shock anterior y entonces recordó su situación. Se enderezó con algo de dificultad, pues la fatiga parecía haberse intensificado y no en vano. Usar el Byakugan consumía mucha energía, además de su estado enfermizo aparente.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar pasos alrededor suyo. Visualizó entonces la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba, se trataba de una pequeña pagoda de sólo un piso, parecía en realidad una casa de paso hacia un lugar en específico, el cual adivinó al momento que la puerta principal se abrió. El aire frio de montaña le dio una idea, además de que el youkai que la había secuestrado se limpiaba de los hombros algunos copos de nieve.

—Oh, mi linda novia despertó. – el muchacho terminó por sacudirse el resto del agua congelada. —¿Dormiste bien? – ella evidentemente no respondió. —Entiendo, entiendo, no me dirigirás la palabra. – se sentó frente a ella. —Eres muy hermosa. – volvió a pasar su lengua entre sus dientes. —Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, soy el líder del clan de los perros de la montaña del norte. Tu nombre es Hinata, ¿Verdad? Lo escuche cuando tu padre te llamó. – tomó aire y lo dejó ir contagiando aún más el frio a la mujer. —Eres una delicada florecilla, ¿No? – dijo con algo de risa. —Por suerte para ti, no estoy… hambriento ahora. No obstante, quiero apreciarte por unos momentos antes de continuar nuestro viaje.

—¿Qué… qué quiere de mí? - se atrevió a preguntar para deleite del perro.

—Nada complicado, tan sólo… a ti. – se carcajeó al ver su rostro desencajado. —Como lo dije antes, tu figura y ahora son tan exquisitos. Había recibido rumores que la hija de los Hyuga era una verdadera belleza y veo que eran ciertos. Mi deseo por ti es meramente carnal, no quiero que seas mi compañera pero… mientras la encuentro tú me servirás para entretenerme.

—¿En-Entretenerte?

—¡Claro! – dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Me enloqueces pequeña, tienes una agradable… esencia. Pude olerla desde kilómetros, ese perfume que traes es encantador y me hace salivar.

—Tan sólo… quieres que sea tu esclava sexual. – era más fácil decirlo que comprobarlo, a lo que Kiba asintió.

—Eres muy lista.

—Eres… repugnante. – desafió ella.

—Ustedes los humanos son aún peor. La diferencia entre yo y los humanos es que yo cuidaré de ti y te protegeré hasta que llegue el momento de devorarte. ¿Ves? Todos ganamos de alguna forma. No pienso matarte tan rápido, a mí me parece un buen trato.

—¡Es horrible! – balbuceó Hinata.

—Es porque piensas como humano, entre nosotros los demonios o al menos en el clan de los perros, es nuestra tradición proteger a una hembra para que satisfaga nuestros deseos hasta que encontremos a una compañera o eventualmente desposemos a dicha hembra. No obstante, las reglas impuestas por nuestros ancestros es que nunca confiemos en los humanos, debemos matarles si les consideramos un peligro o inútiles para nosotros. De tal modo que… una vez que termine contigo te mataré, así… no tendrás que vivir en la miseria. ¿A que soy muy justo? – Hinata no respondió. —Bien, me alegra que hayas comprendido. – estornudó repentinamente. —El cambio de clima siempre congestiona un poco mi nariz. – se levantó y fue a la salida. —Será mejor que te prepares, continuaremos nuestro camino a la montaña cuanto antes. – salió de la pequeña cabaña. Hinata se estremeció cuando escucho el desfile de ladridos de aquellos perros feroces. Se encogió en donde estaba y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho dado al miedo y al frio.

—Oto-sama, Hanabi… - suspiró con dolor. —Espero que estén bien.

…

Los pasos presurosos de aquella entidad marcaban un contrapunto en el cantar de las aves, como si del paso de un ejército completo se tratase, pues el gorjeo de los animales se extinguía a su paso. Incluso los animales de granja se comportaban extraño, pues en las aldeas cercanas los caballos, las cabras y las gallinas habían salido corriendo, frenado sus actividades normales, e incluso atacado a sus dueños con tal de huir de aquella presencia.

—Algo grande anda en el bosque. – dijo un anciano a su nieto de doce años que intentaba inútilmente calmar a su caballo.

—¡Jii-chan, el caballo! – pero el niño no escuchaba, no se daba cuenta que los animales tenían toda la razón al estar asustados.

—Déjalo ir. – dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo al niño. —Ellos no son estúpidos, saben que algo malo pasará. – ante sus palabras el animal fue liberado y los dos se quedaron solos.

Pues tal como había dicho el anciano un peligroso ente se aproximaba a las cercanías de dicha montaña.

_Un demonio. _

…

El viaje había sido incómodo y largo, Hinata había tenido que viajar atada sobre la espalda de Akamaru, pues según Kiba no confiaba en ella ni en otro perro más que en su fiel compañero para transportarla. En más de una ocasión la mujer había sido suficientemente llamativa como para atraer a más monstruos a su encuentro, los cuales en su mayoría resultaban ser lo bastante tontos o débiles como para enfrentar a la manada de perros.

Inuzuka tenía ganada esta apuesta, pues sabía que una vez pisando las montañas ningún youkai se atrevería a entrar a sus dominios sin permiso. Eran conocidos por su salvajismo, incluso rivalizaban con los lobos y eso era mucho decir. Solían atacar siempre juntos y nunca dejaban desprotegido a un miembro del grupo, ya fuese anciano o cachorro, esa era una ideología que Kiba había implementado en los suyos y pobre de aquel que no la respetara.

No obstante, esas condiciones no se aplicaban a todos, sólo a aquellos que estaban bajo la protección del señor perro, pues si se trataba de un rehén o un prisionero, si un ataque masivo se daba a cabo y éste corría peligro, lo más acertado sería dejarlo a su suerte.

Las faldas de la montaña los saludaron cuando llegaron a esta, el frio hacía rato se había intensificado y Hinata vibraba presa de éste, sumándole también las náuseas y que en más de una ocasión había vomitado, teniendo Akamaru que limpiar su pelaje en dos ocasiones. Algo no andaba bien y ella lo sabía. Conforme la musculatura del perro que la cargaba se movía al dar un paso, su cuerpo se contraía dada a su sensibilidad exagerada. Además, sus pechos le dolían más que antes sin mencionar que había tenido uno que otro cólico.

Sí, no podía estar más incómoda. Esperaba que no fuese su periodo, porque no quería imaginar lo vergonzoso y peligroso que sería al estar frente una manda de caninos.

—Tsk, ¿Estás enferma? – gruñó Kiba cuando vio su rostro. Estaba pálida y desde hacía rato que había dejado de removerse en el lomo de su mejor amigo.

—N-No lo sé. – confesó.

—¿Sabes? – Kiba se acercó y olfateó otra vez. —Aún hueles a tu perfume pero… de repente puedo oler algo distinto en ti. – frunció el ceño. —Da igual. - se giró a sus compañeros, que le esperaban pacientemente. —Vamos a subir a nuestras guaridas. – los animales asintieron y comenzaron a saltar. Kiba tomó a Hinata en brazos y subió. Con cada salto que el muchacho daba algo dentro de ella se removía, indicándole que quería vomitar de nuevo.

—No me siento bien. – logró articular, pues la cabeza comenzó a dolerle nuevamente.

—No me vomites encima. – ordenó molesto. —Si tienes ganas de hacerlo tendrás que aguantarte. – a Hinata no le quedó otra opción que obedecerle, honestamente no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para alguna clase de castigo.

Pareció eterno, pero finalmente llegaron a una planicie amplia y llena de nieve. Hinata miró de reojo a todos lados, en medio de lo que parecía ser un cúmulo de cavernas y cuarteles, con muchos árboles al frente y un riachuelo con flores alrededor, se hallaba una gran cantidad de perros de distintos tamaños, así como ancianos y cachorros que bailaban de un lado a otro.

—Hemos llegado. – indicó Kiba y sus semejantes se acercaron ansiosos por ver a la nueva presa. Alguno de ellos gruñeron disgustados al comprobar su raza, pues una humana jamás sería bienvenida entre ellos. Kiba vociferó ante esto. —¡Escuchen todos! Ella es mi presa, así que nadie la tocara, ¿Está claro? – ante su voz los demás animales inclinaron las orejas sumisos. —Así me gusta. – miró a Hinata con satisfacción. —Ni se te ocurra escapar pequeña, porque mis amigos podrán encontrarte en cualquier lado y tienen la autorización de matarte si así lo deseo. – Hinata tragó saliva. —Ah, veo que lo entiendes. Sigo diciéndolo, eres muy lista. – entonces avanzó con ella a cuestas hasta su madriguera, la cual era la última de todas, la de arriba en la montaña.

La dejó en un lecho de pieles y paja, sin el menor cuidado, lastimándole las piernas en el proceso. El momento había llegado podía sentirlo y verlo venir. Kiba la miró de arriba abajo degustándola y planeado vilmente las tantas cosas que podría hacerle.

—Ese kimono es hermoso, a juzgar por la fineza de la tela indican que eres una mujer noble. – sonrió. —Quien lo diría, mi presa es mejor que otro ser humano, debería estar más que complacido y de hecho lo estoy. – Hinata retrocedió, sus manos aún continuaban atadas. —Por favor pequeña, no lo hagas complicado, es inútil que te resistas. – dio un paso hacia ella con evidente dominio.

Hinata frunció el ceño y rápidamente buscó una salida. No iba a entregarse a él, no sin dar pelea. Kiba lo supo al ver su determinación, riendo en su interior y al mismo tiempo admirándole por ser tan testaruda. Dio otro paso hacia ella y la chica se estremeció, estaba tan estresada que lo único que podría ayudarle sería activar su barrera sanguínea, desgraciadamente las situaciones en las que el Byakugan aparecía no solía controlarlas.

—¡Eres mía! – Kiba se balanceó hacia ella y ésta dio un salto hasta el otro lado de la cueva, topándose con la pared, el youkai rio ante esto y alargó su garra hasta ella, en un instante estaba frente a ella y la tomó de las muñecas, la alzó lo suficiente hasta colocarla de puntillas y hacerla balancearse intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Sus ojos se encontraron, era cuestión de vida o muerte y el milagro apareció, sus orbes se estremecieron de tal forma que junto a su acelerado corazón y su determinación por salvar su vida el ojo blanco apareció por un instante, dejándole a Hinata ver un punto vital de energía.

—¿Pero qué…? – Kiba aflojó su agarre al encontrar aquellos ojos tan repentinamente que apenas duraron cinco segundos, suficiente tiempo para que ella se defendiera. Atacó entre los ojos con la punta de sus dedos, presionando certeramente aquel punto y dejándole ciego por una fracción de tiempo. El perro aulló asustado al verse privado de la vista, Hinata en cambio veía perfectamente y corrió al borde de la cueva, analizó la salida, si quería escapar tendría que escapar y era demasiado alto para ella.

Repentinamente y para su mala suerte la cabeza le dolió nuevamente y se llevó las manos a su frente, intentado aplacar el dolor con la presión.

—No ahora, por favor. – musitó, volvía a sentirse fatigada.

—¡Niña impertinente! – Kiba había recuperado la vista y ahora le atacaba verdaderamente enojado. Su garra le atravesó la ropa y le rasgó la espalda, la fuerza fue tal que Hinata giró en el aire y cayó sobre su herida, la cual no era profunda pero si dolorosa.

Kiba se acercó hasta ella con su mano alzada, listo para darle una buena tunda cuando se detuvo precipitadamente a unos centímetros de tocar su rostro. Su perfume se había disipado por completo y el olor a la sangre de la joven justo a otra cosa le dejó tieso. Se agachó y olfateó muy bien, cosa que para su temor terminó por confirmar su sospecha.

—Tú… - ladró molesto, sus ojos estaban cambiando de color al igual que sus facciones. La tomó del cuello del kimono y la alzó, volvió a aspirar su aroma, sí, ahora estaba seguro. —Maldita hembra… - le mostraba los colmillos, Hinata no comprendía por qué aquel cambio tan repentino, si bien le había atacado la reprimenda parecía ser por otra cosa. —¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – reclamó.

—¿Qué? – jadeó, tanto por el dolor como por el temor.

—¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estás preñada?! – demandó iracundo y le propinó una buena bofetada en el rostro que la dejó aturdida y la lanzó al suelo. Hinata se quedó paralizada le miró asustada y no era por el golpe que acababa de darle.

—¿Co-Cómo? – respiró agitada.

—Ya decía yo que algo andaba mal contigo. Ese olor a hormonas… Estas embarazada y no parece que sea una vástago humano, su olor es diferente, ya los he olido antes.

—¿Qué no es… humano? – ahora sí que estaba aterrada.

¡Claro, claro, claro! Por eso esos síntomas tan repentinos, por eso se sentía tan cansada, le dolían los pechos y se mareaba con facilidad. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡¿Embarazada?! Los pensamientos de Hinata la aturdieron al instante. Pero… ¿Cómo era posible? Ella no se había acostado con… el aire se atoró en sus pulmones violentamente. Sus sueños. ¿Acaso fueron… reales?

—No contaba con eso. – volvió a gruñir. —Maldita puta, ¿Es que te gusta meterte con seres fuera de tu especie? ¿Sabes cómo seducirlos? ¡Responde!

—¡No, yo jamás…! – se calló al verlo aproximándose. La tomó de un brazo y la obligó a levantarse, estaba sumamente molesto.

—Esto merece un castigo. – saltó fuera de la cueva con ella a cuestas. —La ira que siento no puede aplacarse con sólo una simple bofetada, me has humillado y engañado, mereces algo más.

—¿Qué es lo que…? – la hizo caminar al frente y llegó hasta un árbol, ahí tomó una cuerda y le ató las manos a la corteza, quedando incapacitada para moverse.

—Pagarás por haberme humillado de esa forma. – aunque la acusación era totalmente injusta, Kiba tenía fama entre los suyos por ser muy precipitado e impulsivo. El arranque de ira que tenía sólo era un sinónimo de su inexperiencia como líder y confianza en sí mismo. Era demasiado orgulloso y que mejor forma de descargar la molestia consigo mismo por haber no sólo sentirse atraído por una mujer y arriesgar a algunos de su clan con tal de conseguirla, sino que ésta estuviera ya encinta de otro youkai.

Eso lo dejaba como un auténtico idiota frente a los viejos del clan. Por tal motivo, la mejor forma de descargar su pesar era castigando a la inocente joven y pese a que no le agradaba torturar a los demás, no tenía reparos en dejar que otros hicieran en trabajo sucio por él.

—¡Matou! – llamó a un youkai un poco más viejo que él. —¿En dónde está tu látigo de cuero? Quiero que castigues a esta mujer.

—¿Quieres que golpee a una mujer? – el otro perro la olfateó. —Oye, ella huele a…

—Lo sé, huele a esos malditos sarnosos. – había olvidado mencionar, el clan de los perros tenía enemistad con otro tipo de depredadores, ya fuesen lobos, zorros, osos o gatos. Por lo que el olor, aunque tenue le recordaba a una especie de mamífero, que aunque no estuviera del todo seguro, pues aún era joven y no había olido todo en este mundo, le irritaba de sobremanera. Pero, admitir que tampoco estaba seguro de su olor sólo lo comprometería más ante todos.

—¿Cuántos?

—Diez. – sentenció.

A Hinata le temblaron las piernas, tenía frio, dolor y miedo, como nunca antes en su vida. Las lágrimas emergieron rápidamente, sin poder detenerla, jadeaba de la desesperación. Escuchó a los demás perros reunirse alrededor y eso lo hizo peor, iban a darle azotes frente a una audiencia, como si fuera un criminal.

Forcejeó desesperada pero sólo se ajustó más el nudo de sus muñecas, entumeciéndole las manos. Estaba muy asustada.

—¡Uno! – dijo el verdugo y el primer golpe fue dado en su espalda. El dolor se disparó como una corriente eléctrica que le atravesaba desde la piel hasta el hueso. Hinata gritó horriblemente cuando el youkai retiró el cuero y el viento helado acarició su piel cortada.

Miró su vientre y se dio cuenta que tenía la ropa empapada, no sólo por la nieve, que comenzaba a caer, sino por sus lágrimas. El sólo hecho de pensar en que estaba embarazada la hacía estremecerse aún más. Y se preguntó, antes de que el dolor volviese a aparecer, ¿Aquel hijo del cual no tenía idea de su existencia… valdría la pena ante tanto dolor?

—¡Dos! – la voz del perro la mareó y estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando otra punzada ardorosa le fue propinada. Su gritó fue más intenso que el anterior, la sangre comenzó a fluir libremente.

—Kiba. – uno de los anciano se acercó a él con mesura. —Este espectáculo no es bueno para los cachorros. – sugirió.

—Entonces que se los lleven. – le dijo, sin reparar en su tono. Tal como él pidió los más pequeños fueron llevados a sus casas, pero de algo sí estaban seguros y es que los gritos de Hinata podían escucharse aún más allá de la montaña.

—¡Tres! – el verdugo pronunció y lanzó el ataque. Las rodillas de Hinata flaquearon al recibir el latigazo, pues esta tocó una de sus fosas posteriores y la hizo doblarse, quedando colgada de sus muñecas.

—Por favor… - susurró dolorida. —Ya no más. – no podía detener su llanto y menos sus suplicas.

—¡Cuatro! – otro golpe le fue dado en vez de misericordia, su gritó se intensificó y su garganta se desgarró. Quedó afónica por ello. Sus piernas cedieron y su peso se sostuvo exclusivamente por sus malheridas muñecas.

—Por favor… - lloró. —Seré buena… haré lo que me pida, pero… no más. – era la primera vez que suplicaba por su vida.

—¡Cinco! – iba a la mitad y ya no podía gritar, mas sí sangrar. Incluso Kiba sintió pena después de verla tan deteriorada. Miró a su verdugo que se preparaba para darle otro azote.

—¡Seis! – fue un golpe seco y húmedo a la vez, el cuero empezó a absorber el olor de la chica algo difícil de quitar. Pero Matou se preparaba para dar el séptimo, desconcertado, pues Hinata ya no había gritado ni suplicado. Miró a Kiba un instante pero éste no le detuvo.

—¡Siete! – su muñeca bajo rápidamente para propinarle otro más y esta vez no pudo completar su golpe.

Hinata respiraba superficialmente, una parte de ella había escapado para no sentir más dolor y otra se rebatía en un campo lleno de angustia y suplicio. Suplicó calladamente y en su mente, una y otra vez, deseando morir tranquilamente luego del castigo.

—_Por favor… quien sea… ayúdenme. _

El dolor no llegó y la cuenta se detuvo al momento que el clima frio se calentaba de una forma inesperada. Kiba exclamó cuando olió la sangre de su compañero perro. Matou estaba paralizado a su lado. Un hombre, envestido con una armadura feudal, que emitía una onda ventosa y caliente de su cuerpo había detenido a su compañero antes de que hiriera más a la jovencita y sin ninguna clase de reparo le había fracturado la muñeca.

—Este olor. – Kiba lo reconoció. Era el mismo que…

—Malnacido. – su voz sonó terrorífica.

Algo en Hinata despertó entonces, la trajo de nuevo al mundo real, esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier sitio. Era la de aquel demonio que la visitaba en sueños; y fue una pena para ellas, pues el sufrimiento se hizo presente otra vez.

—Te haré pedazos. – dijo la bestia, mientras se desplegada en su esplendor. Una corriente de aire caliente causó un remolino, mandando a volar a varios perros que intentaban acercarse para pelear.

Fue esa misma onda de aire caliente que golpeó a Hinata por la espalda, agregándole un punto más a su dolor y sofocándole de peso. Pero, en estos momentos el demonio no prestaba atención a ella, sino a los perros, quienes se acababan de ganar un viaje directo al inframundo.

—¡Akamaru! – llamó Kiba mientras el gran perro, que cambiaba su color de blanco a rojo se combinaba con él para formar la bestia de tres cabezas. —¡Pagarás por haber invadido nuestro territorio!

—¡Silencio! – sus ojos se encontraron directamente y como era de esperarse cambiaron de color.

—¡Te destruiré! – el enorme animal giró sobre sí mismo en un tornado perfecto. El impactó fue certero, pero se sorprendió al ver que no podía avanzar mucho. Para sorpresa suya un gran brazo de composición plasmática emergía de la espalda del guerrero, esta brazo emulaba una garra y junto a la mano del muchacho que anteriormente había estirado para pararle con la palma y sus dedos, había detenido su carrera.

—Me pagarás cada gota de sangre derramada. – lo empujó contra las cavernas y el perro gimió cuando chocó contra la roca. El chico armado extendió ambos brazos a los lados y ante la vista impresionada de todos los canes se formaron dos esferas de energía acompañadas de aspas de viento.

Kiba se levantó rápidamente y su instinto le avisó.

—¡Todos, dispérsense! – los animales corrieron despavoridos mientras el chico se quedaba a enfrentarle. Los cúmulos de chakra, como solían llamar los antiguos a la energía, volaron por todo el campo destruyendo la guarida de los perros e hiriendo a más en el proceso, era evidente que este youkai no tendría compasión con nadie.

—Si no fuiste capaz de reparar en hacerla daño a una mujer embarazada. – gruñó con los colmillos por fuera el muchacho. —Yo tampoco. – era impresionante el nivel de control que tenía sobre su propia ira, pues, a juzgar por las oleadas de aire y chakra que despegaba pudo haber destruido la montaña en un instante de haberlo deseado.

—¡Esta es una batalla de los dos! – reclamó Kiba, desesperado. —¡Deja a mi familia en paz! – más le valía no haber sugerido aquello, pues fue como si hubiera encendido una mecha de pólvora. Los ojos del youkai enemigo se colorearon de rojo.

—¿Y acaso tú hiciste lo mismo? – reclamó en voz baja. Su cuerpo sufrió una metamorfosis, de su piel emergió aquel plasma rojizo que terminó por cubrir todo su cuerpo en una armadura burbujeante sobre la feudal. La silueta de varias colas adornaron su espalda y fue entonces cuando Inuzuka comprendió que los errores de líderes presurosos como él siempre eran los más caros de pagar.

—Un zorro. – musitó.

En las manos del kitsune se formó una esfera multicolor que terminaba por tornarse violácea. Akamaru ladró varias veces a Kiba de que se movieran de ahí, pero el muchacho estaba tan horrorizado que sus piernas no le respondían. Toda la tenacidad que había acumulado a lo largo de su mandato se había esfumado.

—Biju-dama. – susurró el demonio zorro y la esfera salió disparada contra ellos.

El resultado fue una explosión masiva que terminó por destruir la montaña entera y de Kiba y Akamaru no se supo nada. El estruendo aturdió a Hinata quien no sufrió más daños puesto que fue protegida por la energía de aquel inesperado ser que había acudido a ayudarle. No obstante, se sentía tan cansada y mareada que ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Contempló la sombra del demonio que la había rescatado pero no logró decir nada en son de agradecimiento, luego sus muñecas quedaron libres y su cuerpo se desplomó a causa del agotamiento físico, mas no llegó a tomar la helada nieve pues dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron antes de que esto pasara.

—¡Hinata, Hinata! – en medio de aquel zumbido ensordecedor percibió, muy a lo lejos, la voz de un joven y se alegró enormemente que no fuese la misma que aquel demonio nocturno. No obstante ya no pudo mantener su cuerpo funcionando y de la misma forma que su oído se deterioraba su vista comenzó a borrarse dramáticamente.

Siendo lo último en ver un par de hermosos ojos azules.

**Continuará… **

**Quizá me pase de la cuenta y fui muy cruel con Hinata, pero... quería agregarle drama a esta escena y espero que hayan podido percibir la desesperación de los personajes, junto a su ira. Nos veremos en el proximo capítulo, ah y ¡Yay! Naruto ya entró a escena. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Zorro guardían

**Estoy muy emocionada, les agradezco mucho el apoyo. Sus animos me inspiran a continuar y las ideas no dejan de fluir en mi cabeza. Así que aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Sé que se sorprenden de que actualice tan rapido, pero la verdad es que he estado escribiendo muy veloz estos últimos días. Así que... ¡Gracias! Por favor disfruten de la lectura. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Zorro guardián. **

* * *

—¡Oye tú, seas quien seas sal de ahí ahora mismo! – exclamó el pequeño de siete años una vez que se agachó pretendiendo beber agua de un riachuelo.

Ante su orden, emergió lentamente una pequeña niña, aparentemente de su misma edad, quien sólo mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo y se cubría con la corteza de un árbol. Se sonrojó levemente por la pena de ser descubierta y tragó saliva con incomodidad. El rubio frente a ella tenía los mofletes inflados y le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

—Dis-Discúlpame… - tan tierna y frágil, como siempre, Hinata agachó la cabeza mientras se disculpaba. —No pretendía espiarte es sólo que… me pareció extraño que… un niño como tú estuviera… solo en este bosque.

Claramente ese niño no tenía nada de extraño, salvo su color de cabello, que no era muy común en el Japón de aquella época. Además, sus ojos eran exquisitamente azules y eso le atrajo. Estaba vestido de un hakama con escasos pliegues de color negro con una camiseta de color naranja de mangas anchas. Ella, por otro lado vestía un kimono gris con adornos florales y un obi amarillo.

—¿Ah? – el niño se sorprendió al oírla hablar, su voz era tan dulce y un poco chillona, sin mencionar que baja, que le costó entenderle del todo. —Ah, ya. – concluyó después de un rato y tras sonreír amistosamente se acercó a ella. —Me llamo…, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata. – musitó, no obstante esta vez le escuchó perfectamente.

—Bien, debo irme. – dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso al bosque.

—¡Espera! – ella se alertó. —¿Enserio te irás?

—Sí, yo vivo aquí. – señaló el bosque.

—¿Vives ahí? – eso la perturbó.

—¿Tú vives cerca? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño. Hinata asintió. —Bien, entonces te veo luego. – y sin decir más se echó a correr, dejando a la pequeña Hyuga en suspenso.

—¡Hinata-sama! – uno de sus primos y cuidadores llegó donde ella en corto para tomarla de la mano con cara asustada. —¿En dónde se había metido? Me tenía muy preocupado, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo malo le hubiese…?

—Ryota-san. – la niña lo interrumpió sin querer. El mayor calló instantáneamente, no era común que Hinata interrumpiera a un mayor y eso llamó su atención.

—¿Sí, Hinata-sama?

—¿Los niños pueden vivir en el bosque? – sus ojitos blancos miraron con curiosidad a los de su primo.

—No, Hinata-sama. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Por nada. – negó con su cabeza.

—Está bien, volvamos al palacio antes de que tu padre se moleste.

…

Sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos en un instante al sentir la brisa fresca sobre su cara y cómo se movía entre la maleza. Era como estar en el lomo de Akamaru, sólo que en esta ocasión no estaba atada, un algo tibio y aterciopelado cubría su cuerpo, protegiéndole del frío.

Sus ojos vagaron de forma desorientada a los lados, dado que mover el cuello le dolía, no pudo ver más que el bosque que se alejaba cada vez más y que comenzaba una zona de pastizales. Parpadeó, estaba mareándose de nuevo y no quería, todavía sentía un fuerte ardor en su espalda, pero estaba tan agotada que no podía gemir con cada rebote. Iban muy rápido, por lo visto, y lo que sea que la estuviera cargando era mucho más gentil que aquel perro.

Un color rojizo llamó su atención y ubicó alrededor de su rostro un pelaje suave y abundante. Se preguntó de a qué criatura podría pertenecer, pero no tenía ganas de pensar mucho. Volvió a sepultarse en un clímax oscuro cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, fuese lo que fuese ese ser la había salvado, al menos, eso creía.

…

Sus patas se alzaron en un magnificó saltó a través de la hierba alta. Estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos del sol lo anunciaban, por lo que decidió darse prisa, dado que a la lejanía podía olfatear la tierra mojada, producto de una tormenta. Llegó a otra sección del bosque, una que si de por sí ya estaba bastante alejada de la montaña de los perros y del castillo de la familia Hyuga, también estaba resguardada de peores amenazas.

Atravesó una barrera invisible al ojo humano pero no para las bestias de alto nivel y corrió entre los arboles hasta llegar a un casa. Esta, de estilo oriental claro estaba, era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una familia de quince integrantes. Entró por encima de una barda, ya que casi nunca se molestaba en entrar como era debido por la puerta, corrió a través del jardín, uno hermoso, arreglado, con algunos árboles frutales y un cerezo, un estanque con algunos peces y una fuente de bambú, entró por el corredor, ya calmado y fue directamente a la habitación. Traía en su espalda a la joven que acababa de rescatar, sus colas le servían como protección y apoyo mientras él, con sus patas las cuales tenían la misma funcionalidad que una mano humana, acomodaba lo necesario para atenderla.

El zorro, con tan sólo dos colas de rango, bajó con sumo cuidado a la mujer y la recostó en un futon nuevo. Se transformó entonces en el joven guerrero vestido con armadura una vez que la acomodó. Hinata estaba inconsciente, pero no por ello debía hacer las cosas con menos cuidado. Primeramente, una vez que la acostó en decúbito lateral, se dedicó a quitarle aquella prenda bañada en sangre. Para entonces algunas partes se habían secado y el desprenderla causaría mucho dolor a la chica, así que fue por algo de agua tibia y bañó su piel con ésta. Al hacerlo la mujer gimió entre sueño, un aviso al chico de que tenía que ser muy meticuloso.

Ahora mojada, la tela podía desprenderse con más facilidad, por lo que aflojó la ropa y comenzó a quitarle el kimono. No es como si tuviera malas intenciones, al contrario, pero al ver la piel de Hinata, tan hermosa y a la vez tan dañada, una sensación entremezclada le provocó una combinación entre ira y excitación. No obstante, su deber era seguir, así que ante las protestas casi inaudibles de la malherida futura madre, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por desnudarla rápido.

Aquí pudo analizarla y sí, efectivamente, el embarazo había cambiado un poco su fisionomía, además de su olor. Los ojos del muchacho miraron con impotencia y tristeza su vientre. Si hubiera estado antes con ella nada de esto hubiera pasado. Mejor, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse malas ideas de la mente y dedicarse a ella. Con una esponja suave le dio un baño tibio, Hinata jadeaba y gemía en medio del ritual, pero no despertaba. Naruto, quien hasta este momento no había revelado su nombre, tuvo que cambiar dos veces las sabanas del futon, pues la sangre deslavada de la muchacha causaba estragos en su mente.

Consiguió una yukata limpia y la vistió, porque estaba seguro que si seguía viendo sus grandes pechos no terminaría lo que estaba haciendo; así que sólo descubrió su espalda y junto a las sabanas y la ropa protegió el resto de su cuerpo. Según lo que recordaba cuando era estudiante del viejo sabio de los sapos, una vez que limpiase las heridas debía agregar un antiinflamatorio o analgésico, ¿O era antes de limpiarlas? Se rascó la cabeza, confundido, era bastante incómodo hacer algo a medias por el simple hecho de no saber. Se encogió de hombros y pasó unas gasas limpias alrededor de la espalda de la chica, ella volvió a gemir, así que empleó todo el cuidado que sus torpes manos le permitían.

Ahora que ella estaba limpia y reconfortada podría dejarla descansar. Se recostó a su lado, todavía estaba vestido con la armadura y la máscara, pero simplemente no quiso cambiarse. Estaba seguro que esos perros no se atreverían a seguirlos, pero de cualquier forma quería estar listo para alguna batalla. Observó a Hinata un rato más y cerró los ojos un momento para descansar, ahora se sentía más tranquilo, con ella a su lado ya todo estaría bien.

…

Naruto rio una vez más ese día cuando contempló la imagen de Hinata empapada después de aquella lucha de bolas de nieve. Tan sólo tenían ocho años y sin duda era la mejor diversión que podía existir. Desde su encuentro en el bosque se reunían cada tarde a jugar un rato, siempre y cuando ambos pudieran coincidir, ya que Naruto vivía un poco lejos y a Hinata no la dejaban sola la mayoría del tiempo.

—No es justo, Naruto-kun, me tomaste desprevenida. – gimió sonrojada la niña

—Esto es una guerra de bolas de nieve, Hinata, y en la guerra todo se vale. – se carcajeó.

—Bien, entonces… - aprovechando el momento que estaba riendo le lanzó nieve a la boca, él se ahogó al momento. —Cielos. – Hinata corrió hasta él. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí… - terminó de toser.

—Lo lamento tanto, Naruto-kun. – como siempre, solía ser muy gentil.

—No te preocupes. – se sacudió la nieve. —Lo merecía. – volvió a reír.

—¡Hinata-sama! – la voz de Ryota se escuchó entre los árboles y ambos niños fruncieron el ceño.

—Creo que te llaman. – opinó el rubio.

—Sí. – lo miró apenada. —Disculpa, Naruto-kun, debo irme.

—No te preocupes, ya nos divertiremos en otra ocasión. – ante su mirada atónita el niño se echó a correr hacia el bosque.

—¡Hinata-sama! – el joven llegó donde ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla de vuelta al castillo.

…

Naruto abrió los ojos repentinamente al comprobar que acababa de quedarse dormido, estiró los brazos, dado que había posado prácticamente cuan estatua griega y esa posición dolía después de un rato. Una vez que terminó de estirarse miró a Hinata y frunció el ceño al comprobar que algo estaba mal.

—¿Hinata? – posó su mano sobre su frente y la retiró inmediatamente al sentir aquel calor asfixiante. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, incluso sudaba en demasía para compensar el exceso de calor.

Preocupado se levantó, corrió a la cocina y llenó un balde con agua fría, tomó algunas compresas y corrió hasta ella. Era un pésimo enfermero, pero en realidad era lo único que podía hacer. La colocó bocarriba, y ella siseó cuando sus heridas soportaron su peso, se disculpó en silencio y colocó los retazos de tela mojados en su frente. En realidad nunca se había enfermado, pero según Ero-Senin y Sakura-chan estas cosas solían hacerse cuando se atendía a un enfermo con fiebre.

Esperó un rato y cambió la compresa, empero Hinata no mejoraba, es más, desde que le había puesto el agua helada en la cabeza empezó a tener escalofríos y temblaba violentamente. El corazón de Naruto dio un hueco, estaba temiendo que no pudiera hacer nada por ella. Miró a todos lados y juntó sus manos, después se tocó la frente para pensar mientras se daba pequeños golpes en esta, pese al casco feudal. ¡Y funcionó! Las ideas fluyeron rápidamente y se le ocurrió algo que, sinceramente, debió haber hecho desde el principio.

Se mordió la yema de su pulgar derecho y dibujó algunos sellos en el suelo.

—Resiste Hinata, la ayuda viene en camino. – juntó un poco de chakra en el sello e hizo presión con la mano. —Sakura-chan, por favor ayúdame. – el resultado fue inmediato. Una pequeña nube de humo adornó la técnico de invocación, un método efectivo pero raro.

Cuando se dispersó la nube la silueta de una mujer se dibujó en medio. Estaba vestida a medias con una yukata de tela verde menta adornada con flores de cerezos. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado y a juzgar por sus mejillas sonrojadas y el rechinido de sus dientes estaba muy molesta.

—Sakura-chan, que alegría que…- calló cuando el humo se disipó por completo y la apreció. Algo en su cabeza le decía que había interrumpido algo y nadie estaría feliz por ello.

—¡Idiota! – de un puño certero en el ápice de la cabeza el casco feudal quedó destruido y la cara de Naruto clavada en la tierra. Sakura acomodó su ropa y su cabello y tronó sus dedos, lista para darle otro puñetazo cuando la respiración agitada de una tercera persona la detuvo. Miró por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata jadeando y totalmente roja.

Sin acudir a Naruto se agachó para revisarla, midió su pulso, escuchó sus pulmones y comprobó su temperatura. Analizó su cuerpo, aquella marca violácea en la mejilla, sus muñecas con signos de atadura y un poco de sangre que manchaba las sabanas… Sakura pensó lo peor.

—¡Maldito animal! – sacó a Naruto del hueco en donde lo había metido y lo zarandeó un rato para que recuperara la conciencia. —¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a esta mujer?!

—¡Sakura-chan! – recuperó la noción del tiempo y espacio y se apresuró a tranquilizar a su amiga. —¡Yo no fui, lo juro!

—Entonces explícate que hace una mujer malherida en tu habitación.

—Ella es… - su mirada se volvió triste. —Ella es…

—Tonto. – lo dejó caer, que por cierto lo había levantado varios centímetros sobre el suelo. —Está muy grave, ¿Lo sabías? Es por eso que me llamaste, ¿No es así?

—Sí. – Naruto se agachó y pidió con la cabeza en el suelo, algo que usualmente no hacía ante nadie, Sakura se maravilló por esto. —Por favor, Sakura-chan, tienes que salvarla. Ella… está embarazada de mi hijo. – terminó por confesar y Sakura se sonrojó ante la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? – volvió a mirarla y tras analizarla asintió. —Es cierto. – suspiró. —No preguntaré los detalles hasta que la estabilice. – Naruto asintió. —¿Estás tú solo aquí?

—Sí.

—Entonces deberás ayudarme con lo que te pida. Ve al jardín y quiero que me consigas lo siguiente, ¿Tienes las plantas medicinales que te regale hace tiempo? – asintió. —¿Las sembraste? – volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. —Ve por ellas, trae varias hojas de cada una y quiero que me prepares agua tibia en una cubeta, trapos nuevos y limpios, sabanas limpias y agua hirviendo, también un mortero y tazas de cerámica. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí! – aparecieron varios Narutos, producto de una técnica ancestral de clonación. Los clones corrieron en diferentes direcciones para cumplir con las órdenes de Sakura. La chica la revisó y usando mucha delicadeza la volteó para ver su espalda.

—Esto es terrible. – contempló las cortadas que el látigo le había hecho. —Están infectadas, es por eso que tiene fiebre. – suspiró. —¡Naruto! ¡¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?

—¡Sí! – los clones llegaron donde ella dejando todo alrededor.

—Bien, dame espacio. – Sakura comenzó con lo suyo.

Haruno Sakura, o mejor conocida con la Dama Divina de la Primavera, por sus cabellos y ojos, era una mujer sumamente hábil en cuestiones médicas. Siendo aprendiz de la poderosa Tsunade Senju descendiente de un clan sumamente antiguo y además poseedora del título de Princesa de las Babosas, era una deidad menor con sumas habilidades. Tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que podía vencer a varios monstruos de un golpe y un humor que iba desde lo cariñosa a lo brutal.

Naruto y ella se conocían desde niños, habían vivido algunos años juntos siendo parte de un grupo en entrenamiento con uno de los más grandes sabios de la época y que actualmente nadie conocía paradero. Durante su infancia y antes de que se separaran para convertirse en adultos y formaran vidas por separado, había establecido una técnica de invocación pactada con la sangre de cada uno y que además sólo ellos conocían. Así, cada que se necesitaran podrían reunirse para ayudarse mutuamente; y eso era lo que acababa de hacer el rubio. Conocía las habilidades médicas de su amiga y pensó que invocarla sería la mejor opción, sin embargo algo le decía que una vez que Sakura terminara de atender a Hinata los golpes le lloverían a montones.

Estaba sentado al lado de la chica cuando un cambio repentino en el aire lo alertó. Iba a decirle a Sakura pero no tuvo el valor de interrumpirla, estaba untando un ungüento que acababa de formar con las plantas y en sus manos nacía una luz verde y nebulosa que potencializaba la pomada. Así que, sin decir nada se levantó para ir al jardín, en donde sentía dicha presencia.

—¿Vas afuera? – preguntó Sakura cuando lo vio salir.

—Sí, no tardo.

—Te cuidado, debe estar de mal humor. – comentó con un aire de resignación.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta salir al patio.

Efectivamente, una sombra negra y relampagueante se formaba a un lado del estanque, alertando a los pobres peces que saltaban presas del miedo. Poco a poco la masa negra y brillante al mismo tiempo pasó a convertirse en una figura masculina, armada como él y cuyos ojos rojos le miraban con profundidad.

—Sasu… - de la misma forma que Sakura, un puño con rayos le golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo clavó en la tierra y electrocutó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué trajiste a mi esposa a tu casa? – bufó molesto, como un toro. Naruto se recuperó y miró el Sharingan, una barrera de sangre antigua y terrorífica en los ojos de su amigo.

Uchiha Sasuke era un caso especial. Los dos se conocieron desde pequeños y siempre fueron como hermanos. Sasuke era descendiente del dios Susanoo. Su padre, un semi-dios se enamoró perdidamente de una dama divina, una deidad menor al igual que Sakura y los tuvieron Itachi y a él. Era un guerrero formidable, podía controlar el fuego, el rayo y la oscuridad a voluntad. Sin mencionar que poseía la técnica del Sharingan y todos sus secretos, se rumoraba que hasta más.

Sasuke y Naruto se veían en escasas ocasiones y cada que lo habían siempre peleaban por algo, eran rivales en todo, incluso lo fueron un tiempo en el amor, ya que Naruto gustó de Sakura un tiempo, pero al final Sasuke se casó con ella, una cuestión que no tenía mucho tiempo de novedad.

—Ah, lo siento. – supo entonces de dónde provenía el enojo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Adentro. Le pedí un gran favor por eso no quiero que la interrumpas.

—A un lado. – entró a su domicilio sin ser invitado.

—¡Espera Sasuke, no debemos interrumpirla!

—He dicho que te nuevas. – los relámpagos emergieron de su cuerpo y Naruto tomó esto como un desafío.

—¿Buscas pelea acaso? – se colocó en guardia.

—Por lo visto tú sí. – Sasuke le miró interesado.

—¡Ustedes dos! – Sakura apareció detrás de ellos y los sacó a tropezones hasta el corredor. —Estoy ocupada, ¿Pueden guardar silencio? – y de la misma forma que había llegado les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ambos youkais la miraron en silencio.

—Amm… - Naruto se rascó la nuca, apenado. —¿No quieres sentarte?

—Qué más da.

…

Dicen que la carne de los humanos es muy rica en nutrientes y fácil de digerir; pero si existe algo mejor que la carne de un hombre es en definitiva la de una mujer. Lo cual se acababa de convertir en un problema justo ahora.

Un demonio con forma de araña había aparecido de la nada. Ese día Naruto y Hinata, ya con diez años de edad paseaban por el bosque, se trataba de otro viaje de excursión en donde ambos escapaban de la vigilancia de sus superiores y se aventuraban en el bosque, siendo Hinata tan tímida y asustadiza que Naruto terminaba convirtiéndose en su caballero de dorada armadura la mayoría del tiempo.

No obstante, cuando ese monstruo apareció el tamaño y la longevidad de la araña fueron más de lo que Naruto pudo soportar. Siendo todavía muy joven y sin contar con la experiencia necesaria para pelear, la técnica de duplicación que había aprendido junto a la de transformación no habían sido suficiente para intimidar a la criatura.

De un zarpazo la bestia arrojó a los cuatro niños que intentaban pararle. Hinata se escondió detrás de un árbol a petición del rubio, pero al verlo en peligro emergió para distraer a la araña. Durante su tiempo conociéndole se había convertido en una mujer valiente y más segura de sí misma, una característica nueva y que le agradaba bastante. Tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole de lleno en la cabeza al youkai. El esperpento volteó hasta ella y con una de sus garras lanzó un ataque mortal, Hinata quedó paralizada.

—¡Hinata! – Naruto se aceleró y logró llegar a penas para protegerla con su cuerpo. Pero antes de que ambos recibieran el golpe prometido, fueron alzados del suelo y llevados a otra parte.

Ambos niños miraron la imagen de un hombre cuyo rostro estaba resguardado por una máscara. Usaba una capa gris y una banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Naruto le reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Sensei! – el sujeto les dejó en el suelo y le hizo frente a la bestia.

—Retrocedan. – con una de sus manos invocó un relámpago, se lo lanzó a la bestia y el resplandor junto al olor de carne quemada adornó el bosque. La araña desapareció rápidamente y se convirtió en un montículo de ceniza. Una vez que terminó de exterminarla miró con reproche a ambos niños.

—Ka-… - pero fue interrumpido.

—Naruto. – su voz sonaba dura y él bajó la mirada. —Ignoraste mi consejo y henos aquí. – después miró a Hinata, la cual lucía algo confundida. —¿Estás bien pequeña? – ella asintió. —Me alegra. – regresó con Naruto. —Eres muy joven para enfrentarte a esta clase de responsabilidad.

—Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei. – respiró resignado.

—Por ello haré lo mejor que crea conveniente. – dio un paso al frente y lo quitó de en medio quedándose Hinata desprotegida. —Lo lamento, pequeña. – colocó su mano sobre la frente de ella y descubrió su ojo izquierda, mostrando un singular orbe que la atrapó en un mundo dimensional diferente.

—¡No, espere! – un perrito apareció junto a una jauría para detenerlo. —¡Suéltame, Pakkun, Kakashi-sensei está…!

—Es por su bien, Naruto. – regañó el perro.

—Pero ella no tiene la culpa de…

—Exacto. – Kakashi tenía a Hinata sostenida en su brazo derecho, la técnica había terminado. —Por ello no debes involucrarla en tu vida. He borrado su memoria, todo recuerdo que tuviera que ver contigo ha desaparecido. – Naruto miró angustiado a Kakashi.

—¿Ella no… sabrá quién soy? – miró a Hinata sin poder creérselo.

—Es lo mejor.

—Pero… - las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, cuan niño al que le han quitado algo importante.

—Borraré también los recuerdos de ella en tu mente. No quiero que sufras por ello, ¿Entiendes? Si ella está contigo correrá peligro ya te lo había dicho, por eso… – Kakashi se acercó hacia él pero Naruto retrocedió inmediatamente.

—No, no, espera, Kakashi-sensei. – tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar a Hinata en sus brazos. El mayor se detuvo. —Está bien, usted gana, me alejaré de ella… pero por favor, no me borre la memoria. – el mayor le miró con tristeza.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. – bajó la cabeza.

—Bien. – dio media vuelta. —La llevaré a su hogar… y Naruto…

—¿Sí?

—Tan sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé.

…

—Naruto… Naruto…- Sasuke tomó su frente con un golpecito de la punta de sus dedos. El rubio reaccionó.

—Ah, lo siento. – recargó su cabeza en un barrote del corredor. —Estaba… ido.

—Lo sé.- alzó una ceja. —¿Qué es lo que le pediste a Sakura, exactamente?

—Necesitaba su atención médica.

—¿Para quién? – obviamente no para él, pues estaba a su lado. Ante esto Naruto respiró cansinamente.

—Pues… - no fue capaz de decirle la verdad.

—Entiendo, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres. – Sasuke no era un chismoso y si Naruto no tenía deseos de hablar él no le hostigaría.

—Lo lamento. – pidió disculpas e implícitamente le agradeció.

—Debiste avisarnos o algo, ¿Sabes? – comentó Uchiha, en sus mejillas, por imposible que pareciera se dibujó un leve sonrojo, lo cual notó.

—¿Ah? – Naruto lo interpretó presuroso. —¡Oh, claro…! – está vez le miró apenado. —Enserio disculpa, estaba desesperado, no sabía que Sakura-chan y tú…

—¡Cállate! – gruñó Sasuke, al sentirse al descubierto.

—Con razón dijo que estarías molesto. – se burló.

—¿Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca? – le miró con su técnica ocular más poderosa, una barrera de sangre de la cual el mismo Sharingan descendía y él era el último de todos sus parientes en poseerlo.

—Está bien, está bien…

—Naruto. – sus risas se apagaron al escuchar la voz de Sakura, le miró al momento y preocupado.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo está… ella? – Sasuke le miró intuitivo al escucharle.

—Mejor, pero todavía delicada. La infección era fuerte pero parece estar controlada, te dejé una lista de las plantas medicinales que necesitaras y deberás administrarle en tés para que mejore, serán analgésicos y antiinflamatorios, si vuelve a tener fiebre no la bañes con agua fría, deberás usar una bañera con agua tibia o si no compresas, pero que no sea fría, ¿Entiendes? – él asintió. —Si está demasiado fría tan sólo le provocarás escalofríos y eso generara calor. Hazla que beba suficientes líquidos, la sudoración excesiva puede deshidratarla y en su estado es recomendable que esté bien hidratada. Además, debes darle de comer cosas nutritivas pero fáciles de digerir. Consigue cosas blandas y ricas en minerales y vitaminas, los primeros tres meses son esenciales. – Sakura despedía información con tanta abundancia que Naruto estuvo tentado a escribirlo. —El embrión parece estar todavía con vida, por lo que el maltrato físico que sufrió no pondrá en riesgo su embarazo, pero…

—¿Embarazo? – Sasuke reprochó esta vez, mas Naruto no le contestó, continuó al pendiente de las indicaciones de Sakura.

—Pero… - reanudó Sakura. —Debe estar en reposo la mayor parte del tiempo, es humana por lo que no sé qué tan duro pueda ser el estar preñada de un youkai para su cuerpo, así que no dejes que haga mucho esfuerzo. ¿Fui clara?

—Sí, Sakura-chan. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Bien. – avanzó hasta quedar al lado de su esposo. —¿Sabías que fue Naruto quien me invocó, no?

—Sí. – Sasuke la miró un segundo y luego a Naruto. —¿Terminaste?

—Así es. – Sakura se giró hacia Naruto. —Cuídala, si necesitas algo… bueno, tan sólo dime, vendré a verla.

—Sí. – sonrió realmente agradecido. —Te lo agradezco mucho. – inclinó la cabeza.

—No es nada, después de todo… – Sakura se acercó y lo abrazó. —Somos un equipo. Espero que tu mujer se mejore… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hinata.

—¿Hinata? – Sasuke alzó una ceja, ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

—Espero que Hinata esté mejor. – se volteó a Sasuke. —¿Nos vamos?

—Está bien. – Sakura se abrazó a él mientras desaparecían en una cortina de niebla y relámpagos.

Una vez fuera de su casa Naruto corrió donde Hinata. La vio más relajada, con una compresa en la frente pero ya no con aquel sonrojo febril. Notó que las heridas habían desaparecido por completo, fruto de la habilidad regenerativa de Sakura, pues era capaz de curar cualquier herida. Tan sólo tenía cicatrices en proceso de curación, un poco de tiempo y desaparecerían, si no, le diría a Sakura que usara su técnica para tal caso.

Fatigado por todo lo sucedido, se quitó la armadura quedando más libre de peso. Se acostó al lado de Hinata y apreció su rostro durmiente. Había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años pero su belleza se había conservado perfectamente. Le acarició la mejilla, se sintió tan feliz de que la fiebre hubiese desaparecido; incluso su rostro estaba menos pálido. Respiró tranquilamente, quería abrazarla, pero no quería lastimarle nada, la marca de su mejilla había desaparecido, Sakura lo había hecho, al igual que la de las muñecas.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. – musitó. —No te preocupes, Hinata, yo cuidaré de ti. – le besó en la frente y luego acomodó su compresa. —De nuestro hijo también. – tocó su vientre plano. —Es una promesa. Seré tu guardián… aunque tú no sepas quien soy en realidad. – la mirada de Naruto se tornó nostálgica. —Lamento tanto lo que te hice… pero, en verdad te amo, mi princesa. – con cuidado y con temor a despertarla besó sus labios. Fue un beso casto y devoto, esperando transmitirle lo que sentía.

Y juntó a este último beso, Naruto se recostó a su lado para descansar. Después de todo, se había estresado demasiado con lo que había pasado, no era para menos.

**Continuará… **

**Listo, una entrega más. Espero que les haya gustado, ahora hemos conocido un poco del pasado de Naruto y sus relaciones con otros personajes. No obstante ha demostrado mucha preocupación por Hinata y quizá esto nos haga preguntarnos, ¿Si la quería tanto como es posible que la hubiese engañado de esa forma? ¿Cómo es que Hinata tiene esos sueños tan raros? ¿Cómo fue tan cobarde para...? Jajaja, ya no se crean. En fin, espero les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Nos vemos el proximo capitulo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Azul

**Otro capitulo más, espero que les guste. Este será algo así como un capitulo de adaptación por parte de los personajes, en donde nos daremos la pauta para otros acontecimientos de la historia y la evolución que tomara en la relación de la pareja principal. Espero les guste. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Azul. **

* * *

Tan azul como el mismo cielo. Tan verde como el follaje de las hojas. Tan rojo como el mismo fuego. Tan dulce como la miel. Tan blanca como la nieve. Tan frágil como la vida.

Tan perfecta e imperfecta. Así eres… así somos y eso, sin importar la casta, nunca cambiará.

…

La calidez en medio de una brisa refrescante, la sensación de ser aprisionada por un par de brazos protectores, sentir el aliento sabor menta y miel, oler aquella esencia a las mismas flores, el cuero y las especies… todo esto, aunado a que aun en sus más íntimos sueños la misma mirada roja del demonio nocturno la asechaba continuamente, desconcertaron de manera repentina a Hinata.

Se sentía tan ligera y fatigada, era como si estuviera flotando en medio de aguas termales. De hecho, la sensación era tan embriagante que su cuerpo, tenso en una posición se movió en medio de aquella acuosa sensación trayéndola por consiguiente al mundo real.

Un calor abrasador y al mismo tiempo confortante se apoderó de ella cuando, tras abrir cuidadosamente sus ojos lo primero que vio fue su pecho desnudo envuelto de agua y a su vez, debajo de éste dos brazos que le abrazaban confortantes en su abdomen. Por un instante pensó que eran los propios pero entonces la idea cambio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Reconoció el vaivén de un pecho que iba y venía con la ventilación mecánica natural, así como el latir de un corazón. Se sonrojó terriblemente y después parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista, puesto que el vapor y la somnolencia no le dejaba reaccionar del todo.

Hinata se removió asustada de un lado a otro, haciendo uso de la fuerza interior que le quedaba tras tal evento fisiológico y jadeó al sentir que era apresada con mayor firmeza. Gimió llena de pánico e intentó patear y arañar a la persona que le sostenía, escuchó un jadeo masculino y sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

—Oh, tranquila, tranquila. – le dijo serenamente aquel hombre y eso sólo la mortificó más.

—No, por favor… - tomó los antebrazos del sujeto e intentó sacárselo de encima, quiso morir de vergüenza cuando comprendió que estaba completamente desnuda.

—Espera, no te esfuerces. – los brazos del muchacho liberaron su abdomen y la tomaron de los brazos, inmovilizándola con una fuerza superior. —Hinata, tranquila. – esta vez fue un regaño y al escucharlo decir su nombre en sus labios la desarmó, dejándole paralizada. Retuvo la respiración y ésta se hizo dificultosa.

Naruto sonrió, al menos había logrado dejarla quieta.

—Por favor, suélteme. – pidió en un susurro y él le concedió su deseo. La libero lentamente.

—Promete que no gritarás. – pidió antes de sacarle por completo los dedos de encima. —Promételo. – repitió para asegurarse.

—Es-Está bien… - tembló ante la orden.

—Muy bien. – la dejó totalmente libre y ella se separó de él como si le quemara.

Cuando se dio vuelta en la tina llena de agua dulce y caliente, se encontró con la imagen de un joven de piel bronceada, cabellera rubia, ojos vendados y vestido con ropas de fino gusto. Se cubrió sus pechos sin importarle que estuviera ciego y tragó saliva cuando comprobó que la cabeza volvía a dolerle.

—¿No te has ido, o si? – a pesar de que Naruto podía sentirla, no quería pensar que se había desmayado de nuevo. Hinata estaba tan callada que lo parecía.

—No. – ella titubeó cuando habló. —¿Quién… Quién eres? – su voz sonaba tan insegura que terminó por conmoverlo.

—Me llamo Naruto. – dijo sin más, sentándose en forma de loto y cruzándose los brazos en medio del agua. —Mucho gusto.

—¿Na-Naruto? – ella tartamudeó algo confundida, ese hombre le sonaba de alguna parte y al mismo tiempo no.

—¿Te llamas Hinata, no? – mintió él.

—Sí. – asintió sonrojada. —Dis-Disculpe, Naruto-san, pero… por qué estoy desnuda en la tina con… con… ¿A-Acaso nosotros?

—¡No, no! – dijo de pronto. —No hemos hecho nada indebido, si eso temes. Tan sólo… tenías mucha fiebre y… bueno, la forma de bajártela era usando el agua tibia.

—¿Fiebre? – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, el dolor era peor cada vez. —Oh, mi cuerpo me duele. – toda descarga de adrenalina había terminado de pasar factura para entonces, haciendo que el malestar general regresara de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? – el chico hizo ademanes de acercarse, pero Hinata se pegó a la orilla de la bañera.

—¡Oh! – dio un respingo cuando sintió dolor en su espalda y todo regresó a ella como una película en blanco y negro. —Los perros… - musitó consternada. —Ellos… ¿Fue un sueño?

—Oye, ¿Todo bien? – preocupado y algo desesperado, Naruto quería liberarse de aquella venda que él mismo se había impuesto para quitar toda tentación de su mente. No obstante, el escuchar la voz preocupada de Hinata le causaba angustia y quería confirmar que ella no estuviera teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

—Ellos… me golpearon… casi matan a mi padre y yo… - el último detalle terminó por detonar en su cabeza. —Oh, dios mío. – se llevó una mano a la boca para atrapar la exclamación que amenazaba con salir. Posó su otra mano sobre su plano vientre. —Yo… yo… - tembló y esta vez el olor de su terror perturbó a Naruto.

—Hinata. – se quitó la venda de los ojos y se encontró con una imagen que lo dejó perplejo.

Hinata estaba de rodilla, con la columna encorvada como si algo le doliera muy dentro de ella, tenía una mano su boca y otra sobre su vientre, sus grandes pechos podía apreciarse cuan montes sedosos, los cuales eran bañados por las incontrolables lágrimas de la pobre muchacha, quien lloraba desconsolada y llena de pavor. Intentaba retener sus gritos lo más que pudiera, justo cuando era niña y lloraba a escondidas la muerte de su madre y el desprecio de su padre; pero esta vez no podía acallar aquellos alaridos lastimosos, esta vez, en verdad estaba sumamente asustada.

Su cuerpo entero vibró en una mezcla de temor y frio, el hecho de verse en dicha situación la estaba volviendo loca y su corazón se aceleró tanto que creyó que se le saldría del pecho.

—Hinata, no llores, por favor. – Naruto quiso acercarse a ella pero la mujer le regresó una mirada llena de sentimientos que lo dejó paralizado y creyéndose el peor ser del universo.

_Porque todo era su culpa y lo sabía. _

Antes de que su cuerpo se abandonara en una oleada de dolor y zozobra Hinata miró muy bien los ojos de su "salvador", los cuales, por un instante, le recordaron el hermoso cielo en los tiempos veraniegos de su infancia.

—¡Hinata! – Naruto alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella de nuevo se había sumido en un mundo de oscuridad.

…

El trinar de las aves se coló por la ventana de aquella habitación. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando una ráfaga fresca de aire opacaba ese calor que recién estaba colándose en los alrededores. Respiró sonoramente mientras estiraba sus músculos con algo de espasticidad. Llevó su mirada a Hinata, quien desde el episodio de la bañera no había despertado. Frunció el ceño ante esto, la primera impresión después de todo era la importante, aunque claro, en ocasiones no era la definitiva, mas Naruto lamentaba la forma en la que se habían encontrado. Ahora seguramente ella pensaría que era alguna clase de pervertido.

—¿Lloverá? – se preguntó para sí mientras observaba que las aves que habían estado jugueteando en las ramas de los árboles de su jardín se espantaban y volaban al sur.

Se levantó del futon en donde dormitaba, Hinata estaba a su lado, bien abrigada y con una compresa en su frente, pues podía sentir cómo se removía incómoda en sueños, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que se relajara y aparentemente funcionó, pues dejó de moverse. La contempló un rato más y después suspiró, sería mejor que se encargara de ajustar los sellos que protegían su hogar, después de todo era un youkai y nunca faltaba el enemigo idiota que se atrevía a desafiarle. Normalmente respondía a aquellos desafíos sin la mayor preocupación, pero ahora su mente estaba más ocupada en la futura madre de su hijo.

Salió de la habitación y se sentó en el corredor dejándose cautivar por un amanecer nublado. Estuvo tentado a fumar un poco de hierbas aromáticas que su viejo amigo Gaara le había regalado, pero tenía dudas sobre si el olor perturbaría el sueño de la mujer.

Ahora que lo mencionaba…

Naruto pensó seriamente en cómo le diría a ella sobre la relación que mantenían en realidad. Claro, no sería fácil decirle que estaba preñada de su heredero, así como no sería nada fácil revelar que él era el monstruo que la metió en tal lío. Se rascó la cabeza desesperado, ojala tuviera todas las respuestas a sus problemas, así no tendría que sufrir de esta manera.

—Estoy… verdaderamente jodido. – dijo para sí mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía las nubes negras agolparse en el cielo.

…

El olor a la tierra mojada cautivó por completo su sentido del olfato. No así, el frio que se colaba entre las rendijas de aquella cómoda habitación. Su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo mientras buscaba inconscientemente calor para mantenerse cómoda, finalmente y tras dar tres vueltas en el futon se despertó por completo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en una agradable oscuridad. Miró alrededor, era una habitación sin muchos adornos, un cómodo tatami y las paredes de un material sólido.

Parpadeó un par de veces para ajustar su visión, se encontró a sí misma recostada entre mantas sedosas y de buen calor. Tenía una yukata blanca alrededor de su anatomía y así mismo podía percibir el aroma de las sales de baño. Esta vez yacía sola y eso fue tranquilizante. Se sentó lentamente y con cuidado, pues de nuevo se sentía mareada. Miró alrededor intentando familiarizarse con el entorno, pero no consiguió nada, decidió volver a reposar la cabeza.

Miró el techo con tranquilidad y aprovechó el que estaba sola para aclarar su mente. Todavía sentía dolor en la espalda, por lo que eso dejaba claro que sí había sido azotada por aquellas criaturas, bien. Aún estaba mareada y fatigada, por lo que aparentemente seguía teniendo aquellos malestares prenatales.

Algo en el interior de Hinata dio un salto. Miró su estómago, el cual estaba aún plano y con algo de pudor se llevó la mano a su vientre, el cual acarició con extremo cuidado, aun sin creerlo. La verdad era que cuando Kiba se lo dijo pensó que estaba bromeando o algo así, pero ciertamente las circunstancias no podían ser otras más que las sospechadas. Ahora bien, si supuestamente estaba embarazada… ¿Cómo fue que pasó? La única respuesta que llegaba a su psique era la misma: los sueños. ¿Sería acaso que aquel terrible demonio realmente la había violado en medio de un nirvana provocado por aquella sustancia sabor menta y miel? Tembló de sólo pensarlo.

Era horrible y asqueroso. Se sintió tan sucia y frágil al mismo tiempo, por un segundo pensó en rasgarse la piel hasta sangrar, pero otra parte más racional le hizo borrar aquella imagen de ella misma hiriéndose; ya había tenido suficiente con la tortura que había experimentado hacía unos días ¿O habían sido horas?

Decidió alejar aquellos amargos pensamientos por un rato. Ahora que había asimilado el hecho de su estado tendría que pensar al respecto sobre si deseaba continuar o no. Lo cierto era que no estaba del todo segura, pero muy dentro de su corazón un cúmulo de sentimientos demandaban que aceptara a su hijo, que le quisiera, que lo protegiera cuan leona a sus cachorros, que lo mimara, que llorara de felicidad y no de miedo.

Hinata se permitió sonreír un instante. Acarició su vientre con cariño y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

—Creo que… estoy confundida. – musitó para sí misma. —No sé qué hacer, pero… no soy capaz de herir a esta pequeña criatura que crece dentro de mí. – admitió. —Dime pequeño, ¿Vas a amarme? ¿No me matarás?- continuó con su llanto. —Porque yo jamás podría hacerte daño. No puedo. – posó ambas manos sobre su vientre y dejó que las lágrimas se secaran solas en su piel. —Estoy perdida. – cerró los ojos consternada.

—Ah, veo que despertaste. – ella dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Naruto detrás, se encogió más en la posición en la que estaba. Naruto caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y dejó frente a ella una bandeja con alimentos. —Pensé que podrías tener hambre. – ofreció con humildad.

Para ser sincera sí, su estómago estaba gruñendo desde hace rato y ahora que podía oler la comida la ansiedad despertó en ella. Con cuidado y bajo la atenta mirada del rubio se enderezó un poco para poder sentarse. Apreció la taza de té y el caldo extraño con algunos trozos de vegetales y carne blanca, seguramente de algún ave. Se limitó a observar celosa, pues no estaba segura de qué le habían ofrecido.

—Tranquila, es sólo sopa. – dijo el muchacho al darse cuenta de su pensamiento. Hinata se sintió al descubierto y tomó las mantas para cobijarse instintivamente, quería crear una barrera con aquel extraño lo más que pudiera.

Ahí permanecieron un rato más, en los que ella se decidía comer algo, pero al final la necesidad pudo más y tomó con cuidado la taza de té. La saboreó un poco e hizo una mueca tras el sabor inicial, no obstante se sintió reconfortada y como si el dolor de su cuerpo desapareciera en oleadas repentinas. Miró intrigada a su anfitrión y éste sólo sonrió de lado.

—Es un té especial, lo hice con plantas medicinales, te harán sentir mejor. – vaya, el chico en realidad estaba cuidándola. Ella asintió agradecida y se lo terminó. Después tomó la sopa entre sus dedos y bebió el caldillo con cuidado. En realidad estaba bueno, no muy especiado, algo insípido en realidad, pero al fin de cuentas comestible. La calidez del líquido en sus entrañas le causo una sensación de bienestar similar a la que siente un mendigo cuando se le protege de una tormenta.

—Gracias. – musitó cuando terminó.

—No hay de qué. – dijo con voz calmada pero amable. Uzumaki había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma, no quería que volviera a alterarse, no era bueno para el bebé ni para ella.

—Deseo… volver a dormir. – pidió humildemente y el muchacho asintió.

—Hazlo. – dijo él. Hinata le miró atentamente, sus ojos azules le causaron tal impacto que creyó estar viendo el resplandor de dos hermosos zafiros.

Terminó por recostarse y darle la espalda, sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño del todo.

—¿Qué hora es? – preguntó repentinamente, Naruto seguía a su lado.

—Es tarde, pero llueve, no estoy seguro si ya la luna estará en el cielo.

—Entiendo. Gracias.

—Descansa. – Naruto se levantó y tras un paso ligero salió de la habitación. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

…

Pasaron algunas horas en las que Hinata durmió profundamente, quizá mejor que nunca en su vida. Durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto veló por su sueño sin descanso. Pese a la oscuridad que se dibujaba alrededor, sus ojos azules traspasaban todo aquello como dos pequeños faroles, apreciándose en medio de toda sombra el azul de su alma.

De pronto algo llamó la atención del muchacho, y era que Hinata se removía incómoda entre las sabanas, gemía azorada y apretaba la tela de sus mantas entre sus manos con angustia.

—¿Hinata? – se acercó a ella dada la intensidad de su suplicio y se sorprendió al verla con un rostro trasformado por la ansiedad. Tomó su rostro con cuidado y ella se estremeció al grado de que jadeara a punto de romper en llanto.

Conmovido y apenado acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza mientras susurraba palabras dulces a su oído, mas Hinata no parecía escucharle del todo.

—Por favor… - murmuró. —Has que se detenga. – pidió humildemente y Naruto tragó saliva.

—¿Qué cosa? – susurró a su oído.

—Por favor… no más… - ahora se removió más incómoda. —No más… - jadeó.

—¿Qué cosa? – insistió Naruto, preocupado.

—Esos ojos rojos… - musitó Hinata, presa de aquella ilusión que noche con noche la invadía. Naruto comprendió a qué se refería.

—Entiendo. – tomó su mejilla en su mano. —Shh, tranquila, ya no puede alcanzarte. – dijo de tal forma que ella pudiera percibirlo. —Aquel monstruo jamás volverá a tocarte. – tras decir esto separó su mano con cuidado y frunció el ceño. —No quiero hacerte daño, Hinata. Te prometo que cuidaré de ti, pero si para ello es necesario que no te toque, entonces lo haré. ¿Me prometes que dormirás tranquila?

No era como si realmente lo hubiera escuchado, pero tras decir esto la mujer comenzó a tranquilizarse. Su respiración se regularizó y regresó la expresión serena en su rostro.

La pesadilla había pasado.

…

Ese día la lluvia había dejado charcos por todos lados, incluso había dejado los arboles llenos de rocío que pese los rayos del sol continuaban goteando sin descanso. Naruto estaba de pie en el jardín, junto al estanque de carpas, miraba en silencio un árbol de melocotones que estaba a un lado, sus frutos estaban maduros y pensaba que quizá Hinata podría degustar de algunos.

Escuchó su andar lento y pausado en las tejas de madera del suelo, Naruto se giró rápidamente al contemplar la imagen de la chica en el corredor, mientras se sostenía de uno de los barrotes. A juzgar por su color se encontraba mucho mejor que ayer, incluso más lozana.

—Dis-Disculpe… - tartamudeó e hizo que Naruto le respondiera con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Na-Naruto-san, verdad? – tragó saliva antes de continuar. —Yo, yo quería…

—¿Se te ofrece algo? – iba a dar un paso hacia ella pero la contempló tan frágil que creyó que podría intimidarla demasiado si lo hacía.

—Bueno, yo… - bajó la mirada y apretó la tela de su yukata, era difícil para ella admitir lo siguiente. —Es que quería…

—¿Si? – todo esto iba de tierno a preocupante.

—Es que… - ella se sonrojó irremediablemente. —¿Podría… usar su baño? - lo último lo dijo con voz sumamente baja tanto que si no fuera porque era un youkai no le hubiera escuchado.

—Ah, eso. – rio un poco. —Por supuesto. – nada pasó entre ambos, Hinata continuaba sonrojada. —¿Algo más?

—Bueno, yo… no sé en dónde está.

—¡Ah, es verdad! – caminó hasta ella. —Sígueme. – así la condujo al sitio y antes de que entrara le susurró un agradecimiento.

Naruto se regresó al jardín para preparar el desayuno, cortó algunos melocotones, las plantas medicinales que Sakura le había indicado y fue a un cobertizo en donde había dejado un conejo desangrándose. Lo había cazado muy temprano, destripado y despellejado, ahora sólo estaba esperanzo que la carne se secara un poco. Entró a la cocina cortó la fruta y la acomodó sobre una pequeña vasija, coció el conejo en tiras finas y preparó el té para que quedara listo. Echó unos cuantos tallos de algunas plantas que olían bien con la esperanza de darle algo de sabor a la carne, para cuando todo estuvo listo se apresuró a ir por Hinata.

La encontró de pie observando el viejo árbol de melocotones. Se dedicó a mirarla, todavía se le veía algo cansada, quizá no sólo por su fiebre, sino por el embarazo, pero sin duda la mejoría era notable. Por un momento creyó que moriría, ahora estaba convencido de que lograría sobrevivir.

—Hinata. – ella dio un respingo cuando escuchó su voz. —El desayuno está listo.- la mujer le miró de soslayo y asintió en silencio. Se dio media vuelta y con la cabeza baja se acercó hasta él. Todavía percibía su dolor, las heridas no cicatrizaban aún.

Hinata le siguió en silencio hasta la habitación, ahí él le había servido para que comiera sin interrupciones. Saboreó en silencio el caldo de conejo, no tenía mucho sabor, pero la carne le agradó bastante, comió con gusto los melocotones, sin duda fueron un escape ante aquella comida sin sazón y al final, tomó el té con sabor a miel con delicadeza. Era extraño como al consumirlo su cuerpo se sentía tan satisfecho, casi como si no estuviera lastimada.

—¿Ya terminaste? – Naruto entró a la pieza para recoger las cosas, la había dejado sola por que no deseaba importunarla.

—Sí, muchas gracias. – inclinó la cabeza mientras acomodaba los trastos para facilitarle su trasporte.

—No te preocupes. – Naruto los tomó rápidamente. —Yo los llevaré.

—Gracias. – musitó, esquivando su mirada.

—De nada. – en silencio y tal como había entrado, Naruto se dirigió a la salida.

—Naruto-san. – ella le detuvo en un arranque de valentía. Naruto dejó de caminar, pero no le miró.

—¿Sí?

—Us-Usted me… salvó de los perros… ¿Verdad? – le costaba decirle esto, probablemente por lo doloroso que resultaba.

—¿Los perros? – apretó los dientes, ciertamente debían abordar ese tema tarde o temprano, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

—Quizá… suene extraño… pe-pero sus ojos me son familiares. An-Antes de que me desmayara… vi sus ojos, es por eso que…

—Dime, ¿Recuerdas alguna clase de explosión?

—¿Explosión? – la verdad era que estaba tan estuporosa que varias cosas no parecían acudir a su sistema cognitivo en ese momento y una de esas era la audición o los sonidos que ocurrieron entonces.

—¿Entonces no?

—No estoy segura… me duele la cabeza cada que… intentó recordar.

—Ya veo. – continuaba dándole la espalda.

—¿Pero ha sido usted, no? – insistió ella. Naruto no le miró mas sí asintió.—Ya veo. ¿N-No es un humano, cierto? – él continuó mudo.

—Eso… ¿Te asusta? – ahora fue ella quien no respondió. —Entiendo. – no había que verla para saber que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Quería agradecerle. – hizo un esfuerzo y se inclinó totalmente hasta colocar la cabeza en el suelo. Naruto volteó con curiosidad y se sorprendió al verla tan sumisa. —Gracias, por salvar mi vida.

—No tienes que hacer eso. – caminó hasta ella para levantarla pero cuando estaba por tocarla se detuvo, el tenerla cerca despertaba un instinto en él, el cual no conocía del todo, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Apretó los puños ante la incertidumbre.

—Sé que no es humano. – claramente un hombre común y corriente no habría podido salvarle de tal calvario. —Pe-Pero aunque le tema…- Naruto apreció que su cuerpo temblaba. —Es justo que… le agradezca.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. – Naruto retrocedió, distanciándose. —Yo cuidaré de ti a partir de ahora, ¿Está bien? – Hinata alzó la mirada al escuchar aquello. —Por lo que… sólo preocúpate por mejorar, ¿Entendido? – ella asintió. —Si necesitas otra cosa estaré cerca. – se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, dejándole sola.

Hinata terminó de enderezarse y regresó al futon. Una vez ahí acarició su vientre y suspiró, al parecer estaba a salvo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Podía percibir que las intenciones de Naruto-san eran legítimas, sin embargo no podía estar confiada ante un ser sobrenatural, pues su corta experiencia le recalcaba que debía ser recelosa siempre.

—Estoy perdida. – volvió a susurrar para sí, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

…

Naruto estaba recostado ante la puerta de la habitación en donde Hinata yacía. Tenía una mano puesta sobre su frente, la cual acariciaba tranquilamente con frustración. Abrió lentamente los ojos y un rojo brillante adornó sus irises. Era inevitable y tendría que aprender a controlarse, pero cada que olía a Hinata su libido y un fuego interno carcomía hasta sus huesos.

—Estoy jodido. – musitó para sí, mientras sonreía con ironía. Se levantó, necesitando alejarse lo más posible y una vez en el patio se sentó en el pasto lleno de agua. En momentos como estos lo mejor era meditas, se colocó en posición de loto y juntó el dorso de sus dedos. Respiró repetidas veces y se dejó llevar un tiempo.

La energía natural le rodeaba, era una sensación embriagante en retrospectiva. Era capaz de percibir todo el mundo en este estado incluso a la pequeña criatura de al menos dos meses de gestación que crecía en el vientre de la mujer.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente al percatarse de ello. Sus ojos se habían coloreado de amarillo por la energía acumulada. Se sacudió un poco y frunció el ceño, se acercó al estanque de peces y sin premeditarlo metió la cabeza para después sacarla.

Sus ojos volvían a ser azules.

—No te ves muy bien. – la voz de alguien alrededor lo hizo regresar de su ensimismamiento.

—Oh, eres tú. – no quiso mirarle, pues sólo se trataba de un viejo fantasma de su pasado.

—Puedo oler algo diferente aquí.

—¿Ah sí?

—Su olor me es familiar. – ante esto Naruto se volteó intempestivamente con una roja mirada.

—¡No te atrevas! – sus colmillos resplandecieron, sorprendiendo a su invitado.

—Calma, calma, ¿Acaso he dicho algo? – dijo con una sonrisa. —Este olor es uno que hacía años no olía, ¿Será que…?

—¿Me juzgaras si te digo la verdad? – bajó la cabeza.

—Puedo darme una idea de lo que has hecho, Naruto. – el sujeto se acercó a él pero no quiso tocarlo. —Tu estado de autocontrol es bueno, pero pronto entrarás en un extraño embotamiento. Típico, si me preguntas, de un youkai enamorado.

—¿Es todo lo que me dirás?

—No soy quien para juzgarte. – avanzó a la salida. —Pasé para ver cómo estabas, pero me doy cuenta que estás sobrellevando algo muy personal.

—Pensé que dirías algo más.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te regañaría como a un crío? Por favor, Naruto, ya eres un adulto. – continuó avanzando.

—¿Y te irás así como si nada?

—No estás de humor de recibirme y si intentara quedarme sólo sería un problema para ti. – se detuvo antes de salir de la casa. —Por cierto, cambia tus ojos de ira y salvajismo. Los azules te quedan mejor, son los ojos de un protector… como tu padre. – sin más desapareció en la brisa, tal y como había llegado.

—¿Mis ojos son como los de papá? – se miró en el reflejo del agua, éstos cambiaron de rojo a azul. —Ojala yo fuera como papá… sensei.

…

Esa noche, volvió a velar por Hinata, quien de nuevo se mecía en medio de pesadillas y quien, azorada y sofocada, pedía a jadeos que el rojo de aquellos ojos cambiase a un tranquilo y electrizante azul.

Naruto la miró desde las sombras y cuando ella estaba por soltar en llanto acarició sus cabellos con ternura, mostrando aquellos hermosos zafiros.

—Shh, tranquila, el demonio de los ojos rojos no podrá hacerte daño. Ya nunca más. – tras decir esto, la mujer parecía quedar más tranquila, al punto en el que podía conciliar el sueño. —Descansa, Hinata. Yo te protegeré… como mi padre lo hizo conmigo hace mucho tiempo. Por ello no debes preocuparte, jamás volveré a dañarte. – la habitación quedó en completo silencio. Decidió levantarse y dar una caminata, pero algo detuvo su huida.

Se trataban de la mano de Hinata que apretaba con temor la tela de su ropa. La miró, continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero parecía estar despierta.

—Se han ido, ¿Verdad? – musitó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los ojos rojos.

—Sí.

—Me alegro que no seas tú. – confesó, sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Qué no sea yo?

—Sí, estoy contenta que Naruto-san no sea… la bestia que me lastimó todas esas noches. – le comentó apenada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – contestó intrigado.

—Porque… tus ojos son azules. – ella se sonrojó.

—Entonces se quedarán de ese color. – le acarició los cabellos, ella se tensó inmediatamente, Naruto se dio cuenta de su rechazo. —Te dejaré para que duermas. – se encaminó a la salida.

—Naruto-san…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por no ser ese demonio. – no obtuvo respuesta. —¿No va a herirme, cierto?

—No, no lo haré.

—¿Lo promete?

—Lo prometo.

—Gracias. – se giró. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. – salió de la habitación.

…

Ella le temía, muy dentro de su corazón aun le temía; y eso realmente dolía.

Esa noche Naruto miró la luna de aquel cielo despejado, deseando que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Deseando que sus ojos siempre hubieran sido azules. Pero para su mala suerte y culpa, no era así.

¿Ahora cómo le explicaría a Hinata la verdad? ¿Cómo le explicaría que había sido él quien le había causado tan trauma? Que por su culpa casi moría, que le había dejado con su descendencia dentro de ella sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento, que la había usado, que la había expuesto a tal peligro, no solo por estar embarazada de un demonio, sino por haberla dejado al descubierto ante otros monstruos.

Seguramente si ella se enteraba le aborrecería, odiaría a su hijo, lo odiaría a él…y eso, podría hacer que se fuera para siempre o algo peor, pensar que su vida era una aberración, haciéndola cometer cosas sin sentido; lo cual la destruiría por completo.

_Algo que no toleraría ni para bien ni para mal; pues estaban entrelazados. _

—No se enterará. – dijo para sí mismo. —La protegeré y la mantendré a mi lado. Pagaré mi pecado y cuidaré de ella. Nadie me la arrebatará. – gruñó, pues para entonces sus ojos volvían a cambiar de azul a rojo.

Tan rojo como el fuego, tan azul como el cielo. Así eran las caras de Naruto, el último descendiente de Kurama.

Acababa de darse cuenta que… estaba completamente jodido.

**Continuará… **

**Naruto ha decidido algo importante que afectará el futuro de ambos. ¿Cómo resultará? Bien, más respuestas en los proximos capitulos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. En un día lluvioso

**Seguimos avanzando en la relación de esta pareja tan adorada y odiada por otros (cof cof NaruSaku cof cof), no obstante, espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, pues tal como lo es la marca de Yume no Kaze, hay drama por todas partes. **

* * *

**-5-**

**En un día lluvioso. **

* * *

Los pasos de Hinata causaban un eco pelicular mientras avanzaba en medio de aquella tierra humedecida por la lluvia. Jadeó al sentir como su ropa se atoraba en una raíz podrida y haló desesperada intentando escapar con rapidez.

—¡Hinata! – sintió una nausea cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto detrás de ella. Negó con la cabeza para decirse a sí misma que no podía detenerse ahora, con lo difícil que era escapar del cruel destino de la muerte, no iba a retroceder ahora, debía continuar y regresar a su hogar, a un lugar en donde no fuera atormentaba por las visiones de su desgraciado pasado.

Fue entonces, que no se dio cuenta que el bosque era cada vez más empinado, que las colinas por donde corría desesperada habían dejado de ser aquellos tramos planos y bien definidos para convertirse en quiebres peligrosos. Su vista, paradójicamente, estaba nublada y por más que intentaba quitarse de encima las lágrimas, la misma lluvia su precisión. Fue por ello que no se dio cuenta que se dirigía a una trampa segura.

Tropezó torpemente frente a un camino final, lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que su cuerpo se adormeciera por la helada agua que la llevaba rápidamente por un cauce, fue la voz desesperada de Naruto.

…

Esa mañana, hacía pues una semana desde que Naruto la había rescatado de los perros, Hinata había logrado recuperarse al cien por ciento. Ahora no dormía todo el día, de hecho, en más de una ocasión la había sorprendido merodeando por la casa y dirigiéndose a jardín, en donde se quedaba estática mirando el árbol de melocotones, bastante pensativa.

Pero bien, esa misma mañana Hinata estaba algo distante, su mente parecía estar fuera de lo común y se había pasado todo el día en su habitación, acostada en el futon, sin siquiera comer o ir al baño, cuestión que mortificó a Naruto.

Llegó a su cuarto con andar calmado pero angustiado, la encontró recostada y despierta, tenía unas terribles ojeras, producto de noches de desvelo que por cierto no se había percatado.

—Hinata. – la sintió tensarse al instante. Ella retuvo la respiración un instante y después encorvó su cuerpo para temblar. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma? – esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, mas la chica no contestó verbalmente, sino que negó con su cabeza. —¿No tienes hambre? – volvió a negar. Naruto frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres tomar un baño? – era lo último que se le ocurrió y Hinata volvía a negarse. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Disculpa… - susurró con parsimonia. —Pero me gustaría estar sola.

—Ya veo. – Naruto apretó los puños mortificado. —Si necesitas algo estaré cerca. – abandonó el sitio tal y como era debido y esperado por la chica. Una vez que Naruto se fue, Hinata regresó su vista al sitio en donde él había estado y dejó salir un suspiro prolongado. Miró su vientre y volvió a preocuparse.

Desde que comenzó con su tratamiento para recuperarse había estado el tiempo suficiente para pensar en las cosas con más tranquilidad. Su embarazo, además de ser una sorpresa monumental, la tenía muy cambiada en cuanto al humor. Ella era muy buena para ocultar sus emociones, pero en ocasiones no podía evitar los disparos de miedo, ira y felicidad que atentaban contra sus cimientos. A veces estaba tan tranquila y aliviada que le agradecía a Naruto por sus ciudades, pese a que no lo conocía, en otras, tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, en otras, estaba tan molesta que prefería no salir de su habitación.

No obstante, esa mañana sintió una angustia terrible. Era como si su cuerpo se estuviera reacomodando. Sus pechos le dolían, sus caderas también, sentía entumecidas las piernas y para colmo las ganas de orinar eran constantes. Todo era normal, puesto que cursaba con las primeras semanas del embarazo, pero para ella, quien estaba en una misteriosa casona, con un sujeto con el cual apenas se comunicaba pero que la complacía en sus necesidades más básicas y sin comunicación con el exterior, la sensación de exasperación empezaba a colmarla.

Ella era paciente, siempre era reconocida por ello, pero en hecho de que estuviera atrapada en una tierra desconocida, con un sujeto amable igualmente extraño, en una situación física no deseada y separada a la fuerza de su familia, la tenían por demás estresada, al punto en el que el estómago le dolía a horrores, no tenía hambre, le costaba mantenerse en pie dado el dolor y se sentía débil.

Cerró los ojos, esperanzada que al abrirlos y cerrarlos se encontraría de regreso en su vieja habitación, al lado de Hanabi. Pero no fue así, y eso la entristeció. Se llevó una mano a su vientre, que aunque pequeño pronto crecería y comenzaría a sentir aquel ser grácil e indefenso que dependería en gran medida de ella. El sólo pensarlo la angustiaba más, ¿Cómo enfrentarse al hecho de que tendría un hijo? ¡Y peor aún de un desconocido! Si siquiera podía imaginarse como aquel monstruo se había burlado de ella y la había poseía incontables veces sin que ella pudiera objetar nada.

Debió ser humillante y degradante. La habían usado como a un objeto y ahora que estaba preñada la habían abandonado como a un trozo de carne inservible. Apretó los puños molesta, no podía estar más frustrada en su vida, y lo más deprimente era que no culpaba a la criatura, sino a ella por ser tan débil.

¿Cómo sería aquel bebé? ¿Se parecería a ella o a aquel monstruo? Tragó saliva, ojala se pareciera a ella, por que definitivamente no resistiría ver la forma del ser que la había violado incesantemente sin su consentimiento. Habían manchado su honor como mujer y era algo que le dolía en el alma.

Volvía a acariciar su vientre y después dejó salir un gemido al sentir un tirón en sus caderas. Estar embarazada era hermoso, pero también un calvario, y ahora que sufría esto se sentía más sola que nunca.

—Estaremos bien. – sollozó. —Hablaré con Naruto-san, quiero volver a mi hogar. – planteó en silencio. Aquello era lo mínimo que podía tener para sentirse un poco más protegida.

…

Tras darse algunos retoques, Hinata emergió de su habitación, ya se sentía mejor, así que se sintió con el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Naruto. Caminó cuidadosamente y una vez que llegó al corredor se encontró con un cumulo de nubes negras en el cielo, aquello era un mal augurio, pronto llovería a horrores.

Naruto estaba frente al estanque de carpas, a espaldas de ella. Se veía muy abstraído por lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, su mirada yacía fija en el fondo del cuerpo de agua, inmóvil. Pero de pronto, como si fuese una especia de pesadilla o pensamiento insano, Naruto gruñó ferozmente, mortificándola. El muchacho abrió y cerró las manos dos veces para después transformarlas en algo muy parecido a zarpas. Hinata se escondió tras los barrotes del corredor, atónita.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, opacando alrededor y lo más sorprendente de esto fue que desde la espalda de Naruto emergían burbujas de color rojo, que lentamente iban cubriendo su cuerpo en un contraste vaporoso. El cuerpo entero de Naruto empezó a cubrirse de esa espesa neblina roja, entonces escuchó su voz.

—¡Sal de ahí, sé que estás aquí! – su cuerpo entero tembló al escuchar su voz tenebrosa, las rodillas le temblaron ante la sorpresa. El rugido de un segundo youkai hizo que Hinata se encogiera.

Del estanque de las carpas emergió una serpiente colosal de color blanco, el animal siseó iracunda mientras ataba de frente a Naruto. El muchacho, protegido por su propia energía, frenó a la serpiente con el mismo plasma que formaba una garra extendida desde su cuerpo.

El animal se retorció al ser quemado por su energía, el alarido sumió a Hinata en el miedo mismo, Naruto rugió y dio un salto con sus manos recién trasformadas le dio un golpe certero en la quijada al reptil, dejándole imposibilitado de articular más sonidos. Se creó una onda de vapor extendida en todo el jardín. Naruto aprovechó que la serpiente estaba desahuciada para entonces rematarla, la tomó del cuello y la lanzó al aire, después de eso creó un remolino de chakra en forma de aspas, la hizo trizas en medio de una energía ardiente y centellante, el cuerpo cayó fuera de la casa, Naruto subió a la barda que rodeaba su hogar para después lanzar el cuerpo lo más lejos posible, pues no deseaba que éste atrajera a más demonios.

Tenía la mano llena de sangre, así que volvió a entrar para limpiarse en el estanque. Para entonces su apariencia regresaba a ser la misma, sin embargo al momento de agacharse para lavarse un olor muy familiar lo hizo reaccionar. Miró al frente nervioso y su vista se ubicó en uno de los pilares del corredor. Se acercó acérrimo y cuando lo rodeó no encontró nada, pero sí un aroma particular.

—¿Hinata? – dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación de ella, abrió despacio en caso de que ésta estuviera durmiendo, mas su precaución se transformó al no verla recostada en el futon.

Oh, no. Ella había escapado.

—¡Hinata! – el grito resonó por toda la casa.

…

Sintió todo el cuerpo entumecido, luego muchos escalofríos, algo cubrió su cuerpo, que inesperadamente yacía desnudo, supuso que era alguna clase de manta o algo así, puesto que se sentía fina y cálida. Algo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla y después sintió cómo una especia de paño le humedeciera en la frente y los mofletes, así como su cuello, le causaba cosquillas y la reconfortaba, casi como sentir un beso.

Finalmente decidió abrir los ojos.

Estaba en una caverna, no muy grande y algo húmeda, a un lado había una fogata que le proveía de luz y calor, también una entrada, o suficiente como para que pasara una persona, pero no tan grande como para que el frío entrase. Reparó tarde en la manta que la cubría y se alarmó al ver que se trataba de la piel de una criatura. Eran las colas, sí, las colas, de un mamífero canino, Hinata se encontró cara a cara con un kitsune, o zorro mágico, de cuatro colas, las cuales eran de color naranja y cubrían su cuerpo desnudo.

Sus orejas eran largar, era más grande que un humano y por fortuna sus colas eran lo suficientemente largas como para cubrirla. Sus ojos eran azules, particularmente similares a los de Naruto. Su nariz negra y podía ver que de sus parpados corría una mota negra hasta perderse en sus orejas. Entonces intuyó que lo que hacía un momento la estaba tocando era su lengua, probablemente reconfortándola cuan mamífero a su cría.

Estaba tan adormecida como para levantarse y salir corriendo. Además de que su ropa estaba secándose cerca del fuego. No parecía haber hostilidad por parte del zorro, así que no hizo ningún movimiento en falso. La tenía recostada contra su costado, cubierta por sus colas y a un espacio cercano como para lamerle el rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó moverse, sus músculos estaban dolidos por su viaje en los rápidos del rio, por tal motivo lo dejó estar.

—¿Me has salvado? – preguntó, no esperando una respuesta por supuesto. El animal le miró intensamente, casi podía jurar que reprochando. —Gracias. – cerró los ojos para relajarse y dormitar un poco más.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor. – respondió como si nada.

—Eso es bueno. – aquella voz sonaba rasposa y algo modificada. Hinata abrió los ojos rápidamente para mirar a todos lados, esperando encontrar un hombre al cual no había visto en su despertar. —¿Quién está ahí?

—Solos tú y yo. – el rostro asustadizo de la chica giró hasta toparse con el hocico del zorro, quien era el único en hacerle compañía. —Hinata. – cuando escuchó la voz emerger de su hocico los nervios se crisparon en su cabeza e inevitablemente se desvaneció.

…

Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estaba en la misma posición que al principio, habían pasado sólo quince minutos, pero para entonces ya había recuperado el calor suficiente para reaccionar sin tanto refreno. Sintió que las colas que la guardaban desaparecían lentamente hasta quedar sin nada. Se hizo un ovillo, muerta de vergüenza y frio. Fue apresada de pronto por un par de brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, Hinata apreció los ojos azules de Naruto, quien ahora envolvía su cuerpo con el propio.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! – reprochó. No pudo contestarle.

—Yo… - tragó saliva, varias cosas estaban pasando al mismo tiempo y no hallaba como articularlas. Para empezar, estaba desnuda frente a Naruto, otra vez; estaban en una cueva, en una tarde lluviosa y fría, Naruto estaba molesto, ella asustada y desorientada, ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

—Casi mueres de hipotermia, afortunadamente pude encontrarte, pero temía que no despertaras, ¡¿Estás escuchando?! – gruñó él, pues la mujer no dejaba de ver sus ojos sin palabras.

—Estoy desnuda. – reparó ella en un murmullo.

—Hinata, estamos hablando de otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasó con el zorro de antes?

—¡Hinata! – Naruto le gritó y ella se sacudió en un respingo. Sus ojos se aguaron repentinamente.

—Yo… yo… - no sabía que decir. Naruto le miró tan indefensa y después dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire. Su preocupación inicial ya estaba saldada, había hecho reaccionar a Hinata, quien parecía empeñarse en hacerse daño.

—¿Por qué escapaste? – dijo más tranquilo, abrazando su cuerpo con el propio, sin malicia alguna, sólo quería calentarla.

—Porque… - pero los recuerdos regresaron de golpe, Hinata intentó separarse de Naruto presa del pánico. —¡Déjame ir! – aulló, preocupando a Naruto.

—¡Oye, tranquila! – la tomó de las muñecas para detenerla y dejó que su cuerpo la aprisionara.

—¡No! – forcejeó nuevamente.

—¡Hinata, tranquila, piensa en el bebé! – esas fueran las palabras necesarias para petrificarla. Su susto inicial se convirtió en terror.

Él lo sabía, sabía que estaba embarazada.

—¿Tú… lo sabes? – tragó saliva.

—Bueno, yo… - Naruto se dio cuenta de que tal vez acababa de cometer un error.

—¿Sabes… que estoy embarazada? – le dolía saberlo y admitirlo.

—Sí, por tu olor.

—Ya veo. – después de ello se destensó. —¿Entonces…? – la miró de soslayo con tristeza. —¿Tú también vas a matarme?

—¿Qué? – Naruto se escandalizó sobremanera.

—Kiba-san, el líder de los perros intentó matarme al saberlo. – se sentía tan desprotegida ahora. —No sé cómo sucedió… ni siquiera podía creerlo, pero… me habia sentido tan rara últimamente, que la única cosa que cae con las características de mi padecimiento es un embarazo. – entonces lloró y esto desarmó al chico. —No sé qué será de mí. – era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. —Tengo tanto miedo. – miró a Naruto a los ojos y éste no pudo decir nada.—Por favor, no me hagas daño, no quiero sentir otro látigo en mi espalda, es… muy doloroso. – sollozó.

—Shh, tranquila. – soló sus muñecas y la abrazó pasando sus brazos por su espalda, pegándola a su pecho. —No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. – era lo único que podía hacer.

—Sólo quiero… quiero volver a mi hogar. – dijo con su voz amortiguada por el pecho de él.

—Yo te protegeré, no voy a lastimarte, ¿Entiendes? No voy a hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué? – se separó de él para verlo directamente. —¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? – dijo en un sollozo. —¿Será por qué era mi destino? Nunca importó que tanto me esforzara por cambiar, al final… moriré sin honor.

—¡No! – Naruto la sacudió ligeramente. —Escucha, no llores más. – limpió sus lágrimas. —Yo te protegeré a ti y a tu bebé, ¿Sí? Nada te hará daño. Así que deja de llorar, todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—No importa, Hinata. – le besó en la frente. —Sólo deja de llorar.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de esto, Hinata lloró un poco más, liberando la angustia acumulada y luego, después de todo ese torrente de emociones, Naruto se separó de ella para que pudiera vestirse.

Le dio espacio y no la miró. Reconfortando en parte a Hinata. Luego ambos se dieron la espalda. El enojo inicial de Naruto pasó a segundo plano al verla acariciar su vientre en silencio, una decena de preguntas nacieron al momento, pero las reservó.

—Naruto-san. – fue ella la que inició la conversación.

—¿Umm?

—Hoy… te vi matar a esa serpiente. – Naruto no respondió. —Tuve mucho miedo… así que hui. Lo siento, pensé por un momento que tú eras igual a Kiba-san, que eras desapiadado y peligroso. No pensé con claridad… últimamente mis emociones se juntan al mismo tiempo y se me nubla el juicio. – se sonrojó al decir esto. No sabía cómo explicárselo.

—Ya veo. – Naruto respiró dejando salir una larga bocanada de aire.

—Lamento que haya pensado que usted… intentaría matarme. Es que… no conozco nada de Naruto-san, yo sólo…

—Entiendo, Hinata. – Naruto le miró por encima de su hombro.—No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre siendo que yo no sé nada de usted?

—Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, es sólo que tú no puedes recordarme.

—¿Ah sí? – ella se giró completamente, encarándole, Naruto hizo lo mismo.

—Cuando éramos niños.- confesó.

—Realmente no lo recuerdo.

—Lo sé. – musitó sin que ella pudiera escucharlo. —De cualquier forma… cuando supe que esos perros te habían atrapado, no dudé en ir en tu ayuda.

—Entiendo, fue por eso que me rescató. – entrelazó sus dedos sobre su vientre.

—Hinata. – ella alzó la mirada. —¿Cuándo supiste que estabas...?

—Oh. – ella miró su vientre aun plano. —No lo sabía… - su cara se congestionó nuevamente. —No quisiera pensar mucho en ello.

—¿No quieres a ese bebé? – preguntó dolido, pero ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos en un aire de prudencia.

—Creo… creo que sí. – terminó por admitir. —No lo sé. – se limpió las lágrimas. —N-No es fácil enterarse de que… estás esperando un hijo. Sobre todo si no sabes… cómo pasó realmente.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre? – esta vez sonó más ansioso, pero la Hyuga no se dio cuenta, negó avergonzada con la cabeza. —Ya veo.

—Pre-preferiría no saberlo… - tartamudeó. —No deseo… conocerlo. – gimoteo. Un peso duro y doloroso se clavó en el pecho de Naruto.

—¿Por qué?

—Disculpe, Naruto-san, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso. – ladeó su rostro hacia el fuego.

—Está bien. – decidió dejarlo por la paz, ya sabía más de lo que creía podría sacarle.

Un momento de silencio se instaló entre los dos. Hinata yacía seria y temerosa observando el fuego, todavía se abrazaba a sí misma dado que no podía mantener su calor tan bien como Naruto. El rubio, quien la había observado todo este tiempo, se acercó poco a poco hasta ella y sin que la mujer alcanzara a quejarse le abrazó por detrás de los hombros y la recargó en su pecho, convidándole del calor tan vital que ella ansiaba en este momento.

Al principio estuvo tensa, tanto que casi resultaba doloroso, pero después de unos minutos se relajó lo suficiente como para que el abrigo se instalará en ambos. Los dos estaban callados, observando la flama que bailoteaba de un lado a otro; y cuando estaba a punto de bajar su intensidad, Naruto estiraba una mano y echaba más leña a la hoguera.

Repentinamente el sonido de un estómago privado de alimento resonó entre ambos, Naruto miró a la chica quien lucía totalmente sonrojada, presa de la vergüenza.

—¿Hace cuánto que no comes nada? – indagó Naruto.

—Desde ayer. – musitó Hinata. —No había tenido hambre. – aclaró.

—De acuerdo, pues entonces no me queda más opción. – Naruto la liberó de su abrazo y se quitó la parte superior de su traje, quedando con una camiseta blanco de algodón y entregándole a Hinata su haori, el cual le serviría de abrigo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a conseguir algo, quédate aquí y no hables con extraños. – caminó hasta la salida.

—No, espera… - se inclinó para tomarlo del brazo pero Naruto pasó muy rápido a su lado. —N-No tienes que hacer esto, es peligroso allá afuera. – la lluvia arreciaba.

—No pasará nada, sé cuidarme solo. – sonrió galante, para tranquilizarla. —Después de todo, los caballeros somos inmunes al agua. – y tras decir esto salió del sitio sin más.

—Ten cuidado. – susurró Hinata sola una vez que él partió.

…

Las patas de Naruto corrieron libres por el bosque, su figura majestuosa hacia a un lado toda la vegetación mientras avanzaba siendo uno con ella. Sus uñas dejaban a penas una marca al avanzar y mientras daba unos pocos saltitos pasó de largo sobre un hermoso lago cuyas aguas estaban revueltas con el lodo y la vegetación, producto de la lluvia. Se zambulló completamente, hasta cubrir sus orejas, abrió los ojos en medio del agua helada y contempló un pequeño cardumen de peces que se escondían en el fondo del lago.

Nadó hasta ellos y atrapó a tres de una sola mordida, después con sus colas atrapó cuatro más. Ya con siete decidió que era suficiente, emergió del lago con forma humana, tomó algunas hojas silvestres y formó un saco para cargarlas. La lluvia paró entonces y Naruto miró el cielo aun gris. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo, sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente, causando un rechinido, sus puños estaban abultados, dejándose los nudillos en blanco. Su alma arrepentida, su honor manchado.

Hinata lo odiaba.

Lo más seguro era que si se enterara que había sido él y nada más que él quien la había mancillado de tal forma jamás lo aceptaría, lo repudiaría por hacerla sentir tan miserable, por hacerla cargar con un hijo que aunque no deseaba, debía aceptar.

—Hinata. – musitó apenado. Limpió su cara, pues seguía chorreando agua. Dio un trago amargo y se prometió algo al mismo tiempo, se encargaría de borrar de su mente ese pensamiento, no importara que tuviera que enamorarla de nuevo, haría lo posible para que le perdonara y fuera feliz junto a él y su hijo.

_Después de todo un youkai enamorado no descansará hasta tener a su mujer. _

Llegó donde Hinata, quien seguía sentada cerca del fuego, pese a que la lluvia había dejado de caer continuaba haciendo frio. Le mostró el botín y asó los pescados, ambos comieron en silencio.

Naruto terminó antes que ella y la mujer tuvo que darle una parte de su ración puesto que era demasiado para su gusto. Fue mientras Naruto terminaba el pescado que Hinata carraspeó llamando la atención del muchacho.

—¿Te duele algo? – preguntó el chico intrigado.

—No es nada. – ella frotó las palmas de sus manos y las guardó entre sus ropas. —Por cierto, Naruto-san, debes tener frio. – hizo amago de quitarse la ropa, pero Naruto negó inmediatamente.

—No te preocupes, no tengo nada de frio. En cambio tú necesitas más el calor que yo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente. – sonrió cálidamente.

—De acuerdo. – volvían a estar en silencio. —Nee, Naruto-san, ¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos?

—En un bosque. – contó él. —Cuando éramos niños.

—¿Un bosque? – Hinata recordó aquel extraño sueño y una parte sombría que no podía recordar con certeza.

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué no te recuerdo?

—Es… una cuestión algo difícil de comentar.

—Ya veo. – decidió no continuar. Naruto no se veía muy dispuesto a decírselo ni ella con muchos ánimos.

—Vamos, la lluvia terminó, hay que regresar a casa. – la forma en la que lo dijo hizo que se causara un vacío en Hinata. Naruto la ayudó a levantarse y sin que ella pudiera objetarlo la tomó en brazos. —Sujétate fuerte de mi cuello. – ella asintió y obedeció. El muchacho dio un salto hermoso y elegante, la chica apreció atónita la gran extensión de bosque que había cubierto sin querer al caerse al rio.

Naruto era sumamente rápido, era como si volara en medio de toda la vegetación y para mala suerte de la chica se empezaba a sentir mareada.

—Naruto-san… más despacio por favor. – pidió con la cabeza pegada a su hombro.

—Oh, disculpa. – pero por fortuna ya habían llegado a su hogar. —Hemos llegado. – informó. La depositó en la entrada de su hogar y le indujo a continuar. —Ven, te prepararé un baño, eso te relajará y cuando acabes te llevaré un té medicinal, no quiero que te enfermes otra vez. – se mostraba preocupado y eso conmovió a Hinata, no obstante, ella se había prometido decirle a Naruto sus necesidades y estaba a punto de decírselas.

—Naruto-san. – ella se había quedado atrás a medida que Naruto hablaba. El chico le miró curioso, ella estaba apenada y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos índices, una manía que conservaba desde pequeña. —Ne-Necesito decirte algo.

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – la encaró completamente, tensándose un poco. Los sucesos anteriores lo mantenían así.

—En verdad estoy muy agradecida por sus cuidados, no sé cómo pagárselo. Me disculpo nuevamente por las molestias. Pero… - Naruto le miró atento.—Hay algo que quisiera más que otra cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Deseo volver a mi hogar, con mi familia. – aclaró sumamente apenada pero aliviada de decirlo. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su anfitrión, de hecho, se había creado un ambiente tenso entre ambos. La chica elevó la vista y se topó con la mirada fría de Uzumaki, por algún motivo se intimidó.

—No. – fue la respuesta del muchacho, firme e inesperada.

—¿Qué? – musitó asombrada.

—No puedes irte, Hinata. – carraspeó, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros con cuidado, mas la presión de sus manos era firme. —La serpiente que viste esta mañana estaba aquí por ti. Su intención era cazarte y comerte. Mientras estés embarazada más bestias como esas aparecerán, ¿Lo entiendes? – ella no respondió, estaba atónita. —Mientras estés encinta serás el blanco fácil de muchos monstruos, el olor de una mujer embarazada es sumamente tentador para los carnívoros. No te dejaré ir, estarás más segura conmigo.

—Pe-Pero…

—Sin peros. – la libero y ella sintió que el peso creado por el estrés de la conversación se alejaba un poco. —Ahora. – le abrió el paso para que entrara a la casa. —Ve a tu habitación, tendré el baño listo en unos minutos y tu medicina. – el rostro de Naruto se asemejaba mucho al de su padre, al menos eso creyó Hinata.

Hinata bajó la mirada, no podía moverse.

—¿Me escuchaste, Hinata? – Naruto gruñó esta vez y ella dio un respingo, asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar sin mirarle. Uzumaki contempló cómo se adentraba a la casa y una vez que se perdió en su interior juntó sus manos en su sello para poner una barrera extra. Se sentía como un tirano al tener que encerrarla, pero si eso le garantizaba que ella no se apartaría de su lado, que así fuera.

Volvió a mirar el cielo, los nubarrones volvían y otra tormenta era inminente, pero era natural, pues la temporada de lluvias estaba por llegar. Naruto miró sus manos, las que antes habían sujetado a Hinata y las apretó. Ahora sabía lo que ella pensaba de él, entendía una buena parte de sus sentimientos, por lo tanto el trabajo convencerla iniciaba inmediatamente.

—¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? – meditó para sí mismo, luego sacudió su cabeza. —No importa los medios, si con ellos justifico el fin, ¿Cierto? – emprendió a paso seguro su carrera hasta el baño para prepararlo.

Ahora que Hinata se quedaría por lo menos hasta que su hijo naciera, la cuenta regresiva para enamorarla había empezado. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿Verdad?

**Continuará… **

**Nee, lo que tenía Hinata son los famosos cambios de humor. La mayoría de las manifestaciones del embarazo suceden en el primer trimestre, por lo que muchas de las cosas que pasa son normales, pero pese a eso está el estrés de toda su situación. Bien, esperemos que el plan de Naruto funcione, por que lo que más necesitan los dos es amor. **

**Nos veremos en el proximo capítulo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. Un youkai enamorado

**Avanzamos con otro capitulo más. Espero que el ritmo no les disguste, es un fic lento pero lleno de sentimientos. Por favor, disfrútenlo. **

* * *

**-6-**

**Un youkai enamorado**.

* * *

—Volviste a llegar tarde. – la voz severa de Sasuke recriminó a Naruto otra vez cuando el crepúsculo estaba a punto de desaparecer. El pequeño rubio se encogió de brazos y pasó de largo, a lo que Sasuke alzó una ceja ante tal gesto despreocupado.

—No es tan tarde. – excusó mientras jugueteaba con sus pies en un pequeño riachuelo en medio del bosque. Ambos niños guardaron silencio.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien, no? – intuyó el moreno de tan sólo ocho años, su mirada se veía acusadora.

—Mmm, tal vez. – el volvió a encogerse de hombros, como un total rebelde.

—Sabes que si Kakashi se entera…

—Pero no lo hará. – Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido, reprochando a su amigo. Sasuke también frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—¿Es humano, no? – volvía a dar en el clavo.

—Sí. – Naruto no tuvo problemas en aceptarlo.

—Sabes las reglas.

—Bah, las reglas me van a y me vienen. – deliberadamente se levantó y tomó un poco de agua en sus manos para lanzársela a Sasuke, el chico retrocedió ante la agresión.

—¡Oye!

—¡Deja de molestar y peleemos! – retó el rubio, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke por primera vez en la tarde.

—Bien, pero si yo gano le dirás a Kakashi sobre tu amigo humano.

—¡Eso no pasará!

Los dos niños comenzaron su batalla y como era de esperarse, Naruto perdió estrepitosamente ante la genialidad de Sasuke. Cuando terminaron el chico yacía tirado en el suelo con Sasuke sobre él y sumiendo por completo con su cuerpo, deteniendo su mano izquierda para no golpearle en la cara de lleno al rubio.

—Vaya, vaya… - Kakashi llegó entonces de la nada y el niño de ojos azules se tensó notoriamente, luego miró a Sasuke, esperando que éste actuara. Sasuke recibió los ojos de Naruto y se sorprendió al verle preocupado, guardó silencio. —Sasuke, Naruto, ¿Volvieron a combatir? Asumo que ganó Sasuke. – se cruzó de brazos con evidente certeza.

—Así es. – habló Naruto, sin perder la vista en Sasuke. El moreno sentía la angustia en el rostro de su amigo y sin poder evitarlo, su parecer cambió.

—¿Sasuke? – Kakashi le llamó al verlo inmóvil. —¿Me he perdido de algo?

—No. – dijo finalmente, quitándosele de encima a Naruto. —Nada. – caminó hasta él con las manos a los costados y pasó de largo del mayor. Kakashi lo miró partir y después dirigió su vista a Naruto, quien estaba anonadado.

—Naruto. – el chico dio un respingo al escucharlo. —¿Todo bien?

—S-Sí. – se levantó y sacudió la tierra. —¿Nos vamos ya?

—Claro. – el enmascarado se dio media vuelta. —Hoy cenaremos tarde, vamos a entrenar en el lago.

—Está bien. – dijo sin más el niño, no podía perder de vista a Sasuke, quien caminaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Uchiha había decidido no revelar su secreto y sonrió en un agradecimiento mudo.

…

Habían pasado dos años desde el descubrimiento de Sasuke, se había dado cuenta que conforme pasaba el tiempo Naruto se distraía más en el entrenamiento, pero a cambio era más risueño, más amistoso y positivo. Ahora sabía el nombre de la chica, se llamaba Hinata y según Naruto era una chica muy rara, pero buena de corazón; y pese a que a Sasuke le disgustaba que Naruto fuera más vago con el entrenamiento, una parte de él se alegraba que aquel chico tan solitario y molesto se entretuviera con otra alma viva que no fuera él.

No obstante, una tarde cuando el sol caía, lo encontró sentado a las faldas de un frondoso árbol, abrazándose las rodillas y llorando en silencio. Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente fue Uzumaki quien habló primero.

—Kakashi-sensei le ha borrado la memoria. – le dolía mucho, lo notó en su voz.

—¿Enserio? Al menos no la mató.

—También quería borrármela a mí.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo? Conocías las reglas. – expresó Sasuke.

—Yo se lo pedí. – sorbió su nariz

—Ah. – Sasuke se paró a su lado y se recargó en el árbol con los brazos cruzados. —Pues, supongo que no has perdido mucho.

—Ella jamás me reconocerá. Tampoco podré acercarme a ella, se lo prometí a Kakashi.

—Era obvio.

—Pero Sasuke… - él le miró lastimosamente. —Hinata era mi amiga.

—Y humana. – complementó él. —Si te acercas de más a los humanos tanto tú como ellos corren ciertos peligros. Kakashi te lo dijo. – Naruto dejó que dos lágrimas más rodaran por su rostro. —No llores, tenemos mucho que hacer. – Naruto volteó su rostro indignado.

—Déjame en paz.

—Como quieras. – sin más comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto le llamó al ver que se alejaba enserio, el Uchiha le miró de soslayo. —Gracias por intentar consolarme. – el frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Naruto sonrió en medio de las lágrimas, era bueno contar con amigos como él.

Que aunque no congeniaban con muchas cosas, siempre tenían lindos momentos, como este por ejemplo.

…

Había pasado una semana desde el episodio de aquel día lluvioso y la relación entre ambos era igual que antes. Hinata vivía en la monotonía total, iba y venía de su habitación en total silencio y sin molestar a nadie, mientras que Naruto sólo acudía a ella cuando era la hora de comer. En ocasiones se encontraban en el pasillo, otras en el jardín, dado que a Hinata le gustaba visitar seguido el árbol de melocotones, incluso en más de una ocasión había intentado tomar uno, pero estaban demasiados altos para su gusto.

Esa mañana Naruto caminaba en silencio por el pasillo de su hogar, acababa de tomar un baño, pues había entrenado desde la madrugada y ahora que se sentía más fresco decidió ir donde Hinata para prepararle el desayuno, mas cual fue su sorpresa al verla de pie frente al árbol frugal, mirando con ansias un hermoso fruto que estaba maduro. Esto le pareció muy familiar, pues lo mismo había pasado cuando ella recién había llegado. Se acercó con cuidado y para sorpresa de Hinata estiró el brazo y le dio la fruta directamente. La chica se sorprendió de verle llegar de repente, pero aceptó el fruto en silencio.

—Gracias. – repitió. —Son muy dulces. – agregó, dado que era la segunda vez que le daba de los frutos ancestrales del viejo árbol.

—Sí, eran los favoritos de mi madre, al parecer. – expresó con una sonrisa.

—¿Su madre, de verdad? – le miró curiosa.

—Sí. – el rostro de Naruto entristeció de repente. —Pero ella ya no está aquí.

—Oh, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, ella fue muy feliz. – Naruto guardó ambas manos entre sus mangas.

—Mi madre también los adoraba. – ante esto el muchacho la miró interesado. —En realidad cada vez que veo este árbol la recuerdo. – Hinata veía fervientemente la fruta entre sus manos. —Cuando niña solía cortarnos en rodajas y lo comíamos juntas en el corredor. – sonrió un poco.

—Qué lindo recuerdo. – Naruto sonrió radiantemente y Hinata le miró admirada, sus dientes eran extremadamente blancos y aquella sonrisa despedía sinceridad pura. —Es más, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? – estiró la mano y cortó tres más. —Ven. – la tomó de la mano y la haló con él, Hinata miró atentamente la unión de sus manos. La sentó en el corredor y corrió a la cocina, cortó la fruta en rodajas y se las sirvió en medio de ambos. La chica estaba maravillada por aquel gesto. Naruto le ofreció en silencio y ella asintió, tomando un poco y llevándoselo a la boca. Sonrió al sentir su dulce sabor.

—Son deliciosos. – comentó.

—¿Verdad que sí? – Naruto se llevó un poco de fruta y masticó con ganas. —Si tanto te gustan puedo dártelos cada que quieras en el desayuno. – se lo decía con la más genuina intensión.

—No quiero molestar, Naruto-san.

—¡No es molestia, de veras! – sonrió entusiasmado, era la primera vez que lo veía así, aquello que Hinata se sintiera repentinamente incómoda, como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago y sin querer se sonrojó levemente. —¿Oh? – Naruto no perdió detalle. —¿Qué sucede? Tienes la cara roja, ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? – le tocó el rostro.

—N-No, estoy bien.- sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada. —¿S-Sabes, Naruto-san? Si quieres yo también puedo cocinar. Sería bastante desagradecida si no te apoyo con algo… es decir, por lo de protegerme y ayudarme. – no sabía cómo expresarse y eso sólo la hacía ver más tierna.

—¿Quieres cocinar? – el chico volvía a sonreír. —Me parece bien, pero no creo que sea adecuado que te molestes con eso.

—¡Po-Por supuesto que no! – tartamudeó timorata. —No es molestia, todo lo contrario.

—Bueno. – se cruzó de brazos meditabundo. —Si tú quieres…

—Gracias, Naruto-san, sería una buena forma de agradecerte. – y tras decir esto ambos continuaron comiendo hasta que se terminaron la fruta.

Para cuando Hinata se paró en la cocina, las cosas no lucían muy limpias y era porque a Naruto no le llamaba mucho la atención el preparar los alimentos, no obstante, como necesitaba alimentar a la chica se esforzaba, causando ciertos desastres como salsas, hierbas aromáticas, tazones y ollas por todas partes.

Lo cierto era que Naruto comía lo que cazaba y deseaba, le encantaba el ramen, un platillo humano, y en ocasiones se disfrazaba para ir a comerlo a las comunidades cercanas. No obstante, dada la dieta que Sakura había insistido para Hinata había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, resultando en desastre para su cocina y una comida sin sabor para la pobre futura madre.

La chica estaba muy callada cuando contempló la cocina y Naruto apenado.

—Bu-Bueno, ¿Por qué no limpiamos un poco? – sugirió rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Sí! – le miró sonrojado. —¿Por dónde empiezo? – Hinata admiró la forma en la que Naruto se avergonzaba por la mala higiene del lugar, por lo que sonrió con ternura e indicó la forma en la que podían arreglar todo.

Tardaron unos minutos, ambos ayudándose para mover y acomodar, siendo Naruto quien más hacía las cosas de esfuerzo físico, puesto que no dejaba que Hinata hiciera esfuerzos de más. Luego de que la cocina quedó impecable, ambos se miraron sonrientes y exitosos, el primer paso había sido completado de forma adecuada.

—Parece que todo está en orden. – comentó la chica y Naruto asintió a la par. —¿Qué… que te gustaría para comer? – cuestionó apenada la mujer.

—Lo que prepares está bien. – comentó galante.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Entonces… - tragó saliva. —Me gustaría que esperaras un poco, por favor.

—¿No necesitarás ayuda?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Como desees, estaré cerca por si me necesitas.

—Sí, gracias. – ella lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Naruto esperó pacientemente sentado en la mesa. Repentinamente se sentía muy ansioso; pues ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que tenía una comida acompañado en mucho tiempo y nada menos que con Hinata, la mujer de la cual estaba… perdidamente enamorado.

Se sonrojó al pensar en ello. El pasado le atormentaba de forma estrepitosa, pues los hechos cometidos iban desde ser un pretendiente inocente a un monstruo sediento del aroma y el sabor de su piel. Cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizarse, era demasiado horripilante pensar en lo último, sobre todo por lo que Hinata refería. El hecho de haberla embarazado y procurar su bienestar no justificaba la forma en la que había sucedido.

Naruto sintió un remolino asfixiante en su cuerpo cuando profundizó en esos detalles. La culpa le hacía sentirse peor además. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a ello? ¿Cómo fue que dejó que sus instintos se apoderaran de él de esa forma tan vil?

—¿Naruto-san? – Hinata estaba frente a él con una pose bastante tierna, se sentía muy apenada. —¿Me ayudarías a poner la mesa?

—Sí. – se levantó sin chistar. Tal vez lo que había hecho en el pasado era atroz y endemoniado, pero de alguna forma u otra se las arreglaría para compensar aquella falta de honor.

La mesa quedó acomodada con comida preparada arduamente. Se veía deliciosa, pues para ser una princesa, Hinata era bastante hábil con las tareas domésticas y todo gracias a su madre, pues fue quien le enseñó a hacer ciertas cosas en sus años de antaño.

Se sentaron, Naruto seguía observando todo con fascinación, pues era la primera vez, de nuevo, en mucho tiempo que comía algo tan decente y preparado con tanta ahínco.

—¿Pasa algo? – Hinata se sintió cohibida al ver que no comía. —¿No te gusta? – le miró nerviosa, no sabía si los youkais comían lo mismo que los humanos, así que se esforzó en preparar todo lo mejor posible, no obstante ahora que el muchacho contemplaba la comida sin ánimos de tomar algo le hacía sentirse defraudada.

—¡No, no es eso! – aclaró rápidamente. —Es que… todo se ve tan delicioso que no sé qué tomar primero.

—Oh. – ella se sintió aliviada. —Toma lo que quieras, por favor.

—Bueno, si insistes. – tomó unas rodajas hervidas y sazonadas de verdura y cuando la saboreó, sintió fuegos artificiales en su boca. —¡Hinata, está delicioso! – ella se relajó.

—Me alegra que te guste. – también comió un poco y se sonrojó, no es que no estuviera agradecida, pero sinceramente la comida de Naruto no tenía mucho sazón y ahora, al probar la suya, se estremecía de comer algo rico. Rio por lo bajo ante este pensamiento, Naruto era muy atento y ahí iba ella, agradeciendo en silencio no tener que probar su comida de nuevo. Era gracioso en parte. —¿Qué sucede? – Naruto se percató de su risa.

—Nada. – ella continuó comiendo, esta vez con una sonrisa.

—Oh, vamos, dime. – Naruto también sonreía y eso sólo hizo que Hinata sonriera más.

—Nada, en serio. – sin decir más ambos se dedicaron a comer en paz.

El tiempo pasó en paz ese día, ambos disfrutaron de la tranquilidad que la dulce brisa posterior a una tormenta podía brindarles. El sol resplandecía cálidamente, haciendo que las aves cantasen con alegría. Hinata estaba sentada en el corredor de la casa, Naruto a su lado, ambos en total silencio, disfrutando de la melodía de una campanilla de viento.

Hinata estaba en silencio, sintiendo el viento fresco que le movía el cabello, mientras que Naruto se relajaba enserio después de tanto ajetreo.

—Hinata. – Naruto le llamó discretamente y ella correspondió en silencio. —¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—¿Umm?

—Me refiero, a que ayer te resfriaste mucho y temía que pudiera subirte la fiebre otra vez.

—Oh, eso. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. – ladeó el rostro apenada, ese muchacho era realmente atento. —Na-Naruto-san. – tragó saliva antes de poder formular esa pregunta. —¿Por qué me salvaste? – no sólo se refería a lo del rio, sino también a la vez de los perros.

—Pues… - él se sonrojó repentinamente. —Pues yo… - ladeó el rostro. ¿Cómo decírselo de primeras? ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad la amaba tanto que estaba tan arrepentido y ofendido cuando dejó que aquellos pulgosos le hicieran daño? —Hinata. – la encaró con decisión y eso la tensó al instante.

—¿Sí?

—Yo te… - fue interrumpido por una pequeña explosión repentina seguida de mucho vapor y una aroma inusual a cerezos. Naruto miró al frente, en el jardín y se sintió tan frustrado por no haber podido decirle sus sentimientos a la mujer que amaba.

—¡Naruto! – el vapor se dispersó rápidamente y se dejó ver entonces la hermosa silueta de la tennyo de la primavera. La elegancia de Sakura intimidó a Hinata, quien se quedó paralizada, no sólo por lo exótico que parecía el espectáculo de aparición de la chica, sino que cada vez que aparecían seres espirituales en la zona algo malo pasaba.

—Sakura-chan. – Naruto se escuchó algo fastidiado y era por la interrupción.

—Naruto. – Sakura se acercó lentamente, vestida por un hermoso kimono de tonalidades pasteles, en donde predominaba el verde, rosa y blanco. Naruto se levantó para acercarse a ella y al recibirla el muchacho se quedó con una mano estirada, pues Sakura pasó de largo y se dirigió específicamente con la mujer de ojos blancos. Hinata se encogió ante la atenta mirada de la dama divina.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó intrigado el rubio, pero como era costumbre, Sakura le ignoró.

—Mucho gusto. – extendió una mano hacia la Hyuga. —Me llamo Sakura, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata… - ella correspondió temblorosa.

—Es un placer, Hinata. He venido a verte. – se volteó a Naruto. —Ah, y a ti también, por supuesto. – sonrió.

—Disculpe, pero… ¿La conozco? – tragó saliva, ojala no fuera otra persona que supuestamente conoció en su infancia y no recordara ahora.

—No lo creo. – Sakura se agachó un poco y colocó una mano en la frente de la chica, la otra en el vientre de la misma y ella se sonrojó terriblemente, al tiempo que un creciente temor nacía en su pecho. —Tranquila. – dijo dulcemente la de pelo rosa. —Sólo quiero ver cómo están los dos. – una luz verde emergió de entre los dedos de Sakura y por algún motivo hizo que ella perdiera toda clase de miedo, al grado que se relajó completamente. —Tal parece que has mejorado mucho. – quito sus manos de encima de su piel. —¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bi-Bien. – estaba confundida.

—Oh, cierto. Quizás te preguntes el motivo por el que te hago estás preguntas. – Sakura se sentó a su lado. —Naruto me pidió ayuda cuando llegaste malherida, le di instrucciones específicas, espero que las haya cumplido al pie de la letra. – Hinata asintió. —Eso es bueno. Quería ver como seguías. Pareces una chica sensible y de buen corazón, me alegro por ello.

—¿Con esa luz puede… puede ver el estado de salud de los demás? – estaba maravillada y esa fascinación conmovió a Sakura.

—Así es. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? – la mujer era muy astuta, de eso no había duda.

—Bueno yo… - ella se sonrojó de tan sólo pensarlo.

—¡Oigan, no estoy pintado! – Naruto se desesperó al verse ignorado de aquella forma tan grosera.

—Ya te escuchamos. – Sakura frunció el ceño. —Estamos conversando. – acusó.

—Sí, lo sé. Me da gusto que vinieras Sakura-chan. – contestó con algo de sarcasmo.

—Tsk, cierra la boca tonto. – se volteó a Hinata. —¿Me decías?

—¡Sakura-chan! – reclamó.

—¿Us-Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? – era la única forma en la que hubiera tanta familiaridad.

—Ah, sí. El idiota que está con nosotras y yo somos como hermanos. Nos criamos juntos un tiempo. – volteó a verlo y Naruto yacía cruzado de brazos. —¡No te quedes ahí parado y tráenos algo de té! – regañó Sakura, a lo que Naruto simplemente le miró con algo de indignación y después se sacudió para ir por el pedido. Hinata lo vio partir y se sintió apenada por él. —¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? – Sakura encaró a la chica nuevamente y ésta se sonrojó un poco.

—Pues… ¿Usted tiene la capacidad de…?

—Entiendo. – Sakura sonrió conmovida. —¿Quieres saber cómo va todo? – la chica asintió en silencio. —El embri… quiero decir, el bebé se ve bien. Está en una etapa crítica de desarrollo, por lo que debes tomarte las cosas con calma. Depende dramáticamente de ti ahora, así que nada de preocupaciones y sólo descanso, ¿Entiendes? – Hinata asintió. —Eres una buena chica. – Sakura le acarició la cabeza. —Lo veo en tus ojos, que por cierto, ¿Qué clase de ojos son?

—¿Mis ojos? – no se esperaba la pregunta. —Son una herencia de mi familia. Todos los tenemos.

—¿Son una barrera de sangre?

—Sí. – tragó un poco de saliva, durante toda su infancia le habían enseñado a no hablar mucho del Byakugan a no ser que fuesen del mismo clan, así que hablarlo con una extraña le resultaba difícil y fue una cuestión que Sakura entendió en silencio.

—Veo que tienes algo de tabú para hablar de ellos. – Hinata se sintió al descubierto. —Está bien, no te preocupes. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. – la Hyuga no dijo nada al respecto. —¿Qué te parece si vengo de vez en cuando para ver cómo avanzas? – la oferta le pareció tan tentadura como repentina.

—Es muy amable, Sakura-san, pero no sé si…

—Descuida, no es molestia. – palmó su espalda.

—No es lo que…

—¿En donde estará Naruto? ¿Qué tanto puede tardar en preparar ese rico té?

—Sa-Sakura-san, yo…

—Bien, se me ha hecho tarde. – Sakura se levantó repentinamente. —Dile a Naruto que tuve una emergencia… y que es muy lento. – Sakura se acercó al árbol de melocotones y tras una última mirada a la chica desapareció en una corriente de viento.

—Listo aquí está el… - Naruto miró a todas partes, encontrando a Hinata sola. —¿Sakura-chan?

—Se ha ido. Dijo que vendría en otra ocasión.

—¡¿Qué?! No es posible, me hizo preparar esto para nada. – lo dejó entre ambos, en el corredor. —Ni hablar, ¿Quieres un poco? – le sirvió.

—Si no es molestia.

—Descuida. – ambos tomaron en silencio para después exclamar con satisfacción al final.

Hinata tomó un poco más mientras sentía el té llegar a su estómago. La verdad era que cuando Sakura le propuso aquello se sintió atrapada. No pensaba que duraría tanto con Naruto, no al menos hasta que naciera su hijo. El sólo pensar en eso le causaba ansiedad. ¿Cómo se supone que viviría a partir de ahora? ¿Qué sería de ella y su hijo? Naruto podría ser muy amable, pero en definitiva no creía que fuera tan bondadoso como para aceptar a un bebé de otro monstruo. Si lo cierto era que había prometido protegerlos a ambos, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera esa clase de promesas? ¿Cómo podía decir eso si a penas se conocían? Bueno, él decía que la conocía desde antes, pero el sólo pensarlo sólo la desconcertaba más.

Ella no recordaba a nadie como él, claro, tenía sueños esporádicos con un niño rubio al cual nunca podía escuchar, puesto que cada vez que abría la boca para hablar con ella nada salía de sus labios. ¿Pero serían la misma persona? No, sonaba muy improbable.

Por un momento, cuando Sakura le dijo que podía ver su estado físico la curiosidad de saber cómo iba su embarazo la asaltó con fuerza, ¿Sería que ya había aceptado a ese hijo? ¿Acaso a aquella curiosidad y necesidad de entender su gestación, podría considerarse como amor maternal?

—Hinata. – Naruto la llamó repentinamente. —¿Estás bien? Te quedaste muy pensativa.

—Sí, estoy bien. – sonrió de lado para animarle.

—¿Sakura-chan te dijo algo que te hizo sentir mal? – a lo que ella negó rápidamente.

—No, Sakura-san me trató muy bien. Sólo… - sonrió para quitarle importancia. —No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme hace un rato?

—Ah, eso. – se sonrojó levemente y después negó lentamente. —No era nada. – miró su vientre. —Hinata, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿Verdad? – ella asintió. —Bien. – Naruto se levantó. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero siéntete como en casa.- tomó las tazas de té y se perdió en el pasillo. Hinata se quedó callada observando el cómo se iba.

Tras quedarse sola miró su vientre y sonrió para colocar su mano derecha sobre éste. Se sonrojó levemente. No importaba cómo había pasado, nada cambiaba el hecho de que estaba esperando un hijo y eso, fuera de la terrible experiencia era algo que debía tomarse por el lado más agradable posible.

—Espero… que tú me ames. – dijo en voz baja. —Creo que te amo. – susurró a su pequeño no nacido.

…

En aquellos días Naruto se había vuelto un tanto distante, desde que se había separado para formar caminos independientes, la convivencia cambió radicalmente en pocos días. Los cuatro había establecido un pacto sanguíneo con el cual podrían estar al pendientes unos de los otros, podrían ayudarse en situaciones extremas y podrían comunicarse cuando quisieran. Mas Naruto no parecía estar muy dispuesto a interactuar con su viejo equipo. Supuestamente, después de la primera separación que duro tres años entre los cuatro y que los llevaría a entrenamientos de diferente índole en los cuales aprenderían muchas de las técnicas que conocían actualmente, habían prometido ser más unidos que una familia común. Los lazos formados se fortalecieron al grado de volverse casi ancestrales, ¿Pero si era así, por qué Naruto deseaba bloquearse por un tiempo sin que los demás supieran en donde estaba realmente?

Si eso había resultado bastante extraño para Sakura y Sasuke, el hecho de que repentinamente le hiciera aparecer en su casa, con una mujer moribunda y a la cual le atribuía el hecho de estar esperando un hijo de ambos, esto marcaba una nueva marca en cuanto a angustia y desconcierto.

Esa noche, cuando Hinata se fue a dormir, Sakura yacía en el jardín de Naruto, parada a la luz de la luna y al pendiente de lo que fuese que tuviera que decir. Los ojos azules de Naruto se enfrentaron a los verdes de ella en un silencio sepulcral.

—Ya era bastante raro que te aislaras de nosotros, pero más aún que fueras tan canalla como para hacer esto. – la mirada acusadora de Sakura hizo que el joven frunciera el ceño, en una lucha interna.

—Sakura-chan, yo… - suspiró sin terminar la frase.

—Debo admitir que cuando me invocaste para verla en aquel estado deplorable pensé lo peor, pero te acusaría injustamente sin primero escucharte. – se acercó a él y lo invitó a que se sentaran en algún sitio en el cual estuvieran cómodos. El resultado fue a un lado del estanque, en una banca de piedra que habían construido para ella, a un lado del árbol de melocotones. —¿Y bien, qué pasó? – Naruto cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acariciándose la sien, nervioso.

—Hyuga Hinata fue una niña que conocí hace muchos años, en mi infancia. Aún no nos conocíamos, por eso no sabes quién es ella, pero puedo apostar a que Sasuke sí.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – se cruzó de brazos. —No dijo nada al respecto cuando nos fuimos de tu casa hace unos días.

—Siempre fue muy callado ante este asunto. Al principio, cuando la conocí él fue el primero en darse cuenta y no me delató con Kakashi-sensei. Ha sido muy discreto con ello, o simplemente no le interesaba.

—Entiendo. – Sakura comprendía a Naruto en ese aspecto de su marido. En ocasiones Sasuke era tan serio y estoico que se desesperaba. —¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste a este punto?

—Cuando teníamos diez años Kakashi-sensei descubrió mi relación con Hinata. En ocasiones me escapaba e iba a visitarla, en realidad ya lo sabía, pero nunca quiso interponerse en nuestra amistad, pues pensaba que no era nada serio. Sin embargo, constantemente exponía a Hinata a situaciones peligrosas que lentamente fueron colmando la paciencia de Kakashi-sensei. La última vez casi moríamos a manos de una araña gigante, el sensei nos salvó pero se molestó mucho conmigo, así que decidió borrarme la memoria a Hinata y romper con nuestra amistad.

—¿Enserio pasó eso? – Sakura los había conocido a la edad de once años, cuando quedó huérfana y Kakashi la adoptó para criarla hasta los quince, edad en la cual los cuatro se separaron para tres años después reunirse tras un viaje de autodescubrimiento.

—A mí no me borró la memoria porque se lo pedí fervientemente. No obstante, a causa de eso jamás olvidé a Hinata. Pasaron los años y en ocasiones solía ir a verla… ella estaba igual que antes, en ocasiones lucía muy triste, en otras feliz, en otras… bueno, supongo que su vida siguió avanzando sin mí en ella.

—Ya veo. – Sakura vio el pesar en los ojos de su amigo.

—Me enamoré de Hinata, Sakura-chan. – terminó por confesar. —Todos estos años estuve enamorado de ella en silencio, suprimiendo cada día la necesidad de ir donde ella y decirle quien era y cuanto la quería. Pero no era fácil, ella no me recordaba y sólo sería sembrar miles de preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza. No sé qué me pasó, me comporté como un animal. Creo… que me obsesioné con ella. – agregó avergonzado. —Un día no pude resistir un impulso que nacía desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Fui donde ella, entré en su habitación y la seduje. Hice una barbarie, utilicé un viejo elixir que Ero-Senin solía presumir en algunas ocasiones, y entonces yo… - apretó la mandíbula y los puños hasta quedar con los nudillos blancos. —Estaba indefensa, inmóvil. La poción paraliza a la víctima y la hace entrar en un trance que hace emerger sus necesidades más básicas, ella ni siquiera sabía quién era yo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, y aunque sí reaccionaba físicamente… siempre estuvo ausente. – se llevó una mano al estómago y apretó su ropa con fuerza. —Fui un maldito bastardo con ella, pero no pude suprimir ese lado animal. La violé, Sakura-chan, hice el acto más impuro que he cometido en mi patética existencia, lastimé gravemente a la mujer que amaba sólo porque no pude mantener a raya mis instintos. Ella me odia, la he oído decirlo. No sabe quién le hizo esto, pero me ha dicho que no desea encontrarse con el causante de su desgracia y que se siente sucia, como una cualquiera. ¡Maldita sea! – se llevó las manos a la cara y apretó su piel con la llena de los dedos, dejando marcas rojas en ésta.

—Vaya. – Sakura estaba sorprendida y algo avergonzada por la confesión de Naruto, pero estaba segura que este era el primer paso en su rehabilitación. —Lo que has hecho es lo más incorrecto que te he visto hacer, Naruto. – fue severa y el chico sintió ese regaño con pesar. —No sólo deshonraste a esa chica, sino que también a ti mismo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. – exclamó angustiado.

—Pero al menos… has demostrado que te importa y que estás dispuesto a emendar ese error.

—La traicioné varias veces. – terminó por confesar. —Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada fue tanto feliz como miserable, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que me odiaría. Más a sabiendas que no sabría quién soy.

—Entiendo. – Sakura le miró angustiada. —Escúchame, Naruto. Estoy muy decepcionada y a la vez orgullosa de ti. Has cometido un error, pero no eres el primero ni el único al que le sucede. Se trata de algo delicado, sí, pero no por ello algo imposible. Demuéstrale a Hinata que la amas de verdad, protégela a ella y a tu hijo; pero al final deberás serle sincero.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Debes decirle que fuiste tú, pero hacerla ver que no eres ese demonio que abusó de ella. En realidad no sé cómo ayudarte con esto, pero te apoyaré en lo que pueda. – lo abrazó en un gesto maternal. —Te deseo la mejor de las suertes y mis felicitaciones, por el bebé.

—Gracias. – sus ojos se aguaron. —¿Si necesito ayuda puedo llamarte?

—Por supuesto. – le acarició la cabeza con cariño. —Prométeme que arreglarás esto. Quiero que seas feliz, pero también que vivas dignamente. No me decepciones, ¿Quieres?

—No, Sakura-chan, no lo haré. – dijo más calmado.

—Así se dice. – se separó de él. —Tengo que irme, regresaré después, espero que para entonces las cosas hayan mejorado entre los dos. Esta chica, Hinata, es una buena persona, pero está muy asustada por la situación que le tocó vivir. Confió en ti para que al final los dos sean felices.

—Sí, lo haré. – Naruto recibió un beso en la frente por parte de Sakura.

—Espero tu mejor esfuerzo. – tras decir esto una lluvia de pétalos la hizo desaparecer.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan, así será.

Naruto sonrió mientras el aire se llevaba los últimos pétalos y sonrió ante el firmamento, pensando en el duro trabajo que tenía por delante.

_Me amarás tanto como yo a ti, así será. _

**Continuará… **

**Naruto finalmente nos ha revelado como pasó aquello y obviamente el por qué. ¿Cómo será la relación entre los dos ahora en adelante? Esperemos que mejore. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	7. Colores

**Avances para esta pareja. Espero que les guste. ¡Ah, no puedo resistir el tener que esperar para la próxima película! Espero que ustedes estén tan emocionados como yo. Bueno, sin más preámbulos: **

* * *

**-7-**

**Colores. **

* * *

Hinata jadeó dolorosamente cuando cayó de rodillas en la dura grava, mas se levantó inmediatamente cuando sintió aquel escalofrió malévolo en su espalda, miró hacia atrás y tal como sospechaba de las sombras emergían aquellos ojos rojos que podían ver lo más profundo de su alma. Quiso correr pero grandes pilares de fuego obstruyeron su huida, los gruñidos se transformaron en jadeos, las pisadas se hicieron colosales y una cortina nebulosa de humo con olor a menta y miel la atormentaron.

De pronto una silueta gigantesca se posó sobre ella y una gota de saliva la cual era capaz de carcomer su ropa le cayó en su hombro.

—Hinata. – su voz bestial la llamó con lujuria. —Eres mía.

—No. – susurró aterrada e intentó escapar, pero tan pronto como lo pensó sus pies se clavaron en el suelo.

—Hinata… - la pastosidad de aquella exhalación la dejó perpleja. —Mi princesa… - frente a ella se coloreó una zarpa de grandes garras, su cuerpo tembló por completo.

—¡No! – gritó.

…

La chica abrió los ojos asustada cuando logró salir de aquella pesadilla. Ya era de día y la luz, aunque parda, reinaba en la superficie terrestre. Se frotó la cara con cuidado y respiró con tranquilidad. Tenía mucho tiempo que ya no soñaba con aquel demonio, tanto, que incluso le parecía sólo un recuerdo efímero, pero ahora, repentinamente, sus miedos se habían avivado más que nunca.

Le levantó con cuidado y una vez de pie contempló su propia figura, ninguna expresión notable adornó su rostro al contemplar su vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo. Era una barriga redondita y pequeña pero evidente. Pasó una mano sobre su hijo no nato y una repentina calidez la adornó, tanto así, que la hizo sonreír.

—Buenos días. – susurró con voz baja.

—Hinata. – la voz de Naruto al otro lado de la habitación la llamó, mientras alejaba sus manos sorprendida.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vendrás a desayunar?

—Ya voy.

Con este día se cumplían tres meses bajo la protección de Naruto y simplemente las cosas iban de maravilla. El chico era muy atento con ella, siempre la mantenía cómoda, le traía cosas exóticas para cocinar como ciervos o plantas especiales, la llevaba de paseo e incluso le preparaba el baño. Era un hombre sumamente atento, a comparación de ella, que sólo estaba en su hogar sin nada que ofrecerle.

Pero como siempre, ambos desayunaron comentando ciertas cosas como el hermoso clima que venía, el canto de las cigarras, el árbol de melocotones y demás. Pero este día en especial, Hinata estaba muy callada y Naruto no lo pasó por alto.

—¿Sucede algo? – comían lo que la chica había preparado, pues tras dos meses de convivencia ella confesó que su comida en realidad le era insípida y un tanto mal cocida.

—Nada. – ella suavizó sus palabras para no preocuparlo.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? – el chico era más listo de lo que creía.

—No realmente. – lo cierto era que sí, pero no quería preocuparlo.

—¿Algo de lo que debiera…?

—No, Naruto-san, todo está bien. – interrumpió ella.

—Si tú lo dices. – terminó de sorber el caldo del rico ramen casero que Hinata había hecho. —Cielos, Hinata, ¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?

—Ramen.

—Es delicioso. – dijo lamiendo las comisuras de sus labios.

—Gracias. – se sonrojó levemente.

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. – confesó repentinamente, tanto que el mismo Naruto se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Eh, quiero decir…Bueno, es que… - tragó saliva y Hinata alejó su mirada de él, apenada y ahora totalmente roja. Los dos se quedaron en silencio tras esto, Naruto fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a recoger todo.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte, Naruto-san.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. – le obligó a sentarse. —No debes esforzarte.

—Pero en realidad no es…

—Descuida. – sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto. Le dio la vuelta y llevó todo al lavadero, dejó las cosas ahí y regresó donde la chica, la cual ya se había levantado e ido al corredor.

Estaba de pie mirando el cielo y a las nubes blancas.

—Naruto-san.

—Dime.

—Tu nombre es muy parecido a un ingrediente del ramen y sin embargo no lo conoces, ¿Cómo fue que te llamaron así?

—Pues… - se acercó junto a ella, la diferencia de alturas era notable. —Mi padre lo decidió, nunca supe el porqué. Mamá coincidió con él y fue así que me llamaron Naruto.

—Ya veo. – corrió un poco de aire y la campanilla de viento sonó.

—¿Por qué te llamas Hinata?

—Papá dice que cuando nací era un día muy soleado y mamá decía que cuando sonreía era como si viera el sol nacer. – se sonrojó, ahora que lo pensaba sonaba muy cursi. —Supongo que por eso.

—Me gusta. – sonrió otra vez y como era habitual, Hinata se mostró tímida y arrebolada.

—Naruto-san, ¿Co-Cómo era tus padres? – se atrevió a preguntar para cambiar el tema.

—Pues… - se cruzó de brazos. —La verdad es que casi no los recuerdo, murieron cuando era muy joven. Lo que sé de ellos es lo que mis maestros me han contado.

—Ya veo, lo siento mucho.

—No tienes por qué. – la invitó a sentarse. —En realidad hay pocas cosas que sé de ellos, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de ciertas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como el cabello de mamá. – de pronto el rostro de Naruto era muy pacifico. —Mamá tenía el cabello rojo y largo, era tan sedoso y abundante; y papá, sus ojos, eran tan azules como el mismo cielo. El sólo recordarlo me hace feliz. – nunca nadie había escuchado a Naruto hablar de sus padres, Hinata era la única y eso sería un secreto que sería mejor no revelar a Sakura o Sasuke.

—Tienes sus ojos. – repuso Hinata. —Tus ojos son como el mismo cielo, Naruto-san. – le miró fijamente.

—¿Tú también te parecías a tu madre?

—Sí, papá dice que mi cabello le recuerda al de ella. – acarició un mechón. —Pero si lo pienso con detenimiento, no me parezco mucho a mamá. Ella era realmente hermosa, su voz era tan dulce que cada noche me arrullaba con una melodía que había inventado para mí… comparada con ella yo…

—Para mí eres hermosa. – confesó Naruto, haciendo que ambos se encontraran en un cómodo silencio.

—Gracias. – se sonrojó de nuevo, para variar.

—No conocí a tu madre pero… - llevó una mano a su cabello y lo acarició. —Es sedoso y radiante, tu voz es cantábile y frágil, tanto que en ocasiones siento como si una diosa cantara, además, tus ojos, tan blancos y hermosos como la luna, me recuerdan a aquellos días de invierno que, pese a la fría tempestad, siempre podía esperar paciente a la noche y contemplar su hermosa faz.

—Na-Naruto-san… - tartamudeó, estaba más que nerviosa, de pronto el rostro de Naruto estaba muy cerca del suyo.

—Hinata. – él estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre ella.

Y pasó, sus labios se encontraron en una delicada caricia. Un mar de sensaciones se dispararon en la cabeza de Hinata y su corazón saltó casi dolorosamente. De repente podía ver muchos colores a su alrededor y al cerrar los ojos y sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los de ella en una caricia más profunda la lleno tanto de fascinación como de temor.

Se separó al sentir que él intentaba tomarla de los hombros y le miró temerosa al comprender que deseaba más. Naruto abrió los ojos y ella se sorprendió al verlos, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, eran tan amarillos como su cabello.

—Hinata.

—Tus ojos. – dijo ella, abstraída. —Son como el sol.

—Y los tuyos como la luna. – respondió cuan bobo enamorado.

—Ne-Necesito ir a mi habitación. – se levantó tan rápido como pudo y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo, dejando al chico atrás para que sus ojos se colorearan de amarillo a azul nuevamente.

…

Sakura miró a Sasuke quien descansaba en el jardín de su hogar. El chico dormitaba plácidamente bajo un cerezo blanco, algo exótico pero que sólo crecía en esa zona. El muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tan tranquilo que le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo, se acercó lentamente y contempló embelesada su faz, estaba por apartarse cuando él abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Lo siento, te desperté. – dijo ella, agachándose y besándole la frente con amor.

—No, no estaba totalmente dormido. – la haló de la muñeca y la hizo sentarse en su regazo. —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo presentí. – Uchiha le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente y lo colocó tras su oreja.

—Desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo, es sobre Naruto y Hinata, la humana que está con él.

—¿Ajá? – Sasuke recargó la cabeza en el árbol, relajado.

—¿Tú sabias quien era, no es así?

—Sí. – el chico le miró desinteresado.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

—Naruto es libre de hacer lo que quiera de su vida, ¿No lo crees?

—Ella era parte de su pasado, ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo fue y por lo visto también de su presente. Ahora que la chica espera un hijo suyo, supongo que no se separará de ella.

—¿Ah sí?

—Tonta Sakura. – le acarició una mejilla. —¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Cuando un youkai reclama una compañera nunca la deja ir, quiera ella o no. – la besó fugazmente. —Ahora, ¿Qué ibas a decirme? Eso no era, ¿Verdad?

—No. – se sonrojó levemente. —Sasuke-kun… - colocó su rostro en su pecho. —Mi cuerpo está cambiando para bien. – le miró con una sonrisa radiante. —Es cuestión de esperar pero, pronto tendremos un integrante más de nuestra familia.

—¿Estás… embarazada? – la sorpresa golpeó el rostro de Uchiha.

—¿Estás molesto?

—Claro que no. – la besó intensamente. —Gracias.

…

Había pasado un buen rato después que aquel encuentro romántico y Hinata todavía yacía escondida en lo más profundo de su habitación. La vergüenza la carcomía, nunca ante había sido besada, ese era su primer beso, al menos el primero consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Estaba más roja que un tomate y no era para menos. Ya hacía más de un mes que repentinamente Hinata había comenzado a sentirse atraída por el joven de ojos azules. Le parecía encantador, gracioso y admirable, conforme fue conociéndole Naruto demostró ser más que un buen anfitrión, él se preocupaba por ella, por su salud, por el bienestar de su hijo no nacido, incluso por que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente tibia para que disfrutara de un adecuado baño.

Estaba tan ensimismada que repentinamente una música en el fondo de toda la casa la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Se trataba de un shimasen, cuyas delgadas cuerdas sonaban al son de un pequeño tambos taiko. Se sintió fascinada, pues una vieja familiaridad se apoderó de ella, como si anteriormente lo hubiese escuchado, ya fue durante su infancia o en sus vidas pasadas.

Emergió a paso lento de su habitación y se acercó a la sala de estar en donde yacía Naruto sentado, de espadas a ella, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, pues frente a ellos tocaba sin nada de reparos un shimasen sin que nadie lo tocase y el pequeño tambor reposaba a su lado, mientras la baqueta se alzaba sola en el aire y golpeaba justo en el momento indicado para dar un contrapunto melódico a tan singular canción.

De pronto sonó un pequeño gong sonó al fondo, Hinata lo miró colgado de dos postes, conocía el instrumento, el platillo de bronce era muy popular durante las fiestas de año nuevo que se celebraban en su hogar.

Poco a poco fue atrapada por el sin fin de sonidos, que se intensificaban e iban y venían, de pronto como si la música del shimasen se multiplicara, se abrieron dos puertas que estaban detrás de ella y llegaron graciosamente por el aire y se acomodaron al lado del primero, siendo en total tres shimasen que tocaban cuan algarabía.

Estaban tan embelesada por la música que sin darse cuenta se acercó a donde estaba Naruto quien seguía inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y al parecer muy concentrado; no fue hasta que un paso en falso de Hinata, al ir tan distraía por el evento que sucedía alrededor, la hizo tropezar con el aludido, que éste perdió el hilo de las cosas y los instrumentos dejaron de sonar mientras se escuchaba al abrupta interrupción.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca ante la pena de haberle interrumpido. Naruto sacudió un poco la cabeza y se viró para ver a su amada, quien estaba estática frente a él.

—Perdona, Naruto-san, no quería molestar. – comenzó a retroceder.

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. – él sonrió. Miró los instrumentos. —¿Estás dormida? ¿Te desperté?

—No, claro que no. – Hinata se sentó a su lado, jugueteando con sus dedos. —Quería ver… de donde proveía tan hermosa música. ¿Acaso usted…?

—Son instrumentos mágicos. – resaltó Naruto. —Los obtuve durante mis viajes de… - negó con la cabeza. —En fin, fueron un regalo de un ser cercano. Cada que estoy triste o feliz los saco para escuchar un poco de música. ¿Quieres escuchar un poco más?

—Me encantaría. – ella se sonrojó levemente.

—Bien, pero esta fiesta no estaría completa sin esto. – chasqueó los dedos y de lo más profundo de la casa llegaron unos pequeños cascabeles y un shakuhachi.

La música volvió a surgir por arte de magia y el sonido de todos los instrumentos volvía a correr en un círculo interminable y lleno de emociones. Hinata apreció el entorno que la música podía transmitir y cómo su cuerpo entero vibraba al percibirlo. Era hipnótico y lleno de sentimientos reprimidos, tanto que de un momento a otro comenzó sentirse ansiosa, relajada y mismo tiempo mareado, pero todo aquello aunado con un agradable sabor.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y se llevó una mano con asombro. No era muy habitual que sintiera cólicos, pero para ser precisos estas cosquillas no eran tan fuertes como los cólicos, ¿Serían acaso los movimientos del bebé? Pero, ¿No era muy temprano para sentirlos? ¿O quizá era más grande de lo habitual por ser mitad demonio? Estaban tan atrapada en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la mano de Naruto sobre la suya. Hinata dio un respingo, el chico la miraba intensamente en medio de todo el torbellino música, el cual pese a que tenía los ojos abiertos no dejaba de tocar.

Sus ojos se encontraron en un mar de colores. De pronto le pareció ver una gama interminable de asombrosos tonos luminosos en los ojos de Naruto, era como si bailaran en un ambiente lleno de texturas y sensaciones entremezcladas. ¿Sería la música la que le dejaba atrapada en tan intrigante vorágine?

El rostro de Naruto se acercó lentamente a ella y Hyuga, en vez de alejarse, como hubiese querido, se mantuvo firme, hasta que el cuerpo del chico estuvo pegado al suyo. Sus ojos nunca apartaron la vista de los de Naruto.

_Las perlas de sus ojos se perdían en los océanos de Naruto. _

De pronto se tensó cuando el muchacho tocó con cuidado el vientre de ella por encima de sus ropas. El rostro del muchacho se enfocó en su abdomen bajo, el shakuhachi sonó bello y con mesura, los cascabeles adornaron de forma sutil el fondo, para que después sonasen las cuerdas tensas del shimasen.

Naruto se agachó lentamente, sin que ella hiciera algo por detenerlo y depositó un dulce beso en la pancita respingona de la mujer, ella se coloreó del mismo tono que el rubí. Naruto colocó una mejilla sobre su vientre y respiró con tranquilidad, ante esto su retoño dejó de moverse y eso la dejó intrigada. Después el zorro le miró de nuevo a los ojos, esta vez la paz se instaló en el cuerpo de Hinata, quien adormecida por la música y la vibra que transmitía Naruto, se dejó hacer.

Pues comenzaba a enamorarse de aquellas sensaciones.

El muchacho colocó su nariz en el cuello de ella y olfateó tranquilo, sin propasarse. Después pegó una de sus mejillas contra la de ella, la abrazó contra su pecho, la mujer se tensó solo un instante, pero después su cuerpo se tranquilizó.

Todo aquello era una danza de cortejo y ella estaba cayendo sin darse cuenta en los encantos del espécimen masculino que gorjeaba a su alrededor con mesura y entrega en aquellos instrumentos bien afinados.

La respiración de Naruto terminó por embriagarla y un olor que extrañamente conocía la dejó inmóvil. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios del muchacho estaban sobre los de ella en un beso entregado pero dulce. Su cuerpo fue puesto en el tatami con mucho cuidado y mientas los labios del muchacho seguían unidos a los suyos.

Al entrar en contacto con el suelo algo despertó en el alma de Hinata, casi como un aire asfixiante que la llenaba por completo, un miedo irracional que la dejaba perpleja.

Igual a si tuviera de nuevo aquellos sueños que desde hacía meses no tenía.

Y sintió que se ahogaba, que la vida se le iba poco a poco, que su pequeño volví a moverse haciéndole tiernas cosquillas que sólo lograban despertarla más y más. Hinata llevó sus manos a los hombros de Naruto y apretó sus dedos sobre éstos, el muchacho se dio cuenta de su perturbación y se apartó de ella, hasta hace un momento seguía besándola.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ansioso.

—Yo… yo… - susurró aterrada, a lo que Naruto comprendió.

—Lo siento. – se apartó de ella. La música dejó de sonar.

—Naruto-san. – ella se enderezó, siendo ayudada por Naruto. Estaba sumamente roja. —Lo siento. – se levantó con cuidado. —Me gustaría ir por un poco de aire fresco. – no estaba molesta por el beso ni por las caricias del muchacho, sino más bien estaba desconcertada con todas esa emociones que no podía controlar.

—Iré contigo.- se ofreció.

—Disculpa, pero quiero estar sola. – susurró, dejándolo atrás.

Se encaminó hasta el jardín al cual ya se había acostumbrado visitar cuando se sentía deprimida o feliz. Como era costumbre se ubicó debajo del gran árbol de melocotones y respiró abatida. Naruto le observó de lejos, algo desesperado por no saber lo que estaría pensando. Hinata acarició la corteza del gran árbol y luego su vientre, por extraño que pareciera ahora se sentía más completa, como si una parte de su vida hubiese renacido, como si su soledad enfermiza se fuese eliminando poco a poco.

—Gran árbol. – habló en voz baja.— No sé qué me está pasando.- tragó saliva. —Ahora veo todo de otro color, me siento mejor conmigo misma, incluso… atractiva. – se sonrojó ante esto. No era tonta, había visto las insinuaciones de Naruto, él como la observaba con algo más que preocupación, era como si realmente le importara, como si algo en su interior quiera decirle algo, incluso en ocasiones se sentía apenada cuando durante sus desayunos y cenas lo había atrapado en más de una ocasión viéndole el trasero.

Los cambios del embarazo también le habían asentado de una forma más provocativa, sus pechos eran más grandes, sus caderas se habían ensanchado, en ocasiones tropezaba con las cosas cuando creía que podía pasar con facilidad entre ellos, las rodillas y los tobillos se le hinchaban a menudo, pero nada que un buen reposo no curase. No obstante, sus piernas habían tomado más forma y su rostro se veía resplandeciente, haciéndose notar que estaba esperando a un retoño con algo más que felicidad.

Hacía unos días Sakura había venido a verla y le había dicho que todo lo que estaba pasando era normal, de hecho, le parecía ilógico que no hubiese tenido otra clase de… malestar. Como por ejemplo aumento en la libido por procesamiento masivo de hormonas, ahora que los malestares iniciales del primer trimestre habían desaparecido; y lo más irónico fue que así era. Ella se sonrojó enormemente cuando Sakura le había adivinado el pensamiento.

Hinata volvía a colorearse de rojo ante sus recuerdos.

—Será sólo una faceta más del embarazo o lo estoy confundiendo con… amor. – tragó saliva. Nunca antes había tenido un pretendiente, pero lo cierto es que sí conocía, o al menos sentía, lo que era sentirse atraía por alguien.

Causalmente Naruto la había sentir eso, pero de una forma más intensa. Miró de soslayo a Naruto, que claramente la estaba espiando y rio ante esto, de repente se sentía algo nerviosa, como una adolescente.

—Bueno, no importa.- dijo suspirando y con algo de resignación. —Espero hacer lo correcto. – musitó para sí misma. —¿Naruto-san? – el chico respondió saliendo por completo al patio. —¿Sería mucha molestia…? – ella le miró por completo y al chico le pareció que irradiaba una extraña luz a su alrededor. —Si volvieras… a tomar un poco para mí.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—He tomado mi segundo aire. – respiró profundamente.

—Muy bien. – él sonrió.

Ambos entraron a la misma sala y de nuevo los instrumentos volvieron a sonar, ambos se miraron a la vez y en esta ocasión Naruto extendió una mano hacia la mujer.

—Bailemos. – dijo con entusiasmo.

—Bi-Bien. – tartamudeó mientras le tomaba la mano.

Así pues comenzaron a danzar, al principio dieron vueltas uno a uno, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus pechos. Después Naruto la soltó y a la chica, se inclinó ligeramente y se alzó para volverla a tomar, esta vez de ambas manos y entrelazarlas, la chica se dejó hacer, mientras caminaban lentamente al son de los shimasen. Luego se soltaron, para volver a encontrar sus miradas en un mar de alabanzas y buenos modales.

Lentamente fueron uniéndose más hasta que estuvieron muy juntos el uno del otro, el baile, aunque efímero terminó por sellar un trato más allá de buena convivencia, Naruto acababa de forjarse un lazo con Hinata que jamás imaginó.

Esa tarde bailaron en silencio hasta que sus pies ardieron; y en el caso de Hinata, se hincharon.

…

Esa noche, como cualquier otra, Hinata estaba punto de dormirse, si no fuera por que entró de improviso a su habitación un juguetón niño zorro.

—¡Naruto-kun! – se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar su grito de sorpresa. —¿Qué haces aquí? Si papá nos descubre…

—Nee, no te preocupes por eso. – la tomó de una mano y la incitó seguirle. —Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

—Pe-Pero es muy tarde y el bosque es peligroso.

—No te preocupes, no iremos lejos. – finalmente y después de tanto insistir logró que ella saliera al jardín del palacio, allí, con ayuda de sus poderes sobrenaturales logró saltar lo suficientemente alto como para llegar al techo de un almacén.

—¿Estás bien? – Hinata se angustió al verlo tropezarse con una teja desalineada.

—Sí, estoy bien.- acarició sus pies, puesto que se había golpeado directamente en el dedo más pequeño.

—Déjame verte…

—No, no es necesario. – la tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar despacio. —Esto es lo que quería mostrarte. – fue entonces que señaló la enorme una que estaba frente a ellos. Era luna llena, la noche de los espíritus.

—Qué hermosa luna.

—Y no es todo. – la obligó a correr entre los tejados, llegando rápidamente al borde del palacio.

—¡No, Naruto-kun, vamos a caer!

—¡No te preocupes! – saltó mientras un extraño remolino de viento amortiguaba su caída. Ahora estaban fuera del castillo. —Vamos.

—No, mis padres se preocuparan si me escapo. – dijo asustada.

—Regresaremos antes de que se den cuenta.

—¿Pero y tus padres? Se molestarán también.

—Ah… - el muchacho miró a un lado y volvió a sonreír. —No te preocupes.

Ambos caminaron un largo rato para después llegar a un sendero que lentamente se llenabas de luces de todos los colores aparentes, no así revolotearon a su alrededor mariposas que resplandecían cuan luciérnagas y que si intentabas atrapar una éstas cambiaban de los mismos colores que el arcoíris.

Hinata rio cuando una se posó sobre su nariz.

Llegaron finalmente a un gran cúmulo de puestos en cuyos lugares reposaban decenas de personas vestidas de kimonos de varios colores, así pues había luz, fuego y muchas decoraciones en todas partes.

—¿Qué lugar es este? – preguntó maravillada la niña.

—Es el festival de los espíritus. – dijo sonriente Naruto. —Vamos, lo mejor está por empezar.

Al llegar al centro, la chica se percató de varias cosas curiosas y que sólo aparecían en los cuentos que su abuela solía contarle. Había niños con colas, ancianos con grandes narices, mujeres con largas cabelleras y hombres con alas blancas y negras. Todos bailando al centro de una gran hoguera, la cual sonaba al ritmo de un shimasen y un shakuhachi que tocaban con mucho ahínco un par de youkais que cambiaban de vez en cuando de instrumento.

—¡Vamos, Hinata, vamos a bailar! – Naruto la arrastró pese a su timidez hasta la gran rueda y se las arregló para hacerse de un espacio. Las criaturas la acogieron como a una de los suyos y no dejaron de bailar hasta que se acabó la canción.

Después de ello todos hicieron una reverencia y se tomaron un descanso. Los niños fueron a un puesto de comida que estaba al borde y Naruto pagó por un bocadillo para ambos. Los dos comieron entre risas y platicas. Al final de la noche, la hoguera se alzó majestuosa y grandes fuegos se expandieron a los alrededores, haciendo formas, contando historias, tomando ciento de colores que Hinata creyó inexistentes.

—Naruto-kun. – le dijo en medio de toda la celebración. —¡Gracias!

—De nada Hinata. – el sonrió como sólo él sabía.

—Jamás lo olvidaré.

—Yo tampoco.

—Volvamos al siguiente año.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Es una promesa. – ambos estrecharon sus dedos meñiques para continuar con los festejos.

…

Naruto despertó tras contemplar aquel sueño de antaño. Se levantó con cuidado de su futon y caminó hasta la habitación de Hinata, estuvo un rato de pie ahí y después tomó valor para tocar.

—¿Hinata, estás despierta? – tras un leve momento los pasos de la chica fueron guiados hasta la puerta para abrirse lentamente.

—¿Sí? – la mitad de su cuerpo escondido tras la puerta.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – invitó extendiéndole una mano.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. – hubo otro silencio entre ellos. —¿No quieres?

—¿No es eso?

—¿Confías en mí? – insistió con paciencia.

—Claro. – terminó por abrir la puerta. —¿A dónde iremos?

—No te preocupes, sé que te gustará.

Salieron al jardín y sin que ella lo esperara Naruto la sujetó de la cintura para elevarlos en un grácil salto. Ella se aferró rápidamente a su cuello, Naruto se dejó hacer. Una vez arriba del techo y ya que se sintió segura, le soltó para darse cuenta el motivo de su invitación.

—Vaya, la luna se ve hermosa. – era luna llena.

—Lo es, ¿No?

—Es extraño. – admitió después de contemplarla. —Pero siento como si no fuera la primera vez que la viera de esta forma.

—Y eso no es todo. – Naruto la hizo mirar hacia el bosque. A lo alto de los árboles, junto en ese instante, se alzaba un enjambre de hermosas mariposas que resplandecían cuan estrellas. La chica quedó boquiabierta cuando los insectos volaron en su dirección y pasaron a su alrededor, dejándola ver una lluvia de chispas y centenas multicolores. Intentó tocar algunas y éstas cambiaban de tonalidad y matiz. Rio cuando una se posó en su nariz y Naruto sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior. No obstante no fue el único, Hinata frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que aquella sensación nostálgica aumentaba conforme las mariposas iban y venían a su alrededor. Al terminó de aquella sesión encontró la mano de Naruto que se extendía nuevamente hasta ella. Sonrojada tomó su mano en silencio mientras el chico le decía con la cabeza que mirara el cielo una vez más.

Las estrellas resplandecían al son de aquella fresca noche. Entonces apreciaron una estrella fugaz y sin dase cuenta cada uno había pedido un deseo.

—¿Sabes, Naruto-san? – el chico la miró en silencio. —No sé por qué… pero siento muchos deseos de llorar. – terminó por decir con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Entonces hazlo, déjalo ir. – limpió sus mejillas con sus dedos.

—¿Sabes otra cosa? Desconozco la razón pero… siento como si ya hubiera vivido esto. – de sus ojos seguían fluyendo lágrimas. —¿Acaso me pasa algo malo?

—No. – el chico estrechó sus dedos entre los suyos. —No es tu culpa. – la dijo con melancolía. —Más bien es mía, por ser un tonto. – musitó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada. – sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. —Ven, siéntate conmigo. – la ayudó a hacerlo. —Disfrutemos un poco más de la luna.

—Está bien. – se recargó en su hombro, los dos quedaron en total afonía.

Hasta que, sin nada más, ella se durmió. El chico la miró descansar y terminó por pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para relajarse un rato más. Después de todo, las cosas ya no pintaban tan mal ahora.

…

_Deseo que Hinata sea feliz. _

_Deseo que Naruto-san sea feliz. _

…

**Continuará… **

**Tal como les dije, avanzamos entre estos dos. ¡Ambos están enamorados! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	8. Un momento de perfección

**Esta historia avanza a pasos agigantados. Ha llegado el momento que todos hemos esperado. La trama se acerca a su climax. Por favor, disfrútenlo. **

* * *

**-8-**

**Un momento de perfección. **

* * *

Había luna llena, el cielo estaba despejado y sonido de los grillos adornaba de forma inocua los alrededores de aquel hermoso claro. Inclusos las luciérnagas se extendían alrededor en un baile lleno de pasión y emociones encontradas.

Un par de pies caminaban en silencio mientras sus manos extendidas a los costados, tocaban con delicadeza las hojas húmedas por el rocío de la madrugada, sus cabellos se movían en graciosamente al son de la fresca brisa, sus ojos cerrados con una mueca de satisfacción, como si jamás hubiera sentido el estar libre y en el mundo exterior.

—Casi olvidaba… lo hermoso que puede ser este mundo. – recitó para sí mismo, sin esperar a que nadie le contestase.

Continuó avanzando, hasta llegar a un lago bañado por una cascada, sus pies jamás pararon su camino, se plantó en la superficie del agua y dio paso a su recorrido sobre el cristal líquido. Se posó frente a la cascada y dejó que sus manos acunaran el agua helada que caía a cierta velocidad y presión. Permitió que esa agua le lavara el cabello con parsimonia, dejando que las gotas resbalaran haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Pero, repentinamente, su espalda se estremeció y el resto de su cuerpo se enderezó de forma grácil, giró su rostro hacia atrás y se encontró con el objeto de su turbación.

—No es cortés espiar a los demás. – comentó con su tersa voz.

—Dis-Disculpeme. – de forma mísera y un tanto deplorable, se arrastró ante él un joven cuyo cuerpo todavía reposaba por el dolor de heridas viejas. —Pero no pude evitar verlo entre toda esta oscuridad. ¿Es usted, quien creo que es?

—Eso depende, ¿Quién crees que soy?

—El último descendiente de la Diosa Conejo.

—Oh, entonces has acertado. – se giró por completo, sus ojos siempre cerrados. —¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿O es que sólo te has acercado a saludarme?

—En realidad, sí tengo algo que pedirle, si usted me lo permite. – se veía cansado, como si el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo le costara cada gramo de energía que poseía.

—Te ves muy mal, chico. – dio algunos pasos hacia él, pero el aludido retrocedió. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Inuzuka Kiba. – dijo con cierto temor.

—¿De clan perro? – el hombre alzó una ceja. —¿Cómo es que un miembro del clan perro vaga sólo por este bosque?

—Es algo complicado de decir. – finalmente se dejó caer en la tierra.

—¿Estás herido? – se acercó más a él.

—Sí, aún no he sanado por completo. Pese a que soy más resistente que muchos otros seres, estoy solo… y para un demonio perro estar solo significa muerte. He tenido que arreglármelas para sobrevivir en esta tierra hostil.

—¿Por qué? – se mantuvo en la orilla del lago, a la expectativa.

—Mi clan desapareció. – dijo con pesar. —Todo por culpa de un monstruo.

—Debió ser bastante poderoso. – sus palabras no expresaban sentimientos. —¿Y bien, qué quieres pedirme? – pero sí curiosidad.

—Quiero que me ayudes… a derrotar a esa bestia. Debe pagar lo que le hizo a mi clan.

—¿Venganza? – rio ante su petición. —Ootsutsuki Toneri no es un mercenario, chico.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que ayudes?

—Me temo que nada. – dio media vuelta, Kiba entró en desesperación.

—¡Pero debes ser tú, sólo tú eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarle!

—No estoy interesado.

—¡De daré lo que me pidas! – gritó en medio de su euforia.

—Dudo que tengas algo que yo quiera.

—Sólo dímelo. – jadeó, sus piernas estaban todavía lastimadas y le costaba caminar sin cansarse a cada minuto. El hecho de estar arrodillado y pidiendo favores era degradante, pero ya no sabía a quién recurrir o qué hacer al respecto.

—Muchacho. – Toneri se giró hasta él, sus ojos continuaban cerrados. —Te diré algo. – soltó un suspiro. —El motivo por el que estoy en la tierra no es sólo para contemplar las flores. Hace más de veinte años que fui sellado en la luna y finalmente pude escapar de aquella prisión, vine porque deseo recuperar mi antiguo poder. Deseo aquella cosa que dejó uno de mis ascendientes, pero que por azares del destino no puedo encontrar. Hace tiempo lo tuve en mi poder, pero ahora debo buscar en este mundo, cuan ciego en una eterna oscuridad; es por eso que dudo mucho que tú lo tengas.

—¿El qué? – insistió Inuzuka.

—El Byakugan. – terminó por confesar.

—¿Byakugan?

—No me sorprenda que no sepas a qué me refiero.

—Oh, sí lo sé. – logró levantarse para darle un hincapié a su declaración. —Y sé en donde puedes encontrarlo. Todavía existe un grupo de humanos que lo posee, ellos están en…

—¿Qué? – Toneri se volteó para encararlo mortificado. —¿Aún hay Hyugas vivos?

—Sí y todos tienen esos ojos. No son muchos, pero sé en dónde están.

—Mmm… - ahora sí que había captado su atención. —¿En dónde se esconden? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su presencia?

—No tengo idea, pero existen en esta tierra, realmente podría llevarte hasta ellos.

—Vaya, entonces parece que sí posees algo que sería de mi interés. – Toneri sonrió. —Supongo que no me lo dirás tan fácilmente; y asumo además que lo usarás para manipularme.

—Pues… podemos hacer un trato.

—¿Qué planeas? – se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta mi venganza, si usted promete ayudarme, yo prometo llevarlo hasta el Byakugan.

—¿Y exactamente en qué consiste esa venganza? ¿Quién es el pobre diablo al cual quieres enfrentar conmigo? – no es que fuera presumido, pero Toneri era honesto, en este mundo eran pocos lo que podían hacerle frente de forma deliberada.

—Se trata de un zorro.

—¿Un zorro? – algo en esa frase llamó sumamente la atención del último Ootsutsuki

—Pero no es un zorro común y corriente, tiene un poder tremendo, logró destruir una montaña en un suspiro. Su chakra era rojo y sus ojos…

—¿Rojo? – repentinamente la voz afable del joven cambió a una llena de rencor. —Sus colas. ¿Cuántas colas tenía?

—N-No estoy seguro. – Kiba se percató del cambió de humor. —Pero emergían rápidamente de su espalda. Tenía una armadura y en su casco estaba la forma de un kitsune con nueve colas. Además, sus ojos eran azules al principio y después se volvían rojos.

—¿Nueve colas? – escuchó el rechinar de sus dientes. —Esos malditos. – dio un paso hacia Kiba y éste sintió como su ira lo amedrentaba violentamente. —No esperé que su prole sobreviviera. – respiró para tranquilizarse. —Está decidido, te ayudaré a obtener tu venganza, tú me guiarás hasta el Byakugan.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

—No es sólo por ti. – aclaró duramente. —Ese maldito de Kurama… me las pagará. – exclamó con voz baja. —Andando. – le dio paso.

Las cosas comenzaban a colorearse de otras tonalidades.

…

Los ojos de color perla de la chica se enfocaron en su silueta en el manantial que estaba frente a ella, observaba en silencio su figura y cómo la pequeña pancita respingona le hacía ver, ahora sí, como una mujer embarazada. Sonrió un poco, últimamente, tras romper el hielo y subir un nivel más de confianza para con Naruto, se sentía más complaciente e incluso a gusto con su estado.

¿Cómo decirlo? Se sentía una mujer nueva, en cierta medida, podía sentir una extraña mezcla entre excitación y cariño por el muchacho de los cabellos dorados. Era irremediable darse cuenta que el chico la deseaba y que sentía algo por ella, tal vez no estaba del todo claro, al menos para Hinata, pero cada vez que Naruto se atrevía a robarle un beso, a galantear frente a ella, a complacerla, sentía que su pecho saltaba de alegría.

Ya no cargaba con aquel peso muerto de infelicidad con el que vivió cuando era niña. Se sentía contenta. Era interesante y a la vez nostálgico, eso era lo que se albergaba en su corazón. Increíblemente las pesadillas se habían esfumado, ahora lo que más recurría sus sueños era la imagen de un niño sin rostro y a ella misma, en una época la cual era muy parecida a su infancia.

Este era su sexto mes de embarazo. Su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus repentinos arranques y viceversa. Procuraba mantenerse tranquila para no alterar a su pequeño, que ya se removía en su interior causándole más que simples cosquillas. Así que se sentó frente al estanque y comenzó a acariciar su vientre. Estaba tan tranquila que no notó la presencia de una conocida detrás de ella.

—Hola. – la voz de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos y se volteó para verla con una sonrisa.

—Hola Sakura-san. – la invitó a sentarse a su lado. El vientre de Sakura también ya comenzaba a notarse, la chica le había compartido la noticia de que tanto ella como su esposo estaban entusiasmados por la espera de su nuevo hijo.

—Este lugar es agradable. – se posó al lado de la chica mientras apreciaba el estanque. —¿Te sientas a menudo aquí?

—Sí, me gusta mucho. – ella sonrió complacida.

—¿En dónde está Naruto?

—No lo sé, creo que duerme.

—¿Duerme? – Sakura alzó una ceja. —Ese hiperactivo jamás duerme. – rio. —Pero bueno, cambiando de tema. Tu panza se ve bastante grande. – la acarició. —¿Cómo te has sentido? – emanó aquella luz verde cálida que siempre la tranquilizaba y escaneó dentro de la humana.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ya no tengo los malestares iniciales. ¿Y usted, Sakura-san?

—Pues ya casi termino esa etapa, pero muy bien. – terminó de ver dentro de ella. —Tu hijo se ve muy bien. – comentó.

—¿Es un niño? – se sonrojó.

—¿Realmente quieres saber si es niño o niña? Tal vez prefieres que sea una sorpresa.

—¿Cree… que pueda decírmelo? – estaba tan roja como una manzana y eso enterneció a Sakura.

—Será un varón. – colocó una mano en su hombro. —Espero que este pequeñín no te cause problemas como su padre. – comentó con una sonrisa, sin embargo captó inmediatamente el cambio de humor en Hinata, la luz que despedían sus ojos se evaporaron para remplazarlas por oscuridad y angustia.

—Oh. – exclamó dolida. —Sí, yo también. – Sakura se dio cuenta que había metido la pata; y muy hondo. Tragó saliva, era obvio que Naruto aún no se sinceraba con ella, ¡Estúpido Naruto! ¡Estúpida ella! Hinata aun creía que ese bebé era producto de una violación.

—Bueno, me refiero… - tragó saliva. —A que si… si es hijo de un youkai, cuando éstos son pequeños son muy inquietos… ¡Y no sólo los youkais, también los niños humanos! – se sonrojó por la vergüenza, esperaba que Hinata no se lo tomara tan a pecho.

—¿Enserio? – pese a que intentaba disimular su pena, su tono de voz seguía siendo melancólico.

—Sí, definitivamente. – le acarició la cabeza en un gesto maternal, la abrazó y la recostó en su pecho, sin saber qué hacer. —Pero no importa si es inquieto o muy tranquilo, será tu hijo, ¿No? Tú lo amarás mucho y él te amará a ti. Tengo por seguro, una vez que un youkai ama a alguien, lo amará para toda la vida… y los youkais viven siglos.

—Que bien. – sonrió un poco y suspiró mientras escuchaba el corazón de Sakura. —Sakura-san.

—¿Mmm? – se instaló un inusual silencio entre ambas.

—¿Crees que… el amor dura eternamente?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad.

—Sí, así lo creo. O al menos, si no es eterno, es por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Sakura-san amará a Sasuke-san por la eternidad?

—Sin duda. – ella le miró con algo de mortificación. —Dime, ¿Acaso amas a alguien?

—No lo sé. –suspiró. —Pero espero hacerlo. Quiero amar y ser correspondida… sin que mi pasado importe.

—¿Tu pasado?

—Hai, me gustaría que… cuando encuentre el amor, no me juzgue por lo que fui, sino por lo que soy. Espero que esa persona me ame sin importar las circunstancias.

—¿Estás enamorada? – dio en el clavo. Hinata se sonrojó terriblemente.

—No estoy segura. – esta vez abrazó con fuerza a Sakura, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

—Tranquila, pequeña. – acarició sus cabellos. —Ya verás que todo irá por el buen camino. – ahora Sakura sonreír feliz. —Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, todo estará bien.

—¿Usted lo cree, Sakura-san?

—Claro que sí, todo irá bien.

…

La cena había comenzado hacía apenas unos minutos. Toda la familia se había reunido para acompañar a los miembros de la rama principal en lo que, más que parecer una cena, simulaba ser un funeral. El silencio era tan denso que difícilmente podría ser roto. Todos los presentes comían mecánicamente y esto había sido así desde que Hinata había sido llevada por los demonios perro y Hiashi herido severamente.

El patriarca ya estaba mucho mejor, sus heridas habían sanado bien, incluso la mansión estaba reparada, no obstante, su ánimo se había esfumado por completo. La prosperidad del clan Hyuga se caía a pedazos y todo por la inmensa tristeza que rodeaba a sus miembros.

Hanabi ya no era la chica jovial y atenta de siempre, Hiashi ya no era el maestro estricto y exigente de siempre, la servidumbre ahora hacía las cosas con menos cuidado que siempre, si algo se caía, bien, lo reparaban o lo limpiaban, pero ya nadie corría a atender el problema. El sentido de urgencia había desaparecido, se había remplazado por una espesa nube de depresión.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes y Hiashi jamás se había sentido tan devastado. Quizá el único momento en la vida que se podía asemejar a éste será cuando su esposa había sido asesinada por unos monstruos; pero era exactamente por eso que su dolor se intensificaba cada vez que pensaba en Hinata.

¿Aun estaría viva? ¿Estaría sufriendo? ¿La habrían torturado? ¿Habrían abusado de ella? Esas y mil interrogantes más acababan con su alma. Lo devastaban, lo hacían retorcerse de dolor. El destino de su hija era su culpa, el hecho de que Hinata hubiese sido secuestrada por aquel monstruo sólo era un sinónimo de su ineptitud, de su falta de preparación, de su incompetencia. Se habían llevado a su hija en sus narices y no había podido evitarlo.

Por ello sufría, lloraba, se hundía más y más en la oscuridad. La muerte de su esposa y ahora la de Hinata yacerían tatuadas en su corazón hasta el día de su deceso.

—No es tu culpa, oto-san. – decía una y otra vez Hanabi, cuando él lloraba en silencio mientras veía el cielo del atardecer.

—Yo era su padre. – solía responder él. —El deber de los padres es proteger a sus hijos… y yo fallé.

Si no fuera por Hanabi, el patriarca Hyuga había desistido de vivir hacía mucho tiempo, lo más probable es que cometiera Harakiri para expiar su culpa, no obstante el pensamiento de dejar a la menor de sus hijas sola lo detenía y lo hacía pensar en esa posibilidad dos veces.

Esa noche, para cuando todos terminaron de comer, nadie se atrevió a levantarse. Todos esperaban que Hiashi se retirara para que la tensión del momento se fuera con él y así todos poder hacer sus actividades correspondientes.

—Gracias por la comida. – murmulló el líder. —Ahora me retiraré a mis aposentos para… - el sonido de un caminante detuvo las palabras de Hiashi, todos hicieron lo mismo. Se voltearon para ver una sombra que se posaba en la entrada del comedor.

—Disculpen mi intromisión. – habló el extraño.

—¿Quién es usted? – dos hombres se alzaron nerviosos. La apariencia del sujeto no lucía para nada confiable. El color de su piel, sus vestimentas e incluso su voz, tan dócil y tranquila, les inquietaba.

—Mi nombre es Toneri. – el chico se acercó más hasta que la luz les dejó verlo por completo. —Espero no llegar en mal momento.

—Estamos cenando. – gruñó uno de los ancianos. —¿Qué clase de maleducado entra sin ser invitado a una comida familiar?

—Mis más sinceras disculpas. – Toneri no parecía sentirlo enserio. —Usted debe ser Hyuga Hiashi. – convino antes de que alguien más lo interrumpiera.

—Sí, lo soy. – el hombre le miró receloso. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—He venido por algo que me pertenece. – entonces abrió los ojos y lo que precedió dejó a todos helados. Se alzaron de sus asientos presurosos y se apresuraron a sacar las armas.

—Sus ojos… - musitó Hanabi, temerosa. El sujeto en cuestión no tenía ojos en sus orbes.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritó Hiashi, tomando a Hanabi de la muñeca y guiándola detrás de él.

—He venido de la luna, Hiashi-san, con un solo propósito y es el de obtener lo que es mío por derecho. – se acercó a ellos y todos se pusieron alerta, corrieron por las armas. —Por favor, hagamos esto fácil, no quiero lastimarlos.

—¡Hiashi-sama, atrás de nosotros! – los primeros se lanzaron contra Toneri, pero sus armas atravesaron la silueta del joven. El descendiente de Kaguya yacía detrás de Hanabi.

—¡Cuidado! – otros más lanzaron flechas para interceptarlos, pero éstas se detuvieron en el aire y cayeron al suelo, como si la misma gravedad lo hubiese protegido. —¡Nuestras armas no le hacen daño! – así que corrieron a enfrentarse al enemigo, pero lo único que obtuvieron que se golpearan entre ellos.

—¡Muchachos! – Hiashi les miró impotente, de nuevo todo el universo confabulaba para herir a su familia.

—Sus puños jamás podrán tocarme. – susurró el intruso. —Ahora. – se acercó hasta los miembros de la rama principal. —Asumo que tú tienes el Byakugan, ¿Verdad, patriarca?

—¡Aléjate de mi padre!

—¡Hanabi!

La chica había decidido pelear y mostrando sus palmas en la técnica ancestral familiar, atacó a Toneri con gracia y habilidad. No obstante, el sujeto se movía de una forma tan deliberada que esquivaba con suma facilidad los ataques de la chica. Era casi como si pudiera leerle la mente.

—Maldito. – dirigió un ataque directo al corazón, que fue paralizado por una fuerza invisible. Hanabi fue alzada en el aire y retenida por mero impulso de la gravedad.

—Estamos en medio de algo, niña. Deja a los adultos charlar en paz. – con solo un movimiento de su muñeca mandó a volar a la pequeña fuera de su alcance.

—¡Hanabi! – Hiashi intentó ir donde ella pero fue detenido por los poderes de Toneri. Sintió como si algo le sujetara del cuello y lo inmovilizara en el aire, casi ahogándolo.

—Ahora bien, patriarca de los Hyuga, tus ojos son míos. – los dedos del enemigo se dirigían hasta su rostro.

—¡Hakke Kūshō! – una ola imponente de poder arrasó contra Toneri, dejándole a unos metros lejos de su víctima. Hiashi cayó al suelo incrédulo y Toneri se levantó ansioso al comprobar el poder de ataque de un verdadero usuario del Byakugan.

—¡Hija! – Hiashi apreció su barrera de sangre activada con la única finalidad de protegerlo. —¡Retrocede!

—¡Padre, cuidado! – Toneri se había levantado y alzó a Hiashi por los aires para mandarlo fuera de su camino.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Ootsutsuki miró sonriente a la chica. —¿Una chica prodigio? Puedo sentirlo, es un Byakugan muy puro. – dio un paso hacia la pequeña Hyuga y éste se preparó para atacarlo. —Ah, no, no lo harás. – Toneri fue tan veloz que a pesar de verlo acercarse no pudo reaccionar, la tomó de una muñeca y la alzó con su poder. Hanabi quedó pasmada. —Ya han sido muchas distracciones. – de su mano libre mostró una esfera de color verde y al instante la pequeña cayó en un profundo sueño. —Descuida pequeña, esto no te dolerá nada. – la acomodó entre sus brazos y procedió a sacarle los ojos.

—¡No! – Hiashi atacó de frente, loco de angustia, pero para entonces ya era tarde. La silueta de Toneri desapareció y el cuerpo inerte de la descendió irremediablemente. —¡No, no a mi niña! ¡No, esto no puedes estar pasando! – aulló en llanto.

—Qué sensación tan imponente, si hay un Byakugan perfecto este lo será. – murmuró Toneri, quien se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. —Ha sido un gusto visitarlos. – dijo mientras abrió los ojos y se visualizaba una nueva fase de la misma barrera sanguínea.

—¡Maldito! – gritó Hiashi, cayendo de rodillas con Hanabi en sus manos.

—Me despido. – tras hacer un gran hueco en el techo se elevó sin ceremonias. El llanto de Hiashi se perdió en la noche y junto a él el resto de su familia, quienes derrotados se reunían a su alrededor.

…

Ya era de noche y Hinata había pasado el resto de la tarde en compañía de Sakura. No obstante, ya era tarde y también era el momento de preparar la cena. Hinata tuvo que hacerla sola, pues Naruto estaba algo distante, toda la mañana había dormido y durante la tarde, cuando despertó se la había pasado meditabundo. No había querido interrumpirlo, pero ciertamente le preocupaba que su carácter divertido y algo despistado no estuviera presente como el todos los días.

Ahora Naruto no estaba en casa, había salido a quien sabe dónde, por lo que prosiguió a hacer la comida y después quizá tomar un baño.

…

—¿Sucede algo? – Sasuke, quien yacía a su lado, en medio del oscuro bosque, había percibido la inquietud de Naruto y aprovechando que su esposa estaría ocupada con la mujer de su amigo, decidió hacerle compañía.

—¿No sientes que algo ha cambiado en la atmosfera? – comentó el muchacho con ansiedad.

—No, está igual que ayer.

—Siento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Como si… me bullera la sangre.

—Yo no siento nada. – Uchiha escaneó la zona, sabía que si el peligro acechaba lo sentiría. —¿Serán tus instintos de zorro?

—No sé. – el cuerpo de Naruto cambió de forma al de un kitsune enorme de cuatro colas. Su pelaje rojo era reluciente y sedoso, se movía al igual que sus orejas y colas al son del viento. Olfateó a los alrededores repetidas veces. —Incluso en esta forma no logro captar nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre que te transformo en zorro, es más fácil para mí oler y escuchar los alrededores, mis instintos animales despiertan rápidamente.

—Ventajas anatómicas más bien. – corrigió Sasuke. —Escucha Naruto, me gustaría hacerte compañía más tiempo, pero ya es tarde y Sakura está esperándome. De hecho, tu humana también debe estarlo, ¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo esto y vas donde ella?

—Cierto. – se relajó un poco y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Suspiró.

—¿No has tenido avances?

—Pues… la deseo enormemente. Estoy loco por ella, pero no quiero asustarla. Todavía tiene pesadillas de vez en cuando.

—Si hubieras sido más prudente no tendrías que pasar por esto, idiota.

—¿Me lo dices ahora? – bajó las orejas apenado.

—Es cuestión de tiempo, tienes la ventaja que no sabe quién eres, puedes convencerla de que eres mejor de lo que fuiste en aquella ocasión.

—Suena a que debo engañarla.

—Tan sólo es hacerla ver la realidad de otra perspectiva.

—Eres malvado, Sasuke. – rio Naruto. Se transformó en su forma humana de nuevo.

—Me voy de aquí – dio algunos pasos lejos de Naruto. —Deja de angustiarte tanto, Naruto. Seguramente se acerca una tormenta o algo así, por ahora preocúpate de tus asuntos.

—Tienes razón. – suspiró para verlo partir. Dio media vuelta y regresó a su hogar junto a la mujer que amaba.

Tan sólo con aproximarse logró captar el rico aroma de la cena. Si trajera colas lo más seguro sería que las movería complacido. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en una clara expresión de aceptación y llegó hasta el jardín para entrar rápidamente al comedor. Ahí estaba Hinata, intentando agacharse y tomar una vasija de barro que estaba en el suelo. Se conmovió al comprobar que su barriga no le dejaba moverse a libertar, incluso se llevaba una mano a la espalda para retener su punto de equilibrio.

—Espera. – Naruto la sorprendió y ella dio un respingo que la sacó de balance. Fue entonces que el rubio se apresuró para cargarla antes de que se lastimara. —¿Estás bien? – inesperadamente sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Hinata se sonrojó como un tomate.

—S-Sí. – tartamudeó. —Estás en casa, Naruto-san.

—Sí, ¿No te lastimaste?

—No. – intentó enderezarse y Naruto le ayudó. —Estaba esperándote.

—¿Preparaste la cena sola? –apreció la comida, se veía apetitosa.

—Sí, que-quería que fuera una sorpresa. – admitió encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

—Pues me has sorprendido, se ve muy sabroso. – la tomó de la mano y la guio a la mesa. —Siéntate, yo terminaré de recoger todo. – tomó la vasija y la guardó, Hinata le miraba desde la mesa. —¿Comemos?

—Está bien. – Naruto se posó a su lado y comenzaron a degustar lo preparado.

Comieron en silencio y en completa armonía, charlando de ciertas cosas respecto al día. Hinata le contó sobre algunas cosas que tanto ella como Sakura habían platicado y Naruto le platicó que había ido por ahí con Sasuke. Y finalmente, cuando no hubo que más comer simplemente se hicieron compañía.

La charla iba bien, pero llegó un momento en el que ambos se quedaron sin más que decir. Hinata yacía en silencio, acariciando su vientre, una costumbre que le había surgido una vez que fue capaz de colocar sus palmas sobre su protuberancia. Estaba enternecida cómo su pequeño respondía a las caricias de ella, era casi mágico. Soltó una carcajada inesperada que llamó la atención de Naruto.

—Lo siento. – bajó el rostro apenada. —Es sólo que me hace cosquilla, se mueve mucho.

—¿Ah sí? – se acercó entusiasta y se sentó a su lado, posando su mano sobre el vientre de ella, sintiendo a su hijo con cariño. —Es cierto, ¡Cielos, pequeño! Tranquilo, vas a hacer que mamá muera de risa. – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Hinata sonrió enternecida para después borrar su sonrisa con lentitud. Naruto jugueteó un poco con el bebé no nato, y fue hasta que sintió que la chica ya no respondía a los movimientos del pequeño que la encaró. Se sintió asustado al verla con los ojos tristes.

—Naruto-san. – susurró ella con tristeza. —Lo lamento mucho.

—¿Qué dices? – la sujeto de los hombros, estaba a punto de llorar. —¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?

—No es eso. – recobró fuerzas. —Es sólo que… usted es tan bueno conmigo y yo he sido una molestia todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo podre agradecerle todo esto? Ni siquiera nos conocemos, no soy más que una extraña y usted nos ha acogido a mí y a mi hijo, al hijo de un monstruo. Soy patética.

—¡Por supuesto que no! – negó inmediatamente.

—Lo cierto es que siempre he sido una carga para todos, para mi familia, para usted, incluso para mí. – le miró con tristeza infinita. —Disculpe si soy atrevida, pero si se me permitiera desear algo… eso sería que el padre de mi hijo sea tan bueno como usted. De esa forma estaría segura que sería una buena persona y así, viviría en paz.

—Hinata.

—Gracias por todo, Naruto-san. – ella sonrió genuinamente pero sus sentimientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de su acompañante. Llevó sus manos hasta su espalda y la pegó hasta él en gran medida, aferrándose a ella con desesperación. Se separaron y fue como si una hoguera se encendiera entre los dos.

—Jamás serás una carga, Hinata. – le besó la frente. —¿Qué no te das cuenta? – él sonrió lleno de ternura. —Te amo. – la confesión la dejó pasmada, sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ti. – él sonrió y sintió paz en su interior, era como si se liberara en cierta medida. Ella por su parte no supo cómo reaccionar, inmediatamente fue apresada por los fuertes brazos de Naruto. Dejó de sentir el suelo en donde estaba sentada y cómo era llevada por el aire hasta un lugar cómodo y suave. Supo que era su futon y pese a que Naruto yacía sobre ella con una sonrisa sutil y llenándole de besos el cuello, se dejó llevar y lo aceptó con el mismo amor que él le profesaba.

Las manos del chico se deslizaron sobre su anatomía, llegando una a su muslo derecho, el cual dado el movimiento estaba al descubierto. Sintió que le acariciaba con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo cómo intensificaba un beso dado en sus labios. El muchacho la apretó contra sí, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no lastimarla y no aplastarla, pues su pancita era un pequeño impedimento entre varias cosas que le hubiese gustado hacerle.

Hinata yacía inmóvil, pero correspondía. En medio de lo que era un letargo extrañamente conocido, la chica se animó a movilizar sus manos y aferrarse a la espalda del chico, quien le acariciaba un muslo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su pecho para no aplastarla; y claro, la besaba con locura, presionando su lengua sobre su boca y llevándola más allá de lo que creyó humanamente posible… pero claro, Naruto no era humano.

Sintió su húmeda lengua en su cuello, haciendo figuras y saboreando su sudor, convirtiéndose en lo más erótico que pudo pedir. Gimió cuando él le acarició uno de sus pechos. Estaba muy sensible y eso agradó sobremanera a Naruto, avivando el fuego que ahora no se era capaz de contener. Su rostro bajo por la comisura de sus pechos y besó incansable.

—Na-Naruto-san. – gimió la chica, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en sus cabellos y apresaba su cadera con una de sus piernas.

—Hinata. – murmuró con voz ronca y sensual. —Sé mía.

—Naruto-san. – asintió, soltando un suspiro. El muchacho comenzó a desabrochar su yukata, dejando la piel expuesta de la muchacha y junto a ello sus redondos pechos. El muchacho se relamió ante la vista, era simplemente hermosa, ocasionándole dolorosas punzadas en su bajo vientre.

—Eres hermosa. – susurró lleno de deseo.

—Gracias. – ella tragó saliva, pero se llevó las manos para cubrirse, apenada.

—No, no lo hagas. – pidió él mientras la tomaba de las muñecas. —Tu cuerpo es perfecto, Hinata. – rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse también, la chica observó sus músculos excelentemente trabajados y marcados.

Tímida, como era ella, llevó una mano a sus pectorales. Naruto se dejó tocar con toda la paciencia del mundo. Sus ojos se entrelazaron unos segundos, azul contra blanco. Naruto sonrió y ella también lo hizo. Ambos eran hermosos.

—Tranquila. – le tomó de las manos y la besó con cariño. —Todo estará bien. – ella asintió. Terminó de desnudarla y comenzó a besarla con toda la paciencia que pudo retener. Para cuando llegó a su vientre colocó una de sus mejillas sobre éste y respiró tranquilo para después besarlo, mas eso no detuvo su andar, continuó hasta llegar a la zona más íntima de la chica y un agradable olor, junto a una inconfundible humedad lo recibió, entendiendo que ella estaba igual de excitada.

Naruto se colocó entre las piernas de Hinata y descendió hasta llegar a aquel sitio que le abriría las puertas al paraíso.

—No, por favor. – dijo muerta de vergüenza.

—Shh, tranquila. – galanteó, acarició con sus dedos con sumo cuidado, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo era asombrosa, pues Hinata gimió sonoramente y se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida de sí misma. —No hagas eso, princesa. – todavía sonaba como Naruto, pero la repentina forma en la que decidió llamarle le desconcertó, despertando un sentido de alarma en ella.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? – musitó. Pero el joven no le contestó, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica que la hizo retorcerse de placer. La forma en la que los movió eran por demás magistral, como si conociera su cuerpo de hace tiempo, cosa que, dejo un poco sorprendida a la chica, sólo que no tuvo tiempo de razonar, pues una oleada de placer y contracciones por demás alucinantes la dejaron fuera de combate. Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar del orgasmo.

Naruto también los tenía cerrados, pero no por las mismas razones que Hinata. Abrió los ojos y estos ya no eran azules, eran rojos. La bestia de su interior acababa de apoderarse de él y por extraño que pareciera, sonrió con tristeza. Se quitó su pantalón quedando en iguales condiciones que Hinata. Colocó ambas manos alrededor de sus caderas, la chica no se inmuto.

—Hinata. – dijo suavemente, ella le miró de soslayo. El chico tenía la mirada cabizbaja. Sus labios bajaron hasta su vientre abultado y lo besó con infinito cariño. —Recuerda que te amo. – le dijo para después entrar en ella de golpe. La chica guardó aire suficiente en sus pulmones para exclamar llena de éxtasis. Naruto comenzó a embestir lentamente al principio, cosa que le sirvió para acostumbrarse, pero repentinamente cambió el ritmo del vaivén, lo que era una danza tranquila y llena de amor, se convirtió en un remolino de placer y erotismo. Hinata se sostuvo de las sabanas de seda y afianzó bien sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, intentando seguirle el paso.

Era demasiado para ella, la fuerza con la que la embestía iba más allá de la franqueza humana; y eso era más que obvio. No fue hasta que Naruto gruñó de tal forma que terminó por excitarla y desconcertarla. Abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado dado el inmenso placer, para encontrarse con un chico que la embestía sin parar y cuyo rostro yacía enterrado en su pecho, ahuecándose lo suficiente como para no aplastar a su hijo. Llevó una mano a su cabello y después arqueó el resto de su cuerpo cuando sintió la boca de él jugando con su pezón.

Exclamó tan fuerte que sintió que se desmayaría. El orgasmo volvió a golpearla de una forma tan salvaje que la dejó sin aliento. Naruto no tardó en alcanzarla y fue entonces que se sintió una profunda calidez que la llenaba por dentro. Los movimientos cesaron y ambos jóvenes respiraban agitadamente para disfrutar uno del otro.

Naruto salió de ella y la atrajo a sí mismo para cobijarla. La mujer se dejó arrastrar por sus fuertes brazos, estaba más que agotada. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, podía escuchar su corazón en un ritmo regular, pero presuroso. La chica lo miró preocupada, Naruto estaba agitado.

—¿Naruto-san?

Se separó un poco para apreciarlo mejor, Naruto tenía el rostro fuertemente contraído.

—Hinata. – su voz sonó particularmente familiar. —Mi princesa. – fue entonces que reconoció aquel matiz especial. Lo que vino a continuación fue un escalofrió que se extendió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Hinata tomó algunas mantas y se protegió, repentinamente tenía frio.

—¿Naruto-san? – ella tragó saliva. —¿Sucede algo malo? Tu voz… suena como la de…

—¿Un monstruo? – sus ojos se abrieron, el intenso carmesí resplandecía.

_Como en sus pesadillas. _

—Oh, dioses. – exclamó llena de pánico. Naruto se enderezó, su silueta era repentinamente más grande. —No… - negó asustada. —Usted no es…

—Hinata. – Naruto le miró triste. —Es justo que sepas la verdad.

—Mis pesadillas… en-entonces tú, todo este tiempo…

—Hinata, puedo explicarlo.

—¡No, por favor! – retrocedió llena de miedo. —No me toque. – miró alrededor, buscando una forma de escapar.

—Hinata. – iba a tomarla de los hombros, pero ella fue más ágil. Presa del terror, tomó las sabanas y se protegió de su mirada.

—Soy una tonta. – apretó sus puños contra su pecho. —No puedo creerlo, realmente pensé que…

—¡No, no eres tonta ni nada de eso! – Naruto se alzó y su tamaño sólo intimidó aún más a la mujer. —Sé que sonará descabellado, pero me gustaría contarte lo que pasó, por favor Hinata.

—Yo… yo no… - esquivó su mirada y retrocedió. —Po-Por favor, Naruto-san… déjeme sola.

—No, es necesario que te diga lo que…

—¡Por favor! – imploró desesperada. —Déjeme conservar la poca dignidad que me queda. – abogó mientras se apretaba contra una de las paredes, reteniendo sus lágrimas.

—Pero es que realmente necesito…

—Por favor. – lo interrumpió nuevamente, esta vez con la voz estrangulada.

—Está bien. – Naruto bajó la mirada, sus ojos cambiaron de color entonces. —Perdóname. – susurró antes de salir ahí en total silencio, dejándola sola.

Hinata cayó de rodillas y retuvo sus sollozos con sus manos. ¿Cómo es que el universo se empeñaba en humillarla? Acababa de entregarse por deseo propio al causante de todas sus penas. Al demonio que la había violado y arrebatado su honor. Definitivamente no merecía ninguna clase de pleitesía, era una desgracia para el clan Hyuga.

Continuó llorando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. El repentino instante que creyó perfecto acababa de transformarse en otra pesadilla.

_La bestia que la perseguía en sueños tenía un nombre y un rostro. Y ella… se había enamorado de aquel hombre. _

**Continuará… **

**¡Todo ha dado un giro! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como vez la verdad ha salido a la luz y ahora Hinata se sentirá más que defraudada. ¿Las cosas iran para bien o para mal? Averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo. Jijiji. Sin olvidar que ha aparecido un nuevo elemento en esta historia, ¿Que tiene que ver Toneri con Kumara? ¿En que afectará eso a nuestros protagonistas? Bien, espero que se coman las uñas, la teorías se valen. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	9. Despedidas de primera mano

**Corazones de cristales, emociones multicolor, sentimientos rotos. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos.**

* * *

**-9-**

**Despedidas de primera mano. **

* * *

Kakashi miró a Naruto con algo de tristeza y pena. Desde que había hecho que la pequeña humana olvidase quien era él, Uzumaki había perdido cierto brillo en sus ojos. Lucía todo el tiempo ido, lleno de pensamientos sin descifrar, en otras ocasiones desafiante y malhumorado, ¿Pero que podía hacer él al respecto? Naruto se lo había buscado, le había desobedecido muchas veces, al grado de casi morir, una vez más e involucrar a una humana en su vida demoniaca.

No, lo que había hecho era doloroso, pero no en vano. El chico necesitaba aprender disciplina y debía ser protegido para que no cometiera errores costosos. Después de todo, se lo había prometido a su sensei.

—Kakashi. – Sasuke estaba recostado en el pasto, últimamente se la pasaba holgazaneando de día y entrenando arduamente de noche. —Naruto está muy deprimido, ¿No crees?

—Eso parece. – el mayor simplemente se dedicó a leer en silencio unos pergaminos. —Pero se le pasará.

—Era muy unido a esa humana, ¿Sabes? – no es que quisiera ser un chismoso o le gustara meterse en cosas que no le incumbían, pero quería que Kakashi entendiera que Naruto ya no era el mismo desde que había sido separada de su amiga.

—No tuve elección.- suspiró, quitando la vista de su pergamino. Naruto estaba recostado en las ramas de un árbol, unos metros lejos de ellos. —Minato-sensei no me perdonaría que algo malo le sucediera.

—¿Minato? – Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada. —¿Quién es ese?

—El padre de Naruto. – recitó. —Mi maestro.

—Oh, ya veo por qué lo adoptaste.

—Tenía una deuda con él, al igual que con Itachi. – confesó y Sasuke simplemente ladeó el rostro. —Supongo que ser los hijos de criaturas ancestrales es demasiado peso. Tanto Naruto como tú deben cuidarse las espaldas.

—A mí no me interesa mi ascendencia. – replicó Sasuke, su mente era sumamente crítica para estas cosas, a pesar de su corta edad.

—Tal vez a ti no, pero a otras criaturas sí. Ustedes tienen enemigos peligrosos y mi deber es enseñarles y protegerles hasta que puedan valerse por sí solos.

—Vaya, eres todo un mártir. – en ocasiones se portaba así, desdeñoso y rencoroso, pero era parte de un mecanismo de protección que él se había inculcado.

—Ya se le pasará.- volvió a decir él. —Es sólo una experiencia más para aprender a ser fuerte. – Kakashi miró el cielo, que estaba nublándose. —Minato-sensei solía decir que un gran guerrero ve a través de la decepción, ya ustedes entenderán el significado de esas palabras.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke terminó de hablar y volteó a ver a Naruto, quien se había quedado dormido después de todo. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el evento con Hinata. —Por cierto, Kakashi, ¿Cuándo partiremos?

—Mañana al alba, por lo que estén preparados. Iremos a la montaña sagrada, conozco un lugar en donde podremos entrenar sin ser molestados.

—De acuerdo. – de nuevo, la conversación acabó ahí.

…

Naruto se miró en un espejo con total decepción. ¿Cómo era posible que después de un episodio tan placentero y lleno de amor, surgiera otro lleno de dolor y odio? Hinata había reaccionado de la peor manera, pero con justa razón. Ya varias veces ella le había dicho que se sentía mal por el hecho de haber sido violada por un monstruo, pero creyó que con sus cuidados ella cambiaria de parecer con el tiempo.

Cuando se entregaron en cuerpo y alma supuso que sus problemas se acabarían y que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que lo querría tanto hasta el punto de perdonarlo inmediatamente. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Ya habían pasado tres horas y Hinata continuaba encerrada en su habitación. Había dejado de escuchar sus llantos, pero ciertamente eso no descartaba que ella estuviera más tranquila.

No fue hasta que el sol volvió a salir que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Naruto, ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó a ella con cautela. La chica retrocedió un poco y se tensó al verlo, sus músculos estaban tan contraídos que la creyó de piedra.

—Hinata. – decir su nombre le causaba una sensación extraña, llena de culpa. —¿Estás bien? – sabía que era imposible que hubiese tenido una mejoría tras la noticia, pero era una pregunta estándar. Ella tragó saliva, como si le costara decir lo que vendría a continuación, pero aun así, lo hizo.

—Na-Naruto-san… yo, yo quiero… - tragó saliva, un poco asustada. —Quiero regresar a mi hogar. – sintió un golpe en el pecho tan duro como el impacto de una bala.

—¿A tu hogar? – él sonrió con pena. —¿Pero qué dices? Estás en tu hogar. – pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente esquivó su mirada. —¿Lo es, no?

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto-san… no quiero ser… malagradecida. – retrocedió otro poco. —Pe-Pero yo… quiero estar con mi familia, con mi padre y mi hermana.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo? – estuvo a punto de golpearse el mismo por aquella pregunta tan estúpida. Hinata no respondió, observó que estaba a punto de quebrarse, como si todo el valor que había reunido en la noche se tambaleara en una delgada línea de cristal.

—¿Por qué? – fue su contra pregunta. —¿Por qué lo hizo? – dejó a Naruto tan sorprendido que ahora él esquivaba su mirada.

—Pues verás… - suspiró dejando salir toda su frustración, era ahora o nunca el momento más crítico de su extraña relación. —Te amo. – fue su justificación y ciertamente Hinata no pareció tragárselo del todo. —Te conocí cuando éramos niños, tú me encontraste en el bosque, ambos teníamos ocho años. Nos hicimos amigos y vivimos muchas aventuras. – la forma en la que le explicaba aquello le era tan nostálgico que las ganas de beber sake le tentaban enormemente. —Pero un día… cometí un error. Expuse tu vida a un peligro mortal, de hecho, si no fuese por mi maestro hubiéramos muertos los dos. – miró a los ojos de su mujer, ella estaba expectante. Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose. —Kakashi-sensei me lo advirtió, me dijo que si volvía a cometer una estupidez tomaría cartas en el asunto, yo no quise creerle. Él… - cerró los ojos con angustia. —Te borró la memoria y casi me la borra a mí, si no fuese porque le supliqué que no lo hiciera. – entonces se levantó y se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. —Pero no dejé de quererte, conforme avanzaron los años me enfoqué en mi entrenamiento, en mis amigos y mi familia, pero una parte de mí nunca te olvidó. Decidí hacerme poderoso para poder defenderte y que jamás corrieras peligro, quería… que te convirtieras en mi esposa, Hinata. – confesó nervioso.

—Entonces… - dijo ella, con justa razón. —Si me amabas tanto… por qué… por qué…

—¡No, yo no quise…! – pero se rascó la cabeza frustrado. —Perdóname. Fui un animal, no pensé claramente… algo dentro de mí me trastornó, no pensé en las consecuencias en ese momento. Me volvías loco y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas… - se calló cuando vio el rostro contrito de la chica.

—Sólo recuerdos cosas vagas. – musitó Hinata, luego de un silencio. —Figuras oscuras, ojos rojos y un sabor en mis labios a miel y menta. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada concreto?

—Usé una poción especial.

—¿Me… drogaste? – esta vez lloró. —¿Naruto-san, me drogaste?

—Lo hice. – apretó los puños, avergonzado. —Quisiera negarlo… pero lo hice.

—¿Pe-Pero por qué? – intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, pero eran demasiadas.

—Porque no pude contra el deseo. Porque sabía que como no me conocías opondrías resistencia y me odiarías. Soy un monstruo. Lo siento tanto, Hinata.

—Yo… no sé qué pensar de usted, Naruto-san. – se limpió las lágrimas y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. —Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con usted. – había que tener coraje para decirle a un demonio que no quería estar con él, aun a sabiendas que estaba embarazada y que fácilmente, si él lo desease, podría obligarla a estar con él por la fuerza.

—Por favor, Hinata. – intentó tocarla, pero ella retrocedió nuevamente, Naruto sostuvo su mano en el aire y después la retiró. —No tienes que irte ahora, prometo no volver a tocarte, pero permanece conmigo, por lo menos hasta que nazca nuestro hijo. – finalmente se sentía con la libertad de decirlo así.

—Lo lamento, Naruto-san. – volvió a retroceder pero aún así su mirada no se despegó de la de Naruto, estaba decidida a irse de ahí. —Pero quiero volver a mi hogar.

—Hinata, piénsalo por favor, si quieres… - ahora se desesperó, notaba la decisión de la chica en sus hermosos ojos. —Si quieres puedo permanecer fuera de la casa todo el tiempo, dormiré fuera, te dejaré salir de aquí, pero no te vayas. – pidió cuan niño temeroso. —Sólo quiero protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba embarazada? – preguntó de pronto, pues la duda nació instantáneamente.

—Oh, bueno… - el semblante de Naruto cambió. —Cuando los youkais no unimos a una pareja creamos un fuerte vínculo. En ocasiones puedo sentirte y viceversa, no sé tú, pero yo al menos puedo. Ese día, en el que te raptaron los perros sentí mucha desesperación y corrí a buscarte. Tu olor estaba por todas partes y había cambiado, olías… a mí.

—Ya veo. – lo mismo le dijo Kiba.

—¿Lo reconsideraras? No tienes que perdonarme, sólo déjame protegerte.

—Naruto-san. – ahora sus ojos despertaban severidad. —En verdad… no sé qué pensar sobre esto. – tocó su vientre. —Es duro para mí el permanecer contigo, lo cierto es… que al principio tenía mucho miedo, después ese sentimiento progresó hasta sentirme a gusto con usted… pero no puedo perdonar tan fácilmente. Usted… destrozó mi dignidad, ¿Lo entiende, cierto? N-No sé cómo hacen las cosas los… youkais, pero para mí es difícil de afrontar. – su bebé se movía inquieto y sonrió con dolor. —Por favor, entienda, Naruto-san… es muy difícil para mí permanecer a su lado. Aún tengo esas pesadillas, aún tiemblo de sólo pensaren esos ojos rojos… me aterra la idea de que algún día yo… muera en sus manos. – jamás en su vida había sido tan honesta.

—Yo jamás te lastimaría.

—¿En serio? – su respuesta desarmó a Naruto, era un jaque mate.

—¿Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión? –su silencio lo dijo todo. —Ya veo. – tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó escapar en un gesto de derrota. —Lo siento mucho, ¿Lo sabes no? – ella sólo se quedó callada. —¿Cuándo quieres partir?

—¿Usted me llevará a mi hogar? – en un principio creyó que sólo la dejaría tomar un rumbo indefinido.

—Lo haré. – dio media vuelta y camino hasta el jardín. —Dime cuando estés lista. – ella asintió y fue adentró para tomar un poco más de ropa, pues la época de lluvia dejaba un aire fresco que podría resfriarla. Naruto estaba en el patio, observando el estanque de carpas. Hinata se acercó despacio y por un momento se distrajo viendo el gran árbol de melocotones.

—Él también te extrañará. – habló Naruto, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. —¿Ya? – la miró de soslayo, la chica asintió. Dado que no tenía posiciones reales, sólo se había preocupado en tomar la ropa suficiente para abrigarse.

Naruto se le acercó y notó tensión en ella. La miró de pies a cabeza y concluyó que era hermosa, se acercó lo suficiente y la tomó en brazos, Hinata enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello instintivamente. Le miró preocupada, pero Naruto susurró que se tranquilizara, que todo iría bien. El cuerpo de Naruto se despidió del suelo en un saltó envidiable y una vez ahí descendieron con tanta gracia como si estuvieran hechos de helio. Luego saltó entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque, Hinata estaba más que sorprendida por la capacidad sobrenatural que tenía de correr entre la vegetación.

—Es increíble. – la escuchó musitar y Naruto simplemente sonrió de lado.

Así pasaron horas en las cual sólo se detuvieron un rato para descansar. La tarde comenzó a caer y Hinata se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. No fue hasta que sintió que Naruto se había detenido que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que, cuesta abajo se hallaba su casa. Aún estaba algo dañada por el ataque anterior, y parecía un tanto quieta, pero era definitivamente su hogar. Se dio cuenta que Naruto había apretado su agarre e intuyó que esto debía realmente duro para él. El chico miraba intensamente la casa, como si fuera una trampa mortal.

—¿Naruto-san? – Hinata lo hizo volver en sí. La miró suplicante, pero ella estaba firme. —¿Puede bajarme? – él asintió y la dejó en el suelo. Suspiró, esta sería una despedida extrañamente severa. —Gracias por traerme. – lo miró de frente e inclinó la cabeza con respeto. —También gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo, lamento las molestias.

—Jamás lo fueron. – contestó él, tan parco que parecía un fantasma.

—Adiós, Naruto-san. – dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo a punto de avanzar el chico la tomó de la muñeca y la giró rápidamente. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión. Al principio la Hyuga se sorprendió y quedó estática, mas al sentir la calidez de los sentimientos de Naruto correspondió con la misma intensidad, dejándose caer en aquella espiral de emociones hermosas y embriagantes. Se separaron cuando hizo falta el aire, ambos jadearon ante la efusión.

—Adiós, Hinata. – murmuró él, para desaparecer en una nube de aire caliente. Hinata se cubrió un poco y cuando abrió los ojos tras el repentino vendaval sintió un vacío asfixiante en su pecho al darse cuenta que Naruto había desaparecido de su vida.

_Y jamás volvería. _

Juntó toda la fuerza de su corazón y dio media vuelta para llegar a su hogar. Naruto yacía cerca, escondido entre los árboles, viéndola llegar a salvo y una vez que entró en la casona y que todos gritaron sorprendidos asintió derrotado para volver a su frio hogar.

…

Hiashi palmeó a Hinata sin descanso al momento que la tuvo en sus brazos. Lloraba de la emoción y quería asegurarse que no era un espejismo. No obstante, una vez que estuvo seguro y que el momento de la sorpresa pasó el patriarca se percató de la barriga respingona que lucía su hija.

—Hinata. – interrogó con voz trémula. —¿Acaso tú…? – la chica bajó la mirada, avergonzada. No había pensado en el concepto que tendría su padre una vez que la viera encinta.

—Padre, yo… - no supo que decir. Pues, ¿Cómo confesarle que había sido víctima de una violación y que fuera de todo, estaba enamorada del hechor?

—¿Es el hijo de un demonio? – su pregunta la hizo sentirse la peor mujer del mundo.

—Lo es. – pero tampoco lo negaría, su hijo era importante, sin importar su raza ella lo protegería.

—Veo que ya está muy avanzado, el embarazo. – agregó. Se llevó una mano a su cara llena de suplicio para después negar lentamente.

—¿No me quieres en tu casa, oto-sama? – temía la respuesta con todo su ser.

—Claro que sí, Hinata. – se acercó a abrazarla. —Está bien, no importa que sea le hijo de un… de un monstruo. También será mi nieto, no tiene la culpa.

—¿Lo… Lo dices enserio? – tartamudeó debido a la sorpresa.

—Sí. – le acarició el rostro. Sus manos estaban heridas. —Te extrañé mucho, hija. ¿Ellos te dañaron? Debiste estar muy asustada, pero no te preocupes, ya estás en casa.

—Gracias, papá. En realidad… me gustaría guardarme un poco esto. – fue su petición.

—Claro, claro… - se pasó una mano sobre su cabello.

—¿Estás bien, Oto-sama? Te noto angustiado. ¿En dónde está Hanabi? – había entrado directamente a la habitación de su progenitor que no había tenido la oportunidad de verla.

—Pues… ella está en su habitación.

—¿Está enferma? – negó en silencio. —¿Entonces?

—Hinata, ha ocurrido algo terrible. El hecho de que estés de vuelta con nosotros es una luz de esperanza, pero… tu hermana…

—¿Qué sucedió? – Hiashi le contó lo sucedido con Toneri y cómo su hija menor había perdido la vista.

Hinata pasó el resto de la noche con su hermana, sosteniéndole la mano en silencio. Ella, por su parte, no dijo nada, pero le sostuvo firmemente la mano.

—Te amo, Hanabi. – susurró Hinata.

—Y yo a ti. – dijo ella.

…

Al pisar la casa Naruto la sintió fría y llena de espacio. Sin Hinata, era como si una parte de su ser hubiese desaparecido en medio de la bruma. Entró a paso lento, como si usara grilletes de plomo en los tobillos, camino directamente a la habitación de la chica, pero se desanimó al ver que ya no poseía el calor de ésta. Respiró cansado, en sí el viaje era largo y era agobiante, pero la verdadera razón de su cansancio era que lo había hecho para dejar a la mujer que amaba y ya no volverla a ver.

Sin nada más que pensar, Naruto se dirigió al jardín, se sentó frente al estanque y apreció la imagen de la luna reflejada. Ciertamente conocía la soledad y estaba acostumbrado en cierta medida, pero sin Hinata… las cosas eran diferentes. Se sentía agobiado y herido, como si acabaran de darle una paliza.

Su mirada se perdió en las ondulaciones del agua que iban y venían con aire. Hasta que algo más apareció de pronto. Se trataba de una presencia desconocida, como si algo terrible estuviera acechándolo. Naruto miró por encima de su hombro y la silueta de un hombre comenzó a aclararse conforme se acercaba. Se levantó con parsimonia, analizándolo.

—Buenas noches. – dijo el individuo. —Parece deprimido, ¿Acaso ha tenido un mal día? – la forma de hablar era educada, pero claramente escondía dobles intenciones.

—¿Perdón? – Naruto frunció el ceño. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, sí, disculpa. – cuando estuvo totalmente a la vista sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto. Aquellos hermosos ojos de un matiz familiar. —Me llamo Toneri, ¿Usted es Uzumaki Naruto? –

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Nos conocemos? – alzó una ceja.

—Tal vez, no lo creo. – miró a los alrededores. —Después de todo, eras sólo un bebé. – el rubio se tensó ligeramente. —Conocí a tus padres. – aclaró el visitante.

—¿Eras amigo de mis padres?

—No. – dijo con una sonrisa gentil. —Evidentemente no estás captando nada. Mi nombre completo es Ootsutsuki Toneri, soy el último descendiente de la Diosa Conejo, el habitante de la luna y enemigo ancestral de tu estirpe, Uzumaki-san, ¿O debería decir, Zorro Kurama?

Naruto abrió bien los ojos.

—Oye, espera. ¿Has venido aquí porque tienes cuentas pendientes con mi abuelo? – conocía su historia y entendía que su antepasado, Kurama el zorro de las nueve colas, había sido tan poderoso que llegaron a considerarlo un dios; y que dada su fama ganó incontables enemigos y aliados. Pero el hecho de pagar los errores de sus familiares era simplemente estúpido.

—No sólo tu abuelo, también tus padres.

—¿Mis padres?

—Verás, hace más de 20 años fui encerrado en la luna por Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikaze. Ambos se enfrentaron a mí al intentar detener mi destino.

—¿Hace… más de veinte años? ¿Entonces tú fuiste…?

—Lograron detenerme, atrapándome en la luna. – continuó su relato. —Ellos murieron para sellarme y para… protegerte a ti.

—¿Qué? – era mucho por digerir.

—Esos dos no sólo me derrotaron, sino que me arrebataron mi tesoro. – señaló sus ojos. —Ellos me dejaron sin mis ojos. Pero luego de intentar y reintentar logre llegar a la tierra por un portal que yo creé. Sin embargo, tuve que recuperarlos.

—¡Tú mataste a mis padres! – acusó Naruto, en ascuas.

—Ciertamente. – garantizó Toneri. —Ahora… - miró a Naruto molesto. —He venido a cumplir mi venganza.

—¡¿A vengarte?! – escupió aturdido. —¡Más bien yo debería vengarme! ¡Tú mataste a mis padres! ¡Y todo por una tontería que hizo mi abuelo!

—Hemos sigo enemigos por siglos. – aclaró Toneri. —Mi destino es cumplir con la misión de mis antepasados. Juré que no descansaría hasta matar hasta el último descendiente de ese zorro.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué pudo haber hecho el abuelo Kurama como para que quisieras vengarte?!

—Casi elimina a mi clan. – contestó con rencor. —… y mató a la mujer que amaba.

No había más que decir. Naruto comprendió la desolación que debía abatirlo, pues recordó que cuando esos perros habían lastimado a su mujer, no lo pensó dos veces para exterminarlos a todos.

—¿Entonces me matarás para saldar aquella ofensa? – Naruto se preparó, si tenía que lugar con uñas y dientes lo haría.

—No más charlas. – alrededor de su cuerpo se dibujaron tres esferas de color verde que danzaron con especial atención. Naruto se concentró, pese a que no quería luchar, esto parecía ser una cuestión de vida o muerte. Las esferas se posaron sobre las palmas de Toneri, quien esbozó una sonrisa. Desapareció para sorpresa de Naruto y emergió detrás suyo, el contacto con las esferas fue explosivo. Se alejó rápidamente, pues el sujeto atacaba con una inusual técnica de chakra, aparentemente usaba esas esferas como un medio para atacar.

Sin esperar más formó dos shiruken-rasengan en sus manos, pero para entonces Toneri no estaba a la vista. En su lugar emergieron varias marionetas desde el suelo, los sujetos se lanzaron contra él y éste, ya armado les atacó con sus aspas de chakra. Los destrozó, pero eso no impidió que continuaran apareciendo más.

Los sujetos en cuestión podían usar bombas de energía, con las cuales le atacaron directamente. Naruto emergió desde el polvo y humo como una estela de luz. Sus poderes hicieron mella, cuando de su cuerpo resplandeciente emergieron varios brazos de chakra de color amarillo, con ellos abatió al resto de las marionetas.

—Es inútil.- Toneri estaba sobre él. Comenzó a absorber su energía, lo cual dejó a Naruto desconcertado. Su vestimenta luminiscente desapareció, quedando su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de brillo.

—Mi chakra. – balbueceó sorprendido.

—¡Aquí lo tienes! – Toneri se lo regresó en una masa caliente que terminó por explotar frente a él. Naruto se consumió en medio de una nube de cenizas, su imagen no se visualizaba por ningún lado. —¿Tan rápido? – se burló el semidios.

—¡Toneri! – Naruto emergió desde la nebulosa, en su mano yacía un rasengan. Le atacó de frente y alcanzó a tocarle, le dio de lleno en el estómago y lo mandó a volar dada la fuerza de la técnica. El cuerpo del enemigo dio de bruces contra el techo de la casa; pero la satisfacción dio muy poco de qué hablar, pues el rival emergió en el aire.

Juntó sus manos y atacó con un poderoso remolino de aire caliente. Naruto afianzó sus manos al suelo y aprovechó para hacer emerger dos enormes brazos de energía plasmática, sus ojos eran tan rojos y bestiales en ese instante. Motivado para atrapar a Toneri con sus dos grandes brazos, el usuario del Tenseigan simplemente reutilizó el chakra de Naruto, lo deshizo y lo transformó en una esfera bicolor de verde y naranja.

—Muere. – dijo con odio y le lanzó el cúmulo de energía. Naruto se enderezó y respiró profundamente para juntar sus manos al frente y comenzar su propio contraataque.

—¡Biju-dama! – gritó y la explosión por el choque de ambas fuerzas hizo un eco ensordecedor. Hubo un momento en el que no se escuchó nada, quizá por la potencia del estruendoso sonido que lo dejó sordo un momento, o tal vez porque la tensión ocasionada por ambos combatientes era lo suficientemente fuerte como para callar al resto de las criaturas.

Naruto jadeó, fuese quien fuese era casi imposible sobrevivir entero a una biju-dama, uno de los ataques heredados por instinto de su abuelo. No obstante, fuera de cualquier pronóstico, Toneri aún yacía en el aire y con daños menores.

—Debo admitir que eres muy resistente… y que la forma en la que te defiendes es muy perspicaz. – miró sus ropas, las cuales habían sido alcanzadas por el fuego. —Pero ya no puede entretenerme más, tengo planeado renacer en este mundo prosaico y si me distraigo más tiempo contigo sólo detendría mis progresos.

—¿Estás insultándome? – Naruto apretó los dientes.

—No, ya no más. Eres un oponente suficiente como para sostener una pelea conmigo. Pero esto se terminó ya. – los ojos de Toneri resplandecían de forma inusual. Naruto frunció el ceño, lentamente sus parpados de colorearon para darle un énfasis especial, se llenaría de energía natural y Ootsutsuki captó esto.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno… de nada te servirá. – desapareció y reapareció detrás de Naruto, su capacidad de ver más allá de las técnicas respaldó su ataque. Le dio de lleno en puntos específicos de su cuerpo dejando que Naruto reaccionara dolorosamente y perdiera concentración. Pero Toneri se llevó una sorpresa, cuando el muchacho lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, dado que no estaba paralizado y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la mejilla que lo alejó de él. No obstante, sus fuerzas desaparecieron repentinamente después de esto, se sintió tan inmóvil como un muñeco de trapo.

—Qué… fue lo que me hiciste. – cuestionó estresado, incómodo, pues sus músculos parecían estar hechos de goma.

—No es más que una técnica ancestral. – tocó su mejilla dolorida, estaba a unos metros de Naruto. —Soy capaz de bloquear tus puntos vitales y de chakra, dejándote como un cachorro indefenso. – Naruto gruñó, intentando recuperarse. —Aun con tu fuerza de voluntad y regeneración, tardarías mucho en retomar tu control corporal. – Comenzó a elevarse en aire —Lograste tocarme y eso es digno de verse. – sonrió con ira. —Pero no toleraré tal ofensa. Esto, como dije antes, se terminó. – la oscuridad de la noche se vio iluminada por una extraña esfera abrasante. Naruto, tambaleante se levantó sobre sus piernas, manteniéndose de pie y encarando dolorosamente el meteorito.

—¿Un meteorito? – jadeó, imposibilitado de hacer otra cosa que moverse de ahí para huir, pues el ataque directo a sus puntos de chakra también habían lastimado sus órganos internos.

—Ha sido un placer conocernos… - Toneri comenzó a alejarse. —Pero en esta lucha de poder… gané yo, Kurama. – desapareció.

La gran roca se aproximó a Naruto en una carrera imposible de detener. El muchacho tomó aire y sonrió con tristeza mientras retenía su cuerpo en un último enfrentamiento honorifico ante la muerte.

—Hinata. – susurró.

Su cuerpo, su silueta, su voz y su espíritu desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, seguido de una estridente coalición.

…

Hinata dormía tranquilamente al lado de su hermana, más un potente escalofrió la hizo levantarse. Miró sus extremidades, estaban completamente entumecidas, como si estuviera electrocutada. Se sacudió ligeramente y por alguna extraña razón pensó fervientemente en Naruto.

Se llevó una mano a su corazón, se sentía asustada y sofocada.

—Naruto-san. – susurró a la lejanía, mientras que, sin darse cuenta una halo de luz surcaba el cielo cuan aurora.

…

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron con pánico, algo andaba mal, pues tenían un extenso escalofrió que los había despertado mientras dormían. Ellos sabían a qué se debía, su vínculo les advertía siempre que uno de los suyos estaba en peligro.

—Sasuke-kun. – Sakura le miró con miedo y Uchiha simplemente salió de la cama en silencio.

—No preocupes, yo iré a ver. – desapareció en una nube relampagueante y oscura.

…

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la zona se encontró con un gran cráter y una zona de desastre impresionante. Sus ojos, activados con el Sharingan, buscaron a Naruto escaneando la zona. Pero no hubo ningún indicio.

—Maldición. – escupió molesto. —¡Naruto! – gritó mientras de su espalda emergían enorme extremidades de energía que removían las rocas sin que él tuviera que mover un dedo. —¡Naruto! – volvió a llamarlo, un poco más desesperado. —¡Contesta, Naruto! – pero era como si le hablase al viento.

—Es inútil. – una voz diferente le llamó y se percató que era una persona que hacía años no veía.

—Kakashi. – musitó. Su maestro está de pie, frente a los escombros con la cabeza gacha. —Llegue hace rato… también lo estoy buscando, pero… - suspiró derrotado. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ha dicho, Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura entró a escena sorpresivamente, molestando a Sasuke.

—¡Sakura, te dije que esperaras! ¿Y si hubiera peligro? -miró su vientre.

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejarte esto a ti… Naruto también es mi hermano. – contestó compungida. —Kakashi-sensei… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?

—No lo sé. – el maestro seguía inmóvil, viendo el suelo, con infinita zozobra. —No hay ningún indicio de él… es como si… jamás hubiera existido. – Sakura se perdió el color.

—¡No, me niego a creerlo! – comenzó a levantar escombros con su sorprendente fuerza. —¡Naruto, Naruto, responde! – también lo llamó, en vano.

—Sakura. – Sasuke se acercó por detrás. —¡Sakura ya basta! – ella se detuvo cuando un mareo la asaltó. Sasuke la sostuvo.

—Sasuke-kun… Na-Naruto no puede… - estaba a punto de llorar. Uchiha simplemente suspiró, sin saber qué decirle y prestándole su hombro para llorar.

—Oh, Naruto. – murmuró Kakashi, apretando sus puños con impotencia. —¿Cómo es que cometí tantos errores contigo? ¿Cómo es que te hice tan infeliz? Minato-sensei… te defraudé. – se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, sosteniéndola, pues le dolía.

—Kakashi. – Sasuke lo miró con pena. Era imposible… parecía imposible al menos, pero Uzumaki Naruto… había sido eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

**Continuará… **

**Naruto ya no está entre nosotros. Hinata al parecer si lo siente, pero no se ha percatado de ello. Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi lo sintieron y corrieron a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, pero por lo visto... uff, espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	10. Dinastía de deberes

**Si se preguntan por qué estoy actualizando tan rápido es por que estoy en días de descanso y eso me da más tiempo libre. Generalmente, si estoy muy inspirada puedo escribir un capitulo en un mismo día, a veces hasta dos. Debo recordarles que yo actualizó en el momento que termino de escribirlos, razón por la cual algunas veces mi escritura es inconsistente, dado que no escribo muy rapido y a veces no me doy cuenta de los errores. **

**Ya sin más por el momento, espero disfruten de este nueva entrega. **

* * *

**-10-**

**Dinastía de deberes. **

* * *

Kakashi miró al pequeño Naruto mientras daba sus primeros pasos. Tan sólo tenía un año y el chico rubia iba y venía de aquí allá sin ninguna clase de prohibición. En medio de su letargo, Kakashi fue certero al impedir que el pequeño chocase contra una roca. Lo tomó en brazos y le acarició la cara con un dedo, a lo que el pequeño protestó molesto. Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara y lo dejó ir de nuevo.

—Kakashi-san. – fue interrumpido en medio de su descanso por una voz que ya conocía de antemano.

—Itachi, ¿Cómo estás? – el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha era sin duda una persona educada y llena de modales; pero también un sujeto misterioso que, según muchos, escondía su verdadera personalidad entre sombras de un pasado, presente y futuro hostil.

—Bien, ¿Está muy ocupado? – observó a Naruto, quien ahora jugueteaba con una mariposa.

—En realidad no. Naruto es muy travieso, pero creo poder con lo que se le ocurra a este pequeño. – sonrió enternecido, pues Naruto intentaba alcanzar al insecto dando pequeños saltitos.

—Es bueno oírlo. – Itachi se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño pataleó una vez que se vio privado del suelo, Uchiha simplemente rio ante su energía. —Es muy ruidoso. – había comenzado a llorar. —Sasuke es más tranquilo.

—¿Cómo está él? – Kakashi conocía la familia Uchiha dado que él había poseído una entrañable amistad con uno de sus miembros, el fallecido Uchiha Obito.

—Creciendo, es más inquieto cada vez, más curioso… pero no por ello menos cuidadoso. Es muy inteligente. – presumió Itachi, quien parecía convencido de que Sasuke era la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Realmente quieres a tu hermano, ¿Eh, Itachi?

—Sí, lo quiero. – dejó ir a Naruto. —Kakashi-san, es por esa razón que he venido a verle. – la confianza entre Itachi y Kakashi era muy cercana, por ello casi no usaban sufijos cuando se referían, no obstante, el hecho de que Itachi se comportara más amable de lo que generalmente era alertaba al veterano.

—Dime, Itachi, ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Papá murió. – dijo de pronto y Kakashi simplemente cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Lo lamento mucho.

Fugaku Uchiha y sus hijos eran los últimos que quedaban del clan, Mikoto, la madre de los hermanos, había muerto durante el parto de Sasuke y su padre, había sido herido mortalmente por un enemigo poderoso en un intento por proteger a su moribunda esposa y a sus hijos. Había durado bastante tiempo vivo, pero ciertamente agonizaba y el hecho de continuar día con día lo había gastado hasta que finalmente expiró.

—El enemigo que mató a papá ronda cerca de nosotros. – comentó Itachi con una flama en sus ojos, algo realmente tenebroso. —Temo que un día atrape a Sasuke. Yo puedo defenderlo, pero si yo llego a morir… entonces Sasuke…

—Entiendo. – Hatake miró a Naruto quien ahora jugaba con la tierra.

—Él está cerca de donde vivimos. – advirtió. —¿Puedo… contar con usted, Kakashi-san?

—De acuerdo. – casualmente no gustaba de hacer promesas de larga duración, pero debía decir que sí, por el honor de ambos.

—Gracias, Kakashi. – tras decir esto y charlar un poco más, Itachi se marchó.

Tres días después de esa reunión, Itachi desapareció sin dejar rastro mientras luchaba con el contrincante que había asesinado a su padre. Los rumores se extendían desde que Itachi había muerto a la par de aquel enemigo, otros que había huido tras ser herido gravemente, otra que simplemente había muerto y su cuerpo se perdía en las entrañas de la tierra. Fuese como fuese, Kakashi reconoció que Itachi había dejado a Sasuke solo y que la única forma de poder mantenerlo a salvo era que él se ocupara en persona del pequeño Uchiha.

Sasuke era un bebé aún, pero podía reconocer cuando se le acercaba un extraño. Kakashi llegó a la zona, cargando a Naruto y con una sonrisa llena de bondad.

—Pobre pequeño. – le acarició la cabeza, en un gesto paternal. —¿Estás asustado? – el niño frunció el ceño y corrió a esconderse detrás de una de las paredes del hogar en donde habitaba con Itachi. La pequeña choza, de procedencia humana había sido un escondite provisional durante la batalla de su hermano, en la cual había prometido quedarse y esperarlo.

—No. Malo. Vete malo. – balbuceó el chico mientras continuaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Malo yo? – Kakashi rio ante esto y se acercó más al pequeño Sasuke. —No, soy bueno. – volvió a tocarle la cabeza, Naruto estaba dormido en su espalda, sin enterarse de lo ocurrido. —¿Vendrás conmigo? – el niño negó con la cabeza. —¿Quieres esperar a Itachi, verdad? – él asintió. Era muy inteligente para ser tan pequeño. —Bien, lo esperaré contigo. – se sentó a su lado, Uzumaki continuaba sin inmutarse.

Pasaron tres días más e Itachi jamás regreso. Fue entonces que Kakashi decidió ocuparse de su nuevo pupilo, logró convencer a Sasuke de que lo llevaría con Itachi, luego de un tiempo el pequeño pelinegro comprendió que su hermano ya no volvería.

—Kakashi… - Sasuke, de tres años jugueteaba a las orillas de un pequeño riachuelo, estaba atrapando ranas junto a Naruto, quien ya iba por la tercera vez que caía al agua por la lama de las rocas. —¿Itachi se parecía a mí? – preguntó de pronto, en medio de los juegos. Kakashi estaba sentado a la orilla, leyendo un pequeño pergamino.

—Umm… - lo pensó un poco. —Más bien tú te pareces a él. – reiteró, para continuar leyendo.

—¿Y Naruto a quien se parecía más, a su papá o su mamá?

—Pues… - Kakashi lo observó, Naruto se levantaba con el trasero sucio y lleno de lodo. —A ambos. En apariencia se parece más a Minato-sensei, pero en esencia a Kushina-san. – comentó.

—¿Quién? – Sasuke alzó ambas cejas.

—No los conociste, pero ellos fueron buenos amigos míos. Bueno, Minato-sensei fue mi maestro.

—¿Y ellos ya se murieron? – preguntó con inocencia.

—Sí, ya no están con nosotros. Es por eso que cuido de Naruto.

—¿Cómo se murieron? – dio un paso fuera del riachuelo.

—Protegiendo a Naruto. – contestó con simpleza. —De un monstruo. – dijo cerrando los ojos y guardando el pergamino, ya que definitivamente no podría continuar con su lectura.

—Ah… - Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien ya tenía en su poder a una rana. —Pero Naruto es muy tonto. – concluyó Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Por qué lo cuidas mucho?

—Porque, al igual que contigo, hice una promesa. – Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara. —Es mi deber.

—¿Deber?

—Algo que tienes que hacer, ya sea porque lo prometiste o porque es lo correcto. – intentaba explicárselo con palabras sencillas, dado que aún era muy joven.

—¿Entonces tú nos cuidarás por siempre?

—Cuando seas mayor y puedas vivir tú solo ya no tendré el deber de cuidarte, pero, mientras eso pasa… - Kakashi le acarició la cabeza, una costumbre muy suya. —Yo los protegeré a ambos.

—Bueno, si quieres. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros y regresó con Naruto, quien ahora tenía una serpiente en las manos.

Kakashi lo vio alejarse y volvió a sacar su pergamino. En él se leían las viejas enseñanzas de Minato.

—Porque es mi deber protegerlos, lo prometí. Además, los amo como si fueran mis propios hijos, pequeños estudiantes.- le había dicho a Sakura, cuando la rescató de un terrible ogro que se las había arreglado para secuestrarla y apalear a Naruto y Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura lo abrazó tras decir esto. —Gracias. – el mayor simplemente sonrió al recibir esa respuesta por parte de la pequeña Haruno de trece años de edad.

—No soy quien para juzgarte. – le había dicho aquella vez, cuando se percató que Naruto se traía algo entre manos. —Pasé para ver cómo estabas, pero me doy cuenta que estás sobrellevando algo muy personal.

—Pensé que dirías algo más.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te regañaría como a un crío? Por favor, Naruto, ya eres un adulto. – se había sentido decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que Naruto hubiese encontrado alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus días; fuese como fuere su situación.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

…

Los recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Kakashi uno tras otro, estaba tan distraído que no había prestado atención a su otro alumno. Sasuke tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, furioso. Su Sharingan se mostraba fulminante, incluso mutando a una fase más poderosa y peligrosa, todo producto de la ira. Sakura, quien se había recargado en su hombro para llorar sintió la energía negativa que se apoderaba de su esposo.

Incluso su cuerpo temblaba, presa de una inmensa angustia y desesperación.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – Sakura retrocedió perturbada. A pesar de que Sasuke era misterioso y frío, rara vez se molestaba enserio, la última vez había sido cuando encontró al asesino de su padre, quien al parecer había sobrevivido de su encontró con Itachi. Lo había masacrado, pero el costo de la batalla no sólo radicaba en una cuestión física, sino algo más personal y espiritual.

—Esto no se quedará así. – declaró Uchiha, una espesa capa de chakra comenzaba a rodearlo.

—Me temo que sí. – Kakashi, sin embargo, rompió su idilio con una negativa que incluso impresionó a Sakura.

—¿Qué? – Sasuke espetó de forma violenta. Sakura simplemente lo miró interrogativa.

—Que no permitiré que hagas algo estúpido. – Kakashi se alzó y se paró frente a Sasuke.

—El hombre que mató a Naruto anda libre por allí y usted… ¿Usted lo dejará impune? – estaba tan sorprendido y molesto que le tomó bastante controlarse.

—Los Uchiha son así siempre. – soltó en un suspiro. —Escucha Sasuke, esa es la maldición de tu clan, ¿Escuchas? Los Uchiha aman tanto como odian. Los sentimientos que guardan se convierten fácilmente si son ofendidos. Esa es su perdición.

—¡No has respondido mi pregunta! – vociferó, Sakura retrocedió al ver a su esposo rabioso.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor, no grites. – pidió compungida y el muchacho la miró con el poder de sus ancestros marcado en su ADN. Se sintió algo mal por asustarla y destensó los hombros.

—No lo dejaré impune, claro está. – declaró Kakashi, sumamente serio. —Pero tampoco dejaré que vayas por él.

—¿Por qué? – sus nudillos estaban blancos dado la presión.

—Esa persona fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a Naruto, ¿Acaso no comprendes? Tu fuerza y la de Naruto no eran muy diferente, eran iguales en términos simples, si esa persona pudo contra Naruto, también contra ti.

—Me estás subestimando, Kakashi.

—No, sólo intento protegerte.

—¡Esas promesas terminaron! – gruñó, dando un paso al frente. —Ya no soy un niño, Naruto tampoco lo era. Somos perfectamente capaces de protegernos nosotros mismos, así que deja de joderme.

—No eres al único que le hice esa promesa. – respondió agresivo su maestro. Los ojos de Kakashi se dirigieron a Sakura, quien se había mantenido callada en todo el rato. Sasuke se percató de esto y la miró de soslayo, la chica le regresó una mirada llena de preocupación.

—Sakura no luchará, yo lo haré. – aseguró Sasuke.

—No piensas con claridad, muchacho tonto. – regañó el veterano. —Si tú mueres, eres herido de gravedad o algo por el estilo… Sakura y tu hijo quedarán solos. - el hombre de los cabellos de plata sonrió con tristeza. —Cuando prometí que los cuidaría no sólo me refería a una cuestión existencial, también sus sentimientos.

Sasuke pareció comprender el punto de Kakashi.

—Sakura. – la miró expectante pero ella no logró decir nada, tan sólo esquivo su mirada.

—Sasuke. – Kakashi volvía a llamarlo. —Sé que te duele, a Sakura y a mí también, pero no puedes sólo irte y abandonar a tu familia.

—Tampoco puedo dejar que esto pase como si nada. – protestó.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero primero debemos hacer algo más importante. – miró el cielo, aun estrellado. —Debemos enterarnos de la identidad de este sujeto, ¿Quién podría ser tan poderoso para hacerle frente a uno de los youkais más fuertes de esta era? Sinceramente no se me ocurre nadie. – suspiró. —Una vez que lo sepamos podremos planear un contraataque, pero mientras deberás cuidar de tu esposa e hijo, yo haré lo mismo.

—¿Qué harás lo mismo? – Uchiha alzó una ceja.

—Naruto dejó descendencia. – el matrimonio Uchiha se miró sorprendido, lo habían olvidado.

—Hinata, ¿No murió con Naruto? – Sakura habló repentinamente.

—Si Naruto logró ponerla a salvo entonces debe estar en algún sitio lejano. – propuso Sasuke.

—Me daré a la tarea de buscarla. – profesó Kakashi. —Ella también tiene derecho a saber que Naruto ha muerto, así como protección por mi parte. Ese pequeño no nacido es como ustedes, Sasuke. Él también tendrá enemigos sin saberlo, tan sólo con nacer, su existencia correrá peligro.

—Entiendo. – al parecer el humor de Sasuke se había relajado por los argumentos de Kakashi.

—Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es una ceremonia y una tumba para nuestro camarada caído. – Kakashi cerró los ojos con pena. —Pero sólo será cuestión de tiempo, pues una vez que descubramos quien fue el maldito bastardo que se atrevió a dañar a uno de mis alumnos, Sasuke, yo mismo te acompañaré y me encargaré de bañarme con sus entrañas.

—Es un trato. – los dos hombres asintieron.

Por el momento sólo habría que despedir a Naruto de forma honorífica-

…

Toneri yacía recostado en un gran campo de arroz. Estaba recostado en la superficial del agua sin llegar a romperla, mostrando su perfecto control sobre la gravedad. Lucía tan pacífico, que despertarlo sería una ofensa grave, mas Kiba no pudo reprimir el impulso de ir hasta él.

—Toneri-sama. – el chico jadeó al verlo abrir los ojos con fastidio.

—Joven Inuzuka. – Toneri estiró su cuerpo a la par que se enderezaba para verlo mejor. —Nuestro trato ha terminado, como podrás ver, acabo de cumplir con mi tarea. Uzumaki Naruto ha muerto.

—Sí, su olor ha desaparecido.

—¿Entonces? – alzó una ceja al verlo todavía frente a él. —¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Mi cuerpo está herido y no ha sanado, pero me siento vacío.

—Entonces anímate. – Toneri miró el cielo, ya casi amanecía.

—¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?

—Me temo que no hago favores, a menos que tengas algo de interés para mí, no habrá ninguna clase de trato. ¿Qué podría ser merecedor de ello?

—Necesito encontrar a mi manada… o lo que queda de ella. Mi olfato está dañado y ya no puedo oler muy lejos, también estoy herido, si intento salir en su búsqueda sería un blanco fácil.

—Lo siento, pero no tomo aprendices ni nada por el estilo. – se apresuró a decir antes de que siquiera lo propusiera.

—Entonces, por favor, ayúdeme a encontrar a mi manada. – inclinarse ante él era doloroso para su orgullo, pero lo cierto era que si continuaba su camino sólo moriría. Sus heridas le impedían cazar y no podría defenderse de monstruos mayores, era como un cachorro y necesitaba del cobijo de otro monstruo para sobrevivir.

—Ya te lo dije muchacho, no hago favores. A menos que tengas algo de interés para mí, no podré ayudarte. – respondió sin la más mínima intención de hacerle caso.

—Maldición. – gruñó mientras apretaba sus colmillos. Toneri dio media vuelta.

—Si no hay nada más, entonces lárgate de mi vista. – prefería la soledad después de todo.

—Es-Espere Toneri-sama. – tragó saliva, sólo esperaba que esto funcionara. —Sé de algo que podría interesarle.

—¿Ah sí? – Ootsutsuki lo miró sin interés, de hecho, parecía listo para partir.

—Es sobre una mujer de origen Hyuga que…

—Gracias, pero por el momento no me interesa contraer nupcias con nadie.- le interrumpió.

—Pero ella también posee el Byakugan y además… - tragó saliva. —Tiene en su vientre el vástago del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. – al término de aquella frase el semidios le miró terriblemente perturbado.

—¿Qué? – se acercó demasiado a Kiba, intimidándolo.—¿Qué has dicho?

—Esa chica tiene a la cría del zorro. Aun no nace por lo que…

—No había nadie en ese lugar. – lo tomó de la ropa. —¿Seguro que no estás mintiendo en un intento patético por tener mi atención?

—¡No! Es totalmente cierto. La chica existe, es la hija mayor del patriarca Hyuga.

—¿La hija mayor? – liberó a Kiba. —Interesante. – se rascó la barbilla. —Podría serme útil. Si esa mujer existe y está preñada del zorro… - sonrió con malicia, tanto que perturbó a Kiba. —Podría tenerla conmigo y tener acceso a Byakugan cuando quiera. Además, si ese vástago yace en mi poder… podría humillar de una forma más personal a Kurama. – ahora sonreía. —Está bien, Inuzuka-kun, ahora tienes mi atención. Haremos el trato siempre y cuando me traigas a la chica con vida a mi recinto.

—De acuerdo… - tragó saliva. —La buscaré.

—Y yo esperaré pacientemente. Pero tráela de preferencia aun preñada o débil por el parto, de esa forma será más fácil someterla.

—Como ordene. – cojeando y temeroso, Kiba abandonó aquel campo de arroz.

…

Ya había pasado una semana, una semana desde que había abandonado a Naruto y en la cual la vida le sabía de una forma miserable. Por más que lo deseara, Hinata soñaba constantemente con Naruto. No la forma bestial y depravada con la que la había embarazado, sino con aquel hombre dulce y servicial, que la había enamorado aun cuando ella no sabía quién era.

También, durante ese tiempo, Hinata no se apartaba de su hermana menor. Pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, ayudándole a vestirse, a comer, a darse un baño; y pese a que la pequeña Hyuga llegó a protestar al sentirse inútil en un momento, le agradaba mucho su compañía. Hiashi también había estado más al pendiente de ella. Dado su estado, su padre se preocupaba demasiado en cómo estaría ella de salud. Temía que su nieto fuese alguna clase de parásito que lentamente matase a su hija. Claro, esto nunca lo dijo frente a Hinata, pero había llegado a comentarlo con uno de los ancianos. Sin embargo, era algo que mantenía a Hinata sin cuidado. Amaba a su pequeño y sin importar las paranoias de los demás ella lo tendría con todo el amor que una madre podía darle.

Su bebé ya no significaba el pecado de un crimen sin acusado, ahora era una nueva oportunidad de crecer, de no estar sola, de ser una mejor persona y esforzarse más por ser fuerte ante la adversidad. Ya había cumplido su séptimo mes de embarazo y su vientre comenzaba a hacerse estorboso, pero no por eso una carga. Dado que le dolía la espalda más a menudo, se limitaba a hacer cosas que no tuvieran que emplear demasiada fuerza, así mismo, solía pasear por los jardines y descansar bajo la sombra de los árboles o junto a una fuente con peces.

No podía evitar comparar su casa con la de Naruto, tampoco echar de menos los ricos melocotones que la madre del padre de su hijo había sembrado. Sin darse cuenta, Hinata extrañaba más a Naruto de lo que creía.

Esa mañana, en la que la mayoría de los sirvientes estaban ocupados con sus labores y el jardín estaba desocupado, decidió pasear como todo el tiempo. Lo cierto era que no le agradaba estar mucho tiempo en presencia de los más viejos del clan, pues aunque su embarazo no era del todo su culpa, las miradas llenas de desaprobación lograban hacer mella en ella, irritándola y poniéndola de malhumor. Si tan sólo supieran la verdad de todo aquello tal vez no la molestarían más, pero prefería guardarlo para sí, pues no creía que fueran capaces de entenderlo.

Camino hasta una zona un poco alejada. Casi no solía ir a ese lado del patio. Ahí había algunos árboles viejos y secos que ciertamente nadie se había tomado la molestia de talar. Las hojas secas caían a ritmo del viento y de la misma forma, su cabello se alzó con una corriente particularmente fuerte. Alisó su cabello y lo peinó cuando se sintió observada. Era una sensación inconfundible, puesto que ya lo había sentido anteriormente.

Se enderezó con algo de nerviosismo, sabía que algo o alguien la acechaban y por lo común, eso significaba peligro. Hinata dio tres pasos hasta uno de los troncos viejos y fingió observar la madera mientras que miraba de soslayo las esquinas del jardín. Sentía su corazón acelerado, la adrenalina estaba siendo secretada preparándola para la lucha o si era necesario, huir. Pasó un gran nudo de saliva y escuchó entonces que algo caminaba sobre las hojas.

—Seas quien seas, muéstrate inmediatamente. – pidió con voz firme, mas el visitante no apareció. Decidida a no caer en otra trampa apretó sus puños y dio media vuelta, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y al momento de abrirlos su Byakugan se dibujó, se colocó en posición de guardia. Entonces todo fue claro para ella, rápidamente tomó una piedra que estaba en el suelo junto a sus pies y la lanzó a dos arbustos cercanos.

Todo su cuerpo se preparó para el ataque. Las lecciones de su niñez acudieron a su cabeza con rapidez y los movimientos ancestrales de su clan se hicieron tan fáciles de hacer que se sintió invencible. La imagen de Hinata Hyuga en este momento era la de una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros.

—Hakke Kūshō. – el ataque de Hinata era avanzado y poderoso, arrasó con todo a su paso. Una figura sombreada emergió de los arbustos y se lanzó al suelo para esquivar el ataque de la Hyuga. —¡¿Quién eres?! – vociferó Hinata, valientemente. —¡Muestra tu cara! – pidió, causando revuelo en el sitio.

—¡Por favor! – el hombre que se levantó del suelo le mostró las manos en son de paz. —¡No deseo pelear, princesa! – pidió amablemente. —Vengo en paz, lo juro. – la chica lo observó fijamente, al parecer el sujeto era sincero, mas no retrocedió.

—¿Eres un youkai, no? – no dejó su postura, de hecho se preparó para volver a atacar. —¿Quién te envía? ¿Acaso eres del clan de los perros? – repentinamente se sintió muy cansada, tanto que al final de su oración jadeó por la falta de aire.

—No, pequeña. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi ascendencia es de otra especie, no deseo pelear, sino informarle sobre algo muy importante. – el hombre sonrió debajo de su máscara. —Pero me temo que no podremos charlar en paz, eh. – miró detrás de él, las voces y el sonido de varias pisadas se acercaban con velocidad. —Si estás de acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde. – Hinata reconoció el nombre.

—¿Kakashi? – la miró con detenimiento, su Byakugan se apagó. —¿Nos conocemos? – su hombre le sonaba de algo, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—Quizá. – el veterano dio media vuelta. —Me iré, pero volveré princesa, entonces estaré encantado de resolver sus dudas. – desapareció de un gran salto. Sus familiares llegaron segundos después. Hiashi iba a la cabeza.

—¡Hinata! – corrió hasta ella y la sujetó de los hombros. —¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Escuchamos gritos y el sonido de algo golpeando los arboles!

—Todo está bien, padre. – miró de soslayo el rastro de su técnica. —Es-Estoy algo paranoica, es todo… creí ver a alguien desconocido en el patio, pero no era nada.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? – había una zanja debido al ataque de hacía un momento.

—Sí, lo siento. – bajó la cabeza pero su padre le hizo verle de frente.

—No sabía que podías usar la Palma de Vacio. – le miró orgulloso y Hinata sintió una extraña sensación que se arremolinaba en su pecho. —Me alegra que estés bien. Te has vuelto fuerte, hija mía. – le acarició las mejillas.

—Gracias padre.

—Todos, volvamos a nuestras actividades, no hay nada que ver aquí. – así, la chica regresó junto a su padre a sus aposentos.

…

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperó. En medio de una noche agradable, sin brisa y con un clima agradable. El otoño ya había dado pasó a los cambios habituales en la naturaleza. Las estaciones habían pasada desapercibidas para Hinata. Cuando Kiba la raptó la primera ya cursaba con sus primeras semanas, así pues, cuando llegó a su casa luego de la estancia con Naruto el otoño también se hacía notar, pero fuera de los cambios en la coloración de las hojas y las características de los animales que iban y venían en el bosque, Hinata siempre había sentido lo mismo, pues la casa de Naruto parecía estar diseñada de tal forma que nada pudiera entrar o salir sin su permiso, incluido el clima.

Salió de su habitación en total silencio, ya era muy tarde, por lo que todos dormían en paz, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para conversar con aquel youkai. Iba de camino al jardín, cuando se lo encontró recargado en una de las paredes de la casa. Al principio se tensó al verlo, pero luego de eso el hombre la miró con ojos amables, por lo que tuvo la confianza de acercársele.

—Tranquila, todos duermen, nadie nos interrumpirá. – leyó su pensamiento, asintió con respeto. —Ven, será más fácil si podemos vernos. – el hombre se acercó a la luz de la luna, la cual resplandecía con imponencia. —¿Te gustaría sentarte?

—Se en donde podremos charlar sin riesgo a ser escuchado. Supongo que al presentarte en persona, un youkai como lo es usted, no deseará ser oído por la gente incorrecta. – era inteligente, fue lo que pensó Kakashi.

—Precisamente, pequeña. – asintió gustoso.

Caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar a los viejos troncos de la mañana. Había uno derribado y era el asiento más cómodo que podía ofrecerle aquel patio. Una vez que se sentaron se presentó un incómodo silencio, el primero en hablar fue Kakashi.

—Me costó algo de tiempo encontrarte. No había ninguna pista de olor a la cual seguir.

—¿Entonces cómo me encontró?

—Porque hueles a Naruto. – lo dicho la hizo sonrojar. —Aunque bueno. – Kakashi miró su vientre. —Debió ser por eso. – lo señaló con la mirada. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a su abultada barriga, protegiéndole de la mirada del youkai, lo cual sólo provocó que le enterneciera.

—Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi, ¿cierto? – el susodicho asintió. —Kakashi-san, ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?

—Mmm, bueno. – el demonio cerró los ojos con un tono lleno de angustia. —Es difícil para decirlo, princesa.

—Por favor, llámeme Hinata. – agregó un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien, Hinata. – Kakashi miró un punto inespecífico en el cielo y tomó tanto aire como fuerza para decirlo. —Desconozco lo que pasó entre ustedes y si te soy sincero, hasta creo que es en parte culpa mía.

—¿Culpa suya? – alzó una ceja, incompresible.

—No puedes recordarlo, pero hace algunos años Naruto y tú fueron amigos. – notoriamente su versión se parecía a la que Naruto había balbuceado el día que le pidió explicaciones. —Sólo eran unos niños, ¿Qué podrían saber del mundo? Mi deber… en ese entonces, era proteger a Naruto, se lo prometí a su padre. Lo lamento mucho, Hinata. – entonces se disculpó y ahí comenzaba la parte en donde se angustiaba.

—¿Por qué se disculpa? Naruto-san también mencionó algo similar a lo que me cuenta. Pero me parece raro e imposible que me hayan borrado la memoria.

—No es imposible. Yo lo hice. Por eso me disculpo. Por mi culpa, tú olvidaste a Naruto, si hubieras sabido quien era él… quizás las cosas hubieran sido algo diferente.

—¿Es enserio? – una parte de ella se molestó, definitivamente el hombre frente a ella debía tramar algo en conjunto con Naruto. —Escuche, Kakashi-san, en realidad no creo mucho lo que me dice, ¿Cómo sé que no está aquí de parte de Naruto-san para convencerme de que…?

—Vine por mi propia cuenta. – él se levantó y se colocó frente a Hinata. —No quiero que odies a Naruto por algo que fue mi culpa. – colocó sus dedos sobre la frente de la mujer. —El sello ser romperá, podrás ver en el pasado nuevamente. – mencionó mientras un extraño chakra emergía de sus dedos.

Inesperadamente y con mucha avidez, Hinata miró a la nada mientras una maraña de acontecimientos llenaba su mente. Los recuerdos perdidos regresaron, de pronto los sueños en donde aquel niño rubio le llamaba pero cuya voz nunca podía escuchar se hicieron claros. El niño era Naruto en una edad lejana. También recordó sus viejas aventuras, las travesuras, los juegos, la escapadas, todo. Inmediatamente se sintió mareada, con muchas ganas de llorar y era como si una flama le abrasara el corazón.

Creyó, entonces, en las palabras de Naruto. Su recién enamoramiento se intensificó cuando asoció al pequeño del cual ya había desarrollado sentimientos con anterioridad, con el hombre que la había rescatado de los perros, la había curado, protegido y mimado los últimos meses. Era cierto, cada palabra que Naruto profesaba era verdad. Él estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran unos niños, y aunque se separaron y vivieron como si jamás se hubiesen conocido, la flama de su cariño perduró hasta que simplemente explotó en malas acciones hechas por un desconsolado amante.

Dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire y las primeras lágrimas surgieron, las cuales intentó limpiarse con sutileza. Miró a Kakashi, ya más tranquila del shock inicial y sonrió verdaderamente feliz.

—Era cierto. – concluyó. —Todo este tiempo me dijo la verdad. Yo pensé que lo había inventado para… seducirme.

—Hinata, ¿Podrías perdonar a Naruto? – Hatake interrumpió sus recién descubiertos sentimientos.

—¿Perdonarlo? – frunció el ceño. Era complicado, a decir verdad, pues pese a que Naruto y ella compartían un amor correspondido, él había abusado de ella en un estado psicotrópico inducido por la poción. —En realidad, estoy contenta. – confesó con una diminuta sonrisa. —Aunque Naruto-kun... – hizo hincapié en que ahora lo llamaba como antes, y eso le agradó. —Aunque Naruto-kun haya dicho la verdad, y yo quiero a nuestro hijo, me ofendió gravemente.

—Comprendo. – asintió, era razonable que se sintiera así. —Pero Hinata, ¿Podrías tomar aquella ofensa y dejarla ir? Podrías dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz con el amor que él te entregó. – se refería a sus sentimientos y al bebé que estaba esperando.

—Es complejo. – por un lado estaba su dignidad como mujer y por otro su sentimiento de amor puro, el cual le pedía a gritos que fuera directamente a sus brazos. —La educación que recibí me impide aceptar sus disculpas así como así. ¿Pero a todo esto? – la miró preocupada. —¿Por qué no es Naruto-kun en persona quien me lo pregunta? ¿Por qué está tan preocupado porque lo perdone? ¿Era lo único que quería decirme, o acaso hay algo más? – el hombre guardó silencio y la miró con mucha pena. El corazón de Hinata dio un respingo, algo en sus ojos, algo en aquel brillo melancólico y destrozado, le hizo sentir un terrible dolor en la boca de su estómago.

—Naruto, él… no podrá. – algo andaba mal, muy mal. Hinata se tensó completa y acarició su vientre, su hijo estaba inquieto dado el estrés de su madre.

—¿Qué quiere decir? – pasó saliva, pero la sintió como una bola de acero en su esófago. —¿Kakashi-san? – se desesperó al verlo dudar.

—Hinata. – cerró los ojos. —Naruto murió. – para cuando dijo la frase abrió los ojos, lo que vio en Hinata le hizo arrepentirse.

Las lágrimas brotaron como si fuera un manantial. Era demasiado intenso e inesperado.

—¿Qu-Que? – carraspeó incrédula.

—Hace una semana. No sabemos qué clase de ser lo asesinó, pero no quedó nada de él. No hay ninguna clase de rastro, desapareció por completo. Su hogar estaba destruido, había un poco de olor a sangre, pero nada más. – ladeó el rostro, incapaz de ver a Hinata de frente.

—¿Una semana? – apretó los puños.

—Me alegro que no estuvieras ahí cuando sucedió el ataque. Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Es por eso que quería que lo perdonaras, no podría soportar que odiaras a Naruto cuando él te amo intensamente.

—¿Está bromeando? – apretó sus dedos contra su vientre.

—Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y se cubrió para impedir que sus gemidos despertaran a alguien. Sus ojos se vieron llenos de lágrimas dolorosas que tatuaban el dolor con sólo correr libres por sus mejillas. Negó en silencio mientras caía en cuenta de los acontecimientos.

—No puede ser cierto… - se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo.

—Ven. – Kakashi se agachó a su altura y la abrazó. Hinata pegó su frente en el pecho de él y lloró, lloró tan intensamente que gracias a cielo sus jadeos, aullidos y gemidos fueron opacados por el cuerpo del viejo youkai.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – preguntó un poco más calmada luego de que había descargado la sorpresa inicial. Todavía lloraba, pero al menos ya no estaba enloquecida por el dolor. Seguía aferrada a la ropa de Kakashi, la cual ya estaba empapada, mas no la apartó.

—Tranquila. – él le acarició sus cabellos. —No debes temer. – la separó un poco para que pudiera verla a la cara, haciéndole notar que no flaquearía en su propuesta. —Nosotros te protegeremos. Así como Naruto te consideró parte de su familia, nosotros también lo haremos. Me refiero a Sasuke, Sakura y yo. Tu hijo nacerá dentro de un seno que lo ame y cuide, lo mismo para ti. Mi deber ahora es protegerte, pequeña Hinata.

—Gracias. – sollozó.

Lo que aconteció después fue un llanto profundo y silencioso. Hinata dejó que su corazón se desangrara, se desahogó lo más que pudo.

…

Ya entrada la madrugada Hinata entró a la habitación de Hanabi, su hermana menor no se inmutó cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado y se abrazó a ella.

—¿Estás bien, One-san? – habló la pequeña, que aunque no tenía mucha movilidad y expresión podía percibir el estado de su hermana.

—No. – contestó sincera la chica, mientras se apegaba más a la chica.

—Otra vez las pesadillas. – afirmó, pero sintió la respuesta negativa de ella, cuando meneaba la cabeza. —One-san, ¿Por qué lloras? – sus lágrimas la habían salpicado.

—Porque me he enterado de una mala noticia. – respondió con la voz queda. Hanabi se tensó.

—¿Me dirás que pasó? – cuestionó insegura. Ella no respondió. Se hizo una atmosfera sin sonido entre ambas, Hanabi seguía esperando su respuesta.

—Hanabi. – Hinata suspiró dolorosamente. —¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Claro que sí. – confirmó con preocupación. —¿Vas a estar bien?

—Eso espero. – Hinata pegó su cabeza al hombro de la menor. —Buenas noches. – se despidió, mientras le tomaba de la mano y la apretaba contra la suya.

—Buenas noches, one-san. – tras decir esto, rogó porque todo estuviera bien por la mañana.

**Continuará… **

**Hinata ahora sabe quien fue Naruto, Kakashi ya se lo dijo y un nuevo panorama se pinta para la pobre chica. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume No Kaze. **


	11. No pleitesía

**Llegamos con el capitulo nuevo de esta racha de tiempo libre. Las cosas llegaron al climax, ahora veremos una nueva fase de los personajes, espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**-11-**

**No pleitesía. **

* * *

La mañana llegó presurosa dado que Hinata había dormido muy poco. Paso, prácticamente, en vela dado que le era imposible dormir después de tan terrible noticia. No se separó de Hanabi en toda la mañana, incluso desayunaron juntas; o más bien, Hanabi comió en silencio, ayudada por su hermana. Hinata no había tocado su desayuno, simplemente porque no tenía apetito.

—Hermana. – Hanabi habló finalmente cuando ya no pudo resistir la curiosidad y la tensión.

—¿Sí? – Hinata estaba a su lado, veía los trastos de comida como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiese en el mundo. Su hermana menor ya había comido y ahora las sumergía un profundo silencio.

—¿No has comido nada?

—Sí, ya lo hice. – mintió.

—Por favor, one-san, podré estar ciega, pero no soy tonta. – reclamó en voz baja, siempre discreta en este asunto, pues intuía que si su padre o alguien no bienvenido en la conversación escuchaba un poco, seguro se armaría un revuelo entre el clan.

—Lo siento. – Hinata sintió que Hanabi buscaba su mano en medio de su ceguera. Ella le correspondió y la tomó entre la suya.

—Estás fría. – comentó al sentir sus dedos por debajo de su temperatura normal.

—¿Ah sí? – cuestionó Hinata, deprimida.

—Hinata. – rara vez Hanabi la llamaba por su nombre de pila, sólo en ocasiones importantes. —No sé por qué, pero siento que esta noticia te ha destrozado más de lo que sospecho. – respiró profundamente para darse ánimos y continuar. —Corrígeme si me equivoco pero… ¿Esto tiene que ver con…? Ya sabes. – dijo refiriéndose a su embarazo. En ocasiones, cuando nadie les veía, Hanabi le pedía a Hinata que le dejara acariciarle el vientre con sumo cuidado, temerosa de que algo malo pasara. Su hermana menor se había convertido, sin saberlo la pequeña, en el apoyo más importante de Hinata en la casa de la familia. Era la única que no le dedicaba miradas llenas de tristeza o lástima, así como molestia y rechazo por parte de los más viejos.

Era por eso que le gustaba estar con ella.

—Sí. – asintió también y apretó la mano de su hermana, ahí se dio cuenta que era algo que le estaba afectando en demasía.

—¿Qué fue, exactamente, de lo que te esteraste? – le era complicado preguntarle estas cosas, pues podía apostar a que Hinata no le agradaba mucho hablar de su victimario o de su estado.

—Él murió. –musitó, junto cuando creyó que no iba a responderle.

—¿Murió? – Hanabi repitió, insegura de haber escuchado correctamente. Luego sintió un apretó en su mano y eso lo confirmó. —Vaya. – suspiró, enterándose de que era algo más profundo de lo que imagino. —Hermana, ¿Tú lo querías, no es cierto? – de nuevo hubo otro silencio.

—Sí. – contestó Hinata, su voz sonaba muy nasal, probablemente estaría llorando.

—Entiendo. – Hanabi dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. —Lo siento mucho. – le ofreció consuelo y su hermana simplemente pegó su frente al pecho de ella, recostándose a su lado y llorando en silencio. Hanabi le acarició la cabeza cuando la sintió sobre ella.

Lloró así un rato y no fue hasta que se tranquilizó que la mayor pudo desayunar.

…

Pasaron los días sin mayores precedentes. La vida de Hinata comenzó a avanzar de una forma monótona y rutinaria, en la que su embarazo era la parte central de toda actividad. Ahora con la confesión que le había hecho a Hanabi, la menor y ella se llevaban repentinamente mejor. Era como si se hubiese hecho un voto de confianza inquebrantable entre las dos. Incluso Hiashi se sentía extrañado por tal comportamiento.

Hatake Kakashi, tal como había prometido le protegía en las sombras. Todo esto quedó confirmado cuando cada noche se acercaba a ella y charlaba un poco, para después irse de forma tranquila, dejándole dormir. Ya no había vuelto a ver a Sakura y eso la desanimaba un poco. La pelirosa había sido muy amable con ella y en ocasiones extrañaba sus visitas mensuales para confirmar el estado de su embarazo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se enteró que Naruto había muerto. Las cuales fueron difíciles y algo complicadas de afrontar. Pues ¿Cómo explicar a su padre su repentina depresión? Sólo Hanabi sabía la verdad y planeaba que así fuera.

Una mañana, bastante temprano por cierto, Hinata se levantó y decidió dar un paseo matutino. El sol apenas estaba clareando y los miembros del clan se dedicaban a preparar el desayuno y limpiar, por lo que nadie se había percatado que Hinata iba y venía por los alrededores del patio.

Ciertamente la chica se sentía atrapada. Desde su llegada Hiashi decidió encerrarla para "protegerla" del exterior y las miradas indiscretas de extraños. No obstante, era lo mismo que Naruto había hecho con ella. Desde la vez que escapó al bosque y casi muere de hipotermia, el muchacho le había "castigado" encerrándola en su casa para que así no corriera peligro. Bien, exactamente ahora pasaba lo mismo. Por lo que, para no sentirse tan apresada, la chica iba y venía por los rincones de la casa.

Estaba pues, en el patio trasero, ahí había algunos árboles frutales y hortalizas. Algunos de sus primos la saludaron mientras recogían los frutos para preparar el desayuno, ella simplemente les respondió con un gesto amable y se apartó de ellos para pararse frente a un hermoso peral. Los perales no son arboles particularmente grandes, más bien de mediana estatura; y este estaba repleto de frutas.

En silencio, buscó algunas maduras y sonrió ante la idea de recolectar algunas para brindarle a su hermana. Por un momento la visión de los hermosos melocotones que Naruto solía cortar para ella y darle en rodajas la hizo detenerse en su quehacer para contemplar con tristeza la pera entre sus manos. Ojala pudiera volver atrás y disfrutar una vez más aquella exquisita fruta.

Estaba tan absorta que penas pudo sentir la extraña presencia que se escondía entre el resto de los árboles. Enseguida se agitó, fue como si encendieran fuego en su pecho. La adrenalina volvió a dispararse, como toda una madre protectora, Hinata se giró rápidamente para ver alrededor. Tal vez estaba embarazada, pero era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan a la defensiva. Ni siquiera cuando su madre murió, ni siquiera cuando los perros invadieran su hogar se habían tensado de esta manera.

¿Pero qué era lo diferente? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sentirse más poderosa, más capaz? La respuesta yacía en su vientre y era algo que, aunque Hinata no había asimilado, le daba la razón completa.

Su Byakugan se activó, cada vez le era más fácil hacer, ¿O acaso dependía de la motivación? En el instante en el que sus ojos obtuvieron el poder antiguo Hinata fue capaz de ver con más claridad. También se intensificaron sus sentidos, estaba lista para luchar.

El ataque vino desde las profundidades de los árboles, lo cual pudo ver gracias a su campo de visión extenso. Giró con facilidad y fluidez, se preparó para ejecutar uno de los ataques más famosos de su ancestro: Hyuga Neji, sólo que a su manera.

—¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! – todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella, pero en realidad fue bastante rápida. La chica inocente, la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, demostraba tener las actitudes necesarias para ser una guerrera. El ataque fue certero, pese a que su velocidad estaba reducida por su embarazo y el flujo de chakra llegaba a ser un tanto inestable, la mujer logró completar la técnica con éxito.

Al término jadeó y sintió una punzada en su corazón y su vientre. Era como si el esfuerzo le hubiese sobrecargado y ahora sus músculos se contrajeran en protesta, como dolorosos calambres. Pero lo primero era asegurarse que el intruso había caído.

La sorpresa de Hinata fue tal que al ver a su atacante casi grita. Inuzuka Kiba, el líder del clan de los perros yacía en el suelo exclamando dolorosamente, mientras intentaba levantarse a pesar de los golpes dados. Con una mueca llena de dolor, el muchacho intentó alzarse con dificultad, pero sólo consiguió erguirse lo suficiente como para arrodillarse.

—Te has vuelto más fuerte, princesa. – jadeó el perro, escupiendo sangre y saliva.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? – reclamó Hinata, sin perder la guardia.

—Tan sólo quería comprobar algo… - susurró, cerrando los ojos para respirar tranquilo. Le había dañado los órganos internos y eso, sumándosele a las heridas pasadas, simplemente lo dejaban al borde del colapso.

—Entonces vete y no vuelvas jamás. – quería sonar más ruda de lo que en realidad era, pero Kiba pareció creerle.

—Descuida princesa. – pese a que quería ponerse de pie no lo conseguía. —Ya me iba. – con un gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse completamente de pie, le hizo frente a Hinata bajó la mirada para dar media vuelta. Iba a dar un paso, pero la repentina pleitesía cambió a un ataque cobarde y sorpresivo. La zarpa de Kiba se fue contra Hinata la cual, aunque ya lo veía venir, fue salvada por otra persona en cuestión.

Hatake Kakashi sostuvo la muñeca de Kiba con tanta fuerza que éste crujió cuan astilla de madera. El perro aulló dolorido y esto simplemente atrajo a los humanos, Hinata les miró preocupada, se juntaron algunos de sus parientes alrededor, sólo los que estaban más cerca, tres en total. Observaban el espectáculo de ambos youkais mirándose entre sí.

—¿Quiénes son las personas que están con Hinata-sama? – preguntó uno intrigado, Hinata tan sólo se tensó de escucharlo, su Byakugan desapareció repentinamente.

—Si ya habías aceptado la derrota, ¿Por qué deshonrarse de esa forma? – gruñó Kakashi, apretando cada vez más la mano del muchacho. Gritó mientras se doblegaba ante él, pero la mirada del veterano era tan dura que simplemente jadeó apenado cuando sintió otra punzada de dolor.

—Tú eres… - hizo memoria rápidamente. —El youkai que controla los rayos y aúlla a las tormentas, Hatake Kakashi. – tembló involuntariamente.

—Así es, veo que mi reputación me precede. – lanzó a Kiba al suelo, el chico se retorció. —Tú y yo daremos un paseo. – lo tomó y lo lanzó sobre su hombro, entonces miró discretamente a Hinata. —Me disculpo, pequeña. Enseguida sacaré a este monstruo fuera de tu vista… - se preparó para saltar. —Por cierto, gran técnica, prácticamente ya tenías todo solucionado. – desapareció luego de esto.

Hinata se quedó en silencio mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

—¡Hinata-sama! – sus parientes llegaron rápidamente hacia ella y la sostuvieron cuando sus rodillas se tambalearon.

—Estoy bien. – sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Lo que precedió esto fue una reunión con Hiashi, quien no parecía contento por la razón de que dos youkais había entrado a sus tierras nuevamente.

—Hinata-sama derrotó al demonio malvado. – argumentó uno de sus primos. —Yo la vi, usando la técnica del clan.

—¿Eso es cierto, Hinata? – Hiashi estaba orgulloso, pero también asustado.

—Sí, lo es padre. – su mirada no bajó esta vez, sino que continuó viendo a su padre, sin miedo.

—Te has hecho fuerte, hija mía. – él sonrió, para después borrar su sonrisa. —Pero me temo que estoy más afligido que contento. Esos monstruos continúan persiguiéndote y el motivo de ello es… - miró su vientre acusadoramente, Hinata no tardó en protegerlo con sus manos.

—Kakashi-san sólo intentaba protegerme. – excusó, sin pesar.

—¿Qué? – su padre volvió a fruncir el ceño. —¿Kakashi? ¿Ese es el nombre de la criatura que… abusó de ti? – replicó molesto, un murmullo desagradable se corrió entre los presentes.

—No. – negó con firmeza. —El padre de mi hijo… - tragó saliva, era doloroso admitirlo y más frente al clan, pero debía completar esa frase o su padre no la dejaría marchar en paz. —Está muerto. – sintió cómo se estrujaba su corazón.

—¿Muerto? – su padre no lo creyó.

—Kakashi-san es su amigo. – informó. —Antes de morir, él me trajo de nuevo a casa. – confesó. —Yo se lo pedí. – aclaró también. —Él era bueno.

Otro silencio sepulcral se marcó entre los Hyuga, quienes susurraban cosas entre sí, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente alto como para oírse con claridad. Todos los ojos se fijaron en Hiashi, para escuchar su veredicto.

—Hinata, la presencia de esas criaturas cerca del clan tan sólo podrían comprometer al resto de la familia. – no era un regaño, pero sonó a uno. —Estoy preocupado por tu seguridad y la del clan, si ese hombre al que llamas Kakashi, es de fiar o no, no lo sé, pero no permitiré que más bestias continúen atacándote. Necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—¿Qué? – ella le miró desconsolada.

—Tal vez a una fortaleza o un lugar en donde no puedan encontrarte. Eso lo decidiré luego, por ahora… - miró a sus parientes. —El resto puede marcharse, desayunaremos después, Hinata, ve a tu habitación, por favor. – la chica contempló a su padre como si acaba de decirle una broma. No podía creerlo, ¿El único lugar en el mundo en donde se sentía a gusto y ahora su padre quería privárselo?

Apretó los puños frustrada y se fue de ahí, pero no a su habitación, sino a la de Hanabi.

…

Kakashi lanzó a Kiba en medio del bosque, cuando se alejó lo suficiente. Para ese momento, el muchacho estaba muy herido y simplemente no podría defenderse.

—Ahórrame la necesidad de matarte. – gruñó Kakashi, fingiendo paciencia. —Dudo que hayas sido tú el asesino de Naruto, pero supongo que podrías tener una idea.

—¿Naruto? – Kiba jadeó. —No sé de quién me hablas.

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! – lo tomó del cuello, intimidándolo. —¡Uzumaki Naruto es la persona que te dejó en este deplorable estado!

—¿Qué no lo viste? La princesita me lastimó mucho hace un rato. – quería burlarse, era seguro.

—Parece que sí quieres morir después de todo. – la mano de Kakashi chilló al color de sus relámpagos y esto fue suficiente para intimidar al líder de los perros.

—Está bien, está bien. – aulló lastimero. —No me mates. – pidió tembloroso.

—Dime lo que sabes. – lo dejó caer.

—Uzumaki Naruto destruyó mi clan por culpa de esa mujer, me dejó gravemente herido, al borde de la muerte. Destruyó a mi familia, para un miembro su clan es lo más importante. Tan sólo… quería vengarme.

—Tú no podrías haberle hecho ni un rasguño a mi pupilo. – admitió Kakashi.

—Pero sí Ootsutsuki Toneri. – murmuró.

—¿Ootsutsuki? – Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par. —El semidios que habita la luna. – rememoró. —¿Está… libre? – no podía creerlo. —Maldición. – dio media vuelta. —Te dejaré vivir, pero no quiero que vuelvas a meter tus narices en donde no eres llamado, de lo contrario, me veré en la necesidad de aniquilarte. – Kiba simplemente bajó la mirada mientras Kakashi desaparecía en una nube de humo, Kiba se desmayó después de esto.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los pies de alguien que ya conocía. Tembló y al mismo tiempo gruñó, molesto y fastidiado de tener que sufrir tanto.

—La encontraste, ¿No es así? – Toneri le miró desde arriba, ya había anochecido y no podía verle el rostro, pero lo que sí se vislumbraba con facilidad eran sus ojos. Kiba asintió. —Te atacó con las técnicas del clan Hyuga, por lo que veo. – argumentó.

—Lo hizo. – no había más que decir, su muerte estaba cerca.

—Es una chica hábil, como su hermana. – sonrió Toneri. —Dime, ¿Sigue embarazada?

—Sí. – escupió un poco de sangre tras decir esto.

—Golpeó tu corazón. – aseguró Toneri, mientras se acuclillaba a su altura. —Deberás estar muy ansioso de sobrevivir, porque si pierdes las ganas de vivir, si tan sólo te rindes ahora… todo habrá terminado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – carraspeó.

—Que sólo si te resignas morirás. – se enderezó. —¿Pero que más puedes esperar? Un forajido que perdió su hogar por ser demasiado inmaduro, tu tonto que arriesgó el pellejo en cumplir con una venganza vacía. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Investigue un poco sobre ti, sé que tú hurtaste a la humana del descendiente de Kurama, es por eso que él te ataco. ¿No sabes la regla de oro entre los youkais que tienen una compañera? Déjame decirte algo, Inuzuka-kun, si un youkai deja que los demás luchen sus batallas, entonces no aprenderás nada y te convertirás en una deshonra. – la palabras dolía y mucho. —Sin importar que pase… - Toneri frunció el ceño. —Debes luchar cuando han manchado tu dignidad, debes mostrarle a tu enemigo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir tu palabra… y hacer realidad tu destino. – su charla de pronto había cambiado a algo más personal. Toneri se giró a Kiba. —Nos volveremos a ver, en otra vida, supongo. – tras decir esto, desapareció y Kiba, simplemente cerró los ojos, en un agónico final.

Una lágrima emergió y tras ésta, salieron más. La vida, no siempre es justa con los que se equivocan y errores como ellos suelen marcarlos de por vida, Kiba finalmente lo comprendió. Comprendió su impulsividad, su crueldad, su estupidez, su necesidad y por primera vez en su vida, lloró amargamente. Toneri tenía razón, no había sido lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar sus errores, como para buscar cumplir su palabra con su propia mano y ahora lo estaba pagando, estaban muriendo y nadie se compadecería de él. Nadie lo ayudaría. Había perdido a su familia y todo por un error.

Pero entonces, un rayo de luz y esperanza lo cobijó en una cálida caricia. Era un beso, un beso de la vida que lo llamaba para continuar. Kiba abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con un amigo.

—Akamaru. – sollozó al reconocerlo, el perro gimió mientras llenaba su cara de cálidos besos con la lengua. Le enjuagó el rostro y el cabello, lamió sus lágrimas y sangre. —Akamaru. – lloró entonces más fuerte y el perro al darse cuenta que no tenía caso continuar limpiándole las lágrimas hizo lo más honorable que su conocimiento le dictó. Se recostó al lado de Kiba y dejó que el calor de su cuerpo se transmitiera al suyo. Los brazos de Kiba, temblorosos y cansados rodearon el cuello del canino y hundió su rostro en su blanco pelaje.

Lloró tanto que las lágrimas se le acabaron y repitió la misma palabra hasta que ya no pudo hablar más.

—Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…

…

Hiashi entró en la habitación de sus hijas, las dos estaban en total silencio, tomadas de la mano, como si acabara de interrumpir algo importante. Mas no hizo ademan de disculparse, se dirigió a ellas con determinación.

—Las llevarán a un lugar seguro.

—¿A las dos? – habló Hanabi, inquieta.

—Sí. – Hiashi miró a Hinata con ojos asustados. —Hinata, es lo mejor.

—Oto-san, no me apartes, no ahora, por favor. – gimió, también estaba asustada.

—Lo lamento, hija. Pero es lo mejor. Acabo de contactarme con un sacerdote amigo mío, las refugiará en su templo hasta que des a luz. Entonces podrás regresar o no, dependerá de la situación.

—Pero padre… - estaba a punto de llorar.

—Es lo mejor. – después miró a Hanabi. —Tú también estará a salvo con Hinata.

—Es injusto Oto-san. ¿Por qué no confiar en el youkai amigo de Hinata-one-san?

—Jamás, no confiaré la vida de mis hijas a un monstruo. – sus ojos trasmitían severidad. —El carruaje que las transportará partirá en una hora, alisten sus cosas. – tras decir esto salió de la habitación.

—Parece que no tenemos salida. – suspiró Hanabi.

Y más rápido de lo que pensaron, un carruaje rodeado de soldados y reforzado las esperaba. Ayudarón a subir a Hanabi y Hinata caminó lentamente hasta a la puerta. Miró entonces a su padre de soslayo y pensó que nunca había sido tan infeliz en su vida.

—Te quiero, Oto-san. – le dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba.

—Y yo a ti, hija.- sollozó. —Cuida de tu hermana.

—Lo haré. – entonces dio un respingo una vez que su padre le acarició la barriga. —Desconozco que clase de relación tuviste con ese demonio. – sonó su nariz. —Pero espero que este chiquitín sea la esperanza del clan Hyuga y que viva sin problemas en un mundo lleno de peligros. – le dio un beso en la frente a casa una de sus hijas. —Iré a visitarlas lo más rápido que pueda. – ella asintieron.

Subieron al carruaje y éste comenzó a andar. El resto del viaje prosiguió en silencio, los minutos se transformaron en horas y la mañana se convirtió en noche más rápido de lo que creyeron. No se habían detenido bajo ninguna circunstancia, tal vez sólo para comer y las demás necesidades humanas, pero nada más. El viaje al templo tomaba un día completo, así que no había tiempo que perder.

—¿Estás bien, One-san? – Hanabi había notado que su hermana yacía algo intranquila. Se movía constantemente en el asiento, incluso mientras charlaban se tomaba su tiempo para hablar y respirar con un ligero tinte de fatiga.

—Sí. – respondió con voz ahogada.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No. – aseguró, pero lo cierto era que, desde que habían salido de la casa había tenido unos cuantos piquetes en su vientre. Desde hacía unos días que sentía más pesado su andar, incluso cuando atacó a Kiba lo sintió. Si no fuese por la adrenalina disparada, lo más seguro era que no hubiera podido completar la técnica.

—Está bien. – Hanabi dejó de insistir. Pero de pronto el carruaje se sacudió violentamente y eso no ayudó en nada a Hinata.

—¿Qué fue eso?- exhaló Hinata, nerviosa. El caballo que arrastraba el carruaje relinchó asustado y después se tranquilizó, la voces de los soldados no se escuchó para nada y el miedo rodeó a ambas hermanas.

—Hermana… - Hanabi estaba tensa, pero Hinata sabía que tarde o temprano algo se presentaría, así que tomó fuerza de su interior y asomó la cabeza. No había ninguna clase de movimiento, de hecho, no podía ver a los soldados. Tragó saliva, esto solamente lo empeoraba, tendría que salir.

—Iré a ver.

—No. – presurosa la pequeña la tomó de una muñeca.

—Tengo que hacerlo. – su voz, aunque estrangulada por otro repentino piquete, sonó con determinación. Emergió con cuidado del carruaje. Miró a todos lados, los únicos presentes ahí, además de ella era el caballo, que en estos momentos parecía tranquilo. Se acercó a él con cuidado y le acarició el rostro.

—Es un animal muy dócil, ¿No lo cree? – una voz desconocida la puso en alerta. Por extraño que pareciera, a pesar de que con Kiba sí había reaccionado a tiempo, este hombre era diferente, su presencia era casi invisible, de hecho si no fuera porque se había presentado específicamente frente a ella, no lo hubiese visto.

—S-Sí. – retrocedió, el hombre la contempló con sus hermosos ojos. —¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde están los guardias?

—¿Guardias? Ah, fueron a dar un paseo. – se acercó a Hinata y cuando la tuvo a menos de un metro se presentó. —Mi nombre es Toneri, usted debe ser Hinata, la hija mayor del patriarca Hyuga.

—Así es. – comenzó a dirigirse en silencio al carruaje.

—No tema, señori… - miró su vientre y sonrió. —Señora. – se corrigió, Toneri desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella. —No es mi intención dañarla.

—Aun así. – Hinata lo miró asertivamente. —No lo conozco, no sé cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Mis verdaderas intenciones? Es usted muy lista, sin duda. – le tomó una mano y la acarició con gallardía. —La deseo a usted, claro está. – Hinata se sonrojó levemente, pero nuevamente se separó de él. —Entiendo por qué me rechaza, después de todo, usted está esperando un hijo y no es correcto abandonar a un viejo amor por alguien desconocido, ¿Cierto?

—Por favor, retírese.- tal vez no obtendría nada, pero era eso o nada.

—Por supuesto que no. – ahora el sujeto la miraba algo fastidiado. —Mi interés no sólo radica en su persona. – miró su vientre y ello alertó a Hinata. —Toda su presencia es cautivadora, señora, pero incluso lo que no es totalmente suyo… es cautivador. – le tocó la cara y esta vez reaccionó, sus Byakugan se activó.

—¡Váyase! – pidió, colocándose en guardia.

—Que hermosos ojos. – señaló Toneri. —La barrera sanguínea descendiente de la Diosa Conejo, el poder de ver más allá de lo evidente. Byakugan; y por lo que veo, uno muy interesante.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—El Byakugan es una técnica poderosa que se usa para desenmarañar secretos y ver la verdad, pero también funciona como intimidación. – Toneri desapareció y apareció en el lugar del conductor del coche, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada. —Desde que la línea de sangre se convirtió en una humana surgieron varios cambios. El motivo por el cual Hamura, el hijo de la diosa, podía usarlo a libertad tan sólo radica en la pureza de la técnica puesto que era su usuario original, no obstante para que un humano pueda usarlo debe tener una motivación.

—¿Una motivación? – Hinata se colocó en guardia.

—Sí. No obstante, los humanos son tan vanos, que muy pocos logran activarlo. El Byakugan se perfeccionó en las líneas humanas para proteger, no para descubrir secretos. Tus ojos, princesa, tan sólo se activan cuando tú deseas proteger con todo tu corazón algo en especial. Los ojos de tu hermana se activaron para proteger a tu padre y ahora los tuyos se muestran para protegerte a ti y a tu vástago no nacido. No cabe duda que el amor maternal es muy poderoso.

Hinata asintió, comprendiéndolo todo. Su técnica ocular tan sólo reaccionaba cuando ella estaba en peligro, de hecho, el momento que la activó por primera vez fue en un intento por defender a su madre, la otra por salvar a su padre de Kiba y sucesivamente para proteger a su hijo de las amenazas. Con cada vez que se defendía los ojos blancos eran más fáciles de invocar.

—Cada vez será más sencillo. – Toneri habló para ella. —Una vez que descubres tu motivación, el Byakugan será más fácil de activar e incluso podrás usarlo para otras cosas que no sea la defensa. Por eso los humanos lo desaprovechan tanto. Aunque intenten manipular su pureza, jamás podrán usarlo si no son los suficientemente sabios. Es algo tan elemental, pero no puedo culparlos. Los humanos no viven mucho… a no ser que…

—¿A no ser?

—Pues verás, los descendientes de Hamura, una vez que despiertan su verdadero potencial pueden tener una larga longevidad, pero eso no viene al caso. Me estoy saliendo del tema. – volvió a aparecer frente a Hinata. — Necesito que venga conmigo, por favor no se resista, eso sólo complicaría las cosas. – extendió una mano hacia ella, pero Hinata retrocedió rápidamente.

—Jamás. – se preparó para atacar, pero sus intenciones se opacaron cuando sintió otro dolor fuerte en su vientre, esta vez la hizo doblegarse.

—Vaya suerte. – comentó Toneri. —¿Está empezando la labor de parto? Debió tener desde la mañana. – a juzgar por la mirada de la chica supo que había dado en el clavo. —Bien, una joven madre primeriza en trabajo de parto siempre es más dócil, pues el dolor las dobla al grado en el que no pueden defenderse. – la tomó de la muñeca, mientras Hinata todavía estaba resistiendo la contracción. —Es valiente, pero prefiero que esto sea fácil. – intentó arrastrarla pero fue detenido por una tercera mano, Hinata la reconoció enseguida, Toneri se sorprendió.

—Deja a la chica en paz, Ootsutsuki Toneri. – masculló Kakashi, frío y rabioso.

—¿Quién eres tú? – un apretó poderoso lo hizo entender, aquel hombre era un youkai, y a juzgar por su poder uno bastante hábil. Se separó de la chica rápidamente y Hinata perdió el control de sus piernas.

—Hinata. – Kakashi la tomó. —Esto es malo, comenzó el nacimiento, necesito ponerte en un lugar seguro.

—Hay un templo… a unos cuantos kilómetros. – susurró fatigada.

—Entiendo, sube al carro, en cuanto acabe las llevaré. – la tomó en brazos y la colocó dentro, esta vez Hinata no disimuló su dolor, ahora sí respondía.

—Tu rostro no me es familiar, ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? – Toneri tomó su mano, le había dolido la presión.

—Soy Hatake Kakashi, descendiente de Hatake Sakumo el Colmillo Blanco.

—Ah, ya veo. – Toneri no parecía feliz, pero tampoco molesto. —Un veterano, a juzgar por la confianza que tienes debes estar muy seguro de ti mismo. – no estaban muy separados, pero Toneri comenzó a caminar en círculos, seguido de Kakashi. —Supongo que tu intención es que no la lleve conmigo.

—¿Por qué quieres a la chica? – fue directo al preguntar.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Es por el Byakugan? Según sé, Ootsutsuki Toneri siempre deseó tener los ojos del clan Hyuga bajo su poder, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no sólo es por eso.

—En parte es cierto. – Toneri ladeó la cabeza. —¿Nos conocíamos de antes?

—No, pero quizá a mi maestro sí.

—¿Tu maestro? – alzó una ceja.

—Namikaze Minato. – los ojos de Toneri se marcaron con enfado. —Y a su hijo, Uzumaki Naruto. Mi querido estudiante.

—¿Eras maestro de Uzumaki Naruto? – contestó rabioso. —Entonces, no tenemos nada de qué charlar.

—¡Tú lo mataste! – rugió Kakashi y Hinata logró escucharlo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. —¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

—¿Tanto quieres saberlo? – el Teseigan brilló en los orbes de Toneri. —La forma en la que lo maté no debería importarte, sino más bien el motivo. Maté a Uzumaki Naruto por lo que me hicieron sus padres.

—¿Entonces si ya saldaste eso, para qué quieres a la chica?

—Hyuga Hinata es hermosa, pero también tiene en su poder algo que deseo.

—¿El Byakugan?

—No sólo eso. – sonrió y Kakashi se estremeció.

—¡No lo permitiré! ¡Protegeré a ese niño como un valioso recuerdo de su padre!

—Entonces adelante, si crees que puedes ganarme.

—Lo haré. – de las manos de Kakashi emergieron dos relámpagos. —¡Raikiri! – corrió hasta Toneri cargando el peligroso rayo capaz de carbonizar y cortar al mismo tiempo. El descendiente de Kaguya lo evitó yendo hacia el cielo en un arranque suficientemente rápido, pero Kakashi también lo era y su velocidad tan sólo la asimilaba el rayo. Cambió de curso y atacó de frente, sus puños, no obstante, fallaron, la imagen de Toneri se desvaneció entre sus manos y los rayos abandonaron sus dedos.

Una vez en el aire Toneri le enfrentó con una esfera de color verde, la esfera explotó justo sobre su estómago.

—Es rápido. – murmuró cuando el chakra hizo efecto.

—¡Kakashi-san! – Hinata miró cuando su cuerpo se despidió hacia el cielo.

—¿Terminó? – Toneri miró con decepción, pero rápidamente se convenció de lo contrario, en medio de la nube de humo, Kakashi emergía listo para continuar.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu! – la enorme esfera de fuego emergió desde su boca y se vio similar a un centella furiosa, Toneri no esquivó, movió su mano con violencia, creando una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente poderosa como para partir por la mitad a la bola de fuego. Pero jamás creyó que Kakashi ya tuviera un plan. Estaba detrás de él. —¡Rasengan! – el mismo ataque de Naruto lo sorprendió en medio de la emboscada, pero para la suerte de Kakashi, Toneri era mucho más perceptivo. Evitó el ataque con una velocidad pasante, tan sólo movió su cuerpo de forma magistral y la esfera de energía se desperdició. Otra esfera de luz se formó en la mano del semidios y arremetió contra Kakashi, pero éste, en vez de recibir el impacto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Chasqueó la lengua, el tipo era sumamente hábil, incluso llegó a pensar que era más que Minato, su antiguo enemigo. Pero como era de suponer, nada podía escapar de sus ojos, sólo tuvo que enfocar bien para encontrarlo.

—¡Te tengo! – con un movimiento de su mano la tierra se alzó en pedazos sólidos. Kakashi emergió de ahí mientras ideaba otro ataque. Acto seguido, un remolino de agua apareció desde toda la vegetación. Kakashi había robado el agua de los árboles para crear una bestia de bigotes, garras y aspecto reptiliano. El ataque fue de frente y Toneri lo recibió sin miramientos. Pero falló, pues el dragón de agua se deshizo gracias a que Toneri controló el chakra empleado con una de sus esferas. Compactó el agua en la palma de su mano y la mandó de regresó a Kakashi en un ataque directo.

La presión de la esfera explotó de tal forma que dejó un gran cráter mientras el chorro tocaba la tierra. Kakashi lo evadió, pero tan sólo fue una distracción, pues Toneri ya estaba detrás de él.

—Lástima que no seas tan rápido como tu maestro. – dijo él para después usar una fuerza gravitatoria y mandar a Kakashi contra el suelo, alzando una nube de polvo.

—¡Kakashi-san! – Hinata se removió en medio de una contracción y por la sorpresa. El caballo relinchó asustado e intentó huir de la escena, lo hubiera conseguido si no fuese porque Toneri apareció frente a él para pararlo en plena huida.

—No escaparas, princesa.

—¡Aléjate de ella! – Kakashi golpeó el suelo, alzándose enormes estacas de piedra que lograron que Toneri se alejara del carruaje, consiguiendo que el animal simplemente retrocediera por el movimiento telúrico.

—Estoy empezando a fastidiarme. – formó una esfera de chakra y se la lanzó cuan avión bombardeo.

—¡Cuidado, Kakashi-san! – gritó Hinata. Hanabi yacía a su lado, asustada, pero sin atreverse a decir algo.

Kakashi esquivó las esferas, pero repentinamente se hicieran tantas que inevitablemente lograron darle, su grito de dolor alertó a Toneri de su éxito.

—Parece que fue todo. – exclamó satisfecho, mas no esperó que una enorme silueta apareciera tras el remolino arenoso y de ceniza que había levantado con sus ataques. No se lo esperaba, simplemente. Cayó directamente en las fauces de una bestia canina. La forma bestial de Kakashi era un enorme lobo cuyas mandíbulas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para comerse a una persona de un bocado. Atrapó al semidios y, por si fuera poco, sus dientes resplandecieron al sonar del trueno, electrocutando a Toneri en el proceso.

—¿Él es… Kakashi-san? – Hinata tembló, era monstruoso.

—Maldito animal. – exclamó molesto Toneri, recuperándose del electrochoque. Llevó la palma de su mano hacia lo profundo de su garganta, aprovechando su posición y dejó fluir una gran cantidad de chakra. Era la técnica del Puño Suave, cuestión que Kakashi había olvidado.

El daño fue severo y el lobo exclamó de forma lastimera mientras la sangre emergía de su nariz. Lanzó el cuerpo del descendiente de la diosa y escupió varias veces sangre y vómito. Toneri se levantó mientras se sacudía la tela quemada.

—Diablos… - la voz modificada por el tamaño y ferocidad de Kakashi se escuchó. —Olvidé que podía hacer eso. – sus piernas temblaron y respiraba con profundidad, en una polipnea evidente dada su daño vital.

—Eres fuerte, lobo. – Toneri acababa de aparecer frente a él y lo mandaba a volar con una de sus palmas en una corriente gravitatoria. Kakashi dio contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba al humano. El sensei, debilitado se alzó valeroso.

—Era de esperarse, después de todo Minato-sensei y Kushina-san tuvieron problemas para enfrentarlo. –sintió un mareo y como si su vista se borrase.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez, ciertamente preferiría hacer mis cosas mientras la luna siga en el cielo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, Hinata estaba por dar a luz y ese hombre planeaba hurtarla, lo más seguro sería que quería al pequeño bebé que pronto vendría y eso, no podía permitirlo, pues sería faltar a su promesa nuevamente.

—Sobre mi cadáver.- retó Hatake.

—Eso puede arreglarse. – lo atrajo hacia él, el brillo de sus ojos era despampanante. Llegó directamente a su palma y Toneri lo sujetó del cuello, asfixiándole. —¿Ves eso? – Toneri le mostró el cielo, una lluvia de estrellas fugaces adornaba el firmamento. —Esto pasa por usar mis poderes, esas luces, no son simples estrellas, son meteoritos. – entonces hizo que Kakashi viera una montaña que un tanto lejana y cómo una enorme roca se impactaba en ella, ocasionando un temblor y una onda luminosa extremadamente poderosa. —Usar el poder de mi Tenseigan lo ocasiona. Esos meteoros no son más que fragmentos de la luna que lentamente se acerca a la tierra. ¿Ahora vez por qué quiero acabar con esto rápido? Si me obligas a pelear enserio, entonces acabare con tu planeta más rápido de lo que imaginas… y eso sería sumamente aburrido. – Kakashi no pudo responderle, pues le dolía la garganta. —¿Pero que podrías saber tú? – apretó su agarre. —Tan sólo me basta con un ataque directo a tu corazón y dejarás de existir. – amenazó, su mano desocupada se alzó ligeramente con los dedos listos para ejecutar un ataque. —Ah, pero antes. – de un arrebato le quitó la máscara, revelando su verdadero rostro. —Así está mejor. – otro meteorito estalló y los animales hicieron ruidos alrededor, el caballo del carruaje estaba atrapado entre los escombros de piedra, por lo que no podía huir. —Tienes un rostro bastante jovial para ser un veterano. – halagó Toneri. —Casi como yo. – rio después. —Basta de charadas. – ahora se enfocó en atacarlo seriamente, el ataque fue directo a su pecho, despidiendo chakra alrededor de su tórax, Kakashi exclamó para después temblar en una estridente agonía.

Lo lanzó fuera de su vista y se enfocó en Hinata. Iba a dar un paso, pero sintió que alguien le tomaba del tobillo. Exclamó molesto al notar que continuaba con vida y resistiéndose.

—Eres muy testarudo.

—No dejaré… que le hagas daño.

—Entonces te tomaré la palabra. – se lo quitó de encima de una patada y preparó una esfera de chakra para hacerlo volar. —Salúdame a Uzumaki Naruto de mi parte. – disparó.

Pero la esfera explotó antes de llegar a su objetivo. Toneri sintió entonces que una fuerza extraña arremetía contra él, como si un gigante acabase de darle una bofetada, mandándole lejos. Se formó pues, frente a Kakashi una nebulosa obscura y llena de chispas, creando estática entre ellos. La nebulosa sombría se trataba de una nube tormentosa que se combinaba con el chakra del usuario y creaba un rayo azul, que encendía alrededor un poderoso fuego negro.

—Sasuke. – musitó Kakashi. Uchiha había mandado a volar a Toneri con su poder divino.

—¿Estás bien, Kakashi? – el hombre simplemente asintió, a pesar que era mentira.

—Déjame decirte algo. – argumentó Sasuke, mientras apretaba los puños. —Tu rostro no era lo que esperaba. – allí cayó en cuenta que su cara había sido revelada. —Y lo otro… que parece que me mentiste. Pues preferiste adelantarte a luchar con el bastardo que mató a Naruto. – el poder de Sasuke se manifestó, formando un titán esquelético que lentamente era envestido por una armadura ancestral. —Ahora, si me permites, llegó mi turno. Acabaré con él… - el Sharingan cambiaba por la ira.

Uchiha Sasuke era el vivo representante de la ira, pues ahora que había sido ofendido habría de todo, menos pleitesía.

**Continuará… **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	12. Dinastía de amor

**De nuevo, llegamos con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por su paciencia xD. **

* * *

**-12-**

**Dinastía de amor. **

* * *

Toneri se levantó con delicadeza mientras apreciaba la flama negra de Sasuke. Se sintió malhumorado, pues lo que pensó sería fácil se había convertido en una lucha interminable y molesta. Se alzó con ayuda de sus poderes para verlos desde arriba y alzó una ceja al identificar al usuario de aquella poderosa energía.

—¿Uchiha? – Toneri se acercó a Sasuke, quien continuaba mirándole con ira contenida. —Pensé que el clan estaba extinto. – sus comentarios eran sinceros y sin afán de causar un mayor conflicto.

—Pensaste mal. – aunque estuviera molesto, Sasuke estaba a la expectativa, miró rápidamente a su sensei, quien intentaba levantarse pero la fuerza lo había abandonado por completo.

—Sasuke, cuidado, este es el sujeto que mató a Naruto.

—Lo sé. – su Sharingan estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis y al mismo tiempo, la tierra era acribillada por varios meteoritos.

—Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura había aparecido repentinamente, su vientre abultado ya era notorio también y eso le causaba un poco de lentitud; al verla ahí sus ojos se inyectaron en pánico.

—¡Sakura! – le llamó en un tono de reproche, pero la chica lo ignoró le extendió su mano y trasportó una gran cantidad de chakra curativo. —¡No, no, a mí no! – Kakashi le mostró un rostro temeroso. —Hinata, la niña está a punto de dar a luz.

—¿Hinata? – Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien se dedicaba a ver a Toneri y estudiar sus movimientos. —Sasuke-kun, debo ayudarles, ten cuidado. – su esposa ayudó a levantar a su viejo maestro y se dispuso a caminar hasta el carruaje, en cuyo interior la Hyuga se removía asustada y dolorida.

—Sa-Sakura-san. – tartamudeó al verla.

—Tranquila, linda. – Sakura acunó su rostro entre sus manos. —Kakashi-sensei, suba por favor. – el youkai de cabello gris asintió mientras entraba tambaleante. —¿Quién eres tú? – miró a Hanabi, que estaba recargada en su hermana.

—Hyuga Hanabi, ¿Usted… es amiga de mi hermana? – Sakura sonrió.

—Lo soy. – le tocó la frente y emanó un chakra verde. —Ya veo, te quitaron los ojos.

—Fue ese monstruo… Toneri. – específico.

—¿Qué? – Hinata vibró, desconsolada.

—Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso, one-san, tu bebé llegará a este mundo. – le recordó, cosa que era absolutamente innecesaria.

—Pe-Pero Hanabi, tus ojos… - reclamó la chica.

—Ahora no, hermana. – insistió ella. De repente una horrible sacudida balanceó el carruaje y el caballo lloró desesperado.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. – dijo Sakura a su maestro. Sasuke ya había comenzado el contra ataque lanzándole relámpagos y viceversa, además de que los meteoritos causaban temblores horridos alrededor.

—Hay un templo… a unos kilómetros de aquí. – mencionó la enamorada de Naruto.

—¿Un templo? ¿Y es seguro? – interrogó la Haruno.

—Sí, es… de un amigo de mi padre… un sacerdote… - hablaba entre contracciones.

—Sacaré el coche, ¿Hacía qué dirección debo ir?

—Derecho, todo derecho…- refunfuñó la chica.

—Está bien. – Sakura emergió de ahí y dirigió su vista a su marido, quien alzaba una pantalla de fuego negro a su alrededor, defendiéndoles de las esferas de chakra que el Ootsutsuki les lanzaba. —¡Sasuke-kun, cúbrenos, iremos a un santuario cercano, no dejes que el maldito nos siga! – pese al ruido el muchacho de ojos rojos asintió, haciéndole ver que le escuchaba.

Antes de aparecer para salvar a Kakashi las cosas habían quedado claras para ambos. Los dos harían lo posible para salvar a sus seres queridos y tendría que poner de su parte.

Sakura emergió y con un toque de su puño derrumbó las estructuras irregulares de piedra que cubría el paso del caballo, rápidamente tocó la cabeza del animal, que indómito relinchaba por el estrés. Le acarició frente y la melena y pegó su rostro al suyo. Sakura susurró algunas palabras difíciles de entender para el oído humano. El animal se volvió dócil inmediatamente y se sacudió en afirmación.

—¿Nos llevarás? – preguntó la mujer de cabello rosa. El animal gruñó en respuesta. Sakura subió al carro. —¡Vamos! –gritó, el caballo emprendió camino hacia el santuario.

Las habilidades de una dama divina siempre eran útiles en ciertas circunstancias.

Sasuke los miró partir y se sintió más aliviado, ahora podría atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Al fin. – suspiró. —¡Ahora arderás! – gritó contra Toneri, quien tan sólo alzó una ceja. Del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke emergió un poder antiguo, que inesperadamente encendió el hombro derecho de Toneri en una llamarada negra y dolorosa. Toneri miró sorprendido el poder sobrenatural de la flama. Claramente no era una ilusión, Sasuke había prendido fuego a su cuerpo con tanto sólo concentrar chakra en su ojos.

Se removió en sí mismo para quitarse la ropa, pues algo en él le decía que no podía apagarlo.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! – exclamó Toneri, cuando se hubo quitado la ropa, su piel también estaba quemada, miró a Sasuke con evidente odio. Sus ojos, al igual que los suyos, eran descendientes de una divinidad.

—Amaterasu. – convino Sasuke. —Mi poder es tan divino como el tuyo.

—¡Blasfemias! – lanzó esferas de chakra contra Sasuke, quien desenvainó su espada y desplegó un mar de fuego negro con tan sólo moverla en un corte de abanico. La explosión llegó después. Toneri maldijo cuando, de repente el poderoso fuego de la antigua deidad Amaterasu renacía en su ya quemado hombro. —¡Maldita sea! – era alucinantemente doloroso.

—No puedes extinguirlo. – condenó Sasuke, una vez que la explosión se despejó.

—Kinbō Tensei Baku. – el nombre de la técnica le borro la sonrisa del rostro a Sasuke, quien Toneri concentró una precisa cantidad de chakra en sus manos y con él engulló el fuego negro. Este fuego se concentró en su mano para después atacar al propio usuario en una estridente coalición. Sasuke contratacó con un enorme brazos de chakra que aparecía desde su espalda, mas no fue como hubiera deseado, pues la concentración de chakra era tan delicada que la coalición tan sólo causó más destrozos.

El Amaterasu y el chakra de Toneri se expandieron, haciendo que el usuario del Sharingan fuera mandado lejos y el semidios cayera el suelo con más rasguños de los que le gustaría.

—Maldito Uchiha. – miró su hombro, estaba horriblemente quemado. Ese hombre era perfectamente capaz de dañarlo si le dejaba hacerlo. Tendría que atacar con precisión, pues sabía que el Sharingan, al ser barreras de sangre primas poseía características similares.

Los meteoritos comenzaron a atentar a la tierra como si el Armagedón estuviera sobre ellos y Sasuke se tensó ante esto. Era demasiado peligroso enfrentarse a alguien en esas condiciones, no es que tuviera miedo, pero le era difícil concentrarse mientras pensaba en los meteoritos y a su esposa embarazada atendiendo el parto de la mujer de su difunto mejor amigo, junto a una chica ciega y un youkai malherido.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? – preguntó irónicamente Toneri, mientras sonreía de lado.

—No es de tu incumbencia. – llegó su espalda a su funda y comenzó a hacer sellos con la mano, pese a tener los poderes de su familia, era necesario crear símbolos que le ayudaran a canalizar sus fuerzas. —¡Kirin! – el nombre era aterrador y sólo los más poderosos que se habían enfrentado a Sasuke podían comprobar este horror. Aunque Toneri le miró sin entender del todo, el panorama se nubló repentinamente, como si el mismo Susanoo bajase del cielo. A continuación, apareció como una bestia sedienta de sangre, la poderosa silueta del Kirin, la cabeza del espectro rugió mientras lanzaba centellas por la boca. Ootsutsuki frunció el ceño, aquello era mucha electricidad, demasiada.

—Esto no pinta nada bien. – dijo tenso.

—¡Kirin, pulverízalo! – el Sharingan se volvió cada vez más rojo.

…

Las explosiones y el caos se esparcían por la tierra como si armas de destrucción masiva se usaran en una guerra mundial. El caballo corría tan rápido que las rocas o baches pasaban como si el terreno estuviera completamente plano.

—¡Usaste tus poderes con el animal! – acusó Kakashi, casi sin aliento, mientras se sostenía de una esquina del carruaje.

—¿Qué más quería que hiciera? – protestó Sakura, tomándole la mano a Hinata. Tal vez sólo ella y su fuerza superdotada serían las únicas capaces de aguantar a una mujer embarazada.

—¡Esta cosa se va a desarmar! – jadeó molesto.

—¡Por favor, no griten! – lloró Hinata, resistiendo el dolor.

—Lo lamento. – Kakashi bajó la cabeza.

—Jovencita. – llamó a Hanabi.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Cómo se llama el amigo de tu padre? – respiró con dificultad. —

—Hiruzen-san. – contestó tragando saliva.

—Dime, ¿Acaso es ese lugar? – pese a los truenos y temblores, Sakura asomó la cabeza por una ventana.

—N-No lo sé. – dijo con algo de pena la chica.

—Oh, es cierto. – Sakura se disculpó. —Lo siento, pero es un templo lo que veo.

—Debe serlo. – aguantó Hinata una zanja y el carro moviéndose violentamente.

—De acuerdo. – Sakura asintió. —Resiste un poco más, casi llegamos.

—Sí, Sakura-san. – se mordió el labio inferior, las contracciones eran cada vez más constantes, pero todavía podía resistirlo. Tan sólo estaba asustada, como toda primeriza, pero nada más.

De nuevo un rugido ensordecedor dominó el cielo, cuando la gran silueta de Kirin bajó entre los mortales. Sakura miró distraídamente alrededor y se mordió el labio inferior. Esa era la técnica de su marido y una bastante poderosa. Para que Sasuke usara el Kirin tan sólo significaba que el enemigo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para motivar a Uchiha. Tan sólo esperaba que nada resultara mal.

—¡Hemos llegado! – informó Kakashi, cuando el caballo pasó la entrada del santuario sin chistar y casi chocaba con una de las estatuas consagradas. El freno que dio para evitar el golpe causó ruido y tan sólo alertó al sacerdote, quien emergía corriendo con una pipa en su mano y sus tres pequeños discípulos.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritó temeroso y a la defensiva.

—¡Abuelo, mira, son personas! – señaló uno de los chicos cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

—¡Sáquenlos de ahí! – pidió el sacerdote. También se acercó a verlos y contempló la situación. —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Princesa Hinata, Hanabi-chan! – les ayudaron a salir y Hinata emitió un pequeño quejido lleno de dolor. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Necesitamos colocarla en un lugar cómodo y seguro! – pidió Sakura. El hombre la miró con cuidado y tras analizarla asintió.

—Lo que la deidad de la primavera pida concédanlo. – le dijo a sus muchachos. —Moegi y Udon, ayuden a trasladar a la joven Hyuga, Konohamaru, ayuda al caballero. – dijo dirigiéndose a Kakashi. —Llevare a Hanabi-chan a un lugar seguro.

—Gracias, Sarutobi-san. – agradeció Hinata, un poco agitada.

Las cosas parecían pintar de forma satisfactoria. Tan sólo había que ver cómo le estaba yendo a Sasuke.

Y lo cierto era que, tras el ataque de relámpagos, los alrededores se consumían en perfectas cenizas y brasas. No había rastros de Toneri y tras analizar cuidosamente Sasuke pareció un poco más relajado. Usar el Kirin requería de mucha energía, así como resistirlo, pues el hecho de sobrevivir a un ataque de esa magnitud era toda una osadía.

Pero las cosas imposibles siempre son las últimas en aparecer en la realidad. Toneri emergió de entre las cenizas protegida por una extraña esfera de color verde que se encargaba de repeler los rayos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, el desgraciado tenía varios trucos bajo la manga.

—Fue un ataque inesperado y poderoso. – admitió.

—Y no has visto nada. – gruñó Sasuke listo para proseguir.

—Eso parece. – Toneri miró el terreno y el rastro que había dejado la carreta. —Mis planes no están saliendo como esperaba, la chica huyó. – especificó. —No tengo tiempo que perder. – de nuevo, el cielo se iluminaba con miles de estrellas que coincidentemente chocarían contra la superficie terrestre. —Observa bien alrededor, Uchiha Sasuke, porque puede que sea la última vez que veas el mundo.

—Eso no sucederá. – respondió decidido. —Si los relámpagos no fueron suficientes, aún puedo usar el fuego.

—Ah, sí, el fuego de Amataresu. Arde mucho, eh. – tocó su hombro lastimado. —Pero no te dejaré usarlo. – desapareció ante él y reapareció a unos pocos centímetros, los ojos de Toneri se tensaron haciéndole ver a Sasuke su red de chakra, cuando estaba a punto de herirlo, Uchiha se movió cuan centella, esquivando el ataque cercano. Toneri rio. —Te diste cuenta.

—Puedes atacar a mis órganos internos. – expresó Sasuke.

—Exactamente y por ello es mejor que corras.

—No será necesario. – sonrió, mientras su ojo hipnótico comenzaba a funcionar.

—Ahórrate eso, chico. – el Tenseigan resplandeció. —Mi poder ocular y el tuyo son parecidos, las ilusiones trasportadas por tu ojo no me afectan. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era verdad.

Había pensado acabar la batalla con una ilusión desgastante y maniática, pero por algún motivo no pudo enfocarlo para usar su Sharingan. Ahora lo comprendía, el Tenseigan podía ver más allá de sus creaciones ilusorias. Iba a idear otra cosa, cuando Toneri se le adelantó. Inesperadamente emergieron de la tierra, formándose por pedazos de roca, astillas, y chakra diferentes tipos de marionetas. Uchiha las miró con cuidado.

—El espectáculo comenzó, no hay tiempo que perder. – profesó Toneri, las marionetas asintieron y saltaron contra Sasuke en una danza de chakra y puñetazos y como era de esperarse, Uchiha se preparó desenvainando su espada, la cual emitía rayos blancos y azules junto al trinar de mil aves.

Cortó la cabeza de algunos, así como amputó y terminó por estrangular a otros, siempre ocurriendo lo mismo, las marionetas se destruían pero otras volvían a ocupar su lugar.

Sasuke perdió la noción de cuantas eran en total, no fue hasta que terminó de destrozar a unas más que no volvieron a regenerarse y entonces nada volvió a atacaran, nada excepto la enorme ola de calor que le azotaba de pronto. Miró con ansiedad el cielo y una estrella que bajaba a gran velocidad lo atormentó. Toneri estaba flotando en el aire.

—No hay tiempo que perder. – tras decir esto desapareció como si fuera un espejismo y Sasuke frunció el ceño al contemplar el imparable meteorito que no le daba tregua. Ya estaba demasiada cerna y si huida la enormidad de la masa causaría un cataclismo seguro.

—Maldita sea. – farfulló y su cuerpo resplandeció de un hermoso azul y morado.

A continuación la explosión se expandió por los alrededores como si se tratara de una horripilante pesadilla.

…

Sakura se mordió las uñas, todo en ella vibraba de ansiedad y su bebé no dejaba de moverse. Pero debía ser fuerte, pese a que el pensamiento de Sasuke en peligro la golpeara una y otra vez, debía estar centrada, debía afrontar la realidad y su papel. Hinata lloriqueaba y respiraba agitada, pero todavía no estaba completamente dilatada, es más, apenas iba por la mitad. El parto sí que estaba tardando, pero era primeriza, por lo que debían tener paciencia.

Y mientras la pobre Hyuga hacía el esfuerzo de su vida para traer al mundo a su pequeño heredero, Sarutobi, junto a sus discípulos formaban una barrera protectora contra los meteoritos alrededor del templo. La explicación había venido de Hanabi y Kakashi, la cual, el viejo sacerdote, aceptó sin chistar. Rápidamente posicionó a sus alumnos en las cuatro entradas del templo y formaron una barrera resistente. Eso requería de mucho trabajo y era imperativo que no abandonaran sus posiciones para alimentar la barrera.

—Sólo los hombres de gran poder espiritual podrían mantener una barrera así. – mencionaba Kakashi, ya un poco mejor de la batalla.

—Veo que se siente mejor. – el viejo Sarutobi estaba entado en la entrada principal, parado ante la adversidad, en posición de loto y manteniendo un sello de manos.

—Sí, gracias a Sakura. – cojeó un poco y se sentó pesadamente al lado del hombre. —Espero que todo salga bien.

—Nunca había estado tan cerca de un youkai antes sin que tuviera que defenderme. – mencionó con voz amable el sabio. —Usted está herido y no puedo evitar pensar que ha sido para proteger a la hija de Hiashi. ¿Qué mal la amenaza?

—El mismo mal que está causando que los meteoritos caigan del cielo. – Sarutobi abrió los ojos pávido.

—¿Un dios?

—Semidios. – corrigió Kakashi. —El bebé que ella espera es el hijo de una vieja enemistad de aquel ser, por eso quiere hacerle daño.

—¿Es el hijo de un youkai? –frunció el ceño.

—Lo es. – Kakashi también, al sentir el rechazo. Inmediatamente Sarutobi suspiró y después regresó a aquella mirada amable.

—Está bien, supongo, mientras se amen. ¿Acaso el padre de la criatura es usted? – volvió a interrogar.

—No, él murió. – bajó la mirada, con tristeza.

—Ya veo. Entonces lo que hacen es protegerle en su nombre. Muy admirable.

—Gracias. – tragó saliva.—Espero que Sasuke esté bien.

—¿Hay otro más?

—Mi pupilo se quedó atrás para darnos la oportunidad de llegar aquí, tan sólo espero que no esté herido.

—No pierda la fe. – consoló Hiruzen. —Ore conmigo, así reforzaremos la barrera.

—De acuerdo, aunque no soy muy bueno en esas cosas. – agregó con simpatía y se posicionó de la misma forma que él.

—No será necesario que continúen con sus rezos. – una voz no invitada emergió rompiendo la concentración de ambos hombres. Kakashi miró espástico al individuo que se alzaba por encima del templo.

—Tú… - apretó los dientes. —¡¿En dónde está Sasuke?!

—En el mismo sitio que Uzumaki Naruto. – sonrió. —A un lado, esto no ha terminado. – creó una esfera de chakra en su mano y la lanzó contra la entrada.

La energía se expandió al entrar en contacto con la entrada del templo y la barrera, pero en vez de hacer explosión, simplemente comenzó a aspirar toda clase de energía espiritual sin ceremonias. Rápidamente Sarutobi y sus alumnos perdieron la fuerza para mantener la barrera funcionando. El viejo jadeó y entonces la pared que los protegía se esfumaba. Kakashi se levantó tembloroso, dispuesta a dar la cara.

—No te atrevas. – amenazó, gruñendo cuan fiera.

—A un lado. – Toneri avanzó tranquilamente y lanzó tanto a Kakashi como Hiruzen fuera de su camino. Caminó tranquilamente por le templo.

—¡Maestro! – los alumnos llegaron al escuchar el alboroto y al ver a ambos hombres en el suelo se armaron de valor para atacar. Sin embargo, su suerte fue la misma, salieron volando por los aires al movimiento de la mano de Toneri.

—Ese maldito… está decidido. – Kakashi intentó pararse de nuevo, esperando a que sus piernas le respondieran. —¡Sakura! – gritó desesperado. —¡Sakura!

Pero la chica ya sabía que el semidiós estaba cerca. Y se paró firmemente frente a la puerta del cuarto en el cual se refugiaban las tres mujeres. Estando embarazada sería peligroso pelear, pero no podía permitir que simplemente entara y se apoderara de la chica en trabajo de parto.

Como tal, la puerta se abrió y Toneri ingresó a paso tranquilo, Sakura apretó los puños, la deidad era conocida por su increíble fuerza sobrenatural y ese sujeto estaba a punto de comprobar sus puños. Claramente él no sabía de lo que Sakura era capaz pues se le acercó tan tranquilo como si fuera algo casual. La Uchiha se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró a impactar su puño contra el suelo. Toneri le esquivó, pero el tremendo ataque provocó que el lugar entero se tambaleara peligrosamente, el descendiente de Kaguya miró sorprendido el cráter como poco a poco todo parecía venirse abajo.

Adelantándose a los hechos, creó una fuerza expansiva y se quitó de encima todos los escombros, la habitación terminó por caerse cuando Toneri utilizó el poder de su ascendencia. Miró entonces a la mujer de ojos verdes con escepticismo y a la vez molestia.

—Dudo que ese sea todo tu potencial. – frunció el ceño.

—Atrévete y te romperé el cráneo. – sentenció la chica.

—Palabras muy imponentes para un enemigo insignificante. – la miró fijamente y por arte divino el mundo se vino sobre la espalda de Sakura. La chica cayó de rodillas ante una presión gravitacional extraordinaria. Se sostuvo con ayuda de sus brazos y no tardó en sudar. Miró a Toneri aprensiva y el sujeto simplemente sonrió complacido.

—Desgraciado. – gruñó, intentando levantarse en vano.

—No intenten desafiarme. – agregó mientras pasaba a su lado, ocasionando que el cuerpo de Sakura se hundiera más en el suelo. Las miradas se dirigieron a las hermanas, Hanabi se posicionó frente a su hermana, pero fue retirada de en medio tal y como los discípulos de Sarutobi. Finalmente el hombre se encontró con Hinata, la pobre yacía tendido en un futon en el suelo, esperando con miedo el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

—Por favor… déjame tener a mi hijo en paz. – jadeó, resistiendo las contracciones.

—Me temo que no podrá ser así, princesa. Si tu hijo ha de nacer será en una celda en mi castillo. – alzó una mano sobre Hinata y la tomó del brazo, alzándola con firmeza y obligándola a pararse. La chica, temblorosa resistió el dolor de su vientre congestionado, indefensa. —Andando. – el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a levantarse y la alzó con él mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. La chica, lamentosa y sollozante se mordió el labio inferior de la desesperación.

—¡Hinata! – Sakura aún luchaba por pararse.

—¡Pequeña Hinata! – Kakashi apreciaba desde el suelo cómo se elevaban poco a poco.

—¡One-san! – Hanabi moría de la angustia. Ellas los miraban cada vez más lejos, miró a Toneri, quien sólo se dedicaba a apreciar el cielo en silencio y cómo este se llenaba de fuego a causa de los meteoritos.

—¿Por qué? – musitó.

—¿Por qué? – él le regresó la pregunta con ironía. —Por que puedo. – dijo sin ninguna clase de malicia.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – insistió preocupada. —¿Qué harás conmigo y con mi hijo? – estaba temblando.

—Tu hijo se convertirá en mi vasallo y tú, princesa, te convertirás en el reservorio perfecto para un par de Byakugan en caso de que lo necesite.

—¿Qué? – lo miró incrédula.

—Así es… ¿Por qué otro motivo te querría? – pero tras esto cayó. —Aunque ciertamente eres hermosa, mis planes no son tener una relación amorosa por el momento. Este pequeño será mi mayor subordinado, lo criaré de manera que me sea fácil usarlo. Su cuerpo y mente me pertenecerán. – Hinata quería vomitar, Toneri sonrió. — Y tú, mi ave enjaulada, lo verás hasta el día en el que decida quitarte los ojos.

—No lo creó. – un destello apareció de la nada, un aura extremadamente poderosa, apenas pudo voltear el rostro, cuando un puñetazo voraz lo dejó catatónico. Toneri descendió más rápido que un bólido y Hinata sintió que caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas y esperando la fría muerte, pero en lugar de eso recibió un cálido abrazo y una luz inmaculada que la reconfortaba como nunca antes en su vida, olvidándose por unos momentos de los dolores.

Sus ojos se centraron con un par que ella conocía muy bien y entonces lloró, pero esta vez de felicidad, como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho, como si todos los años que llevaba vida hubieran sido para este momento.

—Na-Naruto-kun. – pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto y pegó su frente al pecho de él, agradecida a todos los dioses y elementos existentes. Naruto sonrió cariñosamente y apretó el abrazo.

Su cuerpo entero resplandecía como un astro, era un verdadero ángel, lleno de luz y paz, la dejó perpleja y feliz. Ya nada importaba, su Naruto estaba de vuelta, fuera una ilusión o un sueño, le agradecía con todo el corazón a la vida por verlo una vez más.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? – ella le miró de nuevo, negando fervientemente. Sus labios se encontraron con ansias, mas fueron interrumpidos cuando una contracción invadió el cuerpecito de la mujer. —Hinata, ¿Estás bien? – Naruto descendió con gracia hacia el piso del templo.

—¡Naruto! – Sakura había logrado levantarse, mientras Naruto dejaba a la chica en el suelo Sakura saltaba sobre él y lo abrazaba llorando. —¡Eres un estúpido, pensé que habías muerto! – esta vez no fue violenta, en vez de eso le dio un gran beso en la frente.

—¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto sonrió apenado. —Lo lamento tanto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues verás… - fueron interrumpidos por una queja dolorosa de la parturienta. —Ahora no es el momento. – se arrodilló hasta la altura de su mujer y le acarició el rostro sudoroso y sucio. —¿Estás bien? – lucía asustado, quizá tanto como ella. La chica le sostuvo la mano y le pidió que se acercara nuevamente, deseaba besarlo, que nada de esto fuera un sueño, al terminar le miró sonriente y le acarició el rostro con su mano, Naruto la sostuvo ante esto pegándola más a su mejilla.

—Ahora que estás conmigo ya no tengo miedo. – garantizó. Naruto se sonrojó y le besó en la frente. —Pensé que…

—Lo siento tanto, Hinata. Jamás me apartaré de tu lado, lo juro.

—Te amo. – él sonrió ante esto.

—Yo también te amo. – después su sonrisa se amplió. —Me llamaste, Naruto-kun. Como cuando éramos niños. – ella respondió a su sonrisa.

—Porque lo recuerdo todo. – el no podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Yo lo hice. – Kakashi se acercaba a ellos. Naruto se enderezó al verlo llegar.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! – más que un saludo, era un agradecimiento.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, su cara! – no había caído en el detalle que su rostro estaba al descubierto.

—Je, supongo que es como conocerme de nuevo. – sonrió.

—Sí, lo es. – su sonrisa desapareció. —¿Y Sasuke?

—Aquí estoy, idiota. – su mirada se giró para ver la de su mejor amigo, que se acercaba tranquilamente y un poco maltratado.

—¡Sasuke! – iba a saludarlo fraternalmente cuando recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza. —¡Pero por qué...!

—Por preocuparnos a todos, estúpido. – aunque rencoroso, Naruto sabía que por dentro estaba sumamente feliz.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura fue hasta él y lo abrazó. —Qué alegría que estés bien.

—Disculpa la tardanza. – acarició el vientre de su esposa. —¿Todo bien?

—Ahora sí. – los tres sonrieron. La reunión volvió a interrumpirse cuando Hinata volvió a quejarse. —No hay tiempo que perder, el bebé pronto estará aquí.

—Hinata. – Naruto se agachó con ella y le sostuvo una mano. —No temas, yo estaré contigo.

—Naruto-kun. – le miró enternecida.

—Así que no moriste. – sus miradas se dirigieron a Toneri, quien regresaba a la escena, con la mejilla amoratada. —Eres un dolor en el trasero. – era la primera vez que usaba una expresión de esa índole, signo de que ya estaba molesto.

—Toneri. – sus dientes se apretaron con violencia.

—Naruto-kun. – Hinata apretó su mano angustiada.

—Descuida. – le dio un beso en la frente y en su duro vientre. —Esta vez no perderé. – se alzó y se paró frente a sus amigos.

—Lo haremos pedazos. – propuso Sasuke.

—No. – Naruto extendió una mano deteniendo su paso. —Esta es mi pelea, por favor, protege a mi familia. – Uchiha lo miro con reproche, pero tras unos segundos asintió.

—Sólo… no mueras esta vez. – pidió con preocupación.

—Jamás. – el cuerpo de Naruto resplandeció y sus ojos cambiaron de forma una vez más.

—Tus ojos no son rivales para los míos. – desafió Ootsutsuki.

—Eso está por verse. – Naruto saltó directo ante él.

—Iluso. – se preparó para atacarle, mas no espero que no fuera Naruto, sino su viejo rival, Kurama quien apareciera frente a él. —¿Qué? – quedó pasmado. Kurama rugió con ira contenida y tras su impresionante entrada una poderosa esfera de luz se formó frente a él.

—¡Biju-dama! – la explosión venida de la boca del zorro y la desgarradora voz hizo que Toneri no se moviera debido a la sorpresa. El cuerpo del semi-dios voló por los aire y la energía caliente lo arrastró lejos.

El cuerpo gigantesco de Naruto cayó frente a sus compañeros y se alzó en un extenso rugido victorioso.

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke tenían los ojos bien abiertos, Hinata se sumó a ellos.

—¿Eso… es Naruto? – habló Sakura.

—Finalmente. – Kakashi tragó saliva. —Ha despertado su poder interior.

—Hmp, ahora esto se pondrá interesante. – Sasuke sonrió tras la sorpresa.

—Naruto-kun. – Hinata tragó saliva.

…

—¿Poder interior? – Naruto de unos trece años, miraba a Kakashi incrédulo, como si le estuviera hablando de patrañas.

—Así es. – él viejo sensei se dirigió a sus alumnos con sabiduría. —Cada youkai proviene de un linaje específico y tiene diferentes apariencias. Como criaturas espirituales, podemos manifestarnos de muchas formas, pero cuando sacamos nuestro poder oculto, el verdadero potencial responder ante nuestros genes y nos muestra nuestro poder interior. Es así como la identidad de un youkai a nivel espiritual.

—Oh, ya veo. – Sakura asintió entusiasmada.

—¿Y qué tipo de poder interior tienes tú? – preguntó Sasuke.

—Bueno, son descendiente de los lobos, mi poder es algo como eso. – dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo lo sacamos? – cuestionó ansioso Naruto. —¿Nos lo puedes mostrar?

—No es tan sencillo. A pesar de que tengo años entrenando, todavía me resulta un poco difícil emergerlo. Pero eso es algo que se logra con el tiempo. Por lo que, hay que ser pacientes y entrenar arduamente.

—Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura lo interrumpió.

—¿Sí?

—Yo había escuchado que el poder interior emergía después de un largo entrenamiento; pero también podría emerger por una poderosa motivación.

—Ah, eso es cierto. – Kakashi le acarició la cabeza. —Pero eso depende de cada uno y la motivación correcta.

—¿Motivación correcta? ¿A qué se refiere? – Naruto le miró intrigado.

—No puedo decírtelo, Naruto. Es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo.

…

Kakashi sonrió y una pequeña lágrima emergió de su ojo derecho.

La motivación de Naruto era más clara ahora, el poder proveniente del pasado y la ascendencia renacido en un cuerpo vivo… motivado por una sola cosa.

_Amor_.

**Continuará… **

**¡Naruto llegó! ¡Ahora todo será finalmente revelado! ¡¿En donde estaba?! ¡¿Que pasará ahora?! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	13. El renacer de un sabio

**Después de un tiempo descomunal finalmente puedo publicar. Les garantizo que no lo hago por que pierda el tiempo, todo lo contrario, pero es que me fatigo mucho en mi ultimo mes de internado y ahora más que nunca necesito un buen enfoque positivo. Espero que esta historia les guste. El final está cerca. **

* * *

**-13-**

**El renacer de un sabio. **

* * *

Como un chispazo doloroso, Naruto recobró el sentido cuando sintió algo cálido que se pasaba sobre su frente. Fue en ese momento en el que recuperó la noción del tiempo y de su persona. Parpadeó un par de veces, tenía el rostro hinchado y su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas, porque le era muy difícil movilizarse. Respirar era doloroso, su corazón se contraía violentamente, causando un eco en su pecho, así pues escuchaba un pitido que iba y venía en su cabeza, como si sus tímpanos fuesen a estallar o los huesecillos del oído fuesen a destrozarse por una sonda sónica.

Estaba tan mareado y perturbado que creyó iba a morir o al menos le faltaba poco. No obstante, sintió que alguien le tocaba la frente, inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a vibrar, luego una ola convulsiva llegó desde su estómago, haciendo que regresara lo poco que contenía.

Inmediatamente algo lo ladeó para que no se ahogase con su propio vómito, luego le palmearon la espalda y una risa, sospechosamente conocida lo motivó a buscar al sueño de aquella risa.

—Te has metido en una buena, ¿No es así, Naruto? – el muchacho se limpió la boca y viró para enfrentarse a Jiraiya, el viejo sabio de los sapos y tutor durante algún tiempo de su infancia.

—Ero-senin. – habló y su voz le sonó ajena.

—Presentí que algo mala pasaba contigo, ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato sanguíneo? Protegernos mutuamente y esas cosas. – Jiraiya tomó una vieja calabaza vacía y seca, la cual contenía un elixir desconocido. —Así que te invoqué rápidamente, no imaginé que estarías tan herido. Pareciera que un meteorito te cayó encima. – se burló.

—En realidad, sí. – habló Naruto mientras asumía una posición más cómoda y suspiraba. —¿En dónde estoy? – articuló otra frase corta.

—En el Monte Myoboku, ¿Qué el olor no te lo dijo? – rio Jiraiya.

—¿Cómo llegué?

—Yo te traje. Presentí que tu vida se acababa y utilicé mis medios para traerte en un estado crítico. ¿Enserio te arrolló un meteorito?

—Sí. – Naruto cerró los ojos, todavía cansado.

—¿Me dirás que pasó?

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – ignoró su pregunta. A penas podía apreciar la choza en la que estaba y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba pegajoso.

—Cerca de un mes. – bebió más. —No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—¿Un mes? – Naruto volvió a ignorarlo. —Ya pasó mucho tiempo.

—Naruto. – el sabio reclamó molesto y el rubio le miró de soslayo, fastidiado.

—Tuve una pelea, con Ootsutsuki Toneri.

—¡¿Qué?! – escupió su sake. —¡¿Ese desgraciado está vivo?!

—Sí. – Naruto no prestó mucha atención al verdadero significado de esas palabras.

—Ya veo, ese malnacido debió odiarte mucho para darte aquella paliza. ¿Es tan poderoso?

—Creo que sí. – cerró sus ojos, no deseaba continuar hablando, quería dormir.

—Naruto, ¿Hay algo más? ¿Algo que no me hayas contado? ¿Tanto te afectó tu derrota?

—Mi enfrentamiento con ese hombre fue oportuno. – dijo, somnoliento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo quiero dormir. – cortó la conversación.

—¡Oye, no te atrevas a dormir sin contarte la historia completa! ¡Naruto! – demasiado tarde, el chico no estaba consiente.

Naruto despertó seis horas después, cuando los sapos de la montaña y sus conocidos, fueron a verle. Fukasaku, ya demasiado viejo para moverse rápido, se sentó con él y lo recibió una vez que se despertó, tanto él como su esposa decidieron celebrar su despertar con una cena no muy pesada, Naruto no pudo negarse y comió muy poco. Finalmente, Jiraiya buscó la oportunidad para hablar con él nuevamente.

—Será mejor que me cuentes el resto de la historia, chico. – se aposentó frente a la puerta de la choza, una cuestión innecesaria, dado que Naruto no podía escapar.

—¿Qué podría contarte? – frunció el ceño. Apreció su cuerpo vendado, estaba herido, pero tras un mes de descanso se suponía que su cuerpo podría recuperarse rápido, no obstante, no parecía haber muchos cambios.

—Puedo reconocer esa cara en cualquier sitio.

—¿Qué cara?

—La de un hombre al que lo han botado. – Naruto se sonrojó levemente.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces el nombre de Hinata debe ser sólo una coincidencia. – Naruto reaccionó inmediatamente tras esto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hablaste entre sueños. – Jiraiya sonrió avergonzándolo. —¿Es una chica hermosa? Vamos, cuéntame, ¿Tiene un buen trasero? ¿Qué tan grande con sus…?

—¡Cállate! – molestó la presencia demoniaca de Naruto indicó que no se trataba de una aventura, sino de algo serio. Jiraiya cayó automáticamente, reconociendo los celos del macho herido.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no seré irrespetuoso. ¿Es tu compañera? ¿Finalmente sentaste cabeza? – Naruto no respondió, movió su cuerpo para darle la espalda. —Oh, ya veo. – Jiraiya sonrió con pena. —¿Murió?

—No. – respondió tranquilo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? – replicó Naruto, sin darle la cara.

—¿Por qué tan arisco? ¿Te fue infiel?

—Claro que no. – bufó, molesto de que insinuará aquello.

—Pues honestamente no veo por qué tendrías tanta hostilidad con ese tema.

—Yo… - Naruto suspiró. —Le hice daño y ella me dejó. – tal vez no se sentía a gusto con decirlo de esa forma, pero al menos progresaba.

—Cuéntamelo todo. – convocó su maestro, mientras se acomodaba mejor a su lado. Naruto respiró resignado, sin muchas esperanzas de hacer desistir a Jiraiya, le contó la historia que lo relacionaba con Hinata y una vez que terminó su maestro le miraba duramente y al mismo tiempo divertido.

—Jamás pensé que usarías mi poción en algo como eso. – fue su primer comentario. —Menos con una humana. No obstante, eso no quita el hecho de que no te comportaste precisamente como un caballero.

—Dime algo que no sepa. – finalmente le miró a la cara.

—No tengo intención de sermonearte o algo así, puedo darme cuenta que ya estás suficientemente arrepentido. – Naruto bajó la mirada. —En lo que sí puedo ayudarte, por otro lado. – el chico volvió a mirarle. —Es a mejorar y a ayudarte con tus problemas actuales.

—¿Mis problemas?

—Pues claro, casi te matan, si yo fuera tú no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Ese sujeto tiene pleitos con tu familia desde hace siglos, ¿Qué si busca dañar a terceros?

—¿A terceros? – Naruto le miró con pánico. —¿Te refieres a…?

—No sólo a tu humana, también a tus amigos.

—Ese maldito. – apretó los dientes. —No se lo permitiré. – intentó levantarse presuroso pero volvió a caer cuan cachorro recién nacido.

—Me alegra tu actitud, Naruto. – Jiraiya se levantó y posó heroicamente. —¡Por suerte para ti el Gran Jiraiya está para ayudarte en tu camino! – soltó una carcajada.

—Ero-senin, por favor. – Naruto le habló seriamente. —Debo regresar pronto, Hinata dará a luz en cualquier momento y si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Sakura-chan, Sasuke y Kakashi estarán en peligro. – aunque débil, Naruto había cambiado radicalmente su actitud, listo para luchar.

—Está bien, Naruto.- Jiraiya alzó un pulgar. —Pero por el momento descansa, mañana será otro día y comenzaremos la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento.

—¿La siguiente fase?

—Claro que sí, hay una parte de ser un youkai que no hemos tocado y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

—El poder interior.

—Ese es mi chico.

…

Pasó una semana de recuperación, en la que Naruto logró rehabilitarse al cien por ciento. Su cuerpo sanó lo suficiente como para regresar a su dimensión y proteger a Hinata, no obstante, Jiraiya le negó aquel capricho. Por tres días, Naruto fue obligado a meditar en un peligroso monte de formaciones rocosas mortales. Los pinchos en los que debía reposar y obtener paz consigo mismo eran el lugar preferido de Fukasaku para relajarse. Irónicamente, Naruto parecía más estresado que relajado, no fue hasta su cuarto día de meditación, que logró deshacerse de sus frustraciones y concentrase en lo importante.

Durante ese tiempo, hizo memoria del pasado, la forma en la que se había criado, cómo Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura, lo habían cuidado hasta ser lo que era, cómo se enamoró de Hinata y la fatídica decisión de tenerla a la fuerza, o mejor dicho, con engaños. Sin embargo, descubrió que una parte de sí se enorgullecía de lo que había hecho, de hecho, varias cosas que él creía moralmente incorrecto parecían ser satisfactorias en cierta parte de su corazón.

¿A qué demonios veía eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía cumplir con su manda y superarse a sí mismo sin una parte de él creía que había hecho bien? ¿No se suponía que para encontrar el poder interior, o mejor dicho, la paz interna, habría que ser uno con el universo y dejar todo perdonado?

—No, por supuesto que no. – Naruto abrió los ojos repentinamente y no se encontró en el lugar en el cual pensó estaría. Ahora estaba en una oscura habitación, un lugar que goteaba y creaba charcos por todos lados, un lugar muy parecido a una celda, pero de grandes pasillos que conducían al sitio en el que estaba, el centro de aquella prisión, cuyo final era una inmensa reja de barrotes rojos en cuyo interior, descansaban un par de ojos rojos.

Naruto se tensó inmediatamente al reconocer ese par de ojos. Se trataba de su viva imagen, sólo que más abominable y durmiente en las sombras.

—¿Quién eres? – oteó inquieto entre las rejas, pero no veía nada más que aquellos ojos rojos.

—¿Quién soy? – una voz gruesa, longeva y llena de odio rio detrás. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? – vociferó, ya no con humor, sino molesto.

—Será mejor que cuides tu tono. – gruñó Naruto, se había molestado sin entender mucho por qué.

—¡Mírame bien, pequeño! – entonces se acercó de forma violenta a la pequeña fuente de luz, que era él mismo. Su cuerpo despedía luz sin darse cuenta.

La imagen de un gran zorro con gigantescos colmillos, garras afiladas y pelaje rojizo lo dejó intrigado. Se parecía mucho a su forma bestial, sólo que esta era mucho más grande y más feroz.

—Te veo. – Naruto tembló, inexplicablemente.

—¿Entonces? – el zorro volvió a sonreír. —¿Quién soy?

—Un zorro. – dijo sin más.

—Ah, pero no cualquier zorro. – gruñó, harto. —¡Soy el zorro de las nueve colas! – volvió a gritar.

—¿Y por qué estás en mi mente? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—¿Broma, sueño? ¡Tú estás en mi mente! – nunca había conocido a nadie más agresivo en su vida, ni siquiera Sasuke era tan gruñón.

—¡No, tú estás en mi mente! – regañó Naruto, apuntándole con el dedo.

—¿Enserio? – automáticamente los papeles cambiaron, ahora él estaba tras la celda y frente a él descansaba la enorme bestia, en cuya parte trasera descansaban nueve hermosas colas.

—¿Qué… qué has hecho?

—Colocarte en el lugar al que perteneces. – sin más la luz naranja que había emanado de Naruto se apagó y el suelo se coloreó con grandes llamaradas que hervían todo sin parar.

—¡Basta, que haces! – se alejó de los barrotes, que ardían al rojo vivo. —¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¿Tan pronto te acobardas? ¡Eres una vergüenza! – rugió el zorro y la habitación ardía más y más.

—¡Detente! – Naruto se desesperó, tenía la noción de que, si esto continuaba igual moriría sofocado. —¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¡¿Hacer qué?! – el zorro volvía a rugir y el suelo comenzaba a colorearse de rojo, como si pronto se fuese a convertir en lava.

—¡Vas a matarnos a los dos! – más que molesto, tenía mucho miedo.

—¡Pues que así sea! – continuó vociferando. Naruto sintió después que era él quien ardía, miró su cuerpo y éste mutaba de color, tenía toda la piel roja y sentía como si un agonizante vapor fuese a salir cada poro de su piel. Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas se desvanecían apenas emergían.

Algo lo estaba quemando por dentro.

—Basta… - musitó, mientras intentaba quitarse la ropa de encima y no lo conseguía. —Basta. – dijo más fuerte, pero los gritos del zorro opacaban su voz. —¡Basta! – ahora gritó tan fuerte que se desgarró la garganta. El animal dejó de rugir y el fuego se desvaneció en segundos. Naruto cayó de rodillas, jadeando y cansado. La prisión se desmoronó.

El zorro le miró de soslayo y después sonrió.

—¿Ah? ¿Te vas a poner firme? – se burló de él, mientras Naruto intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué pasó? – miró las palmas de sus manos, no estaban heridas, pese a que unos segundos antes sentía que explotarían por la temperatura.

—¿Aun continuas preguntando estupideces?

—Tienes razón. – tragó saliva. —¿Qué es esto? – corrigió su pregunta. —¿Acaso tú eres…?

—¿No tienes idea, verdad?

—Sólo una. – admitió, levantándose. —Tú eres Kurama, mi ancestro.

—No. – ante su respuesta Naruto dejó de sonreír.

—¿No? – desconcertado apretó los puños.

—Kurama está muerto. Ya hace años de eso. Yo por otra parte, sigo vivo.

—Si no eres Kurama… entonces debes ser…

—Soy tú. –finalmente decidió ayudarlo.

—¿Yo? – trastabilló molesto. —No, yo no tengo nueve colas, el número máximo de colas que he llegado a tener es…

—Cuatro. – contestó por él. —Tu forma es insignificante cuando te "transformas", déjame señalar. – al parecer el zorro se relajaba y se sentaba para charlar con Naruto. —Yo soy una parte de ti que has ignorado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por eso estás tan molesto?

—Finalmente nos entendemos.

—Ya veo. – Naruto se sentó frente a la bestia. —¿Y ahora, qué se supone que deba hacer?

—Podremos ser la misma persona, pero eres muy idiota. – suspiró el zorro.

—Necesito ir donde Hinata.

—Ah, la chica. – pasó su lengua por sus dientes. —Esa suculenta mujer. – con lascivia sonrió, lo cual molesto a Naruto.

—¡¿Qué diablos te traes, eh?! – gruñó, alzándose a la defensiva.

—¿Qué me traigo? – le miró con picardía. —De tan sólo recordar aquellas curvas y esos grandes pechos me vuelvo loco.

—¡Cierra la boca! – Naruto, sin darse cuenta, volvía a encender la habitación. El agua volvió a bullir y un vapor ligero, pero incipiente estaba cubriendo el panorama.

—¿Cerrarla? Pero si apenas empiezo, ¿Qué no deseas tenerla debajo de ti otra vez? Es encantadora, irresistible… una delicia. – mencionó comenzaban a babear. —Cómo me gustaría tenerla aquí, la haría colocarse de rodillas y suplicar por más.

—¡Maldito bastardo! – entonces el fuego regresó, su cuerpo volvió a ponerse caliente y el agua se dispersó para hacer surgir fuego. Al instante Naruto reaccionó y su enojo se esfumó tras ver los cambios que sucedían a su alrededor. —Pero… ¿Yo hice eso?

—¿Sorprendido? No deberías, después de todo estamos en tu subconsciente.

—Ya veo. – Naruto se relajó.

—Yo represento tus emociones negativas. – explicó el zorro. —Tu odio, tu ira, tu lujuria, tu pereza, tu ego…

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—Fácil. Somos uno, pero has dejado atrás esa parte de ti mismo. ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso negarás que deseas tanto a esa mujer como para tomarla sin su permiso?

—Yo… - apretó los puños. —No es correcto.

—No, claro que no. Pero según mis deseos lo es. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Todo lo que niegas, todos tus errores y tus deseos más oscuros se transforman en una parte de ti que no quieres reconocer. Me has olvidado en lo más profundo de tu ser y te apenas tanto de ti mismo que no quieres reconocerlo. Tú deseabas a Hinata desde hacía tiempo, la querías con todas tus fuerzas, querías profanarla, tomarla para siempre, gemir y que ella gimiera tu nombre, pero en lugar de eso… ¿Qué hiciste? Dejaste que Kakashi la hiciera olvidarte, la dejaste ir como un cobarde, te escondiste y te aprovechaste de ella; ¡Y no digo que no haya sido bueno! Al contrario, fue muy placentero, pero… también cobarde.

—Ya acepté mi responsabilidad. Soy culpable, pero eso no significa que…

—¿Qué? – el zorro se alzó y miró desafiante al rubio.

—Entiendo. – Naruto finalmente sonrió. —Yo la deseaba, seguí mi instinto y lo que obtuve fue desprecio. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

—¿Tú sí?

—No, claro que no.

—Dime, Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con todas tus fuerzas?

—Deseo estar a su lado. Quiero disculparme y vivir feliz. – admitió, ahora todo estaba claro. —Sé que cometí errores pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Pero eres débil. – recordó su ser interno.

—No, no lo soy. – apretó los puños. —Tan sólo idiota. – miró a los ojos al zorro y sonrió, justo como él. —Perdóname, por estos años de olvido.

—¿Acaso le pides perdón a la lujuria y a la ira? Estás loco.

—¿Por qué? – Naruto entonces se sintió más tranquilo. —Ahora lo entiendo. – comenzó a llorar. —Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. – miró arriba, a la oscuridad. —Perdóname, Naruto. – como por arte de magia, el cuerpo gigante de aquel demonio se encogió y sus grandes colas y orejas se transformaron en algo más pequeño. Naruto miró frente a él a un pequeño niño de diez años, quien le miraba en silencio.

—Fuiste un cobarde.

—Lo sé. – se arrodilló a su altura.

—Dejaste que manipularan tu futuro.

—Entiendo.

—Ignoraste tus propios deseos.

—Eso hice.

—Aullaste de ira tantas noches y disfrazaste tu dolor con mentiras.

—Cierto.

—Ignoraste una parte de ti mismo, tu parte más demoniaca por ser una persona diferente, no deseaste tu sangre youkai y traicionaste tus raíces al pensar eso. – era verdad, hubo un momento de su vida que pensó que lo mejor de todo hubiera sido no nacer como un youkai. Pero ahora se arrepentía de ello, pues él mismo se había rechazado.

—Lo lamento mucho. – bajó la cabeza.

—Pero aun así… - el niño lo abrazó y Naruto correspondió al abrazo. —Te perdono.

—Gracias. – Naruto lloró.

…

Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba frente a Jiraiya, quien le miraba con heridas por todo su cuerpo y con la ropa quemada, pero orgulloso.

—¿Qué fue lo que...? – se miró él mismo y vio que también tenía heridas.

—Nada. – Jiraiya señaló su rostro y limpió una lágrima traviesa que surcaba en su mejilla. —Mi pequeño ha crecido, es todo. – sonrió.

—Ero-senin…- Naruto tomó su mano y la estrechó. —Lamento haberte causado problemas.

—No ha sido nada.

—Si mí en mi estado de autodescubrimiento te hice daño, lo siento.

—Bueno, no fue nada que no pudiera controlar. Pero por poco y me matas. – rio, Naruto simplemente le miró perturbado. —Tu forma demoniaca es hermosa y peligrosa, Naruto, pelea con valentía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ido?

—Más de una semana.

—¡¿Tanto tiempo?! – miró a los alrededores, todo estaba hecho trizas.

—Descuida. Lo importante ahora es que regreses con los tuyos. – el rostro de Jiraiya se transformó en uno lleno de angustia. —Naruto… tu mujer peligra.

—¿Qué? – el chico se desconcertó.

—Otsutsuki Toneri está tras ella… la situación no se ve muy bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Uno de mis amiguitos me informó, mandé a uno a vigilarla mientras entrenabas, vino presuroso a decírmelo.

—Entonces debo partir de una vez. – dio media vuelta.

—Espera. – Jiraiya lo detuvo y señaló una choza detrás de él, el lugar en donde lo había tenido mientras duró herido. —Primero debes vestirte para la ocasión, si le vas a patear el trasero a ese desgraciado, entonces que sea glorioso. – sonrió.

—Lo haré.

…

La imagen del gran rey de los zorros se levantó mientras todos los presentes podían apreciarla. Hanabi, quien no tenía ojos, pero que podía sentir la calidez de su chakra sostuvo la mano de Hinata y sonrió, animándola.

—Es una gran persona, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. – Hinata sonrió para después resistir otra contracción.

—Hinata. – Sakura se colocó a un lado de ella. —Respira, descuida, nosotros te protegeremos. – ella asintió.

—Naruto sí que se superó esta vez. – dijo Kakashi a Sasuke, quien continuaba con su sonrisa del inicio.

—Ese tonto… - Sasuke suspiró. —Finalmente lo hizo, alcanzó ese nivel. Pero dudo que haya derrotado a Toneri, todavía siento su presencia.

—Sí, yo también.

Dicho y hecho, Toneri llegó donde los presentes de forma elegante, caminado con tranquilidad y elevando su vista una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Su ropa se veía gastada y una parte de su cuerpo muy dañada.

—Así que… has vuelto, Kurama. – dijo entre dientes. —Había esperado tanto este momento. – una pulsación final le dio origen a un poderoso desempeño en sus ojos. —Al fin podré vengarme.

—Mi nombre no es Kurama. – la voz de Naruto sonaba transformada. —Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, recuérdalo.

—Lo haré. – el hombre se elevó hasta quedar a su altura.—¿Pero tú podrás recordar el mío?

—Eso lo veremos. – la silueta de Naruto era colosal, pero aun así Toneri no se mostró intimidado.

—Esta venganza será aún más satisfactoria. – detrás del semidiós se marcó un resplandor conocido y todos se alertaron al ver el enorme meteorito que alumbraba alrededor suyo. Toneri abandonó su posición esfumándose para que la enorme roca atacara de frente, Naruto frunció el ceño y juntó chakra en su hocico. La bijuu-dama fue tan grande que la explosión causó una despedida de centellas y fragmentos por todos lados. El muchacho aprovechó su gran cuerpo para proteger a sus compañeros de los escombros.

Sin embargo, sintió entonces que era arrancado del sueño por un poder gravitacional. Toneri le miraba con rencor desde atrás y usando ambos brazos se llenó de poder para movilizar el cuerpo del descendiente de Kurama, tirándolo a su lado y despejando el camino a Hinata. Mas Naruto se lanzó rápidamente y usó sus garras de chakra que emergían de su cuerpo para atraparlo sin suerte. Saltó sobre él, cuando no pudo atraparlo y así devorarlo de un bocado, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Toneri estaba de nuevo a unos metros lejos de él y de nuevo, más meteoritos se aproximaban.

Uzumaki escuchó un grito de reprimido de Hinata, quien luchaba por mantenerse en paz en medio de las contracciones.

—Hinata.- su voz retumbó en sus oídos y ella le miró enternecida. Pero su actitud cambió de pronto cuando Toneri volvía a atacar con misiles de chakra.

—¡Naruto-kun, cuidado! – el cuerpo de Naruto fue bombardeado desde el cielo y tras resistir los impactos se volteó gruñendo, sin éxito, pues Toneri volvía a alejarse de él.

—Naruto, yo los protegeré. – mencionó Sasuke mientras su cuerpo volvía a llenarse de llamas azules y relámpagos. —Tú concéntrate en la pelea.

—¡Gracias! – el zorro sonrió y se preparó para saltar de nuevo sobre Toneri

—Tienes tanta confianza. – sonrió con burla. —¡Pero yo también! – sus ojos resplandecieron entonces. Su masa corporal se coloreó de un flamante verde y ante los ojos de Naruto, quien iba a embestirlo, desapareció inexplicablemente debido a su gran velocidad. —¡El Tenseigan está completo! – tras este grito su forma cambió radicalmente. —¡Muere, nieto de Kurama! – su mano reunió un impresionante poder con el cual atacó directamente a Naruto. —¡Ginrin Tensei Baku! – las esferas de chakra explotaron contra el cuerpo de Naruto, causando una dispersión de chakra y el alarido del zorro.

—¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se removió temerosa.

—Tranquila, tranquila. – Sakura le dio la espalda a la explosión, ellos tenían sus propios problemas, pues el parto no sería sencillo y su marido debía protegerlos de la lluvia de cometas. —Respira, Hinata, respira. – le acarició la cabeza, ella también estaba asustada, pero no lo demostraría.

—¡Es uno grande! – gritó Konohamaru, quien se refugiaba junto a los demás al lado de los youkais.

—¡Sasuke! – Kakashi le miró preocupado, mas el muchacho simplemente le dedicó una mirada sin ninguna clase de preocupación.

Ante los ojos del viejo maestro la figura del muchacho se transformó en una enorme, su cuerpo se perdió en medio de una silueta maldita. Kakashi abrió muy bien los ojos y Sakura lo miró de soslayo con admiración y algo de miedo. El poder verdadero de Sasuke, su forma youkai acababa de ser vista. Pero más que la de un demonio, era la de un dios.

—Parece que jamás te quedarás atrás de Naruto. – comentó Kakashi, para después contemplar el cómo el chico era capaz de destruir con un solo movimiento de su espada relampagueante un gran montón de esteroides.

—Yo también encontré mi motivación. – confesó el muchacho, dejándolo al aire y dando una interpretación incompleta a lo dicho.

Cuando finalmente el humo de la explosión causada por el ataque de Toneri se dispersó, el cuerpo de Kurama ya no estaba visible. Sin embargo, nada escapaba de los ojos del Ootsutsuki, el muchacho ubicó rápidamente a Naruto, quien flotaba en el aire con gracia y sostenido por su propio chakra resplandeciente.

—El tamaño es un impedimento. – sus ojos detonaban un nuevo nivel en su poder.

—Tienes los ojos de un viejo sabio. – no pudo evitar comparar Toneri. —Pero me pregunto, ¿Qué tan fuertes son? ¿Acaso serán más que los míos?

—Puedes apostar a que sí. – Toneri alzó una ceja. —Mis ojos son el producto de una motivación más poderosa que la venganza, tú en cambio, malgastas tu honor hurtándolo y usándolo como crees conveniente.

—¿Hurtándolo? – eso le ofendió. —¡Lo que tengo me pertenece por derecho, es el poder de todo mi clan, mi tesoro! – miró amenazador. —Y tú, malvado zorro, no eres más que la forma encarnada de mi peor enemigo. ¡No mereces siquiera que te preste atención!

El ataque se volvió frontal cuando Toneri atacó en picada y junto a él más meteoritos caían a la tierra. Naruto se preparó, una esfera ya se formaba en su mano derecha.

—Kinbō Tensei Baku. – su mano se concentró en chakra, y Naruto lo enfrentó sin chistar, su poder se encontró con el de Toneri y vio como este engullía literalmente su propio chakra, se alejó tan rápido como pudo, pero la explosión los dispersó a ambos, aunque no lo admitiera, Toneri también fue afectado por el choque de sus energías. Chaqueó la lengua molesto y se reparó para otra cosa, hizo un par de sellos y concentró mucha de su energía, al estirar los brazos volvieron a llover miles de centellas en el cielo y Naruto, más presuroso que antes voló entre las llamas hasta posicionarse frente a Toneri y prepararse para darle una buena tunda. Toneri desapareció cuando la mano de Naruto estuvo a punto de tocarle la mejilla y reapareció detrás de él estampándole una patada directa en la espala, mas Naruto, de la misma forma que Toneri, esquivaba sus ataques con tanta velocidad que era intrigante.

Y fue precisamente en medio de aquella danza en la que simplemente Naruto fue atacado a traición, Toneri tocó la espalda del rubio y de sus palmas emergió una ola de chakra que explotaría en el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que exclamara dolorosamente mientras una nebulosa de polvo y chakra se expandía alrededor.

—¡No puedo verlos! – exclamó Kakashi preocupado, cuando la neblina los borró del panorama.

—¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura, resistiendo la ganas de ir allá y ayudarle, pero Hinata no estaba mejor, su cuerpo se contaría con más volumen, el bebé estaba a punto de llegar. —Resiste, vamos, ya casi. – Sakura le acarició la frente, la chica estaba sumergida en un nirvana en donde el dolor y la angustia gobernaban.

Sin embargo, Naruto apareció en medio de todo el caos y dos manos resplandecientes con forma de zarpas emergían para atrapar a Toneri, quien por cierto fue preso tan intempestivamente que se retorció en medio de una onda caliente y electrizante.

—¡Te tengo! – se vanaglorió Naruto, pero el usuario el Tenseigan se liberó cuan bólido. Miró furibundo a Naruto, quien por cierto, se dio cuenta de que un trozo de su manto ya no estaba. Entonces se percató de lo que sucedía. Claro, claro, mientras más usaba sus ojos más chakra gastaba y lentamente se quedaba vacio. Era por eso que no le gustaba usarlos tanto, era por eso que decidió ir tras Hinata y dejar a Sasuke atrás, porque si continuaba luchando gastaría mucho poder. Sus ojos estaban cotizados, era ese el motivo por el que deseaba a Hinata y su hijo.

—Me tienes harto. – bramó y su brazo derecho brilló nuevamente. —¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas! Kinrin Tensei Baku. – el ataque que parecía simple le fue indiferente a Naruto.

—¡Puedo pararlo! – embistió cubriéndose con el manto de sus antepasados.

El ataque fue directo y en su momento los ojos de Naruto se abrieron temerosos al comprobar que la rueda verde de chakra se convertía en una potente espada capaz de cortar el diamante. Su silueta se perdió en medio del resplandor.

—¡Sasuke! – Kakashi se percató de lo peligroso del ataque.

—¡Ya lo sé! – se concentró en usar su defensa absoluta.

—¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata jadeó petrificada, de repente ya no veía nada más que luz.

La espalda cortó todo a su paso, dejando la tierra con una gran zanja que se extendía hasta que sus ojos ya no veían más. La explosión causó una terrible quiebre y temblor en medio del campo de batalla.

De pronto se hizo un gran silencio, ya nadie habló y fue el llanto de Hinata el que rompió aquella sepulcral espera, mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el alumbramiento de su pequeño.

Todos reaccionaron, estaban vivos y Sasuke agotado, pues había usado mucho poder para protegerlos. Por otro lado, Toneri parecía igualmente fatigado, claramente jadeaba, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía, pues había logrado derrotar a Naruto.

—Lo hice justo a tiempo. – miró sus manos, el color de su manto sangrado casi se extinguía.

—¿Y Naruto? – Kakashi miró a los alrededores, no había rastro del muchacho.

—Espera. – Sasuke suspiró para darse fuerzas. —Tan sólo espera. – bajó la cabeza, se veía agotado.

Pero no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta, Naruto no estaba en ninguna parte. En vez de eso el enorme agujero causado por la poderosa espada se marcaba con gran profundidad en la tierra.

—Por fin acabé con él. – miró a los otros, que todavía protegidos por el coloso de Sasuke sobrevivían en un momento crítico. —Terminaré esto. – sonrió maquiavélicamente. —Ahora necesitaré de tus ojos más que nunca. – se dirigió a Hinata, intimidante.

—¿En dónde está Naruto-kun? – preguntó llorosa, su cuerpo volvía a contraerse.

—Tranquila, tranquila, no pienses en otra cosa más que en tu hijo. – Sakura le acarició los cabellos. Miró de soslayo a Sasuke, su esposo no decía ninguna palabra.

—Ahí viene. – gruñó Kakashi, al ver como el semi-dios bajaba lentamente todavía vestido de verde. Sasuke se tensó, si el maldito de Naruto no aparecía entonces él.

—¡Toneri! – pero se relajó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz molesta de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! – emergió como una bola de fuego fatuo de entre la tierra.

—¡Te haré pedazos! – Naruto gruñó victorioso, su manto ancestral lo protegía y la forma de un zorro gigante se desvaneció hasta darle forma humanoide. Llegó tan rápido donde Toneri y ésta ya no pudo hacer nada al respecto le dio tal puñetazo en la cara que literalmente le torció los ojos, su poder desapareció y su cuerpo voló tan precipitadamente por el follaje hasta dar contra la tierra de los alrededores y quedar prácticamente sepultado de medio cuerpo y cuyos pies quedaron flexionados al aire.

Naruto quedaba suspendido en el aire jadeante y glorioso, pues acababa de derrotarlo. Pero sus ánimos se aplacaron cuando observó ofuscado cómo Toneri salía de la tierra y trastabillaba. Escupió varias veces y la sangre descendió desde su boca, luego miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Hasta un semidios sabía cuándo le habían dado una buena paliza.

—Aun no. – gruñó Naruto, se despegó hasta alcanzarle y preparar otro de sus puños para darle otra tunda, mas Toneri planeaba otra cosa. Sonrió con tristeza y después miró sus manos que temblaban, el Tenseigan muy pronto desaparecería y si quería conseguir su venganza no le quedaría otra opción.

—No siempre podemos ganar. – dijo al aire, Naruto estaba cada vez más cerca, casi podía sentirlo. —Pero tendré que hacerlo, regresaré a ese solitario lugar. – cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos Naruto ya estaba frente a él.

Entonces ambos fueron tragados por un agujero de gusano.

—¿Qué… que pasó? – Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces, no comprendía que acababa de suceder. —Sasuke, acaso ellos…

—No lo sé. – al igual que Kakashi miraba alrededor conmocionado.

Naruto había desaparecido nuevamente.

…

El impacto se dio de nuevo en el rostro de Toneri, pero estaba vez el impacto y la fuerza disminuyeron por la falta de gravedad. Naruto parpadeó mortificado al darse cuenta de ello y giró a todas partes para encontrarse en un lugar totalmente ajeno.

Miró a Toneri, que había recibido el impacto y estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Ese lugar, lúgubre, frio e inhabitado no se parecía nada que conociera antes.

—¿En dónde estamos? – su poder desapareció ante su angustia, de alguna forma se sentía ajeno y lleno de incertidumbre.

—En la luna. – dijo la voz rota de su adversario, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

—¿La luna? – Naruto abrió los ojos impactado y se llevó una mano al rostro, preocupado. —¿Por qué podemos respirar?

—Por mí. – dijo el Ootsutsuki. —Durante mi estancia utilicé un jutsu que aún continua latente, crea un campo alrededor de su forma y nos permite conservar nuestro oxígeno. – era simplemente divino para ser tan fácilmente explicado.

—Un momento… - Naruto le miró desconsolado. —¿En verdad estamos en… la luna? – apretó los dientes.

—¿En dónde más? – Toneri se levantó lentamente por sus heridas. —Finalmente… te he hecho tanto mal como tu abuelo lo hizo conmigo. – le miró con miseria. —Ahora tú también perdiste a tu familia. – Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulo y el dolor se transformó en ira.

—Hinata… ella está... – miró detrás de él, la gran forma de la tierra lucía hermosa y lejana. —¡Desgraciado! – se acercó a Toneri y lo tomó del cuello de su ropa, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que ni la gravedad del sitio logró disminuir su dolor y esta vez no escapo de las manos de Naruto, quien le dio otro más y de nuevo otro hasta sentir dolor en los nudillos. —¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – gritó hasta que la garganta le dolió. —¡Maldito! – aturdió a su oponente, mas este no hizo nada al respecto. —¿Cómo pudiste? – preguntó nuevamente para soltarlo y dejar caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo, puesta estaba derrotado. Naruto miró la tierra y apretó los puños, impotente. —¡Hinata! – gritó tan fuerte que su grito se escuchó casi a través del espacio.

El alarido de zorro adornó dolorosamente el aire, mientras una joven madre gritaba al dar a luz y el llanto de un bebé era lo único que se escuchaba de repente.

…

**Continuará… **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	14. Virtuoso pecador

**Llegamos al final de este historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice. En estos momentos me encuentro tremendamente atareada con una evolución que viene en mi vida tanto laboral, profesional y como persona, por lo que espero que gusten tanto de esta historia como a mi. Gracias a todos por leer y por creer tan fervientemente en el amor de estos dos chicos. Saludos. **

* * *

**-14-**

**Virtuoso pecador. **

* * *

Esta era la tercera vuelta que le daba a la luna. Sus patas ya estaban cansadas y su enorme tamaño y velocidad daban la ilusión de un anillo de polvo estelar alrededor del astro nocturno. Naruto rugió enardecido cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar la cuarta vuelta, su cuerpo se contrajo en una gigante bola de masa incandescente y así, tal y como empezaba a dar la siguiente vuelta, su cuerpo gigantesco y de nueve colas, emitía llamas llenas de angustia y desesperación.

Presa de la desesperación, arrojó una bijuu-dama al aire y la esfera de energía termino por explotar junto a un cometa que pasaba casualmente alrededor. Golpeó con sus puños el suelo lunar y exclamó funesto mientras se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros. Ahí estaba Toneri, sentado en un montículo de arena, dolorido y apaleado, sin atreverse a moverse siquiera, pues Naruto le había dejado muy en claro su nivel de ira en estos momentos. Miró en silencio al enardecido y triste, dejó salir un suspiro lleno de fatiga y cerró sus ojos que ya habían perdido el color característico del Tenseigan. Ahora que no tenía ese poder activo, difícilmente le ganaría al molesto youkai.

—¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto, ahora con su voz humana, pues había disminuido su tamaño. —Espero que esté bien, que nuestro hijo nazca sano. – apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, se volteó a Toneri y caminó imponente, el semidiós creyó que le volvería a golpear, pero en lugar de esto se sentó a su lado y se llevó las manos alrededor de las orejas, como si quisiera pensar o le doliera la cabeza.

Por un instante nadie dijo nada, pero quien rompió el silencio fue Naruto, al girarse a su adversario y respirar profundamente para recuperar su cordura no hacerlo pedazos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo mi abuelo para que decidieras vengarte con tanto ahínco? – era una pregunta sencilla pero dolorosa.

—¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso? – Toneri le miró incrédulo.

—No tengo más que hacer contigo. Creo que ya te he golpeado lo suficiente. – hizo una mueca que no supo reconocer.

—Hace mucho tiempo… - dijo el albino para su sorpresa, quien no parecía querer profundizar en el pasado. —Kurama era conocido como un monstruo feroz y catastrófico. Su poder era inmenso e incluso, algunos desdichados, lo consideraron un dios. – miró a Naruto, quien no parecía reaccionar ante su comentario. —Era un ser agresivo, maquiavélico y tosco, pero, algunos más, decían que era una persona digna de confianza si se lograba implementar un buen vínculo con él. Mi padre, en esa época, decidió hacer un trato con Kurama, ambos se convertirían en aliados para establecer una alianza digna de temor. Así fue por un tiempo, pero un día, Kurama nos traicionó. Los lazos con nosotros se rompieron, su actitud cambió mi padre nunca me lo dijo, pero él decidió renunciar a todo por una persona… tu madre. – miró a Naruto haciéndole entender que no era algo tan ligero como suponía. —Kurama tuvo una hija y esa niña causó un desinterés enorme por parte del zorro. Mi padre intentó razonar con él, pero el zorro no quiso hacerle caso. Las razones terminaron mal, pues se desató una pelea que continuaría por décadas… hasta involucrarme a mí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Kurama mató a la mujer que amaba para vengarse de mi padre, lo mató y le arrebató la vida a mi esposa, quien estaba con él.

—¿Por qué? – Naruto no comprendía.

—¿Por qué preguntas? – rio con ironía. —Porque era un monstruo, por eso. Ella no tenía la culpa de este conflicto, sé que pudo perdonarle la vida, ella incluso rogó y ese maldito… la eliminó sin ninguna clase de escrúpulo. – Toneri apretó los labios. —Estaba embarazada, esperaba a nuestro hijo. – Naruto cerró los ojos un momento y comprendió. Era exactamente la misma clase de ira que había experimentado al saber que Hinata estaba en peligro por su culpa. —Cuando llegue al lugar de los hechos, mi padre estaba al borde de la muerte y murió tras contarme todo, luego… la vi a ella, quien yacía fría en el suelo. Kurama me arrebató a mi familia, ¿Por qué matar a una mujer inocente? ¿Por qué destruir a mi rota familia aún más? Ella no tenía nada que ver en eso, ¿Por qué? Cada día me preguntaba lo mismo. Hasta que decidí hacerle frente. Desgraciadamente no pude derrotar a Kurama, era poderoso, aunque me doliera admitirlo. Cuando él murió, quise llevar mi venganza a su hija y… heme aquí. Tu madre y tu padre pelearon fervientemente para protegerte… para proteger a su familia. – miró con odio a Naruto. —¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Sí. – Naruto esquivó su mirada acusadora. —Lo entiendo. – se levantó. —Bueno, considera esto una venganza finalizada. Ahora no podré ver a mi familia nunca más. – dio media vuelta y caminó en silencio por el lecho lunar, dejando a Toneri atrás sin nada más que decir. El semidiós simplemente cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco.

Pero volvería a abrirlos al sentir un calor abrasador alrededor suyo. Miró con hastio una corriente de chakra dorado que se extendía alrededor de la luna cuan cadena. Seguramente los colores que se verían a los lejos serían por demás hermosos, pero en las condiciones en las que Toneri podía apreciarlas no le parecían para nada animosas. Se levantó, quien sabe cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero ahora estaba convencido que lo suficiente como para sentirse menos dolorido.

Naruto estaba lejos, quizá a dos kilómetros, pero su poder envestía la luna entera reflejando su desesperación. Camino unos metros, luego, esos metros se convirtieron en kilómetros y finalmente, cuando estuvo al lado de Naruto, lo apreció jadeando y con ojeras. ¿Tanto tiempo habría pasado? Miró el espacio, en realidad nunca sabría con exactitud la cantidad de días o meses que dormía, pues en la luna los rayos del sol son invariables y lo único que adorna la vista es la tierra que resplandece en un azul celestial. Naruto cayó sobre sus piernas y tras acomodarse un poco dejó caer su cuerpo intranquilo, no estaba llorando, pero seguramente lo había hecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – se atrevió a preguntarle a su enemigo y Toneri, indiferente, encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé. – se sentó junto a Naruto.

—Creo… que un mes. – dijo él a lo que Toneri alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He contado el tiempo, hice memoria y… no sé, creo que un mes. – sonó su nariz y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Tan poco? – Toneri miró alrededor, la luna le parecía tan lúgubre como siempre.

—Veo que dormiste, ¿Acaso quieres pelear de nuevo? – Naruto se tensó ante la declaración que él mismo había hecho y el Ootsutsuki, tan estoico como era ladeó la cabeza y negó en silencio. —Entiendo. – Naruto bajó la guardia. —¿Sabes? Lamento mucho lo que hizo mi abuelo, no tenía idea.

—Supongo que no. – dijo suspirando Toneri; después miró a todos lados y observó que la luna tenía cráteres nuevos. —¿Tú hiciste todo eso?

—Sí, deseaba desquitarme. – admitió Naruto.

—¿Y durante todo el tiempo que estuve dormido… jamás me atacaste? ¿No hubiera sido mejor matarme y vengarte el prohibirte que ya no vieras más a tu familia?

—No. Sería incorrecto. – Naruto se alzó, ahora sentado. —Por mucho que te odie, sería incorrecto atacarte mientras duermes. Es cruel, es injusto. – le miró directamente, penetrando en su alma.

—Eres demasiado bueno, nieto de Kurama. Demasiado para tu gusto.

—Ojala no lo fuese. – dijo con ironía Naruto. —Todo esto es por ser tan débil.

—¿Débil? – el semidiós le miró sin entender.

—Cometí un pecado. – dijo el rubio. —Engañe a la mujer que amaba, abusé de ella y la utilicé para satisfacer mis deseos. – cerró los ojos. —¿Será algo malo? Porque, a pesar de todo, yo lo quería así y no me importaron sus sentimientos en ese momento, sólo los míos. Fui despreciable, ¿Sabes? Pero cuando recapacité me di cuenta que yo la amaba demasiado, la rescate de una muerte segura y puse de mi parte para poder enamorarla nuevamente. Ella no tenía idea de quien era yo… sus recuerdos desaparecieron, nos conocíamos desde niños y no era capaz de recordar aquellos hermosos días. – apretó los puños. —Tal vez merezca esto, tal vez simplemente estoy obteniendo lo que debo, después de todo, yo soy el malo de la historia.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado el albino.

—¿Acaso no lo soy? Soy descendiente de una estirpe maldita, fui un monstruo con la mujer que amaba y… justo cuando más feliz éramos, desaparecí, la dejé sola.

—Mas no eres culpable. – tras decir aquello Toneri esquivó la vista de su acompañante.

—¿No lo soy?

—Es decir… - Toneri tragó saliva. —Al menos no como lo dices. No la dejaste sola, simplemente… la protegías. – ambos se encontraron en silencio. —Te pareces a mí, de alguna forma.

—Sí, de alguna forma. – convino Naruto, sonriendo.

Toneri se levantó y caminó unos metros cuando se detuvo. Miró a Naruto sobre su hombro y regresó la vista al frente.

—Tus padres me dijeron algo muy interesante el día en el que nos enfrentamos. – Naruto le miró interesado. —Me dijeron que cometía un error, que lo que creía era sólo una ilusión. Fueron poderosos combatientes, lucharon con valentía. Tu madre… tu madre acababa de dar a luz y aún luchaba por protegerte… ¿Sería así como ella? – se refería a su amada. —¿Sería que en realidad sí cometía un error?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… no estoy seguro. Yo los odiaba desde lo más profundo, porque por culpa de Uzumaki Kushina su padre dejó nuestra alianza, por culpa de ambos estábamos atrapados en la luna. Fue tu madre, quien nos atrapó aquí, ¿Lo sabías?

—No, no tenía idea.

—Eran enemigos poderosos y por respeto a ese poder, decidí darles un entierro digno. – Toneri hizo un movimiento con su cabeza. —Ven, Naruto, ¿No quieres ver la tumba de tus padres? – Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Sí. – se levantó y se tambaleó fatigado. —Disculpa, pero estoy muy cansado.

—Lo imagino, has corrido y estallado muchos días.

Tras decir esto ambos caminaron en silencio. Fue un gran recorrido hasta que llegaron a un extraño templo que los conducía a una caverna, ahí Toneri lo guio a ciegas hasta que llegaron a un lugar rocoso y plano. Una esfera de chakra los acompañó y así ambos pudieron continuar. Una vez más, la distancia sorprendió a Naruto, hasta se sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrar las tumbas.

—Helos ahí.- señaló Toneri. Naruto se apresuró y llegó hasta las lápidas, las cuales eran simple trozos de roca lunar tallada y fina. Acarició las inscripciones, que el mismo Toneri había hecho y le agradeció con la vista. Toneri lo dejó solo y caminó hasta la salida de la cueva.

Naruto se arrodilló y tocó ambas lápidas con cariño y una extraña nostalgia lo poseyó.

—Vaya, tanto tiempo ha pasado y jamás me había preguntado en donde estaban. Es bueno saber, que tuvieron un buen lecho en el cual dormir. Oto-san, Oka-san. – los nombró finalmente, sintiéndose en paz. Se sentó en medio de las tumbas y dejó que pequeñas lágrimas de alegría corrieran libres.

…

Los pasos del semidiós se escuchaban resonantes en la luna, no había nada en sí que pudiera divertirlo y, siendo sincero, tampoco quería regresar al sitio en el cual vivió durante veinte años. El centro de la luna era un lugar lúgubre y seco, pero que él había acomodado de tal forma que podía satisfacerlo en sus necesidades principales.

El poder de los Ootsutsuki era más que sólo el control gravitacional y el chakra, eran capaces de usar todas las naturalezas y eso, por otra parte, le permitía vivir cómodo, pero ahora, regresar allí significaba volver a la vieja prisión en la cual Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikaze lo habían encerrado.

No obstante, inevitablemente regresó al sitio y finalmente su camino lo llevó a un sitio inevitable. Su palacio, o al menos, el que él había construido. Se estiró mientras daba otro paso y sin decir nada más, se acercó a la edificación para sentarse en la escalinata. Por un momento contuvo su respiración, no fue hasta que un estruendo lo hizo mirar al frente y al ponerse en alerta detecto el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas, suspiró ante tal cosa, era inevitable, Naruto volvía a correr como un desquiciado en un intento por escapar a la tierra.

¿Acaso no sabía que era inútil? La única manera de escapar de la luna era un método complicado y bastante molesto. El sello de Kushina era poderoso, incluso lo intentó varias veces hasta finalmente lograrlo. La oportunidad era mínima, pero él logró hacerlo tras años de insistencia. Para escapar de la luna debía sacrificar un sinfín de energía, además de un elemento importante. El sello sólo reducía su fuerza no se rompía, Toneri había logrado vencerlo lo suficiente como para escapar e irse a la tierra, resquebrarlo sin el poder del Tenseigan sería esperar por más y más tiempo, quizá unos veinte o diez años más. Ahora que los ojos de Hanabi se habían agotado no podría usarlos por más. Es decir, su Tenseigan tardía mucho en volver a nacer y meramente era algo doloroso.

No, se engañaba, las posibilidades existían, pero él no quería aceptarlas.

—Puedo estar aquí, pero no volver a la tierra. – dijo para sí mismo. Antes de morir, Kushina le había sellado los ojos, su preciado Tenseigan jamás volvería los ojos de Hanabi sólo eran un préstamo, pero por más puro que fuesen, no sería lo mismo. Tardaban más tiempo en recuperarse que los propios de un Ootsutsuki, sin mencionar que eran ojos humanos.

—Maldición. – dijo para sí mismo.

—No te pareces mucho a tu padre. – una voz diferente a las que había escuchado antes lo hizo ver al frente, se trataba de un zorro, de tamaño similar al de un caballo, que resplandecía cuan flama y poseía nueve colas detrás.

—¿Eres tú, Naruto? Ahora veo que puedes reducir tu tamaño. Encontraste mi palacio. – dijo fingiendo no sentirse sorprendido.

—¿Naruto? – el zorro sonrió en su afilado hocico. —Lo siento, mi nombre no es Naruto, es Kurama, ¿Crees que puedas recordarlo?

—Muy gracioso. – dijo él y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —No creo haberte dado la confianza suficiente como para que me jugaras bromas, Uzumaki Naruto.

—Ya lo creo. – el zorro rio y se acercó un poco más, al hacerlo la atmosfera se sintió diferente. —Hagoromo era un hombre muy paciente y su hermano Hamura, era alguien sumamente serio, casi como una estatua.

—¿Qué? – él se tensó. —¿Cómo sabes el nombre de…? Pensé que nadie recordaba el auténtico nombre de mi abuelo. ¿En dónde lo has leído? – ahora parecía ofendido.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, muchacho, ni tampoco nada que perder, sólo tu interés.

—No es una broma de buen gusto.

—Déjame mostrarte algo. – entonces todo cambió, como un espejismo escabroso, las imágenes vinieron a la mente del Ootsutsuki mientras todo cobraba sentido, así como la voz de su viejo padre y la enorme figura del zorro, quien por cierto, parecía afligido y su padre, todo lo contrario.

—¡No puedes hablar enserio, Kurama! – reclamó el hombre de cabellera clara, mientras barría el suelo con su calzado.

—Cuidar y educar a Kushina es mi prioridad, ya no me queda mucho tiempo y deseo compartirlo con ella.

—¡Pero tu prometiste…!

—Lo lamento, pero así será. – el tamaño del zorro se redujo momentáneamente y una forma humanoide se hizo presente. —Esto es el adiós.

—¡No! – la pelea se desató de la peor forma y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el castillo de Ootsutsuki, en donde se habían reunido, estaba hecho trizas. No fue hasta que Kurama estuvo a punto de ganar, que tomó al padre de Toneri de cuello y estuvo a punto de rematarlo, que alguien más apareció.

—¡Por favor! – la voz de una mujer y en cuyo vientre se relucía la imagen de una joven gestante de poco tiempo. —¡No lo mate, se lo suplico! – se mostró frente a Kurama y el otro hombre, a quien pretendía salvar le miró con desprecio.

—¿Una humana? – alzó una ceja al verla.

—¡Largo de aquí, nadie pidió tu ayuda! – reclamó su suegro, asqueado.

—No me importa. – la chica, quien había presenciado la batalla desde lo lejos, corrió temerosa a donde estaba su suegro y al verlo al borde de morir, no lo pensó dos veces en ayudarlo. —Se lo pido, no mate al padre de mi esposo.

—¿Ah? – Kurama alzó una ceja. —¿Esposo? ¿Esta humana es tu nuera?

—¡Deja eso para después! – reclamó el hombre. —¡Mátame mejor!

—¡Por favor! – rogó la mujer incansable.

—Este hombre te desprecia, mujer. – dijo él, inquisitivo. —¿Y aún así quieres que lo perdone? – ella asintió. —¿Por qué?

—Porque es el padre de mi marido… y también mi familia. – sonrió dulcemente. —Aunque él no lo quiera.

—¡Es una deshonra depender de los humano! – reclamó el youkai.

—Pues… tendrás que vivir con ella. – Kurama lo liberó. —Vete con la cola entre las patas, Ootsutsuki, yo he terminado. Dale las gracias a las suplicas de esta mujer. – se acercó a la chica, quien intentaba ayudar a su suegro a levantarse y él protestaba. —Eres buena, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ai. – dijo sin más.

—Amor, eh. – Kurama sonrió, —El amor puede transformarse en odio muy fácil, aprecia tu nombre pequeña.

—Lo haré.

Kurama dio media vuelta, pero entonces un gemido trémulo lo hizo volver la cara para después sentir un agudo dolor. Su cuerpo había sido atravesado por una espada y al otro lado, aun sin llegar al mango, estaba la pequeña humana que hacía unos momentos le había rogado por la vida de su propio asesino.

—Desgraciado. – balbuceó Kurama, sangrando por la boca.

—Al menos has servido de algo. – dijo Ootsutsuki con sadismo. Sacó la espalda y la chica cayó derrotada, Kurama la sostuvo antes de que se impactara al suelo, manchándose con su sangre.

—¿Por qué? – dijo ella, llorosa.

—No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a la basura. – dijo él anciano, para después dirigirse a Kurama. —Te tengo.

—¡Maldito! – fue entonces que se mostró en forma bestial.

La lucha no duró mucho, hirió mortalmente al Ootsutsuki y tras se dirigió con la joven, quien temblaba entera y moría lentamente.

—Lo lamento mucho. – dijo el zorro, acariciando su cabeza.

—Por favor… perdónalo. – dijo ella, triste.

—¿Aún quieres que lo perdone? – se sintió conmovido. —Eres especial, pequeña. Mereces más que una simple muerte.

—A mi esposo… - replicó. —Dile… que lo… - murió sin terminar su frase.

—Se lo diré. – el asintió y tambaleante la tomó en brazos y cavó una tumba maltrecha, después, se fue de ahí. Para cuando Toneri llegó su padre, todavía agonizando le contó una versión diferente y el olor a la sangre de su esposa y el de Kurama se habían entremezclado haciéndolo pensar lo peor.

Junto a una nausea y una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, Toneri miró a la silueta flameante de Kurame frente a él. Aunque sus ojos le acusaban dada la visión que acababa de tener, algo en su interior lo dejó totalmente removido. Miró perturbado al fantasma y después se levantó furioso.

—¡Estás mintiendo! – intentó golpearlo pero su mano tan sólo atravesó la energía cálida del bijuu.

—Debí esperar a que llegaras, supongo. – el zorro hizo una mueca de miseria.

—¡Si mi padre realmente hizo aquello entonces…! – apretó los puños desesperado. —¡Tiene que ser mentira!

—Tan sólo soy un fantasma del pasado, si quieres creer o no es tu decisión, pero te pido que dejes a mi nieto fuera de esto. Mi hija ya sufrió mucho por culpa de tu odio, murió injustamente, no quiero que él también muera por esa razón.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres una ilusión que el mismo Naruto creó? ¿Cómo sé que realmente no eres aquel sujeto tratando de jugar conmigo y hacerme caer en una trampa? ¡¿Cómo?!

—Al igual que yo lo heredé de mi padre, Naruto heredó de su madre una parte de nuestra alma. Es algo que pasa en ciertas familias, él heredó mi alma al igual que Kushina y probablemente también la de ella. No tengo mucho tiempo, pues lentamente, como estoy ahora, mi alma se dispersará en este espacio. Es por ello que quería decírtelo. – entonces su imagen comenzó a encogerse y de su pelaje emergieron pequeñas partículas de luz. —Ya no nos volveremos a ver, Toneri. – sonrió Kurama.

—No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir, es demasiado conveniente para ser verdad. – reiteró, molesto.

—Lo es, sí. A veces los zorros somos increíbles. – rio, ahora su forma parecía un simple reflejo. —Pero si intentas continuar con esto… entonces no nos dejarás opción. – mostró sus colmillos. —Naruto es parte de mí como yo soy parte de él, aunque no conserve mi nombre real. – tras esto, desapareció.

El silencio dominó, al igual que la oscuridad, el panorama.

…

Pasaron las horas y finalmente Toneri regresó por Naruto, cuando lo vio sentado ahí, sin hacer nada y dormido, se inclinó a su lado y apreció las tumbas unos segundos, después a Naruto. Por alguna razón, él también se sentía en paz.

—Por años pensé que ellos habían desaparecido, que jamás encontraría rastro de ellos. – dijo Uzumaki, sorprendente de oírle hablar. —Me siento en paz de saber que… están descansando en paz.

—Sí, creo que ellos duermen. – dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y con resignación se inclinó hasta Naruto hasta que finalmente se arrodilló e hizo que su cabeza descendiera hasta el suelo. Naruto se sorprendió de ello.

—¿Qué haces?

—No lo sé. – admitió, con pesar. —Pero algo en mí no me deja en paz.

—¿Te sientes culpable? – protestó incrédulo.

—Sí, eso es. – finalmente Toneri dejó escapar su frustración. —Tienes un poder extraño, Uzumaki Naruto, tienes el poder de cambiar a la gente. – confesó. —Eres honorable, no importa tus pecados, además, ¿Quién es perfecto? Lo lamento. – dijo entonces. —Lamento que mi odio haya trascendido de tal forma.

—Lo siento también. – dijo entonces el muchacho. —Pido disculpas en nombre de mi familia, pero también rechazo tus disculpas, porque aún creo que eres un maldito por haberme separado de Hinata.

—Es justo. – dijo él, mientras se enderezaba. —Pero tal como lo has dicho, el odio no puedo morir fácilmente. – se levantó y se fue de ahí. Naruto simplemente lo dejó ir.

_Toneri jamás le diría que, mientras dormía, su abuelo había aparecido en aquella realidad. _

—Uzumaki Naruto. – Toneri, cuando estaba a punto de salir de ahí paró y se volteó para verlo. —Hay una forma de regresar. – las pupilas del rubio se contrajeron ante aquella exclamación, dio un paso al frente casi con un salto y miró a Toneri como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza.

—¿Qué? – jadeó.

—Puedo hacer que vuelvas a la tierra.

—¡¿En verdad?! – llegó donde él rápidamente y lo tomó de los hombros, excitado.

—Sí. – el albino miró la salida de la caverna y ambos llegaron a la superficie, una vez ahí señaló al espacio con la vista. —Lo que me mantiene aquí no es más que un poderoso sello que Uzumaki Kushina dejó antes de morir. Anteriormente, mi familia habitaba la luna, pero podíamos acceder a la tierra por medio de portales que eramos capaces de crear. Todavía puedo hacerlo, pero una vez que piso la luna, no puedo salir gracias al sello. Por otra parte. – miró a Naruto. —Puedo forzar el sello y debilitarlo lo suficiente como para escapar, fue lo que hice lo últimos veinte años, me di cuenta que no importara cuanto lo intentara, sin el poder de mis ojos no podría escapar a menos que gastara demasiado chakra.

—¿Entonces?

—Puedo regresarte a la tierra, pero para ello necesito mucha energía y… dado que tú tienes mucha, necesitaré de tu ayuda para regresarte. Sin mi Tenseigan tardaría más, pero con tu chakra…

—¿Tú también volverás?

—No. – Toneri miró a la tierra con tristeza. —No hay nada que quiera allá.

—Tal vez otro amor. – intentó convencerle el rubio.

—Lo dudo. – él sonrió con nostalgia.

—Entiendo. Pero, podrías regresar en cuestión de algunos meses, una vez que tus ojos se recuperen.

—No. – Toneri tocó sus ojos. —Estos no son mis ojos, tu madre los selló antes de morir. Son los de la pequeña Hyuga. – suspiró, estiró una mano hacia Naruto. —Es ahora o nunca. – Naruto asintió y le dio la mano. —Vamos.

—Está bien. – el chakra dorado del rubio los cubrió a ambos, Toneri sonrió. —¿Qué sucede?

—Se siente al chakra de Kurama. – recordó la sensación de su espíritu en él, pues hacía un rato lo había tocado.

—¿Caótico?

—No, todo lo contrario. – ahora él brillaba, asimilaba el chakra de Naruto y reavivaba el Tenseigan. —Bien, hagámoslo de una vez.

…

Hinata acarició con ternura a la criatura que yacía entre sus brazos. Su grito se había extendido por todo el recinto y tras eso, la misma naturaleza había guardado el debido respecto a la joven madre que acababa de traer al mundo a su primogénito. Kakashi y Sasuke dejaron de discutir y Sakura se apresuró a limpiar al pequeño y a secarlo para colocárselo en los brazos a su madre. La chica, exhausta y algo mareada se apresuró a tocar al niño con toda la delicadeza que su agotado cuerpo le permitía. Después, Sakura le indicó que todavía no había acabado, pues una vez que hubo expulsado la placenta y parado el sangrado junto a otros cuidados maternos, finalmente pudo relajarse en compañía de su pequeño.

Sakura le acarició el cabello y tras sonreír dulcemente le indicó a los demás el estado del bebé. Sasuke, Kakashi y los hombres que estaban con ellos se alejaron un poco para darle privacidad a la joven, mientras que Moegi, Sakura y Hanabi se acercaban para apreciar al recién nacido. Hinata sonreía radiantemente, pero no fue hasta que se percató de la ausencia vital del padre de su hijo, que su sonrisa desapareció para mirar desconsolada a Sakura.

—Sakura-san… ¿Na-Naruto-kun? – no hallaba como preguntarlo y a juzgar por Sakura, ella tampoco el responderle.

—No lo sé. – ella bajó la mirada y con eso, los temores de la Hyuga se desataron, dejando salir lágrimas mixtas, tanto de alegría como de tristeza.

_¿Por qué el destino empeñaba en separarlos?_

—Oh. – dijo sin importarle que su pequeño recibiera sus saladas lágrimas. Lo pegó más a su pecho y lo refugió contra el calor de su piel. —¿Se parece mucho a él, no? – dijo entonces, sollozando. —Tiene su cabello. – le acarició un mechón.

—Sí, lo tiene. –Sakura la abrazó con cuidado.

—Nee-san. – Hanabi también le abrazó. —Tranquila, estamos aquí.

—Gracias. – entonces se limpió las lágrimas. —Todo estará bien, ¿No es así, Boruto? – lo llamó y el bebé solamente se removió entre sus brazos. —Saldremos adelante, por Naruto-kun. – finalmente sonrió.

…

Había pasado un mes, un mes desde que se había empeñado en vivir lo mejor posible. Cabía destacar que no estaba sola, sino que era visitada frecuentemente por sus nuevos amigos y familia. Tanto Kakashi, como Sakura y Sasuke, la procuraba con frecuencia. La casa Hyuga además, era una zona de risas y llantos infantiles, pues, una vez que Hiashi volvió a ver a sus hijas y pedir infinitas disculpas, tomó a Boruto entre sus brazos y lo cobijó con infinito cariño.

Hanabi parecía tranquila, pues aunque había quedado ciega, parecía haberse convertido en una mujer más sabía y paciente; pasaba todavía tiempo con Hinata, pero esta vez siendo más independiente y dejando que la madre se preocupara más por su hijo que ella.

Así pasaron las cosas, como si nada hubiera sido anormal. Pero para Hinata, cada noche en silencio simplemente la dejaba con esmera tristeza. Pese a que sonreía para los demás, por dentro yacía unida a una infinita soledad. Miraba a su hijo en sus brazos y solía pasearlo a la luz de la luna, mientras cantaba canciones de cuna recordando aquellas noches que pasó en compañía de Naruto y su gran casa.

A veces, cuando estaba segura que nadie le espiaba, le comentaba sobre lo valiente que había sido su padre y cómo había ido hasta el infinito y regresar tan sólo por ella. Esa era, sin duda, su parte favorita.

Esa noche, tal como las otras, Hinata paseaba con Boruto por el viejo jardín. El bebé estaba despierto, pero no por mucho, Hinata se había sentado en el viejo tronco y le daba el pecho a su pequeño, tras comer y dejar un pequeño bigotito de leche, Hinata le sacó el gas y lo observó dormir con ternura. Era hermoso de eso no cabía duda; incluso aunque no se pareciera a ella, se sentía orgullosa.

Sonrió en total silencio y se dedicó a observar el cielo. La luna, esa noche en particular, se veía más redonda y resplandeciente que nunca. Distraída y algo adormilada, Hinata tarareó una sutil cancioncita de cuna, esperando relajarse ella y a su pequeño en conjunto. Balanceaba la cabeza con cuidado un par de veces por tarareo y no fue hasta que estaba a punto de caminar cuando algo la dejó perpleja. De la luna que brillaba como plana pura, se visualizó una gran llamarada de color dorado que caía a la tierra cuan meteoro. El temor de Hinata se disparó automáticamente y más, cuando aquella llamarada caía sin ninguna clase de ceremonias en una dirección muy cercana. La tierra retumbó ante aquello e inexplicablemente una ola de calor y desesperación la invadió. Hinata se levantó del lugar de donde estaba sentada y tras confirmar que Boruto seguía dormido, tomó la decisión más descabellada de su vida. Su Byakugan se activó en la dirección del impacto y abrió desmesurada los ojos al notar que se levantaba de aquella luminosidad una figura que ella conocía perfectamente. Se paró firme y comenzó a correr, no le importó que a lo lejos los gritos de su padre y hermana intentaran detenerla, la motivación por la que corría era más que la advertencia de algo.

Corrió entre las ramas del bosque, pasó riachuelos y saltó troncos caídos, pese a la carrera, Boruto no se había despertado, demostrando el temple que tenía. Ya llevaba varios minutos corriendo cuando detrás de unos árboles emergió una grácil criatura. Un hermoso zorro con cuatro colas cuyo pelaje resplandecía como una flama sagrada. Sus ojos la escrutaron de pies a cabeza y tras un silencio sepulcral el animal se aproximó hacia ella en silencio. Hinata tragó saliva y retrocedió, sosteniendo a su hijo. El animal dio un saltó hasta ella y automáticamente la chica se agachó y aferró a su hijo, dándole la espalda.

Lo que recibió a continuación fue un par de brazos que la tomaban con delicadeza y un corazón que palpitaba rápidamente. Sintió la piel de un hombre, un hombre que ella conocía muy bien, y después un beso tibio en su cabeza.

—Hinata. – reconoció la voz de Naruto automáticamente giró la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los de él.

—Naruto-kun. – sin mucho más que agregar ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron más aire y fue entonces que unieron sus cuerpos en busca de la tan necesitada cercanía. Una vez que se contemplaron, las lágrimas nacieron en los ojos de Hinata y una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Naruto.

—¿Es él? – acarició la cabeza de su hijo. —¿Me lo presentarías?

—Naruto-kun. – Hinata le mostró a su pequeño. —Él es Boruto… tu hijo. Boruto-chan, él es tu padre. – sostuvo un sollozo. El bebé, quien acababa de abrir los ojos simplemente bostezó, sin prestar la mayor atención. Hinata rio ante la falta de conocimiento de su bebé y Naruto les abrazó más fuerte.

—Es hermoso. – le besó en la frente. —No sabes lo mucho que ansiaba conocerlo. – se acercó a su pequeño hijo y le besó en la frente. —Boruto-chan… espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

—Lo hará, después de todo es tu hijo. – Hinata concedió. —¿En dónde habías estado? – preguntó finalmente, angustiada.

—Muy lejos, en la luna. – ambos miraron el cuerpo astral.

—¿Qué sucedió con…? ¿Acaso él…?

—Ya no nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Antes de desaparecer Toneri había hecho un camino de luz entre ambos mundos, un portal quebradizo e inestable, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que Naruto pudiera pasar. El tunal luminoso se extendía a la lejanía y cuando Naruto, jadeante tras haber usado mucha energía se apresuró a caminar Toneri le llamó por última vez.

—Antes de que regreses. – observó cómo se arrancaba los ojos de un tajo. —Llévalos a su verdadero dueño. – se los entregó en la mano.

—Sin ellos no podrás volver a la tierra. – sentenció Naruto.

—Como lo dije antes, no planeo regresar. – suspiró. —Me quedaré aquí, pagaré mis pecados, la luna y la tierra no deben acercarse nunca más. – dio media vuelta. —Ve y vive la vida que mereces. Porque, aunque seamos pecadores y virtuosos, todos tenemos un camino el cual seguir.

—Tal vez, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, hubiéramos sido…

—¿Amigos? – Toneri sonrió. —Tal vez. – comentó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. —Adiós, Uzumaki Naruto. – fue entonces que Naruto lo vio, cómo el cuerpo del muchacho comenzaba a dispersarse en un rio de colores y polvo estelar.

—Adiós, Ootsutsuki Toneri. – entonces corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

…

—Toneri tan sólo fue un esposo que amaba demasiado a su mujer, tanto que el odio de aquel amor se transformó en una venganza sin fin, algo que seguramente yo también hubiera hecho. – unió sus frentes. —Hinata, lamento mucho nuestro inicio, pero no el desenlace. Amo a nuestro hijo y a ti, deseo estar contigo siempre. ¿Querrías quedarte conmigo para siempre?

—¿Quedarme con el chico que me enseñó lo hermoso y divertido de una vida que después olvidaría? ¿Quedarme con el guerrero que cuidó de mí a pesar de toda adversidad? ¿Quedarme con la bestia que incansable me atormentó noche tras noche? ¿Quedarme… con Naruto-kun?

—Cometí muchos errores.

—Lo sé. – Hinata le besó fugazmente. —Yo también. Te amo, estoy más que segura. Quiero quedarme contigo… para siempre.

—Hasta que la luna caiga del cielo.

—Espero que no de nuevo. – rio tras decir esto.

—Tienes razón. – y tras decir esto, se fundieron en otro beso.

...

Dicen que cuando un youkai ama a una mujer y la desea, no descansará hasta tenerla. Aun sea luchar contra la muerte, el olvido y los dioses, nada podrá parar aquel deseo, que para bien o para mal, podrá perdurar para toda la eternidad en un dinastía interminable.

**Fin. **

**Sin mucho que decir, y que quizá digan que me he sacado de los pelos la intervención de Kurama, quería explicar lo que había pasado que Toneri había decidido vengarse del zorro. Ya aclarado todo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
